


NYADA Sophomore Year

by AlexaCardew



Series: NYADA [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Universe - Boarding School, Drama, First Time, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 94,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaCardew/pseuds/AlexaCardew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Burt finally makes the decision about Kurt's future, Kurt and Blaine have to overcome new obstacles - as a couple and on their own. While Blaine has to figure out his college plans and deal with a new rival, Kurt gains an admirer in freshman Adam. As much as he wanted a quiet sophomore year, Kurt doesn't get what he asked for. Season 2 of NYADA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Summer of Surprises

_Last season on NYADA Freshman Year. After a run in with bully Dave Karofsky which ends with Kurt having to go to the hospital, his dad Burt enrolls him at NYADA – New York's Premier Performing Arts High School. At his new school he quickly befriends follow freshmen Jeff, Brittany, Santana and Quinn while also meeting his current boyfriend Blaine at a college party the girls drag him to after his first day of school. While both are attracted to one another from the beginning they don't get together immediately because junior Blaine is hesitant to date a freshman and Kurt's first date with a senior has a disastrous end. When they finally get together, Kurt hides his new relationship from his dad, worried his dad will react negatively if he finds out his son is gay. Unfortunately, Burt finds out before Kurt can tell him himself – finding the two boys in bed together, hung over after a party – and tells Kurt he won't come back to New York in the fall, because he doesn't trust his son anymore. Kurt's back in Lima for the summer now, still on his best behavior, hoping to convince his dad to let him return to NYADA for his sophomore year of high school._

It's late July and way too hot to be outside so he and Finn are lounging on the living room couch watching some dumb TV show they managed to agree on. His dad and Carole are both at work and as thankfully as he is to have a day off, he's super bored.

Blaine's away performing in an amusement park upstate and won't be back for at least another week and his other close friend Mercedes is on vacation with her family.

Finn's sulking too because he and Rachel are still broken up, both too stubborn to apologize or even talk. Last he heard was that the loud brunet was at a theater camp where she met Alyson's brother Jesse and now that there are rumors that they are dating Finn's even more upset than he was before.

At least he has a car now so he doesn't depend on Finn or his dad driving him around anymore, but without any friends in town, he has no place to go.

On the screen two contestants of the reality show they are watching have gotten into a fight that involves hair pulling and Kurt's grateful for the distraction when his phone chimes up.

He smiles when he sees Santana's text. "Arriving in your cow town tomorrow. I expect you to entertain us," she writes and Kurt rolls his eyes. Lima doesn't offer much but he's sure they're going to find something to do when the girls aren't training with Sue Sylvester.

"You look happy. Did Blaine text you?" Finn asks and Kurt's shakes his head. "No, my friends from school – Santana, Brittany and Quinn - are coming to Lima for cheer camp tomorrow," he explains and his step-brother perks up as well.

"Awesome, those girls were seriously hot," he informs Kurt who narrows his eyes. "Weren't you just sulking over Rachel dating some guy?"

Finn shrugs. "If she can date other people so can I." "Well, but not my friends. San and Britt aren't available and Quinn's too young for you as well."

Before Finn can argue he adds, "I mean it Finn. Stay away from them." Finn doesn't get a chance to reply because his phone starts to ring and when he sees who's calling, he jumps up and runs to his room before taking the call.

"Hey Blaine," he greets his boyfriend a bit out of breath. "Kurt, hi. I'm on a break right now so I thought I would call you. Are you working right now?"

Kurt shakes his head before remembering that Blaine can't see him. "No, dad gave Finn and I the day off. I'm glad you called though because I'm seriously bored."

Blaine chuckles. "Can't say the same for me, but if I could trade the annoying teenage girls for a quiet day on the couch, I'd do it in a heart beat."

Kurt rolls his eyes. Apparently Blaine gets hit on daily when he performs and while he had been a bit jealous at first he knows that nothing is ever going to happen between those girls and Blaine. Now it just makes him feel good to know that he's the one Blaine loves when he could have so many other people.

"Must be all the Disney you sing," he jokes, causing Blaine to laugh as well. "Well, I won't miss their attention one bit. I do miss you though. It's been too long."

"I miss you too. Please tell me you're coming back soon." They haven't seen each other for nearly three weeks now because Blaine had to work the past two weekends and the first weekend he had off, his dad and Carole had taken him and Finn camping.

"I have three days off next week and I'll be done for good in two weeks," Blaine tells him and Kurt can't wait for Blaine to be done with his summer job.

His dad still hasn't told him whether he's going back to New York in the fall or has to stay in Lima, and if that is the case he wants to see as much of Blaine as possible before his boyfriend returns to NYADA for his senior year.

"I can't wait to see you. And if we're lucky we'll have the house to ourselves for a bit," he tells his boyfriend who only hums in response. As far as Kurt is concerned it's been too long since he's seen his boyfriend shirtless and he wants to rectify that as soon as they are in the same city again. He just hopes that Blaine will be game.

"When are your friends coming to town?" Blaine pulls him from his thoughts about Blaine's toned body and Kurt's glad his boyfriend can't see him because he's certain he's blushing again.

"Tomorrow. I can't wait to have some company other than Finn." "That's good," Blaine replies. "Just try to stay out of trouble while they are here. I want you back with me at school come fall."

Kurt has no intention of getting into trouble and if this results in being called boring or lame, so be it.

"Don't worry. I've been on my best behavior so far and I don't intend to do anything that will jeopardize me coming back to New York."

Over the line he can hear someone calling Blaine's name and Blaine shouting something back before his boyfriend addresses him again.

"I need to head back. Call me tonight?" "Of course. Someone has to make sure you're doing your skin care regime after all."

Blaine chuckles before he whispers, "love you" and Kurt quickly returns the sentiment before hanging up the phone and going downstairs again for some more mindless television.

* * *

God only knows why Sue Sylvester insisted on holding her cheer camp in her hometown this year, Quinn thinks as they drive through the city. So far she's seen more cornfields than ever before in her life and with Santana and Brittany usually busy with one another she's already dreading the next few weeks.

At least Hummel lives here as well so she won't be completely on her own during their time off.

As it is, they find themselves over at his house the next day already, lounging in his backyard after a gruesome training session.

Hummel's brother is there as well and while she's seen better she doesn't mind his attention. As long as he keeps refilling her drink and making sure her lounge chair is always in the shades she won't mind him following after her like a lost puppy.

Over the next few days they spend every evening at the Hudmel house as the brothers dubbed it and after she discovers that her association with Hudson actually increases her popularity at cheer camp – there are some girls from his high school who would like nothing more than get their hands on the quarterback – she corners him after her fourth day in Lima and informs him that they are dating now.

It's sort of sweet how excited he gets and Quinn knows she'll have him wrapped around her finger in no time.

Santana isn't impressed at first though. "What the hell are you doing with him, Q? I thought you had standards," she hisses when Quinn tells her about the development.

"Relax, it's not like I plan to actually do stuff with him. He makes me more popular and does everything I tell him to while knowing that he won't be getting with me any time soon because I'm super religious," she smirks. It isn't very nice what she's doing and she knows it, but she has learned over the years that people who play by the rules and act nice never get what they want.

Only after she ditched the name Lucy, got her nose fixed, lost a lot of weight and became Quinn Fabray, HBIC, did her father finally start paying attention to her and if that was who she had to be to get ahead so be it. Hudson was going to survive it. After all, he had to know that what they had could never be more than a summer fling.

"Fine, as long as you know what you're doing," Santana concedes while stroking her girlfriend's hair.

Quinn loves that Santana doesn't care what people think or say about her and she often wishes she could be like that as well, but it's just not who she is. She needs to be adored, to be worshipped by those below her.

The only reason she sort of likes Hummel – okay she actually really likes him – is because he can be as much of a bitch as she is. And he's managed to land one of the most popular guys in school, so he was okay in her book.

The first weekend in Lima she lets Hudson take her out to the most popular student hang out in town and while it's quaint and provincial and she loves all the jealous stares she receives. For the first time she's happy that she isn't tied to anyone back in school though she still plans to make a move on Nick when she gets back in the fall.

* * *

After spending every day with his friends from school – and ripping Finn a new one for not staying away from Quinn after all – Blaine finally comes home for a few days.

He makes sure the house is empty when he invites Blaine over – Finn's out with Quinn and his parents are still at work.

As soon as Blaine opens the car door Kurt runs up to him and smashes their mouths together in the middle of their driveway. Now that his dad knows about them he couldn't care less about the neighbors seeing and talking about him.

"Missed you so much," he mumbles against Blaine's lips when they have to break apart for air.

Before Blaine can reply, Kurt grabs his hand and pulls him inside, not stopping until Blaine's on his living room couch.

Getting his boyfriend to lie down is easy but the moment Kurt tries to pull his shirt over his head, Blaine jerks away and yanks his shirt down again.

"Kurt, we can't do that," he says and Kurt pouts because they are home alone and he's horny.

"Come on, Blaine. My family won't be back for another few hours and who knows when we'll have the chance to do something again," he tries to argue but Blaine keeps him at arms length.

"You didn't tell me you're parents wouldn't be here. You know I'm not supposed to be alone with you."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "We'll just have to leave for dinner before they come home. They'll never know."

But there's no convincing Blaine. "I'm sorry Kurt, but I just don't feel comfortable going behind your dad's back again. I don't want to be the reason you have to stay in Lima in the fall."

Kurt knows his boyfriend has a point but his hormones don't seem to get the memo and so he pouts a bit longer, but to no avail.

"Fine," he huffs in the end. "Then what else do you want to do?" "We could go for a walk before dinner. All I want is to spend time with you. I don't care what we do," he replies and how can Kurt keep sulking after that.

His expression softens. "You're right. I'm happy as long as you're here with me."

So they end up in a small park just outside of Lima where they feed the ducks until it's time for their dinner reservations at a small Italian restaurant.

Blaine had wanted to see the infamous Breadstix but after his run in with Karofsky early this summer, Kurt was staying away from all popular McKinley hang outs. Better safe than sorry.

* * *

Blaine returns Kurt twenty minutes before his curfew and though he knows they are kissing on the front porch while he's waiting for Kurt to come in, he's happy they've been obeying his rules so far.

"Are going to tell him soon?" his wife nudges him and he looks away from the front door. "Take him out of his misery?"

Though he kept Kurt enrolled at NYADA for the time being, he is still wary of sending him back to New York in a few weeks. And he knows that as long as Kurt doesn't know his fate he'll be on his best behavior.

"There's still time," he argues as Carole rolls her eyes. "School starts in three weeks, Burt, and Kurt's been really well behaved all summer. He deserves to get an answer, one way or another."

Of course, Carole is right. She's also right when she tells him that he can't stop Kurt from growing up and making mistakes while he does. His boy isn't a child anymore and as hard as it is to accept that he can't treat Kurt like the eight year old who held tea parties in their backyard forever.

All he ever wanted was for his son to be happy and while Kurt found his happiness a bit earlier than Burt would have preferred he knows he can't really keep Kurt and Blaine apart without making his son miserable.

"Fine, I'll tell him once he manages to put his tongue back into his mouth," he concedes, causing his wife to laugh. "What, you think I don't know what they're doing out there. Trust me, even if I hadn't known, after the show they put on for Mrs. Rogers, I'm sure the whole neighborhood knows."

They are lucky that none of their new neighbors are homophobic and that he hasn't heard a negative comment about his son yet. There's the occasional call to the shop or the occasional costumer who doesn't know that sneering at his son gets you kicked out immediately, but most people in their area know by now that messing with his kid means messing with the best mechanic in town.

And those who don't want to accept that, well they can take their business elsewhere, because no one pushes the Hummels around.

Five minutes before midnight, Kurt's summer curfew, his son skips inside, a huge smile on his face.

"You and Blaine had fun?" he asks though the smile on his son's face tells him everything he needs to know.

"Three weeks was definitely too long," Kurt replies, looking at him with his patented puppy dog eyes. Probably to make sure Burt understands that a separation longer than three weeks is not something Kurt's going to be able to handle.

"Then you'll be happy to know that your NYADA information for the fall semester came in the mail a few days ago," Burt remarks casually and Kurt's eyes widen before he squeals and throws his arms around Burt.

"I can go back? Really? You're not messing with me?" he asks in rapid-fire succession and Burt nods when he can't get a word in edgewise.

"Yes, you can go back," he assures his son when Kurt stops rambling. "You and Blaine both proved this summer that you can act responsibly and as long as you promise not to get into trouble again when you get back to school, you can go back to New York."

Kurt's smile is wider than he's seen in a while and seeing his son this happy, he knows he made the right decision. Sure he would sleep easier if Kurt was under his roof, but the knowledge of who Kurt would have to go to school with if he stayed in Lima worries him even more.

If McKinley wasn't the way it is, he would have no qualms sending Kurt there, but as it is, Kurt's safest at NYADA even if that means letting his sixteen year old return to boarding school with his older boyfriend.

Later that night, after he and Carole retired to their bedroom and Kurt was probably on the phone with Blaine to tell him the news, his wife cuddles up to him, a proud smile on her face.

"You're a good man, Burt Hummel. I'm proud of you," she whispers before leaning in to kiss him.

He was so getting lucky tonight.

* * *

The first weekend of August, Puck hosts an end of summer party, a week before the girls head home and two weeks before Kurt and Blaine are going to fly out as well.

Kurt's one of the first to arrive at Puck's house and throws his arms around Mercedes when she walks in with Sam a few minutes later.

"I missed you, Cedes. How was Florida?" Mercedes laughs before she whispers conspiratorially. "The boys on the beach were to die for." "Hey," Sam mock huffs and Mercedes quickly assures her boyfriend that his abs are still the best. Kurt's seen Sam in his swim team outfit and has to agree with his best girl – Sam's abs are delicious. Now, if he could just get Blaine to show him his abs again.

"Where's your boy. He's coming, right?" Mercedes asks after quickly pecking Sam on the lips, and Kurt's beyond happy that his friend found a boyfriend as well.

"He should be here soon. There was a traffic jam outside Columbus, but he'll be here. My dad even allowed him to stay the night as long as he stays on the living room couch."

"You're not sleeping over?" Cedes asks and Kurt shakes his head. "I only just got permission to go back to New York for my sophomore year. I really don't need my dad to change his mind again because of a stupid party."

His dad had been clear – under no circumstances was Kurt to come home drunk or have to stay the night because he got drunk and Kurt was planning to obey his dad's rule.

"You're going back," Mercedes shrieks. "Not that I'm not going to miss you, but I'm so excited for you. Everyone who doesn't have to attend McKinley should count themselves lucky."

"I'm going to miss you too," Kurt assures her. "But we'll talk all the time like last year and we'll hang out when I'm here or you come up to New York."

Before they can continue their conversation, Finn pushes past him, a sour expression on his face.

"What's wrong," he stops his step-brother who huffs. "Did you see who she came with? She brought that jerk Jesse."

Kurt looks around and spots Rachel in a corner talking to a tall boy with curly hair. "Well, you brought a date as well Finn. You can't really blame her for doing the same just because you both are too stubborn to talk about your issues."

Just then Quinn appears next to Finn, already looking more than a little tipsy. He just hopes she won't do anything stupid just to prove the cheerleading coach wrong who called her fat during their last session and probably unable to keep a guy around with her rapidly expanding waistline.

He and the girls tried to assure her that she was beautiful and desirable, but judging by the look on Quinn's face she still doesn't believe them and is set on drowning her sorrows in alcohol.

"Can you keep an eye on Quinn," he asks Santana a while later after he spots Quinn making out with Finn in a corner while Blaine – who finally showed up an hour late – is in the kitchen refilling their non-alcoholic drinks.

To make sure they are both staying sober they offered to be the designated drivers and so far it's working because Blaine was completely sober as well.

"On it," his dark haired friend assures him before she marches over to Quinn and Finn, leaving Britt to chat with him while he waits for his boyfriend.

* * *

Santana had been fine with Quinn sort of dating Finn while they attended cheer camp but seeing her best friend with her tongue down some giant's throat was different.

"Time to go before the T-Rex eats you," she yells at Quinn, trying to get her off Frankenteen but Quinn is stronger than she looks.

"Go away Santana. You heard what coach Sue said – I need to prove her wrong." "Fine," Santana huffs, "but can you at least do it with a semi attractive guy." Porcelain's stepbrother scowls at her before giving Quinn what he thinks is a seductive smile. He only manages to look constipated though, Santana thinks.

"Watch out, there's a guy all over Brittany," Quinn suddenly slurs, pointing the other way and Santana whirls around, ready to yank some pimple faced douche bag off her girlfriend.

"Where? she asks, but when she turns around again after spotting Britt still talking to Porcelain and the hobbit, she only sees Quinn's blond pony tail disappear upstairs.

Well, she tried her best. Pushing through the throng of partygoers she wraps an arm around Britt's waist when she reaches her girlfriend and tries not to roll her eyes when she watches the two boys mooning over each other.

She gets bored soon though and hurries into the kitchen where the dude with the Mohawk is mixing cocktails.

"Did you get Quinn outside, or where did she disappear to?" Porcelain asks her when she returns, carrying a glass for Brittany as well.

"I tried but she wouldn't listen. Last I saw of her she was going upstairs with Frankenteen." Porcelain looks confused, so she elaborates. "Your stepbrother."

Her friend suddenly pales before he narrows his eyes. "You let her do what?" he yells, causing a few heads to turn in their direction. "We have to get her before she does something stupid."

Santana shudders because the last thing she needs is to see the T-Rex without his clothes.

"Yeah, no. If you want to see that be my guest but I think I'll pass," she drawls before grabbing Britt's hand and dragging her out onto the makeshift dance floor. The last thing she sees of Porcelain is him shuddering as well.

It isn't that she isn't worried about Quinn, but her friend's nearly sixteen. Old enough in her book to know what she wants and who is she to tell her what she can and can't do.

* * *

Kurt doesn't see Finn again until an hour later but when he does spot his stepbrother he grabs his arm and yanks him into the Puckerman backyard.

"Did you sleep with her?" he demands, but Finn self-satisfied smirk tells him everything he needs to know.

"What the hell, Finn. She's only a sophomore and she looked drunk of her ass." Finn just shrugs. "It's not like she didn't want it and it's no different than you and Blaine. You don't see me running around telling you he's too old for you."

Kurt narrows his eyes at Finn. "First of all, Blaine and I have been dating since November and secondly we're not having sex. So don't compare us to what you pulled with Quinn."

"You haven't?" Finn slurs and only now Kurt realized that his stepbrother is fucking drunk as well. That just spells recipe for disaster. But he can't focus on that now, because Finn's question catches him off-guard. That's just not something they talk about.

He and Blaine don't make out in front of Finn and in return Finn's cool about them.

"No, we haven't but not for lack of trying," Kurt mutters before he realizes what he just said. "Ugh, forget I just said that. I'm not trying to have sex with him, I just want to make it to second base, but Blaine's convinced my dad will find out and keep me in Lima after all." He's sober, but his brain to mouth filter is apparently still off.

"Dude, it's a party. Find an empty room and get what you want," Finn advises drunkenly and Kurt has to admit he has a point. They aren't at his house right now, so there's no reason for Blaine to say no because he doesn't want to violate the house rules.

All thoughts of Quinn and Finn forgotten he rushes back inside and grabs Blaine's hand, dragging him upstairs to find an empty room before his boyfriend can argue against it.

* * *

Blaine's chatting with a blond teenager that looks like he died his hair when Kurt suddenly grabs his hand and drags him upstairs.

"Um, Kurt," he tries to stop his boyfriend, but Kurt's ignoring him and doesn't stop until they reach the end of the hallway and step into what looks like a little girl's bedroom.

"What's going on?" he tries again, but Kurt cuts him off by smashing their mouths together.

Blaine lets him kiss him until they have to break apart for air, but when Kurt leans in again, he takes a step back, because he needs a moment to collect himself and calm his raging teenage hormones.

Kurt apparently doesn't get the memo that Blaine wants to slow down because he keeps advancing on him until his knees hit the edge of the bed and he falls backward gracelessly.

Kurt's next to him only a few seconds later, leaning in for another kiss, but Blaine stops him with a hand on his chest.

"Slow down, Kurt," he pleads. "What's going on?"

Kurt huffs. "We're alone and if you'd just shut up we could be kissing again. I really just want to take your shirt off again."

Before Kurt can follow through, Blaine stops him again, though it's the last thing he wants.

"Kurt, your dad-. If he finds out-" "Blaine, we're at a party and my dad isn't here. As long as you don't leave a hickey where he can see it we should be fine."

God, Kurt's making it really hard to stay strong.

"Kurt, just because your friends are hooking up at this party doesn't mean you have to do the same. I don't want us to do anything until we're both ready for it"

Kurt huffs, before he sits up again and crosses his arms over his chest. "Fine." Before he can stop him, Kurt leaves the room, and Blaine's cursing his morals, which are stopping him from giving into Kurt's advances.

It's really not that he doesn't want to do more with Kurt, he just isn't sure if his boyfriend is really ready to do more than what they are doing already and he also doesn't want Mr. Hummel to keep Kurt in Ohio because of something he did.

* * *

Two weeks later and he and Blaine have reached a stalemate in their relationship. Kurt will try to initiate a make out session but as soon as it gets heated, Blaine will pull back and put some distance between them.

It's their last night in Lima before heading back to school and they are alone in Blaine's house because Blaine's dad had to go into the office for some emergency after they had dinner together.

Frustrated with the glacial pace their relationship develops, Kurt yanks his own shirt over his head while Blaine's downstairs refreshing their drinks. When his boyfriend does return, he doesn't react how Kurt wants him to however.

Blaine quickly grabs his shirt and pushes it in front of Kurt. "What are you doing Kurt? You know we can't."

He yanks his shirt over his head again before he glares at his boyfriend.

"We need to talk," he tells him before pulling Blaine down next to him.

Blaine looks uncomfortable but Kurt needs to get this out. "Can't or don't want to, Blaine? If it's the second you should tell me now."

Thankfully, his boyfriend immediately shakes his head. "God, Kurt. I want you so much, but I can't risk it."

Kurt only barely refrains from rolling his eyes. "Blaine, if you keep this up you'll always have excuses. Now, it's my dad, and I'm pretty sure that once we're back in New York it's going to be a problem that the age of consent is seventeen there. I'm not asking you to sleep with me," he's certain his face turns red, "I'm asking you to make out with me without our shirts on. If this relationship is going to work you need to trust that I can make my own decisions and that I will tell you when I'm not ready for something. You just can't keep treating me like a child. So unless I ask you to do something you're not ready for, you'll have to trust that I wouldn't ask for it if I'm not ready."

Blaine's shoulders slumped during his little speech and while he still looks conflicted when Kurt's done, his boyfriend nods.

"I just didn't want to do anything that would jeopardize you returning to New York with me. And maybe you're right. Maybe I didn't trust that you knew what you wanted. This is my first relationship as well so I guess we're bound to make mistakes."

"So we can agree that if we're both ready for something we can do it regardless of what my dad would think about it or what the laws says is okay?" Kurt asks, hopefull that he'll finally get what he wants.

"Yeah," Blaine smiles at him. "But not until we've put at least a few hundred miles between us and your dad. Deal?"

"Deal." Instead of shaking on it, they get back to doing what they know best - kissing until they're both breathless. Only this time Kurt doesn't mind it when their shirts stay on because he knows it's going to happen once they're back at school.

* * *

It takes Santana three days after returning to school to discard the eating disorder suspicion she had about Quinn. Three days of watching her best friend closely, holding back her hair when she throws up and supplying her with chewing gum afterward.

It isn't until she finds Quinn fretting over her calendar that she connects the dots and when she does she feels sick herself. It can't be possible, because don't people only get pregnant after their first time on conservative television shows where the pregnancy serves as a cautionary tale.

But try as she might, she doesn't come up with another explanation for her friend's sudden need to spend a lot of time over the toilet – and not just after meals.

She ignores the looks some older women give her at the CVS closest to campus when she purchases three different home pregnancy tests, telling them to mind their own business when she can't handle their judgment any longer.

At that moment she's really glad that Britt is the only one she's sleeping with – after losing her virginity to some boy way too young – so she never has to worry about stuff like that.

Luckily, Quinn's roommate Sarah's not in the room when she gets there and before Quinn can say anything she pushes her into the bathroom and hands over her purchases.

"I really hope I'm wrong, Q, but if I'm right you need to know as soon as possible so you can figure out what to do."

Quinn breaks down then and Santana lets her cry against her shoulder until she's finally composed enough again to take the first test from Santana's collection.


	2. 2x02: That's what friends are for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on NYADA – Sophomore Year. Kurt and Finn were sulking because Blaine was away singing at Six Flags and Rachel was sort of dating Jesse St. James after meeting him at theater camp until Quinn, Santana and Brittany came to town and made things more interesting. After having his advances rejected by Blaine one time too many they had an honest talk about the current state of their relationship and Blaine agreed not to make decisions for Kurt anymore. Unfortunately, Finn didn't have Blaine's restraint and had a drunken hook up with Quinn at Puck's end of summer party, leaving a lasting impression. And that's what you missed on NYADA – Sophomore Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I believe in a woman's right to her own body and this episode and the next will reflect that because I prefer realism over the Glee way of handling issues like that. If this is not something you want to read but still want to continue reading the story, send me a pm and I'll send you a summary. Nothing graphic in the episode though – just Quinn considering her options.
> 
> Also, in this universe, Carmel is a performing arts high school as well.

At the end of August, Kurt's finally back in New York and he and Jeff decorate their new dorm room on the second floor. Jeff immediately eyes the window in distaste but when Kurt tells him about the key Blaine inherited from Wes, he declares him his best friend in the whole world.

He pretends to be offended for a moment but collapses laughing on his face when Jeff's face actually ends up looking like that of a kicked puppy.

"It's not my fault my girlfriend can't carry a tune and doesn't go to school with us here," Jeff pouts and Kurt's quick to assure him that he'll tell Blaine to help him out if he's late for curfew.

There isn't much going on yet the first few days back. Another boring school assembly and getting his schedule sorted out with the school's guidance counselor are actually the high lights of the first few days because Blaine is busy sorting out his own schedule to make sure he's on track for graduation in May and spending as much time as possible with David before his friend moves to Boston for college.

Luckily, his dad has nothing against him and Blaine going out Friday for an early movie and a late dinner and Kurt's really looking forward to it, because he hasn't seen his boyfriend all that much during summer break either.

He's been back at NYADA for five whole days and is getting ready for his date with Blaine when he gets a frantic phone call from Santana.

"Porcelain, you need to get your ass over hear stat. Bring ice cream." Kurt just rolls his eyes because for all he knows Santana, she may just have another nail emergency.

"I have a date Santana. Can't one of your girls do your nails?" he asks with a sigh, while discarding another shirt as too last season and too tight. Seems like his body finally decided to give him at least a little growth spurt.

Santana huffs on the other end. "This is important. So how long will it take you?"

Kurt's not ready to give up his date with Blaine – one he's been waiting for all week – unless he knows what's going on and why it's so important that he takes ice cream over to Santana this minute.

Before he can say anything else though, she speaks up again. "Please, Kurt. I wouldn't ask you to cancel on the hobbit if it weren't important." That makes him pause, because he can't remember a single time where she called him by his first name. He knows she doesn't give most people their nick names because she wants to be mean, rather because she cares, but to be called by his first name has to mean something – namely that something is seriously wrong.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," he promises before slipping on a light jacket, pocketing his key, wallet and phone and heading outside to the little corner store across the street – one of the few places off campus he's allowed to go to without asking his dad first.

On his way, he pulls up his boyfriend's contact to call and cancel his date.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine answers cheerfully. "I'm not late, am I?" Kurt shakes his head before remembering Blaine can't see him.

"No, you're not. But that's not why I'm calling. Santana just called me because of some as of yet unknown emergency and if it's as serious as she sounded, I probably won't be able to make our date. I'm sorry," he rushes out while narrowly avoiding getting hit by a cab as he crosses the street.

"Don't worry. If your friends need you you've got to go. I understand. Just come up when you're done, okay," Blaine replies, ever the understanding boyfriend.

"Okay, love you." "I love you, too."

Once he's in the store he picks three different flavors of ice cream before paying and heading back to school. He just hopes Santana was indeed exaggerating and nothing too serious is going on.

* * *

Blaine flops back onto his bed after Kurt hangs up the phone. With Wes and David gone and his roommate out doing God knows what he's bored now that Kurt cancelled as well. Not that he'd ever be mad at his boyfriend for helping a friend in need. Kurt's big heart is one of the things he loves most about him after all.

Classes have officially started but the little homework he's been giving is long finished and before Vocal Explosion auditions next week it doesn't make sense to start planning a set list.

Before he starts reorganizing his bowties again out of sheer boredom, he rolls out of bed and dials Wes' number.

"Hey Blainers, what's up. Miss me already?" Wes answers the phone and Blaine can hear loud voices in the back.

"If this is a bad time?" he asks because he doesn't want to keep Wes from doing something more important.

"Just on my way to another freshmen orientation. I should have a few more minutes."

He listens to Wes talk about Julliard with rapt attention because it's a school he considers applying for as well, and they make vague plans to meet up as soon as Wes has settled in and has more free time.

When he hangs up the phone, barely five minutes have passed and he decides to head downstairs to the common room in the hope that someone he knows is down there as well.

He's barely been downstairs for five minutes – there are only a few sophomore's he recognizes from Kurt's classes around – when a shadow falls over him and a vaguely familiar voice addresses him.

"Blaine Anderson, the man I've been looking for." Blaine frowns for a moment before he realizes that it's Alyson's younger brother and Rachel's date from Puck's party who's talking to him.

"Jesse?" he asks just to make sure. "What are you doing here? I thought you went to Carmel High."

The other boy, who looks like he fell straight out of a Ralph Lauren catalogue, nods and sits down opposite him before crossing his legs, a cocky smile on his face.

"Well, as I'm sure you know I'm a senior as well and while Carmel might be the best Ohio has to offer my parents and I both agreed that NYADA would look so much better on my college transcript. My dad's been donating money to NYADA for years so it only took him one phone call to make my transfer official."

Blaine rolls his eyes in his mind because he can't stand those students who think money can buy everything. Wes' parents might be filthy rich but Wes never made them feel inferior or used his money to put them down. Guys like Jesse however – they remind him of the douche bags in his dad's country club.

"That's great. We can always use talented performers," he tells Jesse instead, because while his mother is a bitch who hasn't talked to him in more than a year, she still raised him to be polite.

"You should audition for Vocal Explosion. I took over from your sister," he continues, trying to ignore Jesse's smirk when he mentions their glee club.

"Oh, you can bet I will. I'm sure you could use someone with actual leadership skills and experience."

It's a low hit and Blaine tries not to let Jesse get to him. He might not have the experience but he has enough enthusiasm to motivate people, he's sure of it. After all, they all want to win Nationals this year.

"Well, if I need your help, I'll let you know. We're all friends here," he offers with a smile, but Jesse scoffs.

"Please, this is a competition and if you don't know it yet, you must have done something seriously wrong those past few years. Everyone knows that performing arts colleges rarely take more than one student from one school and I intend to get offered those spots. I'd watch your back if I were you," he threatens.

Blaine just sighs. "I don't know how things went at Carmel, but at NYADA we support each other. You'll see," he gives Jesse an encouraging smile before getting up and walking out of the common room, because after that encounter his empty dorm room suddenly sounds very tempting.

* * *

When Kurt reaches Santana and Brittany's dorm room on the second floor he can hear someone crying behind the door. His heart sinks a little because as much as he didn't want to cancel on Blaine for nothing, he'd still have preferred it if nothing was wrong.

Britt opens the door after he knocks a few times and tells them to let him in and when she steps aside he spots Santana with her arms around a crying Quinn.

Startled, he drops the bag containing the ice cream and rushes over to the two girls. When Quinn looks up he can see that her mascara is smeared and her eyes red from crying.

"What's wrong?" he asks worriedly, because the last thing he expected was to see Quinn crying. They are friends but Quinn never shows her real emotions unless she's drunk. A quick look around the room doesn't produce any empty bottles though and so he knows it must be very serious if Quinn is crying like that.

Suddenly he's yanked down and Santana pushes something in his hands. He nearly drops the three sticks when he realizes what they are because – ew, even he knows someone has to pee on them for the results. The results on all three unfortunately immediately explain why Quinn's crying her eyes out and Kurt feels utterly helpless for the first time in a while.

He's about to ask who the father is when it hits him and if he knew how to use telepathy he would be stepbrotherless in an instant.

"Are you okay?" he asks Quinn before mentally slapping himself, because of course she's not. How can she when she's barely sixteen and pregnant.

"I mean what are- do you know what you're going to do?" Quinn only sobs louder and Kurt keeps saying the wrong things but at least the next thing that comes out of his mouths gets him a reaction from Quinn.

"Did you- have you told Finn yet?" Quinn jerks in Santana's arms before she turns to him, tears clinging to her cheeks.

"No and you can't tell him," she pleads, her voice hoarse from crying. Kurt feels torn for a moment, because shouldn't whatever Quinn was going to do be Finn's decision as well?

He must have said the last part out loud because suddenly three girls are glaring at him.

"What?" he mumbles, feeling out of depths and clueless. After all, he never expected to have to deal with an unplanned teenage or otherwise pregnancy.

"Quinn's body, her choice," Brittany states and it sounds so simple when she says it. "So don't tell anyone unless she says it's okay," Santana glares at him and Kurt immediately nods.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise." Quinn gives him a watery smile and Kurt moves a bit closer to squeeze her hand.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asks, after his gaze falls to the ice cream probably melting on the floor.

The last thing he expected was for Quinn to ask for a hug, but he doesn't show his surprise and just wraps his arms around her, not caring the least when her tears soak his shirt.

* * *

How could she be so stupid? The question is on a constant loop in her mind and if there ever was a time where time travel would be helpful now was it. What would she give to turn back time and listen to Santana when she told her hooking up with Hudson was a bad idea.

She wants to blame everyone but herself – coach Sylvester for making her feel ugly, Hudson for giving her alcohol to cheer her up, Hudson for complementing her and making her feel beautiful again, Hudson for not being careful like he promised, her parents for taking her out of her middle school sex ed class because it wasn't abstinence only – but unfortunately she knows there's really only one to blame – herself.

Because she isn't stupid – sex ed class or not – she knows that 'I'll be careful' isn't a proper form of birth control, but she was stupid to believe it wouldn't happen to her, that it wouldn't happen her first time. So while she might not be stupid it was her stupidity that got her into the situation she's in now. And being ten days late and three positive pregnancy tests unfortunately only mean one thing – that she's screwed.

That when she finally feels like her life is going into the direction she wants it to – she fucked everything up. Can't believe she's now one of those girls she mocked when they watched '16 and pregnant' this summer. That she's going to be one of those girls people are going to look at and judge the shit out of her. Just because she couldn't keep her damn legs crossed when Hudson told her she was gorgeous, and offered to show her how attractive he found her.

After Santana forced her to take that first test, she'd been in denial still because people have false positive tests, right. Happens all the time on those teen series they watch. But three days and two more positive tests later, there's no denying that she ruined her life anymore. And her story won't be some cute story about a teenage pregnancy with a happy ending.

She can't tell her parents because while they might not be the biggest role models themselves, they have to keep up appearances for their church group and a pregnant daughter who has to wear a promise ring when she's in their home town doesn't scream good Christian family.

Best case scenario, they'll force her to come home, hide her away until she has the baby and make her give it to a good Christian family who won't tell who they got the baby from, before sending her off to some catholic all girls school. Worst case scenario, they'll kick her out and while scholarships cover tuition she can't ask Brittany's parents to pay for board for yet another teenager who isn't their own.

There's only one thing she can do and it makes her nauseous to even think about it. She always believed that a woman should do with her body whatever she chose, but that she would never make that choice, but now that she got herself into this situation she doesn't see another way out. She'll have to get rid of it before someone else finds out and tells her parents.

Quinn wriggles out of Britt's embrace – she, Kurt and San have been trading off on holding her while she cried, wipes her eyes and turns to her friends.

"Can you take me to Planned Parenthood?" she whispers, her stomach in knots, ready to throw up any minute and for once it isn't this thing inside her that's making her want to puke her guts out. Santana and Brittany immediately nod while Kurt looks shocked.

"What?" she hisses, immediately on the defensive. "I didn't think you gays would have a problem with abortion."

Kurt shakes his head frantically. "No, I, of course not. It's your decision. I'm just surprise you'd even consider it," he stutters and her expression softens because she should't try to alienate the friends she has.

"I didn't think I would either but," treacherous tears well up again. "I just don't know what else to do. I can't give up my whole future and be subjected to my parents' mercy because of one drunken mistake. I just can't," she sobs, welcoming Brittany's arms again.

"It's going to be okay," the blond mumbles into her hair before kissing her temple. "Whatever happens, we're here for you." When Kurt and San echo the sentiment she starts crying even harder.

* * *

It's Santana who calls and gets Quinn an appointment for the next day. Before he leaves his room to join the girls downstairs to offer his support if nothing else he calls his dad, because he can't risk getting into trouble for leaving campus without permission.

"Hey kiddo. How was your date?" his dad asks after he picks up and Kurt considers briefly how much he can tell him without giving anything important away.

"I had to cancel. One of my friends needed me." "Everything okay?" his dad immediately asks, concern evident in his voice and Kurt wants to tell him everything that's going on because he doesn't know how to help Quinn. But he knows he can't because Finn's involved and because he promised Quinn to keep her secret.

"It's not my place to say," he replies after a pause. "But it's the reason I called. I need to go somewhere off campus with my friend today to help out. Please don't ask me to tell you where I'm going?"

The line goes silent for a moment before his dad answers. "It's not drugs, right?" he asks and Kurt shakes his head. "No, dad. Nothing like that."

Another beat, then. "Alright, but you let me know if there's something I can do to help."

"Thanks dad," he replies after swallowing the lump in his throat. "Take care kiddo. Talk to you soon."

He takes another deep breath after hanging up, before he heads downstairs to meet the girls. Quinn looks nothing like the day before but he can tell that her smile is obviously fake. Santana looks grim while Brittany has one arm wrapped around Quinn's waist.

The trek uptown to the clinic is silent and Kurt offers Quinn his hand to hold once they are off the subway and approaching the clinic. Luckily there are no protesters because he isn't sure if he could have just walked by and not yelled at them for making a difficult situation even worse.

Quinn's carefully constructed mask crumbles once they are seated on uncomfortable orange plastic chairs and she's filling out a questionnaire. Kurt does the only thing he can and holds her while Santana completes it. Not for the first time in his life he's thankful that something like that can never happen to him, though it will make it harder for him to have kids in the future.

They manage to stay in the clinic for close to half an hour but as soon as Quinn's name is called, she bolts and Kurt watches helplessly as Santana and Brittany rush after her.

While he stares after them, a young woman approaches him cautiously. "Are you the father?" she asks and he shakes his head. "A friend," explains before he accepts a bunch of pamphlets.

"Can you give those to her, please? There's more than one option." Kurt nods, pockets the pamphlets and rushes after the girls. He finds them huddled together on the front steps, Quinn crying against Santana's shoulder again.

When she looks up, he awkwardly hands over the pamphlet but Quinn just shakes her head. "There's nothing else I can do."

"Maybe," Kurt starts, and it's probably a stupid idea, but he doesn't know what else to say. "Maybe you could have it and give it up for adoption. You'd only be a bit over four months during Christmas and you didn't go home for Spring Break this year either."

Quinn looks up, hope shining through her eyes and Kurt just prays that he didn't give her false hope.

"You think the school wouldn't tell my parents?" she asks and Kurt shrugs.

"Maybe we could talk to Ms. Carson about it. She convinced my dad not to take me out of school when he caught me with Blaine after our Regionals party," he suggests.

They're all only sixteen, and Brittany only fifteen – getting an adult involved is probably the right thing to do.

"I'll go to her office when we get back to school and ask her to come talk to Quinn," he offers and after a beat Quinn nods.

"Can't get any worse, can it," Quinn quips dryly, but Kurt isn't in the mood for laughing either. This is not how he envisioned the start of his sophomore year.

* * *

Kurt's texting Blaine on his way to Ms. Carson's office, letting him know that he's still helping out friends and doesn't know when he'll be able to come by, when he collides with something, or more specifically with someone. The boy he ran into stares at him with wide eyes for a moment, before he blushes and starts apologizing even though he wasn't the one who wasn't watching where he was going.

Kurt stops him after a few seconds before he looks him over. The boy in front of him looks like he could be Chandler's younger brother, where it not for the British accent and the missing classes.

"Are you new here?" he asks because he's pretty sure he hasn't seen him before.

The boy blushes again before he nods. "My dad got a job in Chicago so we move here from England and my parents enrolled me here. I'm a freshman," he explains, before sticking his hand out. "Adam." Kurt takes the offered hand and shakes it briefly. "Kurt," he introduced himself.

"Well, Adam. I just transferred last year so if you have any questions or just need a friendly face come find me. I know what it's like to be in a new city where you don't know anyone yet."

The adorable blush is back on the younger boys face and Kurt gives him a brief smile before excusing himself because he still needs to talk to Ms. Carson.

* * *

An hour later they're back in Santana and Brittany's dorm room because they don't want Quinn's roommate to overhear anything. Ms. Carson is sitting in one of the desk chairs, a concerned look on her face.

"Kurt told me you were having a problem, Quinn. How can I help?" the kind teacher asks and Quinn tenses up before she just blurts it out. "I'm pregnant. Please don't tell my parents."

Ms. Carson frowns and Kurt just hopes he did the right thing by getting her involved. "It's not my place or even lawful to inform your parents about this, Quinn," she finally says and Kurt exhales a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding, "but I'm not sure how I can help."

"I just wanted to know if you would tell my parents if I decided to go through with the pregnancy," Quinn explains, looking more calm now until she catches the expression on Ms. Carson's face.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. Obviously we wouldn't inform your parents about any decision you make but if you intend to go through with the pregnancy you will have to take the spring term off, because you wouldn't be able to participate in any of the performing arts classes, which is a requirement for students at this school. And the school would have to inform your parents of your non student status."

"Merda," Santana curses and Kurt has to agree because if the school won't help Quinn hide the pregnancy from her parents they're back at square one.

"I'm sorry there isn't more I can do for you, Quinn, but if you need someone to talk to, I'll always have an open ear," Ms. Carson assures his friend before she leaves them alone again, to deal with something none of them feels qualified to deal with.

* * *

The next day Kurt tells Blaine everything – with Quinn's permission – because he feels like he's doing a lousy job as a friend.

"I just want to help her so badly but I have no idea what to do?" he tells his boyfriend after finishing his explanation of what happened the past two days. Blaine looks shocked as well, and while he knows that his boyfriend doesn't have any more experience than he has, he's glad he can talk to him about it.

"Sounds like you're doing your best. I mean there's nothing more you can do but be there for her, right? As long as she knows she can count on you you're doing the right thing," Blaine assures him and Kurt gives him a grateful smile.

He quickly presses a chaste kiss to Blaine's lips, for once not in the mood to do more before another thought crosses his mind again and his expression darkens.

"Hey what's wrong?" Blaine asks when he spots it and Kurt sighs. "I'm just so fucking mad at Finn," he explains, ignoring Blaine's raised eyebrows, because if there ever was a time for swearing it was now.

"Quinn has to deal with all that shit that could get her kicked out of her home or out of NYADA and Finn's at home probably wasting his life away playing stupid video games. I wish I could tell him just so he would feel as bad as she feels right now, but I can't because I promised her. It's just not fair," he spits angrily.

When Blaine's thumbs soothingly over the back of his hand, he takes a deep breath because getting angry at Finn when he can't yell at his stepbrother doesn't help anyone.

"Trust me, I'd love to give him a peace of my mind too, because you'd expect a seventeen year old straight guy to know how not to get a girl pregnant, but we need to respect her wishes. If she doesn't want to tell him because this decision is hard enough to make already even without his input, then we'll have to keep our mouths shut."

Kurt sighs but he knows Blaine's right. As long as Quinn doesn't tell Finn he's going to have to stay away from his stepbrother, because he isn't sure how long he'll be able to hold his tongue if he sees his stupid, irresponsible face.

* * *

Monday morning, Blaine has his first dance class with Dakota Stanley of the semester and unsurprisingly Jesse is there as well. He smiles at him briefly when the other boy spots him to show that there's no bad blood between them, but Jesse just narrows his eyes before getting back to what ever he's discussing with the teacher.

Once all the students have arrived the line up in front of a large mirror and after stretching their limbs and completing their warm ups, the group of seniors tries to follow Mr. Stanley's newest complicated routines.

Blaine knows he isn't the best dancer in class, though he definitely isn't the worst, but he usually manages to get through the class with only a few scathing remarks from the teacher.

The first time Jesse, who for some reason took the spot next to him, steps on his toes and causes his to stumble he believes it was an honest mistake but when Jesse continues to make sure he screws up, never getting caught by the teacher while Blaine shrinks under the glare, he realizes his follow senior is doing it on purpose.

He's in the middle of a complicated move when he trips over Jesse's leg and takes the girl next to him down with him.

"I thought this was an advanced dance class not dancing for dummies," Mr. Stanley's voice pierces the air when Blaine quickly apologizes and begrudgingly accepts Jesse's outstretched hand, the other boy looking the picture of innocent.

"Perhaps, Mr. Anderson, you'd feel more comfortable joining the juniors until you've managed to catch up. I'm sure Mr. St. James wouldn't mind giving you some pointers. After all, he doesn't seem to have a problem with the choreography."

Blaine grits his teeth because he knows no one likes a tattletale. "That won't be necessary," he forces out. "I'll pay better attention."

The moment Mr. Stanley turns, Jesse smirks at him and Blaine shoots back a glare. He has no intentions though of encouraging whatever childish rivalry Jesse wants to develop between them. After all, they are all here because they love to perform and he's dealt with enough narcissistic assholes in the past to have learned how to ignore them.

Next time, he'll just have to make sure Jesse was no where near him, because the last thing he needs is being sent back to junior dance class because his teacher thinks he can't handle his senior one.

* * *

Kurt's not paying attention to his surroundings again, his mind occupied with Quinn's tear streaked face and he nearly jumps when a vaguely familiar voice addresses him.

For a moment he blinks, racking his brain for a name, before he quickly rearranges his expression and smiles at the younger boy in front of him.

"Adam, right?" The freshman's face lights up and nods enthusiastically before he tells Kurt the reason for stopping him.

"I just wanted to ask if your offer to help me out still stands. The people in my classes are nice enough but they are all new to New York as well, so I'd really appreciate your expertise," he says so quickly that Kurt has a hard time understanding all the words.

The last thing he's in the mood for right now is 'mentor' some freshman and he's about to tell Adam that he doesn't have the time for him right now when Adam's dejected look stops him.

"It's okay. I'm sure you've got better things to do," the young boy mumbles and Kurt feels bad about telling him he's busy. After all, the freshman isn't just new to the city, but new to the country and it can't be easy to be uprooted like that even if his parents are in the same country.

"Hey, I'm kind of in the middle of something, but why don't I give you my phone number so you can just call or come to me if you need something," he offers and Adam's face lights up again when Kurt accepts his phone.

"Thanks, Kurt. See you around," he tells him excitedly before he rushes down the corridor, his phone clutching to his chest.

Kurt just thinks it's adorable and wonders for a moment if he was as awestruck as Adam when he first met the older students at school.

His own face lights up when Blaine approaches him moments later and after checking that the hallway is empty they share a quick kiss, both not fans of making out in front of other people.

"Who was that?" Blaine asks after they separate and Kurt furrows his brows for a moment before he realizes who Blaine means. "Oh, Adam. He's a freshman and basically asked me to mentor him. It's adorable," he tells his boyfriend who rolls his eyes. "He's got a crush on you," Blaine says and Kurt scoffs.

"No, I'm sure he does. He's looking at you the same way you looked at me when we first met," Blaine teases him and Kurt rolls his own eyes. "If you say so. Not that it matters – I'm with you after all."

Blaine entwines their fingers and they walk hand in hand over to Kurt's next class until Blaine suddenly stops him and turns him around. "Before I forget. You'll never believe who just transferred here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously the Quinn story isn't over and in case you were wondering why there was so little Klaine in this episode – I want to work a bit more with friendships this season because I routinely criticize Glee for not being able to depict friendships without people starting to date or developing crushes on a friend.
> 
> Re: Adam. When I wrote season 1, obviously I didn't know about him yet but after I saw some pictures online where people pointed out that Adam looked like canon Chandler's older brother, I thought why not include him in the little flip. If I can make Chandler older in this 'verse, then I can make Adam a smitten freshman as well ;)


	3. 2x03: Let's talk about sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on NYADA Sophomore Year. Kurt returned to New York for school where he discovered that his stepbrother accidentally knocked up one of his friends. He and the girls did their best to help Quinn out when she discovered she didn't have that many options if she wanted to hide it from her parents and stay in school. Jesse St. James transferred to NYADA with the goal to take Blaine down and Kurt met freshman Adam and agreed to become his mentor of sorts. And that's what you missed on NYADA Sophomore Year.
> 
> This episode: Everyone makes mistakes and Kurt's no exception. Also: Kurt get the dreaded 'talk' and things get steamy with Blaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit steamy in the last part but I don't think it warrants an M rating because I'm convinced that I can't write M-rated stuff. But tell me if I'm wrong and you don't think it's still T.
> 
> Warning from 2x02 still applies.

**2x03 Let's talk about sex**

They come back to the nondescript building a few blocks away from Columbia University a few days later, after she had more time to think about it. The pamphlets Kurt picked up for her were informative but it still wasn't enough – she had to know everything – and so, after two days of looking up everything babies related on the internet, she decided that if she was going to take care of it, it had to happen now, while she was still under five weeks. She didn't think she could go through with it later on in her pregnancy.

Her friends Santana, Brittany and Kurt are with her again, all of them skipping a class because the only appointment she could get was in the morning. They are silent as they approach and as much as Quinn wants to stop herself, her arm snakes around her waist every now and then and cradles her thankfully still flat stomach.

Santana shoots her a sympathetic smile when she notices but Quinn doesn't return it, because as much as the girls and Kurt try to help, they have no idea what she's going through, how earth-shattering that decision is.

A year ago she had thought that having to pick a dress for prom, fighting for roles and finding a Quinn Fabray appropriate boyfriend would be the most difficult thing to deal with in high school, but that was before she got drunk and lost her virginity to Kurt's stepbrother.

And now she has to make this adult decision she doesn't feel remotely ready for – though does one ever? – and nothing – not her friends' sympathetic smiles or their hugs – can make this easier.

"Q, it's nine thirty. We need to go in," Santana reminds her, her tone of voice more gentle than she has heard before. Quinn holds her head high, and wills her legs to take a step forward. They aren't really cooperating.

"It's okay if you're not going to go through with it but you should at least see a doctor to make sure everything's okay," Santana prods her again, and when did she become the rational one in the group? Quinn barely recognizes the angry girl she meet two years ago at Sue's cheer camp – the girl who threatened people with the razor blades hidden in her hair if they dared to bring up her mom or say something negative about her and Brittany.

Quinn eyes the building in front of again and shivers. There are just so many things inside that scare her. She's never even been to that kind of doctor before – there hadn't been a reason for a visit – and now she's supposed to do a scary check up and abortion all in one.

Santana seems to be able to read minds these days because she wraps her arm around Quinn's shoulder. "Do you want me to come in with you?"

Quinn nods because as much as she wants to put on her mask right now and be cool, calm and collected Quinn Fabray, she can't, knows she's only minutes away from a complete breakdown.

So she raises her chin, squares her shoulder and tries to get her face into the semblance of a smile, which probably looks more like a grimace, while she still can, and takes that all important step forward.

"Come on, let's get this over with," she snarls, but there is no heat behind it. They all know that this is killing her inside.

* * *

"How is she? Any better?" his boyfriend asks while he is walking to his dorm room after a long afternoon of dance rehearsal with Dakota Stanley. Ms. Carson is covering for Quinn until she feels fit enough to join rehearsal again, but the rest of them got tortured by the tiny teacher, who seems to hate everyone taller than him on principle. It's only because of him that Kurt realized he grew a bit during the summer after all, because Mr. Stanley's remarks had been vicious the one time Kurt stepped on Brittany's toes.

"Not really, but Santana is with her now. I wanted to stay but I have a skype date with my family," he replies after pushing the teacher's voice out of his head.

"Oh, I thought we could do something later. I've barely seen you since we came back to school." Blaine sounds sad, not accusatory, so Kurt takes a deep breath before he replies because his boyfriends doesn't deserve getting bitched out because he misses him.

It's not that he doesn't miss his boyfriend as well, but with Quinn's drama and his new role as mentor, he just doesn't have a lot of time, if he wants to do homework and rehearse for classes as well. And the semester just started. Kurt really hopes that things will calm down a bit as the school year progresses.

"I'm sorry. I'll ask my dad if we can go out Friday, just the two of us, I promise." He uses his key card one handed while trying not to drop his book bag and steps into the dorm building a moment later.

Adam jumps up from one of the chairs outside the common room when he spots Kurt, but Kurt waves him off, because his family is probably waiting already and whatever the freshman wants can probably wait. He tries to ignore the young boy's disappointed expression when Kurt rushes past him and takes two steps at a time, nearly missing the last and stumbling a bit.

Jeff isn't in the room yet, probably still out trying new dance routine's with Nick and Kurt collapses on his bed, his laptop booting up next to him. His phone chimes in his bag while he waits and he groans when his sore muscles protest him bending down to retrieve it.

"Tell your brother to stop texting me," the text from Quinn says followed immediately by a text from Finn telling him he's online and wants to talk before the parents join them.

Kurt frowns because what does Finn have to talk about. Did Quinn tell him after all?

Before he can ponder it further, he logs into Skype and is immediately faced with his giant stepbrother who has his face way too close to the camera.

"Dude, about time." "What's this about, Finn?" Kurt asks, trying not to show his anger. "It's just that Quinn won't take my calls or answer my texts and than that scary chick sent me a text telling me to stay away from her girl. Is she a lesbian too now. I mean it wasn't perfect but it couldn't have been that bad right," Finn rambles on, while Kurt's eyebrow starts to twitch.

Now, Kurt is a typical teenager in many respects, including thinking he knows everything and can do nothing wrong, but in retrospect he has to admit that he could have handled that situation slightly different. Or a lot different. But one always knows better after the fact.

But right now he doesn't know better and messes up, big time – not that he would agree with that assessment in that moment.

"God, what's wrong with you, Finn. This isn't about you, because newsflash the world doesn't revolve around you. What did you expect to happen – that you knock her up and she's happy about it," he yells, glad that Jeff isn't back yet because he's one of the few who know who Quinn hooked up with over the summer.

Immediately after he finishes his tirade his eyes widen and he slaps his hand over his mouth but it's already too late. Finn looks confused for a moment, before his own eyes widen.

"Quinn's pregnant? And you are sure it's mine?" Finn asks and Kurt wants to strangle him and probably would attempt it if the screen weren't between them.

"Of course it is. Are you calling her a slut now?" Finn tries to back paddle immediately but Kurt doesn't let him. "But don't worry, she took care of it. Your future as mediocre quarterback is safe." He knows it's a low blow, bringing up Finn's 'talent' as a football player but he can't help it

"She what? But she didn't even tell me. How could she-?" It's probably good for Finn that he doesn't get to finish the sentence, but Kurt still startles when his dad's face suddenly comes into view.

"Kurt, I'm going to have to call you back. Carole and I need to have a talk with Finn," his dad tells him and Kurt nods once, already regretting that he yelled at Finn because the last thing he wanted was for his dad to find out. He doesn't think his dad would ever tell Quinn's parents but the more people know the higher the chance that it will get back to them at some point.

He logs out of Skype quickly before he presses his face into his pillow, cursing his own stupidity.

* * *

Burt doesn't know who looks more shocked after his son's outburst – his wife, his stepson or himself. What he does know is that he apparently has no clue what's going on in his family. After not seeing Rachel around the house for a few weeks he did assume they broke up and Carole confirmed it, but he had no idea that Finn was involved with one of Kurt's friends while they were in Ohio.

He takes a deep breath, because yelling won't change anything, before he shuts down Finn's laptop and points to the living room.

"Now. I think it's about time we had a little talk."

Finn slinks past him, but Carole stays rooted on the spot, her face incredibly pale.

"You okay?" She shakes her head. "This is my fault. I didn't think I had to talk to him about that stuff again because he learned it in school and Rachel's parents were pretty strict when it came to Finn."

Burt immediately shakes his head. "Hey, no. It's not your fault Finn thinks it's okay to get drunk and sleep with young girls. Or that he thinks what I told Kurt doesn't apply to him as well."

Before he can reassure her further, there is the sound of a crash in the living room and Burt takes his wife's hand. "Come on, before he destroy another vase."

Finn is rubbing his leg when they enter the living room and Burt points at the couch before he and Carole take the two armchairs.

"Care to explain what that was all about?" he asks in a stern voice, because this is serious. This isn't just about missing curfew or throwing a party when they weren't home.

"I didn't know. I swear," Finn immediately replies, still struggling to get off the floor.

"So what happened? Did the condom break?" Carole asks and Finn's face flushes for a moment before he just looks guilty. Burt wants to tell him that if he can't talk about it, he sure as hell isn't mature enough to do it, but that can wait, because he has more important things to deal with – like Finn's facial expression.

"Don't tell me you didn't use one. You're seventeen for god's sake and a high school senior! I'm sure you've heard of them before now." He can't stop his voice from getting louder, because while he would never call his stepson stupid, his actions question how smart his decisions are.

"She said she was a virgin and we thought that you couldn't get pregnant the first time," Finn explains and Burt just gapes at him. Because while he is aware that McKinley isn't the best school in the area, he didn't think its curriculum was that lacking.

Carole just looks resigned when she tells her son to expect an in depth sex talk once they are done talking.

"What are you going to do about the girl?" Burt asks after a beat, because she must be feeling terrible if Kurt yelled at Finn like that.

Finn just shrugs. "What's there to do? She took care of it. We both learn from our mistakes and I promise not to do it again."

Not yelling at Finn is really turning into an exercise of restraint.

"How about you apologize for taking advantage of her when she was drunk? You are the older one here and I thought you were responsible enough to be allowed to stay over at parties, but clearly I was mistaken."

"But she wanted it," Finn argues, because that boy doesn't know when to stop. "And I'm not that much older. She's like Kurt's age, I think, and you don't say anything about Kurt dating Blaine:"

Suddenly Carole's hand is on his arm, stroking up and down in a soothing manner.

"You don't even know how old she is? Jesus, Finn."

"I said I'm sorry. But like I said, if Blaine can date Kurt, why shouldn't I date a younger girl."

Burt really doesn't want to turn this into a discussion about his son, but apparently his son's relationship is the reason his stepson thinks his behavior is okay.

"First of all Finn, Kurt and Blaine have been together for nearly a year and while I wasn't happy about it at first they both proved that they can be trusted to go to school together without getting into trouble again. Secondly, Blaine and Kurt did not sleep together that one time they got drunk, so I trust Blaine not to take advantage of him should it happen again – which it wont if they know what's good for them. And thirdly, this isn't about Kurt and his boyfriend, this is about you Finn."

His stepson has shrunken back during his monologue, looking properly chastised by now and Burt thinks it's time to let Carole handle the rest for now.

"This is not over. From now on you tell us where you are going and who you are going out with until we can trust you again. Are we clear?" he asks and after Finn nods frantically he rushes into the kitchen, because after that he needs a beer or three.

He is on his second beer when Carole comes back down a while later and promptly gets her own from the fridge. When she sighs he raises an eyebrow in question.

"Let's just say that it's shocking that a seventeen year old who's been dating since he was fourteen knows so little. And that it's my fault for thinking kids actually learn stuff in school."

Burt nods though he's pretty certain they teach that kind of stuff in school nowadays and as far as he knows McKinley isn't one of those schools who preaches abstinence.

"Do they have sex ed at NYADA?" Carole interrupts his musings and Burt thinks about what he read for a moment before he answers.

"I think so. I mean I think it's part of their biology curriculum." "And do you think they include kids like Kurt?" his wife continues and Burt frowns before he shakes his head.

"I'd be surprised if they did. But why are you asking?" Weren't they just talking about Finn?

"It's like you said. Kurt's sixteen, he's been in a committed relationship for ten months, doesn't live at home and has an older boyfriend." "Who's scared of me," he interrupts her, but Carole just roles her eyes. "He does now, but soon it's going to be out of sight, out of mind again. So I think you should bite the bullet and talk to Kurt about it. I know they can't get pregnant, but you should still do it rather sooner than later."

Burt makes a face, but he knows his wife his right. Problem is, he knows nothing about giving a birds and the birds talk. He's heard enough derogatory terms and read enough swear words in bathroom stalls to piece together what gay sex is but he doesn't really feel qualified to talk to his son about it.

"I'm going to get some pamphlets for Finn at the free clinic tomorrow. You might want to come with me and get some for Kurt as well," Carole suggests and Burt pouts because he doesn't really want to go.

"Oh, no. I had to do it with my son, man up and talk to your own."

"Fine. But what are we going to do about Kurt's friend?" "I don't think there's anything we can do because we aren't even supposed to know."

Burt nods, before he gets another beer for him and Carole from the fridge. Why does raising teenagers have to be so hard. He really hoped that in this day and age he would never have a discussion about teen pregnancy in his family.

* * *

After a bit of wallowing, Kurt finally drags his sore body out of bed again, because the guilt is killing him. He knows he has to tell Quinn what he did and then take whatever she throws at him. He screwed up, but he was not going to hide it.

He starts to drag his feet though, the closer he gets to his friend's room. When he is in front of her room and can hear terrible rap music coming through he turns around and heads over to Santana's room instead.

Quinn looks a bit better than the last time he saw her but even a stranger can probably tell that she is not okay.

Santana and Brittany are cuddled up together next to her on the bed and Kurt wishes they weren't here to hear him confess what he did.

"Hey, Quinn. Can I talk to you for a second?" he asks her, and Santana immediately narrows her eyes before she out right glares at him.

"You look guilty. What did you do?"

Kurt swallows once before he sits down on her desk chair and faces the three girls.

"I was talking to Finn and I got so mad that I started yelling at him and I accidentally told him why I was angry and my whole family overheard," he confesses as quickly as possible, not daring to look away from Quinn.

But it's Santana who reacts.

"Hijo de puta! What the fuck! How could you do this to her? Are you really this selfish that your anger with Frankenteen was more important than Quinn's feelings? I thought you were her friend!" she yells at him, and Kurt just sits there and lets her because he deserves her anger.

He knows that if anyone had a right to yell at Finn it was Quinn and he should have accepted it when she told him to let it go.

"I'm sorry-" "Sorry doesn't cut it, Hummel." The use of his last name makes him flinch but he keeps his eyes on Quinn.

"Let him be, San," she finally says. "It's not like it's going to change anything now and he won't say anything, right?" Kurt nods quickly because he's sure Finn won't want to tell anyone about what he did.

"Maybe I would have told him myself at some point," she continues to his surprise, "but I didn't want to before I made a decision because I was afraid he'd want to get involved and tell me what to do."

It doesn't make him feel better about what he did, but he's still glad he told her.

"I'm really sorry though and I would understand if you didn't want to be friends with me anymore," he tells her earnestly although he hopes he won't lose the first friends he made at school.

While Santana still looks like she might be considering it and Brittany just looks confused, Quinn shakes her head.

"You made a mistake and what would it say about myself if I couldn't forgive you for that. You were there for me when I was dealing with my own and that's what counts."

He doesn't comment on it, but even Santana has tears in her eyes when they come together for a group hug a few moments later.

* * *

They are walking through the quad on their way back to the dorms when a young boy with blond hair comes up to Kurt and blushes as soon as he reaches him.

"He-, hey, Kurt," he stutters. "I was wondering if you could help me with my audition for Vocal Explosion." He barely looks at Blaine when he asks and Blaine just finds him adorable, the accent and the way he blushes around Kurt.

Kurt makes a show of checking his calendar before he tells the freshman to meet him tomorrow afternoon in one of the rehearsal rooms. Blaine just rolls his eyes good naturedly and holds off with the teasing until the young boy has run off again.

"He so has a crush on you," he whispers into his boyfriend's ear when Adam is out of sight but Kurt just huffs.

"I don't see why you'd think that. All he did was ask for my help."

Blaine can't help it and sniggers. "Kurt, he wants to spend more time with you. Practice is just an excuse."

"Do I detect a little jealousy," Kurt shoots back, but he's smiling and Blaine quickly shakes his head.

"You know why?" he asks and Kurt shakes his head.

"Because I love you and I know you love me too." Kurt beams at him, like he always does when Blaine uses the L word and Blaine leans in and steals a quick kiss.

"Come on, let's get inside. I want to use the little time I have with you."

* * *

When Kurt gets back to his room after making out with Blaine for close to an hour, he has a missed skype call from his dad. After checking that no hickeys are visible above his collar, he drops his bag before calling his dad back.

"Hey, buddy. Sorry for not getting back to you yesterday but we had a lot to talk about."

Kurt nods, grateful that he isn't in Finn's shoes right now.

"Was she the friend you had to help out?" his dad asks and Kurt nods again, because like Quinn said, what's done is done. "I couldn't tell you because I promised her and I never meant for it to come out like that."

"Well, I'm glad it did come out because it made me aware of a few things," his dad replies and Kurt frowns, because what conclusion could his dad possibly have come to.

"It made me realize that I should have a talk with you about sex. I know you kids have the internet or your friends if you don't learn about it in school, but from what I've seen online during my brief research, I'd rather you didn't go online to look for information," his dad tells him and Kurt can feel his face flush.

He's praying to a god he doesn't believe in that his dad isn't going to give him a sex talk via skype but apparently his dad doesn't hear his prayer either because he soldiers on.

"The most important thing if you are going to have sex  _one day_ is to use protection. Do you know what that means?" Kurt nods quickly hoping that's it, but of course it's not.

"What does it mean, Kurt?" "Use a condom," he mumbles and quickly adds before this can get worse. "We learned how to put it on cucumbers last semester."

"Okay good. Now, I don't know what they told you in school, but you shouldn't just use one for penetrative sex but also for oral sex," his dad keeps going, and Kurt's certain his face has never been as red as it is now.

"Do you know what that means?" "Yes, but please don't make me say it." Maybe he should just have put his fingers in his ears. It's not like his dad is here and can force him to listen. But on the other hand he is touched that his dad is willing to give his son a gay sex talk.

"I know that you are a teenager and as a teenager you have certain urges, but you shouldn't have sex with someone just because you are horny. It should mean something, because while it's fun, it also makes you really vulnerable. I could tell you to wait till you are thirty but we both know that isn't realistic so I'm just asking you to make sure it means something and it is with a person who cares about you as much as you care about him. And that there's nothing wrong with not being ready and needing more time. Sex, it's not a race, no matter what those teen movies want to tell you, and you shouldn't treat as such."

Okay, this isn't too bad. It's embarrassing but it could be worse, Kurt thinks, but apparently thinking it can't get worse means jinxing it.

"Remember what I told you about those dreams a few years ago and that there's nothing wrong with taking care of yourself," his dad soldiers on, his own face slightly red and Kurt winces because that's another talk he'd like to pretend never happened.

"Yeah," he replies, dreading what ever his dad plans to say next.

"Just keep that in mind as an alternative for dealing with your urges. No need to jump into bed with Blaine before you are really ready when you have other options."

Kurt cringes but as much as he is mortified he is also touched that his dad thinks he and Blaine will be together long enough that Blaine will be his first.

"Thanks for the advice, dad," he forces out and lets out a sigh of relief a moment later when he hears Jeff's key in the lock.

"Jeff's back, dad. I gotta go," he rushes out because he really doesn't need his roommate to overhear their conversation.

"Alright, buddy. Take care and remember what I told you."

Kurt quickly snaps his laptop shut before Jeff can see who his talking to before falling face forward onto his bed.

"You all right, dude? You look like I did after my mom gave me the talk last year," Jeff observes and Kurt blushes again.

"Oh my god. Did your dad just-? That's hilarious."

"Shut up," Kurt grumbles into his pillow, because he doesn't have enough energy left to throw it in Jeff's face. His roommates laughter is audible until he shuts the bathroom door and Kurt wishes the earth would swallow him whole.

* * *

Two days later Kurt meets Adam in on of the practice rooms to help him pick out a song for his audition. Before he can get started however the younger boy interrupts him.

"Oh my god, I love your outfit. You have to come to London one day – you'll love the shops there."

Kurt quietly agrees but there's no way he's going to be able to afford a trip to Europe any time soon.

"Do you miss it a lot? I guess it must be hard to leave all your friends behind and move to another country," he asks because maybe Blaine was right and Adam wants someone to talk to more than help with his audition.

The freshman shrugs. "It's okay, I guess. My parents travelled a lot when I was younger, so I'm used to changing schools fairly often. They did promise me though that NYADA is going to be my only high school because it's a boarding school and living in New York is pretty cool from what I've seen so far," Adam replies after sitting down next to Kurt on the floor.

"It is pretty cool here," Kurt agrees, "especially for a kid who grew up in a small town in Ohio. Not a lot of cool stores there," he adds jokingly.

"Maybe we can go shopping together some time. You always wear these awesome clothes so maybe you could help me pick some things out as well."

"Flattery well get you everywhere, good sir," Kurt replies with a smile and a blush appears on Adam's face but Kurt doesn't put much stock into it. After all, he's reacting the same way whenever someone pays him a complement. He's pretty sure Blaine's wrong about Adam having a crush – he probably just wants to make friends. They don't even know if Adam's interested in boys or girls yet, so he plans not to make any assumptions until Adam says something about it one way or the other.

They end up talking some more – about the different cities in Europe Adam has lived in and what growing up in Ohio was like.

"So, is Blaine like your boyfriend?" Adam asks after Kurt reminded him that they still have to pick a song for his audition.

Kurt nods while rifling through a binder of sheet music. "He seems nice," Adam continues and Kurt nods again, making a triumphant sound when he found a song he thought suited Adam's voice.

"Pink?" Adam asks when he sees Kurt choice, one eyebrow raised and Kurt laughs. "Let's just say our fearless leader has a thing for songs by female pop artists," he explains. He can't imagine Blaine not letting a guy singing Pink or Katy Perry into VE.

Half an hour and countless run throughs later Kurt packs up his music and turns to Adam to say goodbye. The younger boy surprises him however by throwing his arms around him briefly for a hug.

"Sorry," he stutters when he sees Kurt's surprised reaction. "I thought friends in America hug all the time."

Kurt quickly schools his expression. "It's okay, you just caught me off guard. I'll see at VE practice."

As soon as Adam has left the room, he pulls out his phone and sends a text to Blaine. "You were wrong. He totally sees me as just a friend."

The answer comes promptly. "You want to bet on that. Because we both know how you get when I win."

* * *

Things return to a semblance of normalcy afterward. Quinn attends all her classes again and as the days go by she looks less sickly and more indifferent – her usual look from before. Santana is talking to him again as well – after giving him the cold shoulder for about a week and Jeff stopped moping around a few days ago after he and his girlfriend made up after a fight.

They have five new freshman in VE replacing the seniors who graduated in May, Alexa, a petite redhead from Boston, Johnny, a tall and lanky blond from Rhode Island, Melanie, a sweet, but shy brunet from New Jersey, Trent, a slightly chubby boy from Illinois and his new friend Adam who got in without a problem after Kurt helped him pick a song.

Schoolwork takes up more of his time again and Blaine is busy dealing with Jesse St. James' antics in class when he isn't meeting with the school's academic advisor to start picking out the colleges he wants to apply to. With both of them busy they instated Fridays as date night and squeeze in coffee at the Lima Bean as often as possible.

The fall semester's musical got announced a few days back and now Kurt is listening to all the cast recordings and watching the concert version of 'Chess' to figure out what the musical is about and if he should try to audition for a bigger role this time around.

With all the distractions going on and their busy schedules the talk his dad gave him completely slipped his mind – especially because he and Blaine haven't found the time nor the place yet to do more than share a few kisses between classes or when either of their roommates was out.

So it takes him by surprise and catches him off guard when he opens his mail while Blaine is finishing his homework on the bed next to him and a stack of pamphlets falls out after a note from his dad.

"Sorry for sending them so late kiddo. Wanted you to have them after our talk but I forgot to post them. Please read them and talk to me if you have any questions. Love, dad," the note says and Kurt flushes before he tries to push the pamphlets under his pillow.

"What's that?" Blaine ever the observant boyfriend asks immediately and Kurt blushes before he squeaks out a 'nothing', cursing his voice for always giving away when he is nervous.

"Kurt?" Blaine asks, eyebrow raised and Kurt reluctantly pulls the pamphlets out again and puts them in front of his boyfriend.

"Did you order them?" Blaine continues his questioning. "You could have come to me if you had any questions," he adds calmly while Kurt shakes his head almost violently.

"No, my dad got them for me. He, uh, had a talk with me after he found out about Finn and Quinn."

"Wow, I wish my dad had done that for me. I had to find all the information online and there were some things I'd play a lot of money to unsee them," Blaine tells him while Kurt roles his eyes. Only his boyfriend would wish for a parental sex talk.

"I'll put them away," Kurt announces but a hand on his arm stops him. "Or maybe we could look through them together. Just so I can check if the information I found online was accurate," Blaine jokes when he sees the expression on Kurt's face.

Kurt thinks that's a horrible idea because he didn't plan to actually read them. He may want to do certain things with Blaine, but he doesn't need the graphic descriptions or worse – pictures. His fifteen-second foray into the world of adult movies curtsey of Puck had been enough, thank you very much.

"I'm sure what you found was all right. I can just read those later," he mumbles while gingerly picking up the offending pamphlets but Blaine stops him again.

"Hey, you were the one who said I had to stop treating you like a child and be open to move forward in our physical relationship. But if you can't even read through those with me, than I don't think that you are anywhere near ready to do certain things."

Blaine's probably right, but talking about these things is just so embarrassing. He'd rather allude to certain things and hope Blaine's on the same page, but apparently Blaine has other ideas.

"Fine, but it's your fault if I don't want to make out with you anymore because I am traumatized."

Blaine just smiles at him fondly before a picks up the first pamphlet – 'Boys will be Boys.'

It is embarrassing and consists mainly of stuttering and blushing on Kurt's part and reassurance on Blaine's when Kurt tells him not now, maybe later, and definitely never about the things they read. Even Blaine is blushing when they put the last of the stack down – one that unfortunately had illustrations in it.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?" Blaine asks after Kurt put them into his closet. Kurt rolls his eyes for a moment before he replies. "I guess I'll live."

He lets Blaine tug him back down onto the bed and goes willingly when Blaine frames his cheeks and presses their mouths together.

"Not traumatized," he jokes but Kurt quickly shuts him up by pushing Blaine on his back and lying half on top of him.

"Jeff shouldn't be back for another two hours and there were some things I told you I wouldn't mind doing," he reminds his boyfriend before he awkwardly straddles Blaine's hips, keeping them apart for now though.

After a few minutes of lazy kisses with Kurt hovering over Blaine, their kisses grow more passionate. When Blaine's shirt gets in the way of Kurt kissing down his jaw to his collarbone for the third time, he sits up on Blaine's thighs and stares at his boyfriend intently, hoping Blaine will get the message. He doesn't.

"Can we take our shirts off? Nothing else because I'm not ready for that, but I want to feel your skin against mine again," he confesses, blush staining his cheeks.

Blaine is slightly out of breath as well and quickly complies. Kurt nearly moans when he lies back down, his bare chest now pressing straight against Blaine's. He spends some time sucking on Blaine's collarbone until his boyfriend sprouts a hickey the size of Texas. His hips are still awkwardly hovering over Blaine's, because now that they've been kissing for a while, he's certain Blaine's going to feel how much it affects him if he lays down fully on top of him.

Neither of them wants to take the first step, both too afraid of pushing the other, but it's Blaine who accidentally ends their stalemate when he jerks up after Kurt kissed one of his nipples out of curiosity.

Kurt bites his lip to suppress a moan when their erections brush against each other for the first time, because he is sure he sounds weird. The people in that movie definitely weirded him out with their moaning.

"Sorry, Kurt," Blaine immediately apologizes and puts his hands on Kurt's hips to keep him in place above him.

"No, I liked it," Kurt pouts, before he slaps his hand over his mouth, because whatever happened to his filter?

"Are you sure about that?" He can read quite a few emotions on Blaine's face. Uncertain and horny are the dominant ones however. "I'm just warning you that if we keep that up, we probably end up coming in our pants," Blaine says bluntly, a slight blush blooming on his cheeks however.

Kurt takes a moment to look down to his pants, but luckily he already changed for his study session with Blaine and they are not his skintight, expensive ones. Skintight would probably be painful by now so he's glad he dressed down for his 'date.'

"I'm sure if you are," he replies, putting the ball back in Blaine's court. Horny definitely wins out over uncertainty because moments later Blaine's hands on his hips are not keeping him up any more but guiding him down.

As they keep kissing and move against each other without any rhythm because they've both never done this before, Kurt remembers something his dad said – and no, he should definitely not be thinking about his dad right now – about masturbation being a good alternative to being intimate with Blaine – because they are definitely being intimate – but what his dad neglected to tell him was that it was so much better with another person.

After a while he doesn't even care about the noises escaping his mouth any more because Blaine makes them as well and he doesn't find them weird.

When it's over and they've both changed into clean underwear and pants – and Kurt shouldn't be embarrassed about lending Blaine a pair of boxers after what they just did – they lie down again next to one another, trading soft kisses until Jeff returns from dance training.

Kurt walks Blaine up to his room a few minutes later to give Jeff some space and his boyfriend stops him before he can leave after their kiss goodbye.

"So that was okay, right? I didn't push you or anything." Kurt only barely manages not to roll his eyes because if anyone pushed it was him.

"I'm not really a fan of that whole ruining my pants thing," he confesses quietly though the hallway is empty. "But until I'm comfortable taking my clothes off, I'll just have to get used to it."

Blaine looks at him in surprise for a moment before he leans in to whisper into Kurt's ear. "So you want to do that again, maybe, some time?"

Kurt nods shyly for a moment before puts on what he hopes is a sexy and flirty expression. "After all, it can only get better with a little practice."

With that he saunters off, leaving Blaine with his mouth wide open in front of his dorm room.

* * *

Kurt's still floating on cloud nine the next day when he meets Adam for lunch in the courtyard. It earned him a smirk from Santana, who seems to have a sixth sense for all things sex related, but luckily no one else commented though he's sure he has 'did something sexual with my boyfriend' tattooed on his forehead.

"So are you going to audition for the lead?" Adam asks and Kurt realizes he's only been listening to half of what the younger boy was saying.

"I don't think so. I don't know the musical well enough and the seniors usually get the leads.

"But there are like a lot of big male roles. I saw the concert version in London and I think you would be amazing in it. You are so talented."

"Thanks Adam, that's sweet of you." The freshman blushes again but by now Kurt's used to it and doesn't think about it anymore.

And maybe Adam is right. He usually gets positive feedback in acting class and he is a good singer, even better now after a year of training with Bryan Ryan. He could totally play a bigger role.

In the end he isn't sure what convinces him – the elated feeling after the afternoon spent with Blaine or Adam's compliments – but he marches up to the sign up board after his last class let out and signs up to audition for 'The American'.

Kurt Hummel was on top of the world and nothing was going to bring him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One sex talk inspired by my friends making me rewatch American Pie 1 with them ;)


	4. 2x04 Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on NYADA Sophomore Year. Kurt exploded and told Finn about the Quinn situation causing Burt to sit first Finn down and then give Kurt the talk over Skype. At NYADA, Adam continued following Kurt like a lost puppy and a while later a bunch of gay sex pamphlets arrived in the mail. Eventually he agreed to read them with Blaine before they shared another first with each other. And that's what you missed on NYADA Sophomore Year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a week late. I wanted to write during the week when we weren't filming but I got sick my first day off and realized I'm not one of those people who can write when they have a fever. But to celebrate my first year writing glee fanfic I forced myself to sit down and get this done between meetings. Nearly 500 000 words in one year … I wish I was that productive when it comes to my latest screen play ;

After their first shared orgasm they grow even closer and though their lives are still incredible busy, they take time for just the two of them when they can be sure that both their roommates won't be back any time soon.

As it is, Blaine's roommate is rehearsing for an off campus audition in their room and Jeff is supposed to be back in half an hour. So Kurt takes the opportunity to tell Blaine that he signed up to audition for a lead role in 'Chess'.

"I hope we're not going for the same role," Blaine jokes, "because you know they take the juniors and seniors first if they are good enough."

"I guess that depends what you are auditioning for," Kurt replies. "I for one will be auditioning for the American, because it's the only tenor role."

Blaine raises an eyebrow but doesn't elaborate. Kurt wants to know what it means but he doesn't actually want to hear Blaine say that he thinks it's not a good idea.

"What song are you going to audition with?" his boyfriend finally asks, after flipping through the songbook for a moment.

"Pity the child," Kurt tells him and Blaine smiles at him. "I'm sure you'll sing it well."

It's better than nothing though he was hoping for a more enthusiastic response à la Adam.

"What about you?" he asks when Blaine doesn't add anything, apparently engrossed in the songbook.

"Hm?" Blaine asks and Kurt repeats his question. "Oh, I haven't signed up yet but I'm pretty sure I'll be auditioning for the Russian with 'Where I want to be'."

"Well, I'm sure you'll be great as always," Kurt tells him but Blaine looks thoughtful. "I hope so. I know acting isn't my strong suit and this musical definitely requires more acting than performing," he muses.

Kurt wants to disagree but what does he know. He's only recently started his third semester of acting classes and he has to trust that Blaine can judge his own abilities best.

"Well, whatever you decide, I'll be there to cheer you on," he assures his boyfriend and he is grateful Blaine doesn't hesitate at all before he promises to do the same for Kurt.

A quick glance at his watch tells him that they still have about fifteen minutes before Jeff's advanced dance class lets out and while it might be a good idea to start rehearsing for his audition and ask Blaine for his opinion, there are better things they can do with their mouths right now. At least until they have to spring apart and pretend that they haven't done anything but doing homework when Jeff returns, to save himself from his roommate's teasing.

* * *

"Hey Anderson, wait up," the annoying voice of Jesse St. James calls after him and Blaine sighs before he puts on his most charming smile and turns around.

He and a few others debated not accepting Jesse into Vocal Explosion because it made more sense to build up the freshman so they could become leaders themselves one day, but he didn't want to give Jesse more reasons not to like him. Hopefully, it got Jesse off his case for a while now.

"What can I do for you?" he asks the other senior who actually has a nice expression on his face.

"I just wanted to say that I've been thinking about what you were saying and I think you were right. We should help each other."

Blaine looks at Jesse in surprise but before he can say anything the other boy continues. "And because you let me into your little Glee club even though I heard you didn't want to I'm going to help you now."

More than once he's been told that he can be too trusting, too naïve, but Jesse looks completely honest now and Blaine decides to hear him out.

"So I overheard Shelby talking with Dakota the other day about the musical and who they expect to audition for what role." Blaine stays silent though he's questioning where Jesse is going with it.

"I'm guessing your going for Anatoly," Jesse continues and Blaine nods dumbfounded. "Yeah, that was Shelby's guess as well. Said it was a pity you always went for the easy stuff and never for the more challenging roles and that it would probably make it hard for you in drama college."

Blaine furrows his brow because he never thought he went for the easy stuff, just for the roles he was most suited for.

"Did she say who I should audition for?" he asks because he wants to please her, show her that he is versatile and not afraid of a challenge.

"Molokov," Jesse replies with a smile. "Molokov?" Blaine asks doubtfully. Not a role he ever considered because the character doesn't even have a solo and he definitely isn't a bass. But maybe he missed an announcement that students could audition for roles that aren't in their vocal range as has happened before for other musicals.

"I'll consider it," he tells Jesse who looks at him expectantly. "And just out of curiosity, who are you auditioning for?"

Jesse just keeps smiling at him, a quite unusual sight. "Oh, the Arbiter. He has all the power." Blaine nods. If Jesse isn't going to audition for the Russian as well, he has no reason to believe Jesse is lying to him.

"Cool. Break a leg," he tells him honestly before his phone ringing in his bag draws his attention away from Jesse.

"That's Kurt. I promised to meet him for a study date," he explains. Jesse nods. "Well, tell him I said hi."

With a quick wave Blaine continues his trek down the hallway, a big smile on his face. Because he was right – if you were nice to others they were bound to repay you with kindness.

* * *

Blaine, Jeff, Nick, Quinn and Adam are already sitting in a back row of the auditorium when Kurt steps out on stage, his hands clasped behind his back so no one can see they are shaking.

"I see here that you are auditioning for Freddie," Ms. Corcoran addresses him. "Which song are you going to sing?"

"Pity the child", he tells her before taking a big breath. Upon hearing the song for the first time he thought it was perfect because he had experienced loss in his childhood as well and he is certain he will do it justice now. The acting part of his audition he's more nervous about.

When I was nine I learned survival

Taught myself not to care

I was my single good companion

Taking my comfort there

Up in my room I planned my conquests

On my own - never asked for a helping hand

No one would understand

I never asked the pair who fought below

Just in case they said "No."

He tries to picture the time after his mother passed, making sure he looks plenty sad when he starts the song.

Pity the child who has ambition

Knows what he wants to do

Knows that he'll never fit the system

Others expect him to

Pity the child who knew his parents

Saw their faults, saw their love die before his eyes

Pity the child that wise

He never asked "Did I cause your distress?"

Just in case they said "Yes."

His arms rise toward the ceiling, while his figure is hunched, to show the defeat he is experiencing.

When I was twelve my father moved out

Left with a whimper - not with a shout

I didn't miss him - he made it perfectly clear

I was a fool and probably queer

Fool that I was I thought this would bring

Those he had left closer together

She made her move the moment he crawled away

I was the last the woman told

She never let her bed get cold

Someone moved in - I shut my door

Someone to treat her just the same way as before.

A tear threatens to escape his eye when he remembers how afraid he was about his dad not accepting him. Before he can launch into the next line though, Ms. Corcoran stops him.

"Very nicely sung Kurt. I don't need to hear the rest of the song. Now I'd like you to read the scene before 'Press Conference'.

He tries his best to act like the bad boy Freddie is and when he looks out into the audience he sees Adam giving him thumbs up. Blaine's brows are furrowed though but when he catches Kurt looking in his direction his frown quickly morphs into a smile. It doesn't help him get his focus back, especially after he was abruptly stopped, but by the time the scene is over and no one told him to stop during it, he feels a lot better about his performance than before.

Blaine pulls him into his arms and gives him a quick chaste kiss on the lips when it's over before Kurt excuses himself to get some water. There are two more people before it's Blaine's turn. Plenty of time to come back in.

Thankfully there's a water cooler just outside the auditorium but before he can bend down to drink, he is hip checked out of the way by Santana, who looks even bitchier than she has the past few days.

"Auditions for the female roles are tomorrow and you still haven't signed up. I thought you'd definitely go for the female lead now that Sunshine is your only real competition," he asks her when she stops drinking.

Santana just ignores him though and instead kicks the water cooler. "You okay?" Kurt takes a step toward her but before he can put his hand on her shoulder Santana whirls around and glares at him.

"There are more important things than a stupid school musical," she hisses, and Kurt frowns because usually Santana is as ambitious as him when it comes to auditions.

"Is something wrong? Did someone do something to you or Britt?" he asks, careful not to come too close to her again.

For a moment it looks like she's going to yell at him again, but then her shoulders slump.

"I can't audition tomorrow because I can't miss my mom's parole hearing."

Kurt's sure he must look like an animated character, his eyes comically wide. Because Santana's mom is in prison? Why did he not know that or better why did he never question why she was living with her abuela in the first place before she got kicked out?

Before he can say anything, Santana's eyes narrow. "If you tell anyone about this, I will make you pay."

"Of course not. I promise," he rushes out, hoping that Santana won't bring up how he hadn't kept Quinn's secret either.

"So, um, what did she do?" he dares to ask a few seconds later, hoping he's not overstepping.

"Just some white collar crimes. It's hard to explain," Santana volunteers to his surprise. "She has another year on her sentence, but if she's granted parole she'll get out in January. That's why I can't audition. I need to be there for it, I can't just stay here and do nothing."

Kurt nods because while he doesn't understand the whole prison thing he understands the need to support family.

"I could come with you if you like, in case you need more support than Brittany," he offers on a whim even though he knows he's dad won't be happy if he finds out he left campus without permission.

Santana surprises him again when she nods immediately. "We'll leave at one o'clock. Bring a photo ID," she tells him, before turning abruptly and disappearing down the corridor.

Kurt stares after her after she is out of sight before he shakes his head and sneaks back into the auditorium because he doesn't want to miss Blaine's audition.

* * *

Britt's parents pick them up in front of the school at one o'clock sharp on Friday, their minivan squeezed between two smaller cars that the New Yorkers in their neighborhood seem to prefer.

Charlotte, Britt's mom, is still inside, excusing Santana and her group of friends from afternoon classes so no one will get into trouble for accompanying her this afternoon.

The Federal Prison Camp her mother is incarcerated in isn't that far from New York – a little more than an hours drive when traffic is good, but it's Friday afternoon and it takes forever just to get off the island after Charlotte got into the car as well. Santana tries not to bite her nails while they move at a snails pace, grateful that the Pierces decided to leave early in case of a traffic jam.

Though her mother is a minimum security facility she's not a fan of going to the prison in Connecticut. When she was younger and her grandmother was still taking her, she hated the looks of pity she got from some of the guards. Poor little girl – abandoned by her father while her mother had to spend a five year sentence for tax evasion and mail fraud. But she's not that scared little girl anymore. Nowadays, she's just angry – never at her mom though she knows it was her fault she can't take care of her right now – but at her dad for leaving when her mom couldn't pay for the life style they were used to anymore because there assets were frozen and at her grandmother for kicking her out before she could explain after she caught her kissing Brittany.

She hasn't seen her mom since the start of the school year, because the Pierces, who are her legal guardians these days, have been away on a lengthy business trip they cut short so Santana could attend her mother's parole hearing. But knowing that she will see her again in less than two hours doesn't make her less anxious.

Suddenly, her ring finger is pulled from her mouth – and when had she started chewing on this one as well – and Britt's face fills her vision.

"It's going to be okay," her girlfriend whispers. "I've talked to the nice lady around the corner from school who can see the future and she said you'll be reunited soon."

Santana doesn't roll her eyes like others would, but smiles back at Brittany. Hearing what the crazy homeless lady has to say doesn't make her feel better, but the way Britt's face lights up when Santana smiles at her does.

Behind them, Porcelain and Q are discussing fashion week, and though she has no interest in the topic, their presence is calming. She'd have understood if Quinn hadn't come, because while she put on a brave face during the day, she knows her friend is still struggling with what she had to do.

She turns in her seat abruptly to face them. "Thank you. For coming with me. And I'm sorry I'm making you miss your auditions as well," she adds, looking at Quinn and Britt.

Quinn cuts her off though. "Oh shit, I forgot to tell you. I talked to Ms. Corcoran and when I told her why we have to miss auditions she decided to let us audition on Monday."

They spend the rest of the drive discussing what roles they want to audition for and what songs they are going to sing and Santana is grateful for the distraction.

All too soon, now that she's here, they arrive in Danbury and circle the Federal Correctional Institute, before they reach the satellite prison camp. She, Britt and Britt's parents already know the drill, but Porcelain and Q look a bit shell-shocked at first when they have to hand in all their valuables and are patted down for any weapons once they entered the building.

Her mom's hearing is being held in a room painted in dull grey, reminding her off her mom's first office before the company got bought by bigger one and her mom moved into an office building in downtown Manhattan.

It doesn't look like they are the last ones to arrive, but her mom is already there, her lawyer next to one side and a guard on her other. As soon as her mom looks up, Santana breaks free from her friends and rushes over, ignoring the guard who tries to slow her down and throws her arms around her mom. She presses her face into the crook between her head and shoulders and inhales deeply, trying to find the familiar scent under the prison issued shower gel.

"Cariño," her mother greets her and Santana only lets go when the guard clears her throat. She shoots her a glare before calling her friends over.

"Mamá, you know Brittany and her parents. Those are Kurt and Quinn, my friends from school."

Porcelain and Q slowly step forward and shake her mother's offered hand, thankfully without handcuffs around them.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Lopez. Santana talks very highly of you," Quinn says while Kurt gives her mom a small smile.

"Thank you for taking care of my cariño. And please call me Gloria."

Before they can exchange more pleasantries, they are asked to take a seat so the hearing can begin.

Santana doesn't understand much of what is being said, only that her mom was on her best behavior so far and had been a great volunteer for the camps literacy program.

What she does understand though is when it is announced that her mom is grated parole and will be released in January instead of November next year. Tears are flowing freely down her face when she hugs her mom again, because while she will still room at NYADA when her mom is released she'll finally be able to see her any time she wants again.

"Te amo mi niña bonita," her mom whispers in her ear. "Y cuando salga, voy a tener unas palabras con que ninguna buena abuela de los suyos. Como madre, como hijo, ¿verdad? ( _And when I get out I'm going to have words with that no good grandmother of yours. Like mother like son, right?_ ) she adds angrily and Santana has to agree.

They both talk some more while her friends go for a walk and Santana promises to visit again as soon as Britt's family has time to drive her again.

Before she leaves she observes a whispered conversation between her mother and the Pierces who have returned to pick her up. "What was that about?" she asks Charlotte when they are on their way outside to meet the rest of the group, the sun already setting when they exit the building.

"Oh, just your mom offering to repay us for letting you stay with us again. And as always, us telling her that we love to have you when you're not in school and that we would never accept any."

She can't stop the laugh escaping her, because her mom is as stubborn as she is.

"Well good luck with that," she tells Charlotte, before they all squeeze back into the Pierces minivan. The drive back is spent singing songs from 'Chess' and for once the smile doesn't leave her face.

* * *

"Blaine, you could please stay back for a moment?" Ms. Corcoran asks him after class and Blaine stops in his track.

"How can I help you?" he asks, putting in on his most charming smile.

"Well, I wanted to ask what the hell you were thinking auditioning for Molokov? Your voice is all wrong for the part and we both know that you are a stronger singer than actor. Why not audition for a role that fit your vocal range?" his acting teacher asks him and Blaine's face falls because how could he be so stupid? He should have known that Jesse St. James wouldn't suddenly change his tune.

"I, ah, wanted to challenge myself?" he forces out and knows that it sounds like a question. But he won't rat Jesse out no matter how much he wants revenge right now. It just not who he is.

"Well I'm sorry you didn't audition for something more suitable. I'd love to just give you one of the leads, but we had parents complain the last time we gave a senior a role he didn't audition for because he didn't get the role he had. I have to put you into the ensemble for this one, unfortunately."

Blaine nods because there's really nothing else he can do. He might have to audition for the play or do another piano recital to explain to colleges why he was only part of the ensemble of a school musical his senior year.

"Just out of curiosity. Who got the role of the Russian?" he asks before he turns to leave.

"Please don't tell anyone until the cast list goes up?" Ms. Corcoran reminds him and Blaine is quick to promise his silence.

"Jesse St. James. He wouldn't have been my first choice, but his audition was solid and he was the best of those who auditioned for the role."

Blaine balls his hands into fists for a moment before he relaxes them again. It's just one school play and he's not going to give in and get into competition with Jesse. There are plenty of drama schools and one is bound to take him even without another lead role.

He quickly thanks his teacher for her advice before hurrying out of the room to see Kurt. Because even if he can't tell him what's going on yet, he knows that just the presence of his boyfriend is going to make him feel better.

* * *

Kurt approaches the board the cast list is pinned on with a spring in his step, because regardless of Blaine's frown he had a good feeling about his audition. His hope is quickly shattered though when he steps closer and takes a look at the cast list.

He hasn't been cast as the American, and what makes it worse – not because a junior or senior has been chosen over him. Mark Greyson, one of his classmates and a fellow sophomore has been cast in the role he wanted. All he got is a part in the ensemble – good enough for him last year when they were doing 'Rent' but not this year when he finally felt ready to go for a bigger role.

What shocks him even more though is that Blaine is only part of the ensemble too. It should make him feel better about his failure but it doesn't because he had been surprised by Blaine's audition as well, but never in a million year had he thought that Blaine wouldn't at least get some bigger part.

The walk to Blaine's room is a blur – the voices of Rachel and his former classmates taking over in his head. 'Worthless' is repeated over and over and right now he doesn't dispute them. Because that's what he feels like. Stupid, untalented, worthless. If he can't even get cast in a school musical what does that mean for his future? Should he even bother anymore? Wouldn't it be better to transfer to another school and focus strictly on academics to ensure he'll get into a good college at least? He doesn't have any satisfying answers – just hopes that Blaine will make him feel better and hopefully he can help Blaine as well.

Thankfully, Blaine's roommate isn't in the room when Kurt throws himself at Blaine, smashing their mouths together before his boyfriend has a chance to even close the door behind them. All he wants right now is to feel something other than the utter despair he is experiencing and the last time he and Blaine got close felt amazing.

And so what if he isn't doing it for the right reason. He needs Blaine to make him forget for a bit, make him feel good about himself again, make him feel desirable.

Blaine doesn't seem to oppose his course of action, eagerly kissing back once the door shut behind him, and doesn't protest when Kurt presses him into the mattress. When his hands reach for his boyfriend's belt however, desperate for more closeness, Blaine's hand catches his wrist and stops him.

"Whoa, slow down Kurt. I really think we should talk before we do anything like this first," Blaine reminds him, but Kurt isn't in the mood to talk. He just doesn't want to feel shitty anymore. Wants to feel like he matters.

"I just want to be with you. I didn't hear you complain the last time," he replies petulantly before reaching out again, just to have Blaine catch his hand in mid air.

"Seriously Kurt. What's the rush? You're aren't acting like yourself right now." Kurt wants to snark at Blaine, wants to tell him to just get with the program but instead he crumbles, his shoulders slump and tears start running down his cheeks.

"This guy from my year got the role. And he isn't even that great of a singer," he sobs, because it's true. Mark might be good in acting class but he is struggling a lot with Mr. Ryan's assignments.

He finds himself in Blaine's arms a moment later, his boyfriend's hand rubbing his back soothingly.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. You'll show them next time." Kurt knows he should tell Blaine the same, tell him that he is still the best, but he doesn't have the energy right now, too absorbed in his own misery.

* * *

Blaine feels incredibly bad about not helping Kurt with his audition, now that his boyfriend is crying in his arms. And knowing that he spent all his energy preparing for a role he wasn't interested in in the first place makes him feel even worse. He should have told Kurt what he needed to work on, made sure his boyfriend knew what to focus on and prepare him for the possibility that he won't get cast instead of just being silently encouraging.

But he also can't focus on this right now because there are more pressing matters. Like Kurt throwing himself at him because he was upset.

"I'm really sorry that you didn't get the role you wanted Kurt and I want to make you feel better, but not like that. Not when you are this upset. I don't want you to ever regret something we do together, and when you are like this I'm afraid you will be once you think clearer again if I let us continue."

He promised not to treat Kurt like a child again and let his boyfriend decide when he was ready for certain things, but in this case he has to put on the breaks, no matter how much Kurt turns him on, because what if Kurt hates him afterwards for taking advantage of him.

No, he'd rather deal with a pissed Kurt right now, then with a hurt Kurt later.

Thankfully, Kurt agrees that it was good that Blaine stopped him, once he calmed down a while later. He can tell that Kurt is still nowhere near fine, but at least his boyfriend stopped throwing himself at him and told him he wasn't actually ready for what he was trying to do.

They break the rules that night though. Kurt falls asleep soon after he stopped crying and Blaine begs his roommate to sleep in Kurt's room for the night because he wants to keep an eye on his boyfriend. He stays in Beatz's bed until he is sure that no room checks will happen, before joining Kurt on the small bed and wrapping his arms around him.

A while later, he manages to convince Kurt to change into a pair of Blaine's pjs before they get back into bed together, before clinging to one another during the rest of the night.

* * *

Kurt barely manages to get to class on time the next day because he still has to return to his room and get ready for the day. Because he is so late he has no time to go to the cafeteria either, so when Adam suddenly appears and hands him a coffee he could throw his arms around him.

"Thanks. I never feel like a real person until I have my first cup of coffee in the morning," he tells the younger boy. "I didn't see you in the cafeteria today so I thought I get one for you just in case you were running late," Adam replies and Kurt smiles at him. Everything seems much better after some coffee.

"Let me repay you for the coffee this afternoon. We haven't hung out in a while," Kurt tells the freshman before having to run off for his first class of the day.

Later that day, he meets Adam in a small tee shop because Adam doesn't drink coffee.

"Can I just say that Ms. Corcoran is stupid. You were amazing at your audition and if she couldn't see that, she needs to get glasses and her ears cleaned," the freshman tells him after they sat down in a corner. Kurt gives him a rueful smile.

"You are a good friend for saying that, Adam, but I trust Ms. Corcoran's judgment. If she didn't pick me than she must have found someone more talented. But lets not talk about that right now." He still feels bad enough as it is – no need to be reminded again how inadequate he is.

"We are friends?" Adam replies, his voice hopeful and Kurt nods, because sure they are. He wouldn't hang out with the other boy if they weren't.

"Cool," Adam beams and Kurt is glad he could brighten someone's day.

"But enough about me. Now tell me is there something I can help you with. Play wingman or something like this?" Kurt asks as subtly as possible. Adam immediately turns bright red.

"Ha. So there is someone you like. Do I know her – him?" he continues to tease his friend though he is curious as well.

"Well," Adam clears his throat, cheeks still scarlet, "there is a boy I think is really cute, but I'm sure I have to chance," he admits.

Kurt immediately racks his brain for who it could be because Adam didn't deny that Kurt might know the object of his affection. The only one that comes to mind is Trent though, another freshman Adam often sits with during VE rehearsals and in the cafeteria. He had chalked it up to freshmen sticking together, but maybe Adam had a crush on the other boy.

"Do you know if he likes boys as well?" Kurt asks and Adam nods. "Well, then don't worry. You are a cool guy, he'd be stupid not to like you," he tells the younger boy whose eyes immediately light up.

"You really think so?" "Absolutely."

Before he can pep talk Adam some more though his phone starts to ring and Kurt quickly excuses him when he sees it's his dad. They haven't spoken in a few days and Kurt just hopes he hasn't found out about his little trip to Connecticut last Friday.

* * *

Blaine is buried under a mountain of homework so he is grateful when his phone rings and offers a distraction.

"Hey David. How's Boston?" he answers when he sees the picture on his screen.

"Good man. Nice food and tons of hot chicks on campus. But you'll see for yourself."

Blaine raises an eyebrow because since when has he been interested in that? "What do you mean?"

"You are cordially invited to my very first college Halloween party. I got my whole floor involved. It's going to be epic, especially with you and Kurt right in the middle," David explains and Blaine perks up because a party definitely would be nice.

"And while you are here you I could show you around campus. I know you've been talking about New York for college, but Berklee is really cool. I think you'd like it here," David continues and Blaine sighs because college is the last thing on his mind right now. He still has nearly two months until he is has to turn in his applications – plenty of time to decide where he actually wants to apply.

"Why not," he tells David to change the subject. "Awesome! So you'll come? It's about time the three of us are united again."

"Well I have to talk to Kurt first, and find a way to convince his dad to let us spend the weekend in Boston together – on a college campus." It sounds like an impossible mission.

"Right, sometimes I forget he is still so young and has to ask permission. Your dad won't be a problem right?" Blaine shakes his head. "No, I'm sure he'd be happy if I told him about visiting Berklee. It has an excellent music department."

"Great," David replies but Blaine stops him before he starts making plans for them. "But if Kurt's dad says no I'll have to visit another time. Halloween is the anniversary of our first date and I intend to celebrate it with Kurt," he explains.

David chuckles on the other end of the line. "Of course. Wouldn't expect anything else from you. Just give me a call once you know so I can find you a place to spend the night."

"Will do." There is some shouting at the other end of the line and David's voice disappears for a moment. "Sorry, some of the sophomores are doing an impromptu performance on the second floor. I gotta go check it out – one of the dance majors is seriously hot."

"That's okay. I still have tons of homework to do," Blaine replies, glaring at the mountain in the front of him.

"I wish I could tell you it gets better in college, but yeah. Good luck and tell Kurt I said hi."

Blaine hangs up then so David can go and chase after some girl while cursing himself for taking AP classes again this years to better his chances of getting into a good college. Unfortunately he won't be done after he finishes his homework because he still has to prepare for the next VE rehearsal. Fortunately they are just going to listen to their peers audition for Sectionals though, because he doesn't know when he should find the time to come up with a set list on his own.

The only thing he's looking forward to is Kurt's audition because he's certain that doing well will cheer his boyfriend up again.

* * *

Kurt's still in a funk days later and when he passes the sign up sheet for auditions for Sectionals he doesn't even stop. The only way he is going to get a solo is if Blaine takes pity on him, and he definitely doesn't want to be the reason VE doesn't get to Regionals for the first time in decades.

Keeping it a secret however doesn't work out because Blaine pulls him aside at practice the next day.

"Hey, I didn't see your name on the list yet. Did you forget?" his boyfriend asks and Kurt shakes his head.

"I'm not going to sign up. We both know I won't be chosen anyway, unless you overrule everyone else and I don't want that."

Blaine looks at him sadly but he won't let his boyfriend's puppy dog eyes make him change his mind.

"Come on, Kurt. You know you are talented. I'm sure the others would vote for you as well," Blaine tries to convince him, but Kurt refuses to give in. He doesn't need to fail again. He still has more than two years left at school – plenty of time to audition when he has improved his singing and acting.

"Alright, but I think you are making a mistake, Kurt. I know it sucks not getting what you want, but if you want to make it in this business you need to learn how to deal with rejection because you will probably always hear more no than yes," Blaine reminds him and while he knows his boyfriend is right, he doesn't want to think rationally right now.

"Well, maybe then I should find another business," he replies petulantly. Blaine looks like he is going to argue, but then he just leans forward and gently kisses Kurt's temple.

"You come to me when you are ready to talk, okay?" he asks and Kurt nods reluctantly. "Can you tell Ms. Corcoran I'm not feeling well. I promise I'll come to the next rehearsal," he asks Blaine before he leaves because he isn't in the mood to watch Mark practice his role.

Blaine looks conflicted, but finally he nods. "Feel better."

Actually, he feels worse when he passes the auditorium and steps outside into the rain to cross the quad to their dorm building.

* * *

Kurt watches from the seats when Blaine finalizes their set list for Sectionals a few days later. The theme for the competition is 'theatrics' and Kurt watches on while his peers do songs he would do anything to be part off.

Blaine and Santana have been voted to perform 'You are the one that I want' after they both auditioned with songs from Grease. Sunshine got the solo with her over the top emotional rendition of 'My heart will go on', while Nick, Quinn and two of his fellow classmates are going to take turns in their big group number.

He knows he is supposed to be up there with them, singing backup and practicing the steps for the choreography Britt and Nick are coming up with, but prefers sitting in the dark, hidden from view. Hidden until he hears someone sit down next to him.

"Why aren't you up there singing a solo? Especially with that group number. Bryan, I mean Mr. Ryan told me you did it in class and you all were amazing," Ms. Corcoran whispers while his friends sing and dance around on stage.

Kurt shrugs and keeps staring straight ahead of him. "Also I haven't seen you at my rehearsal yet. Care to tell me what's going on Kurt?"

"Maybe you are better off without me in the production," he finally replies. "Isn't that what you think as well."

He hears his teacher sigh next to him, before he feels her hand on top of his briefly where it's clenching his knee.

"I think we need to have a talk about your audition. Let me explain what went wrong for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Shelby and Kurt have a little heart to heart. Aunt Kate chaperones the boys trip to Boston but quickly ditches them at the party, so Kurt and Blaine take advantage of an empty hotel room. David shows Blaine around the campus and Kurt tells his boyfriend to apply to colleges that aren't in New York as well if he is interested in them.
> 
> And if you want to know where Kurt went wrong before Shelby tells him listen to the song and the emotions the singer conveys ;)


	5. 2x05 Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on NYADA Sophomore Year. Kurt and Blaine both auditioned for the school musical. Blaine's audition was sabotaged by Jesse St. James, while Kurt was sure he did well and wasn't cast either. It brought back all his insecurities and he decided not to audition for a solo for Sectionals because he was certain he wouldn't be good enough. Santana attended her mom's parole hearing in prison and was overjoyed when she was granted parole. Shelby noticed that Kurt was being really hard on himself and told him they needed to have a talk about his audition. And that's what you missed on NYADA Sophomore year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, sorry for the wait. I tried writing this weekend while I was in Poland, but my great cousin got ordained to a catholic priest and I needed a lot of vodka after being forced to spend countless hours in church every day while I was there ( and I don't really understand the language, apart from being able to order vodka)
> 
> Secondly, after Santana and Quinn, Britt finally gets her own POV and storyline. I hope I did her justice. Plus, aunt Kate reappears and gets to comment on the boys relationship from her POV. Picture her as Anne Hathaway pre Les Miserables.

Kurt is not really in the mood to talk to his teacher, but Ms. Corcoran looks determined and there's no way he's getting out of the auditorium without alerting the rest of the team to his presence if he doesn't follow her willingly.

"How about some coffee? You look ready to fall asleep any minute now," Ms. Corcoran tells him once they are outside, away from Blaine and his sad eyes, and Kurt nods eagerly because while he started drinking coffee regularly mostly because of Blaine, nowadays he can't live without it and it makes him cranky if he doesn't get a cup first thing in the morning.

Ten minutes later, they are sitting outside in the quad with two cups of coffee from the teachers' lounge.

"So, let's talk about your audition," Ms. Corcoran immediately gets to the point once they are seated, the still warm autumn sun shining down on them.

"You weren't horrible or anything, but it wasn't quite right either. One problem was that I don't think you really understood the material which caused you to make decision for your characters that just didn't work for the story," his teacher starts and Kurt makes a face, because he read through the libretto more than once and even watched part of the concert version on DVD.

When he spots Ms. Corcoran observing him though, he quickly schools his expression into a more neutral one.

"Let's take 'Pity the child' for example. Technically, you did great, but Freddie, he isn't sad like you interpreted, he is angry, fed up with the status quo, he's basically saying screw you all."

Kurt's eyes widens when his teacher swears in front of him, but he is also starting to think that she is probably right and he might have misinterpreted the song and over acted it in general.

"But you could have coached me during rehearsals if that was the only thing you were criticizing," Kurt dares to interject, but Ms. Corcoran shakes her head.

"Listen Kurt. What I'm going to tell you now is nothing against you. It's not your fault, but often times you won't be right for certain role for various reasons. And you weren't right for Freddie, because you weren't believable. You make an adorable bad boy, but you are not convincing enough – not because you are a bad actor but because you are a sixteen year old boy looking like a thirteen year old."

Kurt wants to protest because by now he must at least look fourteen, but Ms. Corcoran continues before he can say anything.

"And that's not necessarily a bad thing. There may come along a role that's just perfect for you because all your peers look too old. We usually don't encourage our student to try to find outside work, but plays on Broadway and off Broadway often times need young looking performers to play the younger versions of a character."

It sounds exciting but more auditions mean more chances of getting rejected. But apparently this is the exact reason why Ms. Corcoran brought it up.

"Kurt, if you want to be a performer, you need to learn how to deal with getting no-s without breaking down every time someone rejects you. Sometimes even the most talented people never get their big break or it takes them ages to get there because the timing wasn't right or they just haven't been in the right place at the right time yet. So, if you don't think you'll be able to handle the rejections, maybe you should start thinking about alternative career paths. Though it would be a shame because you are a promising young man," Ms. Corcoran concludes her little lecture and Kurt feels like pulling his teacher into a hug, because it sounds like she is talking from experience.

"I'll try not to freak out again the next time I don't get cast for something," he promises because while he hates getting rejected, he still wants nothing more than be on a Broadway stage one day, or even better, originate a role on Broadway or the West End.

"Great. Then why don't you head back inside and join your friends on stage. We wouldn't want our Glee club to lose because one of its members was missing."

Before he can stop himself he quickly pulls her into a one armed hug. Ms. Corcoran looks a bit startled but briefly squeezes his shoulder after he lets go, before heading back toward the administration building.

After finishing the rest of his coffee, Kurt returns into the building with a renewed spring in his step, because if he understood correctly, Ms. Corcoran just gave him permission to audition for off campus productions, a permission that wasn't usually easy to get.

His boyfriend's face lights up when Kurt sneaks back into the auditorium and joins the group on stage during another run through, and now that he feels lighter, he's enjoying performing with VE again as well.

"You alright?" Blaine asks him when they take a break so Nick can give people notes on their dancing. Kurt nods, before he quickly gets up on his tiptoes and presses a chaste kiss to Blaine's lips.

"Much better, thanks," he replies with a smile and steals another small kiss while the rest of the group is still busy.

"I'm happy to hear that because there's something I wanted to ask you. Can you come back to my room with me after rehearsal?" Blaine asks and Kurt's eyebrows shoot up.

"Nothing like that," Blaine immediately stammers when he sees Kurt's expression, and Kurt can feel his face flush because he's had quite a one track mind lately.

"Okay. I'll wait for you once we are done," Kurt assures his boyfriend while waiting for his blush to disappear because he doesn't want to return on stage looking like a red light, especially with his pants a bit tighter than usual.

Blaine doesn't seem to have the same problem, because he returns to the middle of the stage moments later to resume rehearsal and Kurt curses his stupidly sexy boyfriend for always making his body react embarrassingly in his vicinity.

* * *

Kurt's lounging on his bed when Blaine comes out of the bathroom twenty minutes later, his unruly curls hanging into his eyes when he pulls the towel he tried to dry them with away.

"Happy now?" he asks his boyfriend who beams at him. "Definitely. You know I love your curls," Kurt replies, before reaching a hand out for him.

"You said you wanted to ask me something?" Blaine nods before sitting down next to Kurt on the bed as close as possible.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to Boston with me for our anniversary. David invited us to a Halloween party and I thought we could leave Friday night, spend Saturday together before the party and come back here Sunday evening."

What he neglects to mention is that he agreed to tour the campus with David Sunday afternoon because he is afraid of Kurt's reaction. College isn't a subject they really talk about, but Blaine knows Kurt assumes that he will be going to school in New York next year. So he'd rather avoid pissing Kurt off until he has actually finished all his applications and heard back from colleges.

When Blaine looks over to Kurt, his boyfriend looks half excited, half sad, which he didn't know was even possible.

"I'd love to go away with you for our anniversary, but do you honestly think my dad would let me go?"

Well, Blaine can certainly hope.

"I was planning on telling your dad that you would room with David and I'd find somewhere else to crash. But if he says no then we'll just stay here and do something with the girls. I can visit David another time. As long as we're together for Halloween I'm going to be happy," he adds because he knows Kurt is a sucker for romance.

As he predicted, Kurt immediately perks up before he smirks. "But in case we stay here, we should coordinate our plans. You know, we never really started those cooking lessons."

Blaine hangs his head and pouts. "You are never going to let me forget about our first Valentine's Day together, right?" he asked, feigning dejection.

"Nope," Kurt replies, popping the p.

"Well, then maybe you should give me those lessons for our anniversary," he suggested after a beat."

"As long as you don't try to burn down the kitchen again. I really don't want to get kicked out of school now that I'm back," Kurt jokes. In reply, Blaine tackles Kurt on the bed and mercilessly starts to tickle his boyfriend.

Kurt plays dirty though because instead of surrendering, he presses his lips against Blaine's and stealthily puts his tongue into Blaine's mouth. His fingers immediately stop what they were doing and instead wrap around Kurt's small waist.

"How much time do we have?" Kurt whispers in his ear and Blaine shudders. A quick glance at the clock on his bedside table tells him that his roommate won't be back for another hour.

"Plenty," he replies before sucking Kurt's earlobe in his mouth. His boyfriend's reply is cut off by a moan but Blaine takes it as an okay to continue what they were doing.

* * *

Kurt is starting up his computer to skype his dad for permission for the Boston trip when Jeff enters the room and flops down on his bed.

"What are you doing?" his roommate asks after a yawn and Kurt points at his laptop.

"Skyping my dad. I need his permission to go out of town with Blaine," he explains, trying not to fidget when Jeff keeps staring at him.

"Not sure that's such a good idea right now because I don't think even you have a scarf big enough to hide that monster on your neck," the other boy finally explains why he is staring and Kurt slaps his hand over his neck before he sighs.

"Not again. I told Blaine not to put them where other people can see," he mumbles and Jeff nods.

"Never go for place you can't cover up easily. My girlfriend could get kicked out of school if I left one where teachers could see. But on the other hand, makes you get creative. You won't believe how much she likes it when I suck on her-"

Kurt decides to cut him off there because after sex ed class he never wanted to here about the female anatomy again.

"Yes, thanks Jeff. I have to go call my dad now. Thanks for the heads up."

He quickly slips outside and sits down outside his room, his back against the wall, before pulling his phone from his pocket and dialing his dad.

"Kurt, how nice of you to call. What do you need?" his dad answers the phone and Kurt cringes because he knows he hasn't called as often lately as his dad would like him to.

"Can't I just call to say I miss you," he tries but he knows his dad is rolling his eyes even though he can't see it.

"I'm sure you do but that's not why you are calling, right?" Kurt nods before remembering that his dad can't see him.

"So, uh, you know it's Blaine and I's first anniversary soon and his best friend David is throwing another Halloween party and uh, I was wondering if I could go. With Blaine that is."

"What's the catch? You wouldn't be this nervous asking if it was just another party. And I thought only that other boy who hosted the party last year was going to college in New York," his dad replies promptly and Kurt bites his lip, thinking of the best way to convince his dad.

"Well, David lives in Boston and I know I'm only a sophomore but I could check out the college while I'm there," he tells his dad as innocently as possible, causing his dad to chuckle.

"So you want me to let you go to a college party for the weekend with your boyfriend, who I caught you hungover with before."

"Well, if you say it like that. But dad. I would sleep in David's room and Blaine somewhere else. And I'm sure no one there would give the obvious high school kid alcohol. I just got told I look like I'm thirteen," Kurt tries to argue but suspects he is only making it worse.

"Tell you what. You've been pretty good about following the rules lately, so here's what I can offer you. Aunt Kate comes with you if she has time and you share a hotel room with her. Where you go she goes, understood."

"Dad, I don't need a babysitter," Kurt whines, though it could be worse. His aunt would probably ditch him the first chance she got anyway.

"That's my offer Kurt. Take it or leave it," his dad reminds him and Kurt begrudgingly accepts.

"Great, I'll call your aunt and let you know what she says. Now tell me why you have been too busy to call me lately."

* * *

When Brittany spots the slightly chubby cat behind a dumpster a block away from school she immediately rushes over to check if it is hurt. She's always wanted a pet but her parents were travelling a lot since she started elementary school and so she never got one.

The cat doesn't appear to be hurt, but it's dirty and not wearing a collar. On a closer look she discovers that the cat is a boy cat and Britt decides he'll be the perfect gift for Quinn to get her out of the funk she still is in. Because it would definitely cheer her up if someone gave her a cat. And maybe Quinn will ask her to cat sit from time to time.

Luckily, the cat doesn't protest when Britt picks him up and she presses him tightly against her body, afraid he'll run off if she lets go.

"You'll need a name," she muses on the trek back to school and the cat agrees with a loud meow.

"Let's see you are a little chubby, so maybe Tubby?" The cat in her arms shakes his head and Britt nods. "You are right. Way too common for such a prime specimen. You need a royal name."

The cat meows again and suddenly Britt has the perfect name. "From now on, you will be known as Lord Tubbington the first," she degrees and the newly named Lord Tubbington rubs his head against her cheek.

Unfortunately, Quinn is allergic to cats, though she is sure Quinn once told her that she and her sister had a cat, and tells her the cat can't stay in her room. Britt just shrugs though because now she gets to keep him and she and San can give him baths and brush his fur together.

San doesn't look too happy however when Britt enters the room with Lord Tubbington in tow.

"What the hell is that? And that smell. What did you do Britt?" her girlfriend exclaims while she is glaring at poor Lord Tubbington.

"That's Lord Tubbington. I rescued him from the street and now he is going to live with us," she announces proudly, choosing to ignore San's expression for now.

"Britt," San's expression suddenly softens. "You can't keep a cat in your room. We are not allowed to have pets in school. If a teacher finds out, you'll have to bring him to a shelter," her girlfriend explains and Britt is trying hard not to cry.

"But what if the people there are mean to him and won't love him as much as I will?" she asks, a sole tear escaping her eye.

San sighs before she extracts Lord Tubbington from her arms and sets him down.

"Fine, I'll help you keep him a secret but only after you've bathed him and as long as he doesn't jump on my bad or sheds hair all over my clothes."

Brittany immediately jumps up and throws herself into San's arms before kissing her with as much passion as possible.

"Thank you, thank you thank you," she mumbles into San's hair. "I love you so much. And I will make it up to you," she as with a flirtatious wink before picking Lord Tubbington up again and carrying him into their bathroom.

* * *

Blaine, Kurt and Kurt's aunt arrive late on Friday night and he waits until his boyfriend and Kate are checked in in the hotel close to campus before catching a cab to the Berklee Campus.

Wes is already there when he arrives and it looks like they started their little reunion party without him.

"Here, have a beer," Wes tells him before shoving a bottle into his hands and Blaine grabs a lighter from David's weed smoking roommate's side of the room to open it. As soon as he puts down the open bottle though, he finds himself pulled into a tight hug by his two best friends.

"I guess you already started without me," he tells them once they let him up for air again and both Wes and David nod.

"Pregaming is an important ritual in college," they inform him and Blaine roles his eyes because this is nothing new.

"So where's Kurt?" David asks a few minutes later. "I thought he came with you."

Blaine takes another swig of his bottle before he sighs. "He's at a hotel with his aunt. His dad wouldn't let him come without a baby sitter."

"The hot one?" Wes immediately asks and Blaine shrugs. "Don't worry, we'll take her off your hands tomorrow at the party," David continues and Blaine rolls his eyes again, because while Kurt's aunt hooked up with his brother, he thinks that Wes and David are a little young for Kate.

"If you could make sure I actually do get to celebrate with Kurt in private for a bit, I'd very much appreciate it," he admits though.

"Trying to get lucky for your anniversary?" David asks, winking exaggeratingly and Blaine throws a pillow at him.

"Not everything is about sex," he informs them but his friends don't appear to take him seriously.

"You still haven't done it?" Wes asks, clearly surprised. "You've been dating for a year and you've had the hots for him even longer."

Maybe it's wrong to brag about your sex life or lack thereof depending on who's definition you used, but Blaine has always loved that his friends are comfortable discussing stuff like that with him.

"Well, it's not like we haven't done anything," he confides in them, "but we haven't gone all the way yet, and I don't think it will happen any time soon. But I wouldn't mind trying out some new stuff now that I know Kurt wants it as well," he admits, causing Wes and David to catcall.

"Just don't drink too much tomorrow," Wes advices after they have calmed down. "You don't want him thinking you already have problems getting it up." David continues and Blaine is sure his face turns bright red.

"I'll keep that in mind. Now tell me about college," he tells them to change the subject, because maybe talking about his and Kurt's developing sex life wasn't the best idea.

* * *

Blaine picks Kurt up in front of a near by hotel at ten the next morning for their day out in Boston. Luckily, Kate doesn't insist on playing babysitter, so they head off without her after sharing a brief kiss in front of the hotel. He doesn't worry that anyone would react negatively because couples like him and Kurt can actually get married here.

"Where to?" Kurt asks, looping his arm through his and Blaine pulls out a list with places David insisted they check out.

"I thought we could walk around the old part of town for a bit – follow the Freedom trail for a bit before getting lunch by the harbor. According to David you can't come to Boston without eating seafood here."

"Sounds great," Kurt replies. "And in the afternoon?"

"I thought I could take you shopping if you wanted to before returning you to the hotel to get ready for the party. Or whatever you want."

Kurt immediately nods frantically and Blaine assumes he had him at shopping.

"Well, lead the way good sir," Kurt jokes, and Blaine starts walking in what he hopes is the right direction.

They hop on a bus and ride it for a few stops before getting off in the theater district, but after living in New York for a while it isn't that impressive. So they walk through Boston Commons to get to the starting point of the trail for their trek through Boston.

Kurt goes a bit crazy with the picture taking where ever they go, but he assures Blaine that it's necessary to document their first vacation as a couple in as much detail as possible for future scrapbooks. He doesn't actual mind it as much as he proclaims, because a lot of pictures consist of them kissing in front of famous landmarks in the historic part of the city.

Around lunchtime they find a small restaurant close to the harbor where they share a seafood platter and Blaine discovers that he really does not like calamari. Luckily, his boyfriend saves him by stealing all of them from Blaine's plate before he actually has to admit that the dish scares him.

Kurt's dad calls right after they leave the restaurant on their way to check out the leather district, but believes their lie that Kate is the bathroom right now and can't come to the phone before telling Kurt that he has to go deal with a costumer.

After only two hours of shopping and more window shopping, Blaine drops Kurt off in front of his hotel room with a promise to meet him and his aunt outside the dorm building later so they can all walk in together. It's important for Kurt that they do because this year they did opt for matching costumes and even Kate decided to join their little group with another matching costume.

Thankfully, David and Wes both have to head out to pick up more booze when Blaine arrives, so he can change into his tights while inventing his own superhero names without getting mocked. His favorite one is definitely 'Nightbird' and maybe one day he could ask Kurt to make him his own costumes. For now the rented one will have to do though.

After making sure his costume is perfectly in place, he heads over to the shared bathrooms to finish his hair before meeting Kurt outside the dorms.

* * *

Kurt and aunt Kate meet up with Blaine in front of David's dorm building a few hours later, and he looks fantastic in his Robin costume in his opinion because it accentuates that he's been losing quite a bit of his baby fat over the summer. His face is still too round for his taste and his hips are pear shaped but Blaine thinks he is attractive so he tells himself to stop worrying.

Aunt Kate looks fantastic as well in her Catwoman costume though he thinks it's a bit too tight for someone who's over thirty already. Not that she looks it, especially with her make up on. But still. He does not need to see his aunt going after guys only a few years older them him.

Unsurprisingly, he loses her pretty fast though after greeting Blaine, looking right at home in the crowd of college kids. Kurt feels a bit intimidated however, because this time he is completely sober and he feels like everyone is staring at him and not in the 'god his costume is awesome' kind of way.

"Are you having fun?" Blaine shouts over the music a while later, still nursing his first beer while Kurt sips on his wine cooler, determined not to get drunk this time around.

Before he can answer though, a tall guy with blond hair and broad shoulders comes up to them and leans toward Blaine, a suggestive grin on his face.

"You know, if your little brother wasn't already wearing the costume, I'd offer to be the Robin to your Batman," he slurs slightly and Kurt narrows his eyes because, hello, he and Blaine are standing way too closely for it to be platonic or worse brotherly.

Blaine, unfortunately only gapes at the guy, which blond and stupid apparently takes as his cue to consider his flirting.

"I'm sure I can find someone to babysit him, while you and I get better acquainted. I haven't see you around before, so I could give you a tour of the dorm rooms," he suggests and Kurt is about to rip him a new one, when his aunt stumbles over, a young man in his early twenties staring after her.

"Hey, leave my brother and his boyfriend alone," she yells at the intruder, poking him in the chest, and Kurt doesn't know who looks more surprised – him or the douche bag.

Apparently, his aunt is determined to appear younger tonight and well, aunt doesn't really do the trick he supposes.

"Thanks, sis," he replies after a moment, after glaring at her, "but I could have handled that my self." And handle it he does – by shoving his tongue into Blaine's throat right in front of the jerk.

It shocks Blaine back to life apparently, because he grins at the asshat after Kurt releases him and informs him that Kurt definitely isn't his brother.

* * *

Kate was having a blast at Blaine's friend's Halloween party, mostly because nearly everyone thought she was just another grad student trying to let lose at a dorm party. Barely five minutes in, she decides to ditch Kurt for two hot guys in their early to mid twenties who are both staring at her like they are cats in heat – pun intended.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around before. Are you getting your masters here as well?" one of them asks, his eyes trailing up her body. Luckily, she's always been able to think quickly and so she shakes her head.

"Nope. I'm actually working towards my Ph.D. already over at Harvard, but my little brother goes here and invited me. I hope you don't mind an old lady crashing your party," she adds with a pout which leads to the guys both assuring her that she doesn't look a day older than twenty-two.

But it's Mark, a twenty-three year old grad student who really gets her going, pardon her French. They talk and laugh together for a while before he leans in close and kisses her.

"Do you wanna get out of here? I have a small apartment off campus," he asks her a while later, after making out with him in various corners of the common room they are in.

"Let me just tell my brother that I'm leaving and then I'm all yours," she replies, trailing her hand up his thigh for a moment, to make sure he doesn't leave while she goes to find her nephew.

When she spots him in the crowd he is glaring at a guy who's standing way too close to Blaine in her opinion. Deciding to be a good sister, uh aunt, she struts over and puts the little shit into his place before he can cause trouble between the boys, and Kurt does look quite murderous when she gets there.

Blaine excuses himself, once the asshole runs off, to get them another drink and Kate hands Kurt the key to their hotel room, once he is gone as well.

"I'm not coming home tonight. So if you and Blaine want the room you can have it. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do," she reminds him before she hurries over to where she left Mark.

Kate's pretty certain Burt would kill her if he knew what she just did, but she remembers being young and in love. And contrary to her own youth, Kurt and Blaine can't just fool around in a car whenever they like. She also thinks that if Kurt's going to lose his virginity – and she's pretty certain he still is one – than he deserves better than the backseat of a car.

No, giving him the room for the night is the right thing to do. After all, he's old enough to make his own decisions, even if her brother doesn't think so. All thoughts about Kurt go out of the window soon after though, when Mark does something spectacular with his tongue.

* * *

"Where did your aunt go?" Blaine asks when he returns with two bottles of water for them. Kurt just rolls his eyes.

"She ran off with some guy and gave me this," he tells his boyfriend before showing him the key. "Said she wasn't going to come home tonight," he adds, hoping he won't have to spell it out that Blaine is invited to spend the night with him.

Unfortunately, his boyfriend is a bit slow and only mumbles something like 'good for her'.

"Hey, do you maybe want to get out of here and continue our celebration in private? Like I said Kate won't be back till tomorrow," he tries again and when Blaine blushes he knows his boyfriend finally got the hint.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Let me just tell Wes and David that we are leaving," Blaine stammers, still blushing adorably.

Kurt waits for him by the stairs, texting Mercedes in the meantime, who is at a New Directions' party hosted by Puck. Kurt has heard about it for the last two weeks, mostly because Finn was complaining about not being allowed to go. He hadn't felt bad for him though because he remembers how the last party Finn went to ended.

He is laughing when Blaine returns and when the older boy raises an eyebrow in question, he shows him the picture Mercedes sent him – one of Rachel in a green monstrosity, which is apparently supposed to be a princess' ball gown.

Blaine makes a face as well, before he takes Kurt's hand and leads him downstairs. Even though the hotel isn't far away from the campus, they decide to take a cab, because it's late and they are both wearing superhero costumes.

The silence in the cab, for once, is actually a bit uncomfortable, both of them clearly stuck in their own thoughts about what a private celebration might entail. The only thing he is sure of is that he isn't ready to go all the way any time soon, but he thinks he is ready for something more than they are already doing. Maybe properly get to second base.

But that's just him. Blaine looks like he is internally freaking out as well, but Kurt can't tell about what. Does Blaine want more than Kurt is ready for, or maybe he doesn't want to do anything new at all? He knows he should probably just talk to him about it, but talking about sexual things is still difficult for him and he usually prefers to just show Blaine what he wants instead of having to talk about it first.

Unfortunately, he's pretty certain that Blaine will want to talk first if they actually decide to further their physical relationship.

* * *

While Kurt is busy freaking out a bit, Blaine isn't far behind. It wouldn't be the first time that he and Kurt aren't actually on the same page and so he keeps wondering about Kurt's intentions.

Should he have brought a condom? Or lube? Or would they even need a condom if something more happened when they are both virgins? Why was there no pamphlet about spending your first anniversary in a hotel when you are not sleeping together yet? Maybe, he should write one, if he makes it through the night in one piece.

Or maybe he is freaking out over nothing. They have spent the night together before – more than once – and it had been okay. And Kurt was getting better about talking things through with him, even if he knows his boyfriend still doesn't like talking about sex. But how else can they know what is okay and what isn't if they don't talk about it first.

At least they are both sober, and now he is really glad he only had one beer all night. Because as he already knows – hormones and alcohol don't mix well. In this moment he really wants to ask someone for advice, but Wes and David would probably just tease him, and his brother, his brother would probably insists on giving him tips and send him condoms to their room. And that's the last thing he needs right now – for Kurt to freak out because he thinks Blaine is pressuring him. Which he would never do. He isn't even sure he is ready for certain things, even if that means having to tell Kurt no if it's something Kurt wants.

Sometimes being an inexperienced teenager in his first relationship with an equally inexperienced teenager really sucked. Or just being a teenager in general. There were all those things his body told him he was ready for, but his mind hadn't really caught up yet to some of them.

Before he can freak out even more though the short ride is over and the cab stops in front of Kurt's hotel. He quickly pays the driver, but lets Kurt tip him before he can protest. They earn some curious stares from the concierge when they hurry past, both their capes billowing behind them and for once they barely touch when they are in the elevator, standing further apart from one another than usual. All too soon the doors open on Kurt's floor and Blaine sucks in a deep breath. Showtime.

* * *

"I don't want to have sex. I mean sex sex," Kurt blurts out as soon as Blaine closes the door behind him and he can feel his boyfriend stiffen before he slips his hand into Kurt's.

"We can just go to sleep and cuddle. I don't want you to think that we have to do things just because we are alone here," Blaine assures him a moment later.

Well, Kurt doesn't want that either, because who knows when they'll get a chance like this again, when they don't have to worry about roommates coming back early.

"But I want to," he blurts out again, cursing his brain to mouth filter which he apparently left behind at the party.

Blaine looks confused and Kurt sighs internally because that means he actually has to spell it out to Blaine what he wants. Wanting to delay the inevitable, he leads Blaine over to his bed and pulls him down next to him.

"I mean, uh, that I don't want to just sleep. I want to t-t-touch you, like under the clothes and maybe you could touch me too," he finally stutters out, his cheeks probably bright red.

Blaine gapes at him for a moment, but at least he is not saying no. "But clothes stay on?" he asks after a beat to clarify what Kurt is asking for and Kurt nods before shaking his head.

"Well, I do want to take your shirt off," he admits, without blushing though because taking shirts off when they make out isn't exactly new anymore.

"Okay," Blaine replies before he continues, he cheeks turning red. "But just to make sure we are on the same page. You want to jerk me off and you want me to jerk you off?"

Kurt gasps, because how can Blaine say things like that just like that. Still, he nods, the blush back in place.

"But pants stay on?" He nods again. "At least underwear," he adds because he really doesn't want to do this when they are both in their superhero costumes.

They are both quiet when they take off their capes, but once they are off, Kurt steps closer and presses his lips against Blaine's for a moment, before moving to his boyfriend's neck, slowly pushing the top of his costume down to have more skin to kiss. Before he can push it all the way down though Blaine stops him.

"Um, I'm just going to go change real quick, okay? The kind of underwear that is required for this costume is not exactly something I want you to see me in," he admits and Kurt's cheeks flame again when he thinks about what he is wearing underneath himself.

"Good thinking. Uh, knock when you are done?" Blaine nods, but instead of going into the bathroom, he freezes.

"What's wrong?" "Um, I don't have any clothes here."

Kurt is sure his face can't get even redder when he crosses over to his suitcase and picks up a clean pair of boxer briefs and pajama paints. Blaine accepts them silently before disappearing into the bathroom.

Picking another pair up – and now he is glad he always packs too much – he quickly changes into them and a pair of yoga pants, before considering whether it made sense to put on a t-shirt when he's going to take it off again soon anyway.

Before he can make a decision though, there's a knock on the bathroom door and Kurt calls out to Blaine that it's okay to come back in. His boyfriend isn't wearing a shirt either – probably because Kurt didn't give him one – and his hair is dripping slightly, curls falling freely over his forehead. Apparently, he spent more time on his shirt debate than he thought.

Once Blaine is back, they quickly fall into an already established routine, pressing up against each other for a bit before Kurt rolls over to take a moment to collect himself. The moment he has his breathing under control again though, he turns to Blaine a determined look on his face.

"I'd really like to get to second base now," he tells Blaine before he winces, because that sounded so much better in his head. Thankfully, Blaine doesn't make fun of him, and though they only have the soft light from the entrance illuminating the room he can see Blaine's eyes darkening.

Before he knows it he is on his back with Blaine hovering above him, his right hand slowly trailing down his stomach, but not stopping at his waistband like it usually does.

And when Blaine does touch him for the first time, he retracts everything he said before. This is the best experience ever.

* * *

They sleep in the next day, after they exhausted themselves and after getting a text from Kate telling them that she'll be back around eleven to change clothes and take Kurt to lunch.

With minutes to spare they make it downstairs for breakfast and Blaine's happy to see that Kurt is happy, because of course he ended up worrying again about Kurt's reaction the next day. But luckily all Kurt said was that he couldn't wait for them to do it again.

"So are you going to tell me about your mysterious plans with David?" Kurt asks him after Kate returned and he is getting ready to leave. He does feel guilty about not telling Kurt about the college tour and so he decides to tell him once he has seen the campus.

"Later, I promise," he tells him before kissing Kurt goodbye rather passionately, earning them a catcall from Kate.

The teasing continues the moment he meets up with David who brought Wes along as well, but it's good naturedly, so he lets them have their fun for a bit, without giving too much of his night with Kurt away.

David takes them to classrooms, lecture halls and rehearsals spaces and Blaine falls in love rather quickly. After living in New York for two years, he likes the open space while still being in a city. NYADA is impressive as it is, but here everything is even bigger and better equipped.

"So are you going to apply?" David asks once the tour is over and they are back in David's dorm. "Would be great to see you more often."

Wes pouts but they both ignore him. Listening to their discussion about college during their senior year had been bad enough.

"I want to, but I really think I should talk to Kurt first. I don't intend for us to break up any time soon, so I can't just apply to a school out of state without telling him first.

"Whipped," Wes and David chorus in unison and Blaine rolls his eyes. "You'd have done the same if your girlfriends hadn't already dumped you.

"Oh trust me. Being single in college is so much better. If you want to get laid all you have to do is go to a party."

"I can get laid whenever I want too," Blaine replies with a pout, because he could if their weren't teachers, and roommates and parents trying to keep them apart.

"Not if you come here though next year," Wes points out after he stops laughing and David punches his shoulder.

"But the reunion sex will be that much better," he counters and Blaine decides to put an end to the argument.

"Guys, I'm not going to pick a college based on how easy it will be for me to have sex with Kurt, okay. I'm going to talk to him when I get back to the hotel and if he's okay with it, I'm going to apply."

Neither of his friends look too happy, and his dad would probably tell him that he should go to the best college regardless of his boyfriend, but they are partners and his decision will affect both of them. At least he wants to get Kurt's opinion.

* * *

"You have to apply," Kurt tells Blaine as soon as he finishes talking. "I always thought you would apply here anyway because it's a good school and David seems to love it."

Blaine just gapes at him for a moment. "And you would really be okay with it if I ended up in Boston."

Kurt shrugs. "Sure I would miss you a lot, but you need to do what's best for your future and staying in the city, just for me, I don't want that. It could lead to a nasty break up because at some point you probably would resent me for making you stay here. If we are meant to be, we'll make it work."

"God, I love you," Blaine replies before pulling him into his arms. Kurt eagerly wraps his arms around his boyfriend as well and they stand together like this for a few more moments before Kurt disentangles himself and sits down on his bed, his expression serious now.

"I want you to promise that you'll apply to schools you like even when they aren't close to New York. Even if they are on the west coast or god forbid Ohio. We might have a problem if you wanted to go to Europe, but other than that, we'll make it work. I still have nearly two years of school left and who knows where I will end up after graduation. We can't put out future on hold just because it might mean getting separated for a bit," he tells Blaine.

Does he want Blaine to move away from New York? Of course not. But he really doesn't want to be the one to hold him back either. Yes, long distance would suck, but there was Skype and if he got a job, bus and train tickets every other months.

"So I'm going to apply here," Blaine says and Kurt nods. "And they would be stupid not to accept you."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Blaine and Kurt return to Ohio for Thanksgiving at the Andersons. Finn asks Kurt's advice for winning Rachel back and Kate and Cooper 'reconnect'.


	6. 2x06 Happy Turkey Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on NYADA Sophomore Year. Kurt met a new student who may or may not have a crush on him – depending on whether you asked Kurt or Blaine. Jesse sabotaged Blaine's audition for the school musical and now he and Kurt both are only part of the ensemble. For their first anniversary Blaine took Kurt to Boston where they took their relationship to the next level, thanks to aunt Kate hooking up with some college student and letting Kurt have the hotel room. And that's what you missed on NYADA Sophomore Year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was supposed to be a Lord Tubbington, Britt, Santana scene in this episode but I had to push it to the second half of the season because I had to bury my own cat – who I had for close to eighteen years – a few days ago. I tried to write it but I just couldn't yet.

It's ten days before the opening of the show when Kurt calls his dad between getting out of one rehearsal and having to head over to the next.

"Hey kiddo. You okay? You sound out of breath," his dad says after Kurt's greeting and Kurt quickly assures him that he is just busy, nothing else.

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't plan a surprise visit for Thanksgiving," he continues then and his dad chuckles.

"I hope not for the reason you didn't like my last one." Well, at least they are at a point where they can joke about the incident, which shows how far his dad has come, Kurt thinks.

"No, nothing like that I promise. It's just pointless to come up when neither Blaine nor I have a proper part in the musical. We'll come home as soon as we are done with the last show."

"You know, we would have loved to see you on stage again, regardless of the role," his dad assures him, but he and Blaine made up their minds weeks ago. It's just cheaper for Kurt and his aunt to go to Ohio for Thanksgiving instead of having the rest of the family come to New York.

"I know you would, but I also know Carole's mom wasn't too happy you didn't spend Thanksgiving with her last year, especially because she couldn't do Christmas with us," Kurt reminds his dad, who he knows isn't all too crazy about Nana Helen. Kurt thinks she's a hoot though, even if she is a devout Republican. After all, she hadn't reacted negatively to his official coming out and had merely said that if Kurt had to date boys she was glad he at least had chosen one with manners – obviously a dig at his dad who thinks utensils only work with fifty percent of the food they eat at home.

"She hates me," his dad immediately whines. "Whenever she is here it's all Christopher this and Christopher that. I get that she doesn't think I'm good enough for Carole, no need to rub it in."

Kurt sniggers, because apparently it doesn't matter how old you get, you still have to deal with the parents of the person you are with.

"That's not funny," his dad complains and Kurt tries to control his laughter.

"I know dad, but believe me, Nana Helen doesn't hate you. You want to know a mother who'd hate who her kid was dating, try Blaine's mom. Carole's mom just wants you to act more like a gentleman when she is around."

The line goes silent for a moment and Kurt cringes because sometimes he forgets that he isn't the only one who lost his mother and that his dad detests Blaine's mother for voluntarily leaving her son.

"How is Blaine? Still busy with college applications?" his dad changes the subject quickly and Kurt is eager to follow his lead.

"He wants to finish them before break so he can focus on planning for potential auditions. Invites should come as early as January," he explains.

"And you are okay with him applying to schools out of state? I'm mean long distance is never easy, especially when you are still so young and don't have the money to just visit each other every other weekend."

"Blaine needs to do what's best for his future. Wouldn't you tell me to do the same?"

"Of course I would. I'm just surprised you are handling this so well. Guess I really need to come to terms with the fact that you are not a kid anymore."

He knows it's hard for his dad, having to watch him grow up from afar, especially after they were all they had for years after his mom passed.

"Does that mean I won't have to tell you every time I want to leave campus anymore," he can't help but ask, because while he doesn't have much time to leave school right now anyway, it's still annoying to always have to ask his dad first.

"Let's talk about that when you are home. How are you getting here? If you have to stay somewhere overnight, I want you to promise me that you and Blaine each get your own room."

"We're taking the train because it's faster. There are sleeping compartments but they are so small, no one in their right mind would try to share," he assures his dad, before changing the subject himself, because one day his dad might just develop the ability to detect lies over the phone.

"So tell me. How's the shop doing?"

* * *

While Kurt is on the phone with his dad, Blaine coincidentally is doing the same.

"… and so I thought it would be nice to invite them over to our house for Thanksgiving," he concludes his pitch for a combined Anderson – Hummel dinner.

"Are you sure they would even be interested. Not that I'm saying no because that boyfriend of yours can cook and it would be nice to have more people around again," his dad replies and Blaine shrugs.

"I wanted to run in by you first before I talked to Mr. Hummel but I know Kurt wants to spend Thanksgiving with me. And apparently they are having a full house with his aunt and his step-mother's mother coming as well. Kurt's been complaining for days that he doesn't know where to put them all with the amount of food he's planning to make."

He can hear the click of a keyboard in the background and tries not to sigh. His dad is getting better with paying attention to him, but he still has trouble putting him before his job.

"Dad?" "Sorry, sorry. Just sent my assistant a reminder that I don't need her to work Thanksgiving. Tell you what, if Burt doesn't have problem celebrating at ours I'll be happy to host them. Ask Kurt for a list of the groceries he'll need and I'll get them."

"Awesome," Blaine replies. There's more that he wants to tell his dad – how his college applications are going for example – but he knows he's already losing his dad's attention, so he tells him that he has to leave for rehearsal.

"And you are sure you don't want me there for your show? You are not just saying it so I don't feel like a dick if I can't make it," his dad surprises him.

"No need to come to this one. I'll send you an invite for the recital I'm doing instead," he promises before he lets his father go. A few moments later, he scrolls through he contacts until he finds Kurt's dad's number.

"Mr. Hummel, I have a proposition for you."

* * *

"How great is it that my dad agreed to come to your house," Kurt babbles excitedly, while his boyfriend is putting the finishing touches on his application for NYU.

"Though I suspect he only agreed because he thinks Carole's mom will be nicer to him if there are other people around," he continues, receiving a soft hum from Blaine.

"I can come back later if you are busy now," he reminds his boyfriend when Blaine's head stays buried in his papers.

"Stay, I'll be done in a second," Blaine immediately replies and Kurt settles back on his bed.

A few minutes later – during which Kurt amuses himself by playing Angry Bird on his phone – Blaine puts his papers away and joins him on the small bed.

"I'm glad your dad said yes because there's something I wanted to ask you."

Kurt raises an eyebrow, urging his boyfriend to continue.

"I was hoping your dad will let you stay the night, so I can take you Black Friday shopping in Columbus. The shops there are so much better than the ones in the Lima mall."

The 'and I know you haven't been back there since the Karofsky incident' goes unsaid. Luckily, Blaine doesn't push when Kurt tells him he is not ready to really deal with what happened in the bathroom, which includes stepping inside the mall.

"I'd love that too. And I don't see why he wouldn't let me as long as your dad is home. He let you sleep on our couch as well."

Blaine looks hopeful as well and Kurt knows it's because they barely had any privacy since they came back from Boston. But if he remembers it correctly, Mr. Anderson's bedroom isn't on the same floor as Blaine's and he didn't seem that invested in his son's potential sex life like his dad is. They might just get away with spending some quality time together again.

They share another look before they both look at the clock on Blaine's bedside table, but the sad fact is, Kurt has to meet a study group in fifteen minutes and Beatz is set to return any minute now as well.

"Soon," Blaine promises when Kurt sighs, because of course his dad had been right – that once he started doing stuff with Blaine he wouldn't want to stop.

The remaining ten minutes are spent making out on Blaine's bed, but Kurt makes sure his boyfriend's hands stay away from his hair because he really doesn't have time to fix it before he has to leave.

He is still distracted by the feeling of Blaine's lips on his neck, not really looking where he's going when he runs straight into Adam, who looks even more flustered than usual.

"We have to stop meeting like this," he jokes after making sure the younger boy is okay, and Adam's face turns even redder before he clears his throat.

"Hey Kurt, can I ask you something?"

* * *

"When are you going to admit that you have a major crush on Kurt," Trent teases him, and Adam immediately looks around frantically to make sure no one overheard his fellow freshman.

"Shh," he tells him, but Trent just rolls his eyes. "It's not like you are hiding it that well."

Adam just hopes his new friend is exaggerating because how embarrassing would that be, if everyone knew how much he really liked Kurt. But how could he not. Kurt had to prettiest eyes and he was seriously hot.

"And if you ever going to make a move, you should make it over break. I heard Blaine's going back to Ohio for break."

"What?" Adam exclaims. "I can't do that. He has a boyfriend."

Trent just shrugs. "For now. Apparently he is applying to tons of colleges out of state. Do you really think they are going to stay together when Blaine goes to college far away where there are tons of hot guys."

Adam feels torn because on one hand he wants Kurt to be happy, but on the other hand, he kind of wants Kurt to be happy with him.

"Can't I just tell him that I like him if they break up?" he asks, desperate for advice. Trent shakes his head.

"What if they break up at the beginning of the summer and he already has a new boyfriend when he comes back to school? You need to tell him he has options here, before that happens."

Adam still isn't convinced because what if Kurt hates him for trying to get between him and Blaine. He doesn't want to be that guy who doesn't respect another person's relationship.

"Okay, I get it. You don't have to make any romantic declarations right now. But show him that you are there for him when his own boyfriend isn't. Invite him over to your place for Thanksgiving, because you don't want your 'friend' to be all alone in the city," Trent suggests and Adam immediately agrees because he would never say no to spending more time with Kurt.

They've barely started discussing details when the object of his affections appears around the corner, a dreamy smile on his face. Before he can stop him, Trent pushes him forward and he stumbles straight into Kurt.

"We have to stop meeting like this," the older boy jokes when he realizes who he bumped into and Adam blushes, because it sounds like such a cliché pick up line.

He is pretty certain, Trent is still watching from his hiding spot around the corner and so he gathers his courage and invites Kurt to his house. When Kurt turns him down because he is going to Ohio as well  _with Blaine_  – and how did he not know this – he tries not to let it show how disappointed he is. Not that he isn't looking forward to spending some time with his parents but it would have been so much better with Kurt around as well.

"And it's going to be great. We are having dinner at Blaine's house, like my whole family and his and the next day he's going to take me shopping in Columbus if my dad lets me spend the night," Kurt rambles on, before he checks his phone and tells Adam that he has to run.

"Didn't go so well?" Trent asks when Adam joins him again a moment later.

"Disaster," he mumbles. "His family is having Thanksgiving dinner with Blaine's family and afterward he is spending the night. Why would he ever be interested in me when he has a much more experienced boyfriend? I've only kissed like two girls before I realized that I didn't like them in that way," he admits and for a moment Trent looks incredibly sad, but seconds later his bubbly persona is back and Adam doesn't question it.

"Don't sell yourself short. For one, Americans dig guys with British accents and secondly, Blaine will be gone next year, so their relationship is doomed anyway, because trust me, as a younger brother to three sisters I can tell you that long distance never works."

Trent's words do make him feel better about his chances with Kurt in the future.

"And hey, if you want to get some experience in the meantime, I'm sure there are guys here who wouldn't mind helping you practice."

"Are you offering?" he teases his friend, who turns bright red before scoffing and telling him 'of course not,'

Adam just laughs before slinging an arm over Trent's shoulders. "I'm really glad you are my friend, Trent. You always know how to cheer me up."

* * *

Kurt is ready to punch the smug smile right of Jesse St. Jame's face by the time the after show party is nearing its end. Because making sure Blaine didn't have a chance of getting the role he wanted apparently wasn't enough. No, the bastard has to tell everyone willing to listen how crazy Blaine's audition was and how worried he is that all the pressure he must be under is getting to him. And the people around him ate his concerned friend story right up.

"How can you stay so calm when he says stuff like that about you?" he hisses when he is sure Jesse's adoring fans can't hear him, but Blaine just shrugs.

"If people really believe what he says about me, I don't want them to be my friends and what's done is done. He got the role, I didn't."

"But still-" Kurt tries to argue but Blaine cuts him off.

"And I talked it over with the guidance counselor and she thinks I don't have anything to worry about because I still have plenty of extra curriculars and accomplishments to put into my applications – which I already sent out. So just ignore him and enjoy the party. Because getting a rise out of me is exactly what he wants.

"Fine," Kurt huffs, but not before sending another glare in Jesse's direction.

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this," he continues, "but even Rachel is nicer than him. And it's saying a lot if I feel bad for her, because some of the things he said about her were just awful. No one deserves to be treated like that – not even Miss 'I'm so much better than you, please thank me when I step all over you'."

Blaine snorts and Kurt's own lips morph into a smile as well.

"And there I thought those two were a match made in heaven," his boyfriend jokes. "But enough about Rachel or Jesse. Are you pretty much packed? You know we have to leave right after the show tomorrow if we don't want to miss our train."

Kurt nods, before he spots a sad looking blond in the corner closest to them.

"I'll just go and talk to Quinn real quick and I then I think I'm ready to go to bed," he tells Blaine before walking over to his friend.

"You were great on stage," he tells her once he is in front of her, but Quinn just shrugs.

"So are you staying here with Britt and San over break?" he tries next and that gets a reaction from Quinn.

"No," she scowls. "My parents have summoned me home, because it would look bad if I weren't in church with them."

"I'm sorry," he tells her sincerely. He might have dreaded telling his dad certain things about his life, but not wanting to go home had never been a thought he entertained.

"I just- It's going to be hard, having to pretend that nothing is wrong. That I didn't just have to make this life altering decision. Instead of getting comfort from my mother, I will have to play the perfect daughter, wear my promise ring and don't tell them anything about my life here, because I have to be grateful they are even letting me attend NYADA."

There are tears in her eyes and it's the most emotional he has ever seen her in public when she isn't on stage and before he can stop himself, he wraps his arms around her and holds her tight.

Quinn doesn't fight him and just cries on his shoulder, her tears dampening his shirt.

"I wish there was something I could do for you," he tells her after releasing her and offering her a tissue. "So if you need someone to talk, because being home gets too hard, you can always call and I'll listen, okay?"

Quinn nods while fixing her make up and making sure no one has overheard what they discussed.

"Thank you, Kurt. I know I don't always show it and I can be a bitch, but I'm really glad you are my friend."

"I'm glad you are my friend too even if you are scary from time to time," he replies cheekily, causing a real smile to appear on her face.

"Now get back to your boy. His eyes have been clued to your ass ever since you came over."

Kurt blushes before he debates asking her about what's going on between her and Nick. But she hasn't said anything, so he decides to let it go for now.

"Happy Turkey Day," he tells her before returning to Blaine, because he knows that Quinn doesn't have much she is thankful for.

* * *

His dad picks him up at the station after long hours spent squeezed in next to Blaine in a sleeping compartment and Kurt is very much looking forward to sleeping in his queen-sized bed again.

To his surprise, when he arrives at the house, Finn is still sulking though his dad has lifted some of his restrictions in the past weeks. It's the first time he is seeing his stepbrother since he left for New York and subsequently yelled at him on Skype and it's kind of awkward – especially when Finn dares to ask how Quinn is.

"Non of your business really," Kurt snaps before he schools his expression because it takes two people to screw up and it isn't fair that he is putting all the blame on Finn.

"But Quinn isn't really the reason why you are so down, right?" he asks a while later, and Finn nods, looking guilty.

"Rachel?" Kurt guesses and Finn nods again.

"She still kind of ignores me at school and is singing duets with all the other guys in Glee these days," his stepbrother complains, and Kurt can tell her behavior is really hurting him.

So he decides to take pity on his stepbrother and put his differences with Rachel aside for a moment, because he doesn't want him to be miserable forever, and if Rachel makes him happy – well he doesn't understand it, but Finn had accepted Blaine pretty much from the start so the least he can do is help him get Rachel back.

Later, when Finn's busy blasting zombies, he steals Rachel's number from his phone and sends her a text asking her to meet him a the local coffee shop that isn't situated in the mall.

"So are you finally ready to admit that you need my help?" she asks the moment she sits down opposite him and Kurt takes a deep breath to calm himself and not strangle her.

"It's good to see you too Rachel. How have you been?" he replies sarcastically, but Rachel doesn't seem to understand that he doesn't really want to know because she immediately launches into a monologue about her achievements of the past few months.

"Good for you," Kurt tells her through clenched teeth when she is finally done before he gets to the reason for the meeting.

"Look Rachel, I'm probably the last person who wants you with Finn but he is miserable without you, so could you please at least talk to him. He really is sorry for making you mad and feeling underappreciated," he continues, trying his best to sound sincere.

Rachel just huffs in response.

"Finn's sweet, but I found a guy who is much more vocally compatible than Finn. And the fact the we are separated right now because of the distance makes our romance so much more interesting," she tells him and Kurt actually feels sorry for her again.

"I actually feel bad having to tell you this," he replies, "but Jesse has been trash talking you a lot since his transfer."

Rachel gasps before her eyes water. "He what?"

"I'm sorry. He called you a wannabe and a prude who was too frigid to put out," he tells her, and when Rachel really starts to cry, hands her a tissue.

"So all I want to say is that whatever Finn did to you or not did he would never do that to you. If you want to stay broken up – fine – but tell him you don't want to get back together at least, so he can stop pining after you."

He stays long enough after to comfort her but when she offers to tell him all the reasons he doesn't manage to get cast in school musicals, he decides he's been a good brother long enough and makes up an excuse to get him to leave.

"Hey, did you talk to Rachel?" Finn asks when he gets home.

Kurt just shrugs, utterly exhausted from spending nearly an hour with Rachel Berry.

"You're welcome," he tells Finn before escaping upstairs to his room to call Blaine. He needs a friendly voice after all that.

* * *

It's been a while since their house was filled with that many people – since he came out and his mom left and the family on her side stopped visiting – and Blaine just loves it.

Carole, Nana Helen and Kurt are in the kitchen preparing dinner with the groceries his dad picked up, while he, his dad, Cooper, Mr. Hummel and Kate have been banned to the living room to watch the game.

It's actually amazing how far his dad has come – from insulting Kurt last year to hosting Thanksgiving with Kurt's family. Fortunately his dad and Kurt's are getting along just fine, bonding over a shared love for the Buckeyes, cars and to his embarrassment, the difficulties of raising gay sons in Ohio.

But it could be worse – at least so far no one has shown Kurt his baby pictures, though it took a lot of threating to keep Cooper from doing it.

Once dinner is ready, they are ordered to set the table and help carry out the massive amount food Kurt's family has prepared. As soon as they are all seated he entwines his hand with Kurt's under the table before resting them on his knee. The moment he sees Finn's grandma stare at them, he blushes though and quickly puts his back on the table. Because while the older woman might be okay with her step-grandson dating a guy he isn't sure she is ready to actually see them acting like a couple.

"You see, Burt. This boy has manners," she just tells Mr. Hummel though, who looks like a little boy with his hands caught in the cookie jar and quickly removes his elbows from the table.

Before things can get awkward though, Cooper entertains them with stories from work, resulting in Nana Helen's frown to move from Mr. Hummel to his brother.

"So you are still enjoying New York," the old lady asks once the table is cleared and pie has replaced the turkey.

Kurt nods immediately and Blaine can't stop himself from chiming in any longer.

"He's doing great. Kurt even got permission to audition for shows off campus which is usually hard to get for underclassmen," he announces proudly, causing his boyfriend's face to flush.

"It's no big deal. I haven't even decided yet if I'm going to try out for anything," Kurt relies, but Nana Helen shakes her head.

"Nonsense. If your teachers think you are good enough for professional productions you have to audition. You are part of my family now, and the Hudsons go after what they want."

Kurt nods, apparently afraid to go against her, and moments later she turns to Blaine.

"What about you young man? I heard you are graduating this year. Do you have college sorted out yet?"

Blaine swallows because while he applied to nearly a dozen of schools he doesn't actually know where he wants to go yet.

"I just finished all my applications, mam. Now I have to wait and see which schools will want me to audition," he tells her, glad when Cooper buts in and tells everyone that theater is dead, resulting in a lecture from Finn's grandmother about table manners.

"Have you asked your dad about staying the night yet?" he asks his boyfriend when the rest of the table is distracted and Kurt shakes his head.

"I wanted to wait until he had a couple of beers," Kurt admits. "But I'll do it now. Your dad is okay with it right?"

Blaine nods and Kurt promises to be right back.

* * *

It's after they had dessert when Kurt finally comes up to him to ask the question Burt has been waiting for all night.

"Depends on where you will be sleeping, kiddo and I want to talk to Blaine's dad first," he tells his son, before Kurt can even come out with it.

"What? How?" Kurt splutters and Burt chuckles.

"If you want to keep secrets you need to learn how to pack a smaller overnight bag," he tells him, ignoring Kurt's indignant squawk.

"I might buy a lot you tell me about fashion, but that thing you dragged along could never be a regular bag."

"Fine," Kurt huffs. "Can I please spend the night so I can go Black Friday shopping in Columbus with Blaine?"

Burt's still laughing when he leaves to find Robert, who immediately tells him that letting Kurt stay won't be a problem and that Burt has no reason to worry because their guest room is next to his bedroom on the ground floor.

He is about to return to his son and make him happy when he remembers something else.

"Shit," he curses. "I forgot Carole's mother is here as well and we'll need both cars to drive back to Lima.

Before he can asks Robert if Blaine could drive Kurt home the next day, his sister buts in.

"I could stay as well, you know, keep an eye on Kurt. This way I get to do my shopping in a proper city as well," she offers and Burt immediately agrees because as far as he knows she did a good job chaperoning Kurt while he was in Boston.

"Would that be okay?" he asks Robert who nods. "The guest room on the ground floor has two beds because my niece and nephew used to stay in there before they stopped visiting."

The other man looks sad when he says this and Burt is tempted to hug him, but they don't know each other that well yet.

"Alright. But make sure Kurt doesn't get back too late. I don't see him enough as it is," he tells his sister, before returning to his son to tell him the good news.

* * *

Kurt doesn't really consider it good news when his dad announces that his aunt is staying as well and that they are going to share a room, but he doesn't complain, because at least he gets to stay and drag Blaine shopping.

"Why did you offer to stay?" he growls at Kate though once they are in their room and Kate smirks.

"First of all, you owe me. It's because of my awesome babysitting that you can stay here and secondly, give me half an hour and I'll be out of your hair."

"You are going out?" he asks surprised, causing Kate to chuckle.

"If you consider going upstairs going out."

Kurt makes a face because why does his aunt have to hook up with Blaine's brother again. It's just weird. He keeps his mouth shut though, because if aunt Kate leaves, he can go and spend the night with Blaine.

His aunt disappears into the bathroom then and Kurt quickly averts his eyes when she returns and he accidentally sees what she is wearing.

"I'm off. And just to make it clear – you don't mention this to your dad and I'll continue covering for you when you want to spend some time alone with Blaine."

Kurt nods immediately, because it sounds like a good deal. The moment his aunt has left he pulls out his phone and sends a quick text to Blaine.

'K snuck out to see C. I'm all alone in my room now.'

The reply is prompt. 'Come upstairs. My dad doesn't know your aunt. He would never check on you.'

Kurt doesn't need to be told twice and quickly grabs his phone before tiptoeing upstairs. The third stair on the right creaks and Kurt freezes for a moment, but luckily Mr. Anderson doesn't show up.

He quickly passes what has to be Cooper's room because he does not need to hear his aunt do stuff like that, before he finally reaches Blaine's, where his boyfriend is already waiting for him.

Their mouths crash together, the moment the door closes behind them and when they pull apart they are both panting.

"And you are sure your dad won't find out?" Kurt asks just to make sure and Blaine nods.

"As long as no one gets knocked up he doesn't care about what I do. But he couldn't tell your dad that. And by the time he gets up tomorrow we'll be long gone."

It's all the assurance he needs before he pushes Blaine backwards, causing them both to tumble onto the bed where they erupt in giggles.

"Shh," he admonishes, before shutting his boyfriend up by pressing their lips together again. Though when Blaine's hand finally finds its way into his pajama bottoms, it's Blaine's turn to keep him quiet.

* * *

"Spill," Mercedes tells him the moment the door closes behind them, before he can even put his overnight bag down. His dad isn't all too happy that he is spending the night elsewhere again, but the sleepover with his best friend was long overdue.

"I honestly don't know what you are talking about," he replies, because he doesn't. What is he supposed to spill?

"You and Blaine," Mercedes winks and Kurt gets it, but pretends not to. Lately way too many people who aren't him and Blaine seem to be invested in his sex life.

"Come on Kurt. I'm your best friend," she whines before changing her strategy. "Tell me at least if the tips in the Cosmo I gave you were helpful. I might need that info one day."

Mercedes is right – she is her best friend – and to be honest it might be nice to talk to someone about what's going on that isn't Blaine and wouldn't make lewd comments like Santana.

"Well, we haven't actually done anything yet that would require the help of Cosmo," he admits, a slight blush on his face. Mercedes looks confused though and so he decides that being blunt for once might be helpful to get his point across.

"We're both guys Mercedes. I don't exactly need a magazine to tell me how to jerk someone off. Granted it's different when you do it yourself but it's not exactly rocket science."

Mercedes gasps and turns bright red, but Kurt just smirks.

"Hey, you asked."

His best friend nods before she squares her shoulders.

"Was it scary taking your clothes off in front of him?" she asks, and Kurt assumes there's another reason for her question than just curiosity.

"Well, we haven't been like completely naked in front of each other yet, but mostly because there are always people around and it's easier to pretend you were just studying or making out when your pants are still on. But why are you asking? Are you and Sam – I mean he isn't pressuring you, right?"

Mercedes immediately shakes her head.

"No, but people have been implying that I better put out soon if I don't want to lose him to one of the slutty cheerleaders," she admits, and Kurt narrows his eyes.

"If he would really do that than he isn't worth it," he growls and Mercedes thankfully agrees.

"But do you want to – with him?"

"I don't know. I mean, my family and the church tells me that I'm supposed to wait for marriage and I never really questioned that before I started dating Sam, but now I kind of want to, I think. And what if he breaks up with me if I tell him I want to wait for marriage. I just turned sixteen – I'm way too young to get married any time soon."

Mercedes looks conflicted and Kurt wraps his right arm around her shoulders.

"I can't tell you what to do because for one, the whole waiting for marriage thing is kinda not even an option for me when I can't get married in most states and secondly, while I think you should wait for someone you love, I don't think you have to be married to be in love."

"So you are saying I should do it with him?"

Kurt shakes his head. "I'm saying follow your heart. Only you can decide what's right for you, because what might be right for one person, might not be right for you."

They hug again after Kurt finishes his little speech – actually glad that the only decision he ever had to make and still has to make is when instead of should and shouldn't.

"You keep me updated, okay," he basically orders her after they separate.

"But no graphic details please if you decided to do it. You know I love you, but I don't want to hear about your girl parts," he continues and Mercedes giggles.

They change the topic then to something that would be okay if Mercedes' mom overheard it and his best friend tells him all about the newest additions to glee club.

"They are both freshmen and turns out that one is Puck's half-brother."

"Holy shit, I actually feel sorry for that teacher of yours if he is like Puck," Kurt exclaims.

"Nah, he is okay. That new girl though, Kitty, she makes your friend Quinn look light a saint," Mercedes quips, reminding Kurt that he hasn't heard from Quinn since she went home and quickly sends her a text asking if she is doing okay while Mercedes is in the bathroom. He doesn't like keeping things from her, but he learned his lessons and knows when to keep his mouth shut.

They spend the rest of the night watching horrible reality TV and stuffing their faces with pizza, which only reminds him how much he misses her when he's in school. But he is happy in New York and until they graduate at least they'll have to make do with visits every now and then and plenty of phone calls.

* * *

Over at the Anderson house the brothers have their own version of a sleepover. His dad had to leave for Chicago a few hours earlier, looking over the books of a major company before a RIS visit, leaving him and Cooper alone with his collection of whiskeys. Fortunately his dad doesn't care if they drink some unless it's the really expensive stuff and apparently his brother is dead set on getting him drunk.

"So tell me this," he slurs an hour after their first glass. "What the fuck are you doing with Kurt's aunt?" Alcohol makes him swear, sue him.

Cooper just smirks, or at least attempts to.

"We are friends with holiday benefits. Get it," he chuckles. "I just came up with that one. Clever, right?"

Blaine rolls his eyes because Cooper is ridiculous and way easier to be around after a few drinks, he thinks.

"Whatever, just don't cause problems for me and Kurt," he tells him before accepting a new glass.

"Speaking of Kurt. You're not having problems, right?" Cooper asks and Blaine raises an eyebrow in question.

"Huh?"

"You know, like bedroom problems. Because if you do, I can give you some pointers. I have plenty of experience and I don't care about the gay stuff," Cooper elaborates and Blaine frowns.

"Why would you think that?"

"Well I asked Kate up to my room so you could have your little sleepover but I didn't hear anything from your room. If you were doing something, you might be doing it wrong."

"Cooper," Blaine cries out, scandalized. "What the fuck!"

His brother just shrugs though, apparently not thinking he did anything wrong.

"Just trying to help you out, Blainers."

"Don't call me that," Blaine huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. Now he remembers what an insufferable dick his brother can be.

Cooper just studies him for a moment before he continues and Blaine wants to put his fingers in his ears and start singing.

"You do know what foreplay is, right? Because-"

Blaine doesn't let him finish.

"And on that note, I think it's time that I went to bad. I have plans with Kurt tomorrow," he practically yells, before fleeing the room, because he does not want to know what Cooper's advice would be.

Days like this, he wishes he were an only child.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make it clear - Adam is not a bad guy. He is just a boy experiencing his first major crush. Also he doesn't realize that Trent is just trying to set him up for failure because he has little crush on Adam and wants him to get over Kurt ASAP, even if that means getting Adam away from Kurt permanently. We are dealing with two fourteen year old boys who really don't know any better.
> 
> Also, I absolutely do not like Finchel and I usually don't write them because my AU Rachel is normally a lot nicer while Finn is still a douche and she deserves better in my stories, but for now he can have her, because I honestly don't know who else to pair him or her up with. However, I'm willing to include hilarious suggestions next season ;)
> 
> Up next: Christmas and the start of spring term.


	7. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on NYADA Sophomore Year. Kurt and Blaine returned home for Thanksgiving where the Hummels and Andersons set down for dinner together. Kurt makes nice with Rachel because Finn is still moping around and tells her what a jerk Jesse is. Before he headed back to NY, he had a long overdue sleepover with Mercedes, where the two of them had a frank discussion about sex, and Mercedes tried to decide where she stood. And that's what you missed on NYADA Sophomore Year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, sorry for the delay. I'm trying to have 2x08 up faster. Have a 90 minutes long episode as an apology :)

'I should really start thinking about gifts earlier', Kurt thinks as he hurries through the corridors to Brittany and Santana's room. As before, he has no idea what to give Blaine for Christmas and everyone else he already asked, hadn't been helpful at all. It's the only reason he is even considering asking San and Brit, is desperate enough to ask them for help.

He opens the door, a second after a perfunctory knock, which he regrets only a moment later. But not because he catches them making out or worse, but because there's a large fury  _thing_  reclining on Brittany's bed.

"Dear God, what is that thing?!" he exclaims, causing the two girls, who were making out after all, to come up for air.

"Oh hey, Kurt," Brittany greets him with a smile before she disentangles herself from Santana and bounces over to her side of the room to pick up the monstrosity on the bed.

"This is Lord Tubbington the first," she announces proudly and thrusts the overweight cat into his arms, causing him to nearly drop the thing.

Lord Tubbington takes one look at him and hisses, and Kurt is glad to see that they feel the same about one another. Carefully – because he doesn't want any craws digging into his sweater – he puts the thing back down on Brit's bed before taking a step back to put some distance between them.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. What is a cat doing in your room?"

Brittany just continues smiling at him, while Santana rolls her eyes behind her.

"I found him a few weeks ago. Poor thing was all alone, hiding behind a dumpster," she explains.

"And you took him home with you?!"

It's not that he has a problem with pets per se, he just doesn't think it's very hygienic to bring home a stray.

"And you are planning to do what with him?" he asks, because while Brit is one of his best friends at NYADA, he knows she can be a bit naïve and stuck in her own world at times.

"He lives here with me and Santana now," Brittany tells him, giving him a look stating that he is the crazy one for even asking.

Kurt opens and closes his mouth a few times but nothing comes out.

"We got's a problem though now," San finally interrupts and Kurt raises an eyebrow, because he isn't so sure they only have one problem.

"Brit and I are spending Christmas with her family and we can't just show up with a cat. And of course we can't just keep him here either while we are gone."

Kurt nods but has no advice for her.

"I wanted him to stay in a cat hotel, but they are really expensive," Brittany pouts.

"So what are you going to do?" he asks, because apparently he can't stay away from their drama.

Santana shrugs. Brit looks deep in thought. And Kurt just might have an idea how to help them out.

"Wes is celebrating Christmas in New York this year. I could ask him if he'd take in the cat until you come back to school," he says and seconds later gets tackled by Brittany.

"I'd totally kiss you but San told me you don't like Lady kisses," she exclaims and Kurt pets her arm, thankful that Brittany stopped kissing him on the lips when she is excited.

"But you know that you can't keep him here forever, right? You need to think about a long term solution," he tells her after she released him and immediately knows that was the wrong thing to say.

Tears well up in Brittany's eyes and if looks could kill he would be dead right now judging by Santana's glare.

Deciding that being alive is more important than Blaine's Christmas present, he hightails out of the girls room and quickly calls over his shoulder that he'll let them know after he spoke to Wes.

Life at NYADA definitely never was boring, Kurt thinks as he speeds away from his murderous looking friend.

* * *

"Don't you think this is a bit much?" Adam asks when he sees the price tag on the scarf Trent has handed him. It's gorgeous and he's certain it would bring out Kurt's eyes even more, but it is a quite expensive gift for someone who is, unfortunately, just a friend.

"Well, it's not like you can't afford it," Trent replies before disappearing between the racks again to help Adam find the perfect gift for Kurt.

"And I'm not sure that giving him a gift like that would really be laying low," he continues.

Trent's head pops up between the racks again, and his friend rolls his eyes.

"Kurt likes designer clothes but can't really afford them. If you give him what he desires he'll fall in love with you eventually," Trent tells him matter of fact, as if there can't be a flaw in his logic.

"But I don't want him to be with me just because I can buy him things," Adam argues, because while he'd do about anything to get Kurt to notice him in a non – platonic way, he isn't sure if buying his affection is the way to go.

"Everyone loves gifts and you'd just show him what he could have if he were dating you," Trent replies before disappearing again.

Adam runs his hand over the scarf he is holding. It's incredibly soft and it really would look amazing around Kurt's neck.

"Fine. I'll take it," he concedes and Trent claps his hands together excitedly.

The scarf does indeed look good around Kurt's neck when the older boy unwraps his present hours later and immediately puts it on.

"Oh wow, it's gorgeous, Adam. But you shouldn't have," Kurt tells him and Adam's cheeks flush.

"I, um, saw it and thought of you," he croaks out but luckily Kurt doesn't seem to notice his weird behavior and just beams at him.

The next day, he and Trent are down in Soho, trying to find presents for their parents, when Trent comes up to him holding a scissors pin.

"I don't think that's right for my mom," he tells his friend who rolls his eyes.

"It's not for your mom, it's for Kurt, dumbass. He always wears those weird pins, so this one should be right up his alley."

"Hey", Adam replies. "His outfits are awesome and not weird." They really are not. They might be a bit out there from time to time, but Kurt always looks incredible in them.

"Whatever. You should take it and give it to him."

"But I already gave him a Christmas present. Won't he think I'm crazy for giving him another one?"

"Just tell him you saw it and couldn't not buy it. He'll love it."

Adam considers it for a moment, but so far Trent's advice hadn't been unhelpful, so he decides to trust his friend on this one as well.

"Alright."

As Trent predicted, Kurt loves the pin and after a mock argument of 'I really couldn't – no I insist you take it', the older boy leaves with a spring in his step, the pin secured firmly on the lapel of the blazer he is wearing that day.

It goes on like that and by the time the last day of school comes around Adam has bought Kurt no less than four presents which the object of his affections all accepted with a fond eye roll fortunately.

"Seriously, Adam. You have to stop giving me things. Makes me feel bad that I only got you that one lousy gift," Kurt argues before he leaves with gift number four – tickets for a new Broadway play, his parents got plenty of from a colleague at work. It's his favorite, because Kurt immediately told him that they should go and watch the play together.

Trent pops up behind him, while he is still starring dreamily after Kurt, and his voice goes up at least an octave when Trent slings an arm around his shoulders.

"Told you the gift idea was a good one," his friend remarks and Adam nods.

"Kurt will be yours in no time," Trent continues, but of that his isn't that certain unfortunately.

* * *

Blaine is struggling to fit yet another sweater in his small carry-on when there is a knock on the door, and the master of packing himself, appears in his doorway. Dressed in a quite unique outfit like he is most days when they are not just lounging in either of their dorm rooms or back in Ohio, and clutching an envelop in his right hand.

"Don't tell me – another gift from Adam?" he asks his boyfriend, biting back a laugh. By now he is certain that everyone but Kurt is aware of the British freshman's crush.

Kurt immediately crosses his arms over his chest and shoots Blaine a glare.

"So what if it is. His parents got a bunch of tickets for a new show at some charity dinner and Adam thought I might like to see it," he explains before Blaine can tease him about some imaginary crush again.

"It was very thoughtful of him to ask me," he continues and his boyfriend actually dares to snort.

Unwilling to dignify  _that_  with a response, he empties Blaine's suitcase out on the bed and starts repacking for him.

"How did you survive before you met me," he mumbles, because his nearly eighteen year old boyfriend still hasn't learned to properly pack a suitcase.

"Wesdiditforme," comes the reply, and Kurt raises an eyebrow.

"What was that?"

"I said, Wes usually repacked for me," Blaine admits, his cheeks lightly pink. "But I bet I can learn to pack before you realize Adam has a major crush on you," his boyfriend adds cheekily, before putting his now perfectly packed luggage on the floor and pulls Kurt down next to him on the bed.

"And what happens if I win that bet – which for the record isn't even a possibility because Adam doesn't like me that way.?" Kurt mock huffs.

"I get to say 'I told you so' as often as I like, as long as you don't decide to leave me for him," his boyfriend jokes, but Kurt's gaze immediately softens.

"Never," he promises.

Leaning even closer to his boyfriend, he cups Blaine's jaw and draws him in for a soft kiss. When Blaine licks his bottom lip, he immediately opens his mouth to the questing tongue and it doesn't take long for their kisses to become heated.

Before they can do more than merely make out though, Beatz barges into the room and throws an empty duffel bag onto his own bed.

"I guess that's my cue to leave," Kurt sighs, because he still has his own packing to finish and if they continue like this, he'll probably want to do more than they can do with Blaine's roommate in the room.

"Pick me up for the party at seven?" he asks, after a chaste kiss.

"7:30, got it," Blaine replies and Kurt rolls his eyes because he can be punctual if he wants to. It's not his fault he always wants to look his absolute best for dates with his boyfriend.

"Seven," he repeats before waving in Beatz' direction and leaving the room.

He still has to pack and pick an outfit for the NYADA Christmas party after all.

* * *

Three hours later, he and Blaine arrive downstairs in the festively decorated common room, where the NYADA Christmas party is already in full swing. Most of the seniors look like they've been drinking eggnog for a while already, while the freshmen mostly hang out in groups and watch the proceedings with wide eyes.

Like the year before, he and Blaine sing a duet together when it's their turn on stage and Kurt hopes that this is a little traditions they'll be able to keep up after Blaine graduates.

Because there are teachers around, he and Blaine both only get another cup of hot chocolate before they sit down briefly on one of the comfortable couches in the room. Holding the hot beverages in their hands, they snuggle up together, while listening to Nick and Quinn take the stage with another sweet Christmas duet.

Their peace and quiet is disrupted only moments later, unfortunately, when a not entirely sober Jesse storms up to them, his glare directed straight at Kurt.

"What the hell did you tell Berry about me, Hummel?" he yells, but thankfully most eyes stay on Nick and Quinn on the stage.

With Kurt sitting down, Jesse is towering over him, but for once Kurt isn't afraid, because he is pretty certain Jesse won't actually hurt him physically. It would result in his immediate expulsion if he did.

"How can I help you, Jesse?" he replies calmly – and man, if that's how you got Jesse to lose his cool, maybe he should be nice to Rachel more often.

"Don't play dumb, Hummel. I just called her to make plans for break and she told me, and I quote, 'after talking to Kurt – you know Kurt, you go to NYADA together – I've decided that I'm better off without you, and that you can go fuck yourself."

Jesse's face is red with anger, but Kurt can't stop himself and smirks.

"Looks, like you're not the only one who can talk smack about people, or well, in your case, the truth," he replies with an icy voice, patented Kurt Hummel glare in place.

Jesse looks about ready to explode, while Blaine is suddenly clutching his arm tightly.

"You're going to regret this," Jesse threatens. "If I were you I'd watch your back from now on."

He knows it's probably the wrong thing to do in that situation, but Kurt starts laughing.

"Really, Jesse? I didn't know you and Rachel were that serious about one another. Definitely didn't sound that way when you were talking about her," he challenges, because Jesse looks far from a villain right now, with his eyes red from the booze he must have had, and his clothes slightly disheveled.

"We're not," Jesse spits, "but it's nice to know you have a guaranteed lay when you're home for break. And trust me, no girl has ever said no, after having my famous eggnog."

Before he can asks Jesse if he really is that pathetic – pathetic enough to have to get girls drunk to touch him – Blaine unfortunately decides he doesn't want to sit quietly and just observe anymore.

"Leave Kurt alone, Jesse. I am the one you have a problem with, so leave him out of it."

Kurt turns abruptly in his seat and levels a glare at his boyfriend. Jesse, fortunately takes this as his cue to leave and bother someone else.

"I didn't need your help there, Blaine. Nothing I couldn't have handled. You might not believe it, but I am capable of fighting my own battles," he tells his boyfriend, with probably a little more force than strictly necessary.

"I know that but-" Blaine starts, but Kurt shakes his head.

"Let's not argue, okay. We're supposed to celebrate the end of the semester with our friends and that's what I intend to do. Besides, this will be our last Christmas party here with you still being a student, so I'd rather not get into an argument with you, because of Jesse St. James of all people."

For a moment it looks like Blaine wants to argue with that as well, but then his boyfriend snaps his mouth shut and laces his fingers with Kurt's.

"Alright," he concedes. "Let's go and celebrate then."

* * *

Two days and another long train ride later, Kurt is accompanying the members of New Directions to the Lima homeless shelter like he did the previous year, only this year Finn and Rachel are there as well. To his surprise, Rachel actually smiles at him for once instead of immediately reminding him how much more talented she is. It's a step in the right direction, but he is not so naïve to believe the their whole dynamic has changed after just one friendly talk.

It saddens him again, to see how many people are on the streets in Lima; has been paying more attention to them in New York as well since his last time volunteering. So he makes sure the spend as much time with the kids in the shelter as possible when he isn't singing back up for New Directions , because while his childhood sucked because he lost his mom, he at least never had to worry that his dad wouldn't be able to put food on the table. Edible food – sure; but his dad had always been able to spoil him and buy him whatever he wanted.

Mercedes pulls him aside when everyone has a plate in front of them and Kurt quickly puts on his coat and gloves before he follows her outside.

"I tried to have sex with Sam," his best friend blurts out as soon as the door closes behind them and Kurt nearly drops his gloves.

"Tried?" he asked, because that doesn't sound very promising.

Mercedes turns bright red and starts to fiddle with her scarf.

"Yeah, well. We stopped before we could really do anything," she finally admits.

"What happened?" Kurt asks, voice laced with concern.

"I don't really know. I've been thinking about what we were talking about and I really thought I could do it, but when we were actually … you know trying to do it, I kind of panicked and Sam noticed that I wasn't feeling comfortable."

"What did he do? Do I have to kick his ass?" Kurt demands, and while he is certain he wouldn't stand a chance against Sam, he would at least give the ass-kicking a shot.

"He was great actually," Mercedes admits with a blush. "And it finally forced us to talk about things."

"And…?" Kurt prompts, wishing his friend would just get on with it and tell him everything.

"We agreed to keep taking things slow and that he wouldn't pressure or break up with me if I decide that I want to wait."

"That's great," Kurt exclaims, before pulling his best girl into a bone crushing hug.

A man in his thirties who looks like he could be Jesse's dad interrupts their hug by clearing his throat behind them.

"Mercedes, you are needed for the next song," Mr. Schuester tells her and Mercedes gives him an apologetic smile before hurrying back inside.

Once she is one, the teacher looks him over and Kurt fidgets uncomfortably for a moment.

"Kurt Hummel, right?" Mr. Schuster finally breaks the silence and Kurt gives him a curt nod.

"After hearing you sing tonight, I'm surprised that you are the boy attending NYADA," he continues and Kurt tries his hardest to not glare at the teacher. He's heard enough stories about his blatant favoritism of certain students to take offence.

"And why is that?" he asks through gritted teeth, still trying to stay polite because while Mr. Schuster isn't his teacher, he is still an adult.

"Well, no offence, but you sound like a girl," Mr. Schuester replies.

'Fuck politeness', Kurt thinks. A few weeks ago, statements like that might have sent him into a crying fit but not anymore thanks to Ms. Corcoran.

"With all due respect, sir, you haven't really heard me sing yet, unless you count singing back up for your students. It actually worries me a bit that a music teacher can't tell the difference between singing like a girl and a countertenor, no offence," he adds for good measure, and watches with satisfaction when Mr. Schuester gapes like a fish out of water.

"And even if you think I sing like a girl and shouldn't even have gotten into NYADA, others don't share your opinion. I have an audition for a small part in an Off Broadway production in January," he continues, because he won't let himself be insulted by a man he met twice.

Mr. Schuester recovers fast though and puts on a smile, even hypothetical aliens could tell it's fake from outer space.

"Well, good for you. I'm actually about to send one of my own students off to New York next fall and I'm sure I can get Rachel into a summer work shop there this year. I don't know if you've heard her sing, but she is by far the most talented singer I've ever taught and once Harmony graduates I'll finally be able to give her all the competition solos she deserves."

Kurt barely refrains from rolling his eyes at the teacher, but his gushing about his students does explain some things. No wonder Rachel thinks she is the world's greatest if she constantly gets to hear it at school and probably at home as well.

"Well, good luck for Regionals. From my experience – having gone to Nationals last year – I can tell you though that the groups that only featured one performer didn't even make it to second round."

Already exhausted and bored with the conversation he doesn't give the teacher a chance to reply and turns around. Before going back in he calls over his shoulder though.

"I have to head back in now because I promised your club that me and my girly voice would sing back up for them some more."

He doesn't wait for Mr. Schuester's reaction and slams the door shut behind him with a little more force than necessary.

* * *

Christmas is a livelier affair this year, because thankfully his son and stepson aren't fighting about something he never found out what it was. There are more people around the dinner table as well, because Carole insisted that they invite the Andersons after spending Thanksgiving dinner at their place.

"So how was the Christmas party? Stay sober?" Burt asks his son, while they are waiting for Carole to bring out the rest of the food, and predictably his son glares at him.

"You'll never let me forget that one, right?"

Burt shakes his head. "Nope. But one day when you have kids of your own who pull that kind of stunt and you'll freak out about it, I'll laugh about it."

"God, dad. We're not having kids until we're at least thirty, but I wouldn't mind if you found it funny a bit sooner," his son immediately shoots back and Burt tries his best to ignore the 'we'.

Because Kurt's only sixteen and as much as he wants their relationship to last – because he so doesn't want to deal with his son after a break up – he also knows that it isn't very realistic. To be quite honest, he'd be surprised if they make it through Blaine's first year in college. Not because he doesn't want them to last, but because they are still so young and have never been with anyone else as far as he knows.

Just then, Carole carries in the pot-roast she and Kurt have been cooking together and Burt forces his thoughts away and starts to dig in the moment the food touches his plate. His son glares at him when he drowns his mashed potatoes in gravy, but everything tastes better with a little sauce. He'll worry about eating a bit healthier when he's like fifty or sixty.

"Thanks again for having us over," Robert tells him and Carole while the boys are in the kitchen making coffee and cutting up pies, and his sister and Cooper have disappeared to god knows where.

"You've saved us from having to eat pizza again for Christmas because none of the other restaurants in our neighborhood deliver today."

"Don't worry about it," Burt tells him. "Kurt loves to cook dinners like that, especially now that he has to eat in the school cafeteria most of the time."

"And it won't be a problem if Blaine stays over again for New Years so he can go to that party with your sons?"

Burt shakes his head but waits with his answer until Kurt, Finn and Blaine are back in the room.

"No, that's alright. We'll be home this year though to make sure he doesn't 'accidently' falls asleep during a party again."

Kurt and Finn immediately start to protest, assuring him they don't know what party he's talking about, but Burt stops them mid-sentence.

"I wasn't born yesterday, you know. And also, Mr. Fitz from down the street saw you dump quite a lot of garbage bags in front of the house across from him."

That causes his boys to immediately shut up, but Burt has decided long ago to let this one go.

"The house was clean when we got back and none of you looked hung over, so I let it go this time. But I don't want a repeat. You want to throw a party, you ask for permission, got it?"

Even Blaine nods frantically when he stares at his son and stepson, which causes his wife to snort.

"At least your boys cleaned up. When Cooper was a teenager he would throw these wild parties when I was gone, and when I got back the next day his baby brother was trying to clean up the house," Robert recounts, causing all occupants of the room to laugh.

Blaine's cheek are flushed though and when his dad notices he turns to Kurt.

"I'll have to show you some of his baby pictures the next time you come by our house," he tells him and Burt laughs when Blaine frantically shakes his head, because he had 'threatened' Kurt with the same thing.

The main character of the story reappears that moment with Burt's sister in tow and Burt tries to ignore that they both look a bit disheveled. He tried to meddle with her relationships before, and it never ended well, so for now he decides to stay out of whatever Kate and Blaine's brother have going on.

The Andersons sans Cooper, who decides to accompany Kate to a bar where she is meeting some of her high school friends, depart after desert and he and Carole share a cup of hot chocolate with a splash of rum while Kurt and Finn do the dishes in the kitchen.

Maybe he only got it a year late and with a lot more people, but he finally got that perfect Christmas he wanted to have with his new family.

* * *

He is ready to leave before Blaine even gets here – which as much as Blaine wants to pretend it never happens – is actually what happens most of the time when they go on dates, so he joins his dad, Carole and Finn in the living room while he is waiting for Blaine to arrive so his dad can drive them to Puck's party.

To his surprise, his dad hands him and Finn a glass of champagne as well while they are waiting and Kurt quickly accepts his because since his dad caught him and Blaine, he and Finn haven't even been allowed a glass of eggnog for Christmas.

"But just because I'm driving you there and you are staying the night doesn't mean that I would condone you getting drunk at Noah's party," his dad reminds them before finally handing over the glasses.

"If there is alcohol – and knowing your friend, I'm sure there will be – you can have a glass for the countdown but that's it. If I find out you've been drinking all night, you are grounded again," his dad points his fingers at Finn, "and you won't leave campus unless I let you."

Kurt nods because neither he nor Blaine feel comfortable getting drunk at a party where other McKinley students will probably be as well.

"And, Finn. Make sure Kurt and Blaine don't share a room alone," his dad adds and Kurt has about enough of being treated like a responsible nearly adult one minute and like a baby the next.

"Yeah, because Blaine and I are going to do it surrounded by McKinley's finest," he mutters under his breath, but loud enough so his dad can hear it.

His aunt raises an eyebrow and Kurt glares at her, trying to telepathically remind her that he wasn't the one who hooked up with some guy at the Halloween party they went to together.

When he looks at his dad, his gaze is stern, but Carole is stroking his arm, and before he can get into an argument with his dad, which could get him grounded, the doorbell rings and Kurt hurries to answer it.

He and Blaine share a brief kiss at the doorstep because he doesn't want to give his dad more reasons to think he and Blaine might have sex at Puck's party and before he can get into any trouble they pile into his dad's truck and are off to the party of the year - according to Puck.

* * *

When Burt comes back from dropping the kids off, his sister is waiting for him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Seriously, Burt?"

"What?" he replies with a huff.

"Don't you think you've been overacting lately? Sending me to Boston to babysit when they could have easily crashed with that friend of hers. Telling Finn to spy on his brother? I get that you want to protect Kurt, but you act like you've never been a teenager at all."

He wants to say it's different and that once she is a parent herself, she'll be the same, but somehow he doesn't think that will score him any points with his sister.

"I, it's…"

But Kate interrupts him before he can even finish thinking about what he wants to say.

"Kurt's different than we were. He can't just do what other kids do because it's not safe for him. And well, even if it weren't a concern, he doesn't even have a car in New York," she adds with a wink and Burt winces.

"I understand that you don't want him to grow up too fast, but if you keep up what you're doing right now, you're pretty much forcing him to sneak around."

"Like you do," he dares to challenge her, but Kate merely rolls her eyes.

"You want to know what I'm doing with Cooper all you have to do is ask."

Burt winces again because he really doesn't want to know.

"So what, you want me to tell him to just go ahead and do it, that I wouldn't have a problem with it if he and Blaine did it in my house."

Kate's expression softens before she pulls him down onto the couch next to her.

"Kurt's going to have his first experience whether you want him to or not. But if you keep telling him that this something that's wrong, something inappropriate, you are forcing him to sneak around, and potentially go places that aren't safe for him and Blaine. I'm not saying give him the house, I'm just saying that should stop being constantly on his case when it concerns where he and Blaine will be sleeping."

"But he is still a kid…"

"Burt, Kurt's sixteen and a half and he has been in a monogamous relationship for over a year. That's more than we both had at this age and we were doing the exact things that you are calling inappropriate now."

"It's not the same. You'll know when you have your own kids," he says after all, but Kate doesn't react the way he thought she would.

"Well, if I do, I hope my big brother will remind me what a hypocrite I'm being."

They are both quite for a moment before Kate continues.

"They are going to have sex at some point regardless of whether you want them to or not. And you can either tell him that it's okay and up to him so he doesn't feel like he has to sneak around and possibly go somewhere where it's not safe for him, or you keep treating him like a child that can't be trusted, and he will sneak around whenever he can, because he is a teenage boy with a good-looking boyfriend."

Deep down he knows his sister is right – that he'd rather deal with the fact that his son might be or might be soon sleeping with his boyfriend than getting a call from the hospital because someone beat his kid up for trying to get some privacy somewhere that wasn't safe because he felt like he had to hide this aspect of his life.

"I, I can't promise anything, but I will tell him that the decision is up to him and that I won't hate him if he does something I'd rather he'd wait for a few more years like I told him when I had the talk with him."

They don't say anything more about the topic afterward and Kate soon excuses herself to get ready for her own New Year's Eve party a bunch of old high school friends are throwing.

"You okay?" Carole asks when she finds him on the couch a few minutes later and Burt nods before shaking his head.

"It's just so hard to accept that my baby is growing up and doesn't need me anymore to make decisions about his life," he confessed and his wife snuggles up to him.

"I know, Burt. And it's especially hard when they end up making mistakes you never wanted them to make. But at some point we'll have to let go and let them make mistakes. And all we'll be able to do will be support them, because at some point they have to learn how to fix their own mistakes."

He's said it before and he'll say it again – times like these he really misses the tea parties.

* * *

Puck's house is packed with students wearing the McKinley colors when Burt drops them off and Blaine tries not to be intimidated by them. They are guests of Puck after all, so there shouldn't be a problem with the jocks.

Most of New Directions are occupying two couches in the basement while Puck mixes drinks at a makeshift bar in a corner of the room. When Kurt's friend Mercedes spots them, she immediately waves them over, and Blaine tightens his grip on Kurt's hand when his boyfriend rushes over to her.

Next to Mercedes the Asian couple he briefly talked to during the last party he attended is making out, but they break apart to say hi, when they notice him and Kurt.

"Hey, Blaine, That dance work shop your friend was telling us about during Kurt's birthday party – can non-students attend that as well?" Tina asks after greeting Kurt as well.

Her boyfriend immediately makes a face.

"Tina, no. I told you my dad would never allow it. He wants me to become a doctor – you know that."

Blaine gives Mike a sympathetic smile, because not to long ago, his dad tried to tell him what to do with his future.

"But it's not what you want," Tina interjects. "And you already are a great dancer, but with a work shop like that you'd get even better."

Before Mike and Tina can get into an argument, he promises to look into it, before he changes the subject.

"I'll head upstairs and try to find something not spiked with alcohol," Kurt informs him before he gets to continue his conversation with Mike and Tina, and Blaine nods absently.

"So, what do you think your chances are to make it to Nationals this year? It would be so cool if we could all meet up in L.A," he gushes.

"Well, now that they have me, winning at Regionals shouldn't be a problem," a cool voice interrupts and when Blaine looks up he cringes because it's the cheerleader who was hitting on him pretty much the whole evening during the last New Year's Eve party without him noticing.

"Kitty," she introduces herself when Blaine just looks puzzled.

"She's one of the new members I told Kurt about," Mercedes interjects and Blaine's eyes widen, because that would mean he'd been hit on by an 8th grader the previous year. It's probably best that he doesn't know how she even ended up at their party last year.

"Is Kurt still not back?" Mercedes interrupts his musings.

A quick scan of the room tells him that his boyfriend did never come back from his kitchen run and Blaine thinks that he probably should have realize it sooner.

"I'm gonna go and check on him," he informs Mercedes, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

Hopefully there is nothing to worry about, because for all he knows, Kurt could have gotten in another argument with Rachel who isn't downstairs either.

Unfortunately, however, he was right after all, to worry in the first place, because when he finally finds his boyfriend, Kurt stands with his back pressed against the fridge while five large boys in letterman jackets surround him, and look like they have cornered Kurt for a while.

"Are you gonna cry like a little girl now, fag?" one of the boys slurs tauntingly. Neither of them appear to be sober, and Blaine freezes as memories of his disastrous first school dance flash through his mind. How the taunting had quickly turned into physical violence when Blaine had dared to defend himself.

A high pitched whimper draws his attention back to Kurt, who presses even harder against the fridge to escape the boy advancing on him.

"I asked you a question, homo," he yells at Kurt while he simultaneously grabs his shirt and shakes him.

In that moment, Blaine finally regains his voice and he yells at them – consequences be damned.

"Hey! Leave him alone!"

Slowly, one by one, the group of jocks turns around and looks him up and down.

"What, you a queer too? We don't want your kind here – spreading your fairy dust," the guy who was still holding onto a shaking Kurt's shirt sneers.

It takes all his strength to nod and stand his ground instead of fleeing and never looking back.

"Let him go. We were invited here same as you."

"Bullshit-" the ringleader starts but Finn and Puck arrive that moment and Blaine thanks his lucky star.

"Actually my bros here were and you weren't, so beat it before we make you," Puck yells at the group of jocks.

For a moment it looks like the large boys are gearing up for a fight, but when he spot the menacing glares on Puck and Finn's faces, the ringleader nods once, releases Kurt, and pushes past Blaine with the rest of the group in tow. He gets shoulder checked more than once, but he doesn't give a fuck about that because Kurt has tears running down his face. He crosses the room as fast as possible and pulls his shaking boyfriend into his arms, before stroking his back soothingly.

"It's okay, they're gone," he whispers before kissing Kurt's temple.

"I could have handle that on my own," Kurt hiccups, but there is no bite in his voice like when he chastised Blaine at the NYADA Christmas party.

"But we're a team. You don't have to handle everything on your own anymore. And it doesn't make you week for needing help from time to time," he assures Kurt, who still has Blaine's shirt in a vice grip.

Kurt nods but doesn't let go of him.

"Do you want to go home? I think Mercedes is still sober and could drive us."

This time Kurt shakes his head.

"No, I don't want to miss the countdown because of some stupid, homophobic Neanderthals," Kurt spits and abruptly lets go of him, eyes blazing with anger.

There's nothing he can say to make things better, so he grabs the water bottles Kurt must have abandoned when the jocks cornered him, before leading his boyfriend back downstairs so they can celebrate with the McKinley glee club.

* * *

As soon as the noise dies down and the straight couples, who don't have to fear negative reactions, stop sucking each other's faces, Kurt heads back upstairs, takes out his phone and pulls up his dad's number.

It takes a while for his dad to pick up the phone and Kurt feels guilty for disturbing his dad and Carole's celebrations, but he really isn't in the mood to spend the night at Puck's anymore.

"Kurt?" his dad finally answers, confusion evident in his voice.

"Can you come pick Blaine and me up?" he asks, his voice wavering a bit.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Can you come? I promise I'll explain in the car."

An arm wraps around his waist and Kurt leans into Blaine's embrace.

"Sure thing, kiddo. Be there in ten," his dad tells him, sounding worried now and Kurt feels bad for being selfish – for not being able to suck it up and stay the night as planned.

"Thanks, dad," he replies before hanging up and turning around in Blaine's arms.

"Your dad?" Blaine asks and Kurt nods.

"You can stay if you want. I'm sorry – I should have asked."

His boyfriend shakes his head.

"The only place I want to be is by your side, okay."

Kurt's answer is to briefly press their lips together. They are alone – the rest of the partygoers celebrating downstairs in Puck's basement.

His dad shows up ten minutes later like promised, his eyes immediately looking both of them over for visible injuries.

"What happened?" he asks as soon as Kurt and Blaine are buckled up and Kurt slowly fills him in, holding Blaine's hand in a vice grip.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," his dad tells him afterward and when their eyes meet in the rearview mirror he can see how angry his dad is.

"Though I'm glad to hear you had people there who stood up for you."

He knows his dad is referring to Finn and wonders if his dad ever found out how Finn had been treating him in junior high.

"But I shouldn't need people to protect me at a fucking party I was invited to!"

He is more angry than scared now – safe in his dad's car – and he doesn't even care that he is swearing in front of his dad.

They reach his house, moments after his outburst and his dad turns around to face Blaine after killing the engine.

"Go ahead and wait for Kurt in his room," he tells his boyfriend and Blaine immediately complies after squeezing Kurt's hand.

His dad follows Blaine out of the car, so Kurt climbs out as well because he assumes his dad wants to talk inside.

Carole is waiting for them in the living room and her eyes widen when she takes in Kurt's red-rimmed eyes.

"Should I make up the couch?" she asks after giving Kurt a hug, but to his surprise his dad shakes his head.

"Blaine's staying with Kurt tonight," he tells her and Carole nods once, before bidding them good night.

"I'm sorry," Kurt says, though he isn't sure what he is apologizing for.

In response, his dad opens his arms for him and Kurt steps into them eagerly.

"It's just so unfair," he sobs. "I was doing anything – just getting some water -and they thought it was okay to harass me."

"That's never okay, Kurt," his dad interrupts but Kurt is stuck in his own mind.

"Not that I can help the way I sound or look," he spits, because he's prayed for a change when he was younger.

He doesn't hate his voice or looks anymore – thanks to Blaine and his teachers at NYADA - but if it would mean never getting harassed again by small-minded bigots, he'd accept an offered change in a heartbeat.

"Every time I look at you I see your mom in you – there's nothing wrong with you, Kurt," his dad soothes.

They stand like this for a while - Kurt's wet face pressed against his dad's shoulder – until he feels calm enough to let go.

"Thank you," he croaks.

"What for?"

"For not hating me when I came out. For letting me go back to New York. I don't know if I could have handled four years of this – going to McKinley," he admits.

"You're stronger than you think. And while I miss you every dad, I don't regret sending you there in the first place. Just knowing that you are safe and happy helps me sleep at night.

"Speaking of sleeping-" Kurt starts, needing to know if his dad meant it when he said Blaine could stay with him.

"Go on up, but, um, keep the door open. I trust you, but yeah-" his dad trails off.

Kurt blushes because he gets the implications. He doesn't think it would help his case though, if he told his dad that he really isn't the mood for fooling around right now anyway, so he just nods.

"Of course. Night, dad."

"Good night. Love you."

Blaine's waiting up for him, still in his street clothes – his pjs lying next to him on the bed.

"You want the bathroom first?" Kurt asks him.

"Am I not going downstairs?" Blaine replies, brows furrowed.

"As long as we leave the door open you can stay with me," he explains.

Later, after they've both changed, they stand side by side while brushing their teeth. Their kiss good night is short and tastes like Kurt's peppermint toothpaste. Once they are in bed, it doesn't take long for him to fall into a fitful sleep, after he snuggled up to his boyfriend.

* * *

Blaine's glad to be back in New York after New Year's Eve and he suspects Kurt feels the same way. On the other hand, he is sad because this will be his last semester at NYADA – the last few months of being able to see his boyfriend every day. Because even if he stays in New York City for college, it won't be the same.

As if someone is reading his mind, his computer alerts him to new emails that moment and when he gets up and walks over to check, he sees that they are from various colleges he applied to.

After briefly reading through them, he jumps up and down a few times like a little kid, because after sending in his audition tapes, he got invited to the second round of auditions of Tisch, AMDA, Berklee, UCLA and Carnegie Mellon. Blaine is ecstatic, because he never assumed he'd get so much positive feedback.

He knows that he should call Kurt straight away and tell him the good news, but hesitates. Because now that he knows that he was at least good enough to advance to the second round, it makes a potential future without Kurt immediately in it so much more realistic.

After all, only two colleges are in New York and what if he doesn't get to choose for himself? What if he doesn't even get accepted at a school here? And what if he does, but decides to go to Boston, Pittsburgh or even worse, L.A.?

Would it really be fair to string Kurt along for up to four years? Because his boyfriend never expressed interest in going to college anywhere other than New York when Blaine was working on his applications.

Could he be selfless and let Kurt go so he could find another high school student to date while he was still in high school as well instead of waiting for his college boyfriend to come home on breaks?

Blaine sighs, because the answer is no. Unless, Kurt doesn't want him anymore, he's going to be selfish and take whatever time Kurt will give him after graduation. Unless Kurt asks him to break up, he'll do his best to be a good boyfriend for Kurt, even if it has to be from afar.

"Dude, you're going to get a headache from thinking this hard. Boy trouble?" Beatz, who at some point must have entered the room, asks.

He is no Wes or David, but days like this he is glad that his roommate is a nice guy like Beatz who doesn't mind it if Blaine gushes a bit too much about Kurt.

"Not entirely. I heard back from colleges and I'm worried how it all will impact my relationship with Kurt," he admits.

Beatz just shakes his head.

"Don't stress. You don't even know yet which schools will ultimately let you in. Why not cross that bridge when you actually have to make a decision," his roommate advices and Blaine nods, because Beatz is right.

He can still fret over his future once he is force to make a decision.

"Thanks, man. I better call Kurt and tell him the good news," he tells Beatz who makes a shooing motion and Blaine laughs before picking up the phone and hurrying outside.

* * *

After hearing about Blaine's college invites Kurt is especially determined to do well in his own audition for an OFF Broadway production for  _Oliver!._ It was Ms. Corcoran who told him about the production, which was still looking to cast 'The Artful Dodger', a role for which Kurt was the right age and had the vocal range the musical called for. The theater putting on the play would triple cast all roles that required a minor, so Kurt, if cast, would be able to do it while attending school.

When Adam heard about his audition, he immediately volunteered to help Kurt with the accent he was supposed to speak in, and while he thought he sounded ridiculous, Adam assured him he was doing well.

Thankfully, the casting director seems to agree with Adam's judgment, because he let Kurt finish his audition piece without kicking him off stage for sounding like an idiot. 'The Artful Dodger' isn't exactly a role he ever saw himself in, but after rehearsing for his audition for a few weeks, the character has grown on him. So it is with a smile that he leaves the stage, after the casting director told him well done, and that they would be getting back to him in the next days.

"How did it go?" Blaine asks, as soon as Kurt returns to where his boyfriend is waiting, and Kurt throws his arms around the older boy.

"I didn't forget any of my lines and he let me finish, so I think it went well," he tells Blaine, remembering his last audition where Ms. Corcoran stopped him before he was done.

"That's great," Blaine enthuses. "They'd be stupid not to take you."

As grateful as he is for Blaine's support, Kurt shakes his head.

"No, that just means they've found someone better suited. Which doesn't mean that they thought I sucked," he repeats Ms. Corcoran's words back to Blaine. He needs to start thinking more positive and stop linking every rejection to him having no talent. He wouldn't attend a prestigious performing arts high school if he were a hopeless case, regardless of what the Mr. Schuesters and Rachels are saying.

"I'm glad you see it this way. Personally, I'd love to see you as Oliver. You'd be adorable."

Kurt huffs, because he really does not look young enough for the main role. And he is busy enough as it is. A smaller role would be just fine to boost his résumé when it's time for him to apply to colleges.

They walk back to campus hand in hand, and Kurt has to tell Blaine every little detail again, before his dad calls and Kurt has to start over. Not that he minds that much – or at all to be honest.

The next day he has a hard time concentrating in class, constantly checking his phone under the table, though he knows the theater wouldn't call him during school hours. It's interesting that the waiting for the call is a lot more nerve wrecking than the audition itself.

After being reprimanded for not paying attention for the third time, Kurt puts his phone a way and at least attempts to the notes and listen, because he knows it's unusual for a sophomore to have permission to audition for off campus production, and he wants to prove he can handle it and not neglect his school work as a result.

In the end it takes another day before he finally gets the awaited call, but when he does get it and is told he got a call back, Kurt's screeching and jumping up and down like crazy, alerts everyone in the vicinity to the fact, that Kurt Hummel got really good news.

Jesse, who unfortunately is in the common room with him, just glares at him though.

"What is it Hummel. Scarf sale?" he mocks, but Kurt just gives him a big smile in return.

"Oh, nothing. Just got a call back for a musical," he replies haughtily, and Jesse's jaw drops before he smirks.

"You know, I haven't been here long, but I know the rules. So, you are going down and all I have to do is tell the administration about your little extracurricular activities."

Kurt's smile widens even more if possible, because not even a douche bag like Jesse St. James can ruin his good mood.

"Go ahead. I wouldn't mind if Ms. Corcoran found out what kind of person you really are," he shoots back, before he abruptly turns around and struts away. After all, he has some celebrating to do.

* * *

 **2x08:** Love is in the air.

Most of this is based on my experience as a teenager (growing up in Europe) so in case you find it unrealistic that Burt would let Kurt and Blaine share a room - this is how it was for us. If you'd been dating someone for a while, your parents usually let you stay the night with your boy/girlfriend, mostly once you were at least 16.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2x08: Love is in the air.
> 
> AN: Most of this is based on my experience as a teenager (growing up in Europe) so in case you find it unrealistic that Burt would let Kurt and Blaine share a room - this is how it was for us. If you'd been dating someone for a while, your parents usually let you stay the night with your boy/girlfriend, mostly once you were at least 16.


	8. 2x08 Callbacks - Part 1

**Long AN: First of all, my usual apologies for the delay. I wanted to have this up last week, but in light of recent events I needed to figure out how to proceed. I'm still redoing the outline for the rest of the season and need to do some more rewriting for this episode.**

**This is what I have decided for my show: Finn, in this show, is just a supporting character so I'm slowly going to write him out. He'll be mentioned every now and then after this season but he won't show up in Lima or New York anymore; have excuses for not making it to Christmas etc.**

**If you've followed my stories you know that I disliked canon Finn and would have preferred it if he had gotten the Quinn treatment after season three. However, as much as I didn't like his character, I can't kill him off and it feels weird to still write about him in a future setting. At least not before I know what Glee intends to do. From a narrative perspective, I do think that Finn has to die on Glee, but if I take into account the feelings of the cast members and crew, I just don't know, and I'm glad I'm not the one who has to make that decision.**

**Secondly, I apologize in advance for my Mr. Schuester level Spanish. But my head canon is that Santana speaks Spanish with her mom when they are at home so I had to give it a try again.**

**2x08 Callbacks – Part 1**

It's snowing lightly, the streets covered in grey slush, when Santana and Brittany help her mother move into her new apartment. The neighborhood they are in isn't inviting at all, and Santana worries a bit about her mom leaving the apartment at night.

The apartment itself is in a building that functions as a sort of half-way house for people just released from prison who have nowhere else to go.

Her abuela had offered, but her mom had been adamant about not moving back in with her mother.

With the rest of their money hidden in off-shore accounts and untouchable for the time being, her mom had agreed to move in here. For all her 'I'm from the Bronx' attitude, Santana has never lived in poverty or a dangerous neighborhood. Her mom took care of that. So it's hard being here now and seeing her mom in this environment.

It's not a place white collar criminals usually end up in, but Santana supposes it's better than prison.

The next step for her mom will be finding a job and Santana knows it won't be easy, won't be what she did before. She can't imagine her always well dressed mother working at a place like McDonalds but they've discussed the situation and Santana understands that her mom can't be picky, has to accept whatever job she can get.

It won't be easy with all those changes, but she is ecstatic that her mom is back. That she can see and hug her whenever she wants to. She hasn't given her father much thought in the past four years, doesn't really want him to come back, but her mom, her mom was her whole world and it broke something inside of her when she got taken away.

A bell like giggle brings her out of her musings and makes her realize that she's been staring out of the window for the past minutes.

Brittany is seated on the floor behind her, looking through their family photo albums for pictures to put up on the walls. The wallpaper has been ripped off in paces and Santana wonders briefly if it's difficult to put up a new one.  _Should have brought Hummel along. He'd probably know that kind of stuff,_ she thinks.

"Cariño, puedes poner esas cajas en la cocina?" her mother startles her, head poking out of the even smaller bedroom, and points at the two large boxes labeled kitchen.

Santana nods and turns around to face Brittany, whose eyebrows are furrowed in confusion.

"The boxes for the kitchen," she translates. "You want to help me?" Sometimes she wonders how her girlfriend – she can call her that in her mind so fuck off – managed to pass any Spanish exams the previous year.

They don't put the pots and pans away straight away, but smash them together first because Brittany finds the sound pretty. Once everything has found a new place, Brittany takes her hand, suddenly looking serious.

"Did you ask your mom yet?" her girlfriend whispers and Santana shakes her head.

She doesn't know if it's a good idea to burden her mom with this right now. Unfortunately, they've run out of options, which Brittany knows as well.

"But you said I can't keep him at school and my parents can't take him either," Brittany pouts.

 _Damn those eyes,_ Santana thinks and crosses the tiny living room slash eating area. Their photo albums are still all over the floor and Santana nearly steps on one of her mom holding her as a baby. Her abuela is the picture as well, looking extremely proud. Santana has to look away. Definitely not a picture for the wall.

"Que pasa, cariño?" her mom asks when she sees the look on Santana's face and stops putting her clothes away. (What's wrong, honey?)

"Es Brittany, mamá. Ella encontró un gato y lo mantuvo en nuestra sala en la escuela, pero no puede quedarse allí," Santana explains. "Britt quiere saber si el gato puede vivir aquí contigo." (It's Brittany, mom. She found a cat and keeps it in our room at school, but it can't stay there. Britt wants to know if it can stay here with you.)

Her mom sighs and Santana feels bad for asking because she knows her mom would do anything for her.

"Esto es realmente importante para ti?" her mom asks and Santana shrugs.

"Es importante para Brittany."

Her mom sighs again before she nods. "Si se me permite mantener mascotas, puedes llevar el gato aquí." (If I'm allowed to keep pets, you can bring the cat over.)

Santana wraps her arms around her mother's small body, reveling in their closeness. This is what she missed the most, just getting hugged by her mom.

Suddenly Brittany squeals behind them before joining their hug.

"Lord Tubbington can stay?" she asks, all wide eyed innocence and Santana can't stop herself, lets go of her mom and softly presses her lips against Brittany's.

It doesn't matter that her mom is watching them because she meant what she said. When Brittany is happy, Santana is happy as well.

They break apart eventually and the fond smile on her mom's face nearly causes tears to well up in her eyes. She blinks a few times, because Santana Lopez doesn't cry. She isn't that scared little girl anymore who had to watch helplessly as her mom got arrested. Whose dad bailed on her. And who got kicked out by the grandmother she adored. Her life is good now – there's no need for tears.

"You know what?" her mom says. "Let's take a break and go out for some real food. I'm starving and I bet you must be too."

Brittany is off immediately to collect their coats, scarves and gloves and Santana embraces her mom again.

"Estoy tan feliz de que estés en casa," she whispers, still fighting tears. (I'm so happy you are home.)

"Yo también, cariño. Yo también. He echado mucho de su vida y yo no quiero perder más." (Me too, honey. Me too. I've missed so much of your life and I don't want to miss any more.)

* * *

Room 217 is in total chaos. Clothes are strewn over two beds and every other available surface, but this time it's not because Kurt is looking for that one perfect outfit.

You see, his call back was two days ago and he hasn't heard back from the producers so far. So after cleaning the bathroom and dorm room twice, he is now rearranging his closet for the third time. Arranged by brand – courtesy of the second redo – was just confusing, so he is sorting his clothes by color again now.

Seeing as it is Saturday, he doesn't have classes to distract him and as it is, none of his friends are available either.

Blaine is rehearsing for his NYU audition at Wes' place, Brittany and Santana are helping her mom move, Jeff is out with his girlfriend, Quinn is gone as well and Adam is out shopping with his friend Trent. He knows all that because he called every single one of them.

For a bit he skyped with Mercedes, until she got called away for lunch and he and his dad are all caught up as well now. His dad had told him to stay positive, but it's hard when his phone won't ring.

Of course, when it does ring, he is in the shower, shampoo in his hair and phone lying on his bed. As he dashes out of the bathroom without turning off the water or grabbing a towel, he hopes Jeff isn't back yet. He is dripping water everywhere and shampoo trickles down the side of his face as he picks up the phone.

"Hello?" he answers, slightly out of breath.

"Kurt, hi, this is Mark Philipps, one of the producers of 'Oliver'," a male voice says. It's not the same person he spoke with the last time and Kurt is momentarily confused.

"Is this a bad time?" Mr. Philipps asks when Kurt doesn't respond.

He looks at himself in the mirror, standing there completely naked, with shampoo threatening to run into his eyes, while he is on the phone with a theater producer. It's definitely not the best time.

Kurt quickly wipes his forehead before he replies.

"No, I'm good," he states, anxious to hear what the call is about.

"Great. So I have good news and bad news for you. The bad news is that we'll be going with someone slightly older for the Artful Dodger. We'd love to have you as part of the ensemble however."

"Is that the good news?" Kurt asks as calmly as possible.

"You got me there. The second good news is that I have another project I'd like to discuss with you. Are you free for coffee tomorrow?"

"Absolutely," Kurt tells him, while his emotions are all over the place.

"Great. I'll text you the time and address. And just so you know. We were very impressed with you. Just not exactly what we were looking for in the end," Mr. Philipps adds.

"Thank you. See you tomorrow," Kurt replies before ending the call.

For a moment he just stares at his phone before he remembers that he is still stark naked and Jeff could come back any minute.

Back under the spray of the now lukewarm water he tries to make sense of his emotions. On the one hand he is sad because they only want him for the ensemble as well, but on the other hand he wants to jump up and down and shout it from the rooftops that he got cast in a professional production.

He talks things over with Blaine later that night when they meet up for dinner and after Blaine's positive response, he is pretty excited about the meeting as well.

He and Mr. Philipps meet the following afternoon in a small cafe near campus. Mr. Philipps is already waiting for him and Kurt immediately remembers him as the man who had praised his performance after his first audition. He looks young for being a producer, Kurt thinks, late twenties or early thirties at the most.

Before he approaches him, Kurt wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans, something he would normally never do to his wardrobe. But his nerves are getting the better of him.

"Hello Kurt. It's nice to meet you again," Mr. Philipps greets him.

"You too, sir," Kurt replies politely and sits down opposite Mr. Philipps after shaking his hand.

Mr. Philipps chuckles. "Please, call me Mark. Mr. Philipps is my dad."

Kurt nods before he starts to play with his napkin, needing something to occupy his hands with.

"You wanted to discuss a project?" he asks after he has his own drink in front of him. Mark pulls a large folder out of his messenger bag.

"Right. So, I'm working on a new musical with a friend of mine. The libretto is nowhere near done and it's going to be a while still before our composer will start on the music, but what I do know already is that you are exactly how I envisioned one of the male leads. I got inspired by 'Spring Awakening' and decided to write a musical for teenagers, about teenagers and featuring teenagers."

Kurt listens to Mark with wide eyes because no one has ever told him that he was exactly what they were looking for.

"So you want me to play a role in a musical that doesn't exist yet?" he asks and Mark nods.

"We already have backers and if all goes according to plan I want to start workshopping this thing in October. I know that's still far away but I want to get my cast together before the music is written. I want our composer to write the music based on the voices of my original cast."

"Wow," Kurt exclaims, feeling a bit overwhelmed.

Songs created based on his voice. Maybe he should pinch himself to make sure he isn't dreaming.

"But let's talk about Oliver first. Rehearsal for the ensemble starts February 20 and the show will be on from March 22 till April 29. You'd be in rehearsal three days a week, always in the evening because most of the cast is still in school and on stage four days a week; twice during the week and twice on the weekends.

If you want to be part of the show a parent or guardian has to sign your contract because you are a minor. Okay?"

Kurt nods and makes a mental note to ask his dad if aunt Kate can sign the contract. He wants it done as soon as possible, before the producers can change their minds about him.

Sure, doing the show means not being able to be part of the school musical, but a real production should look even better on his college applications in a few years.

The only negative thing is that it will cut into his time with Blaine, but if senior year so far is any indication, his boyfriend will be super busy anyway. They've made it work so far, so he isn't worried that they won't make it work in the months to come.

"Oh, and don't forget to include your schedule so we'll know about classes and afterschool activities," Mark adds.

"Okay. I'll call my dad later tonight. I really want to be part of the show," he assures Mark who smiles brightly.

"Great. Now about my as of yet still untitled project. I'm going to email you the treatment so you'll know what it is all about. Please don't let anyone else read it or tell them any details. If your parents want a copy, however, I'll send them one as well. And all I would need from you till October is that you come in once or twice to sing for the composer so he can hear what you sound like on your own and with your duet partners. I'm meeting two more prospective cast members later, so I hope I can introduce you soon, if you decide to be part of this little adventure."

"Sounds great," Kurt replies, legs jiggling under the table in his excitement.

"Just one thing because I'm not a fan of unpleasant surprises. You wouldn't have a problem with having a male love interest, right?" Mark asks, and Kurt can't help it and snorts. Mark furrows his brows in confusion.

"I'm gay and have a boyfriend," Kurt explains, wondering briefly why admitting this was so difficult just a year ago.

"Cool, so no problem then," Mark jokes before his phone starts to ring.

"Shit. That's my next meeting." Mark grabs his phone and quickly silences it.

"Alright. I'm going to email you the following. If you don't get one of those documents, please let me know. The contract for Oliver, the treatment and another contract for the fall project. Please get back to me about the two as soon as possible," Mark instructs before he shoves his papers back into his bag and calls over their waiter.

Kurt follows him outside after Mark paid for their coffees where they shake hands again before Mark rushes off.

Once he is gone, Kurt pulls out his own phone and quickly composes a text to Blaine.

16:34 From Kurt:

I have amazing news!

16:35 From Blaine:

My room at 8?

16:35 From Kurt:

Can't wait!

Next he pulls up his dad's contact and calls his number.

"Kurt?"

"Hey dad. Remember that audition I told you about. They want me to be part of their show."

* * *

Burt can't stop pacing after getting off the phone with Kurt. He can't help it – he always worries about Kurt when he is in New York.

"Burt. Stop." Carole puts her hand on his arm and squeezes gently.

"It's going to be fine. Kurt's going to send you that contract and if you think everything's okay, Kate can sign it, all right?"

Burt nods, because they've been through this and he already pretty much gave Kurt his okay. This is what he son wants and he won't be the one standing in his way unless he thinks Kurt might be harmed in any way.

"What about the other thing though. If it only starts in October, why do they need his answer now?"

Show business is something he will never understand. He prefers his job in the garage. A car won't work, you find the problem and fix it. There are no risks to take, nothing much to lose.

"Hey, worst case scenario it doesn't work out and Kurt ends up disappointed. I think we should just read what it's about, and let Kurt make his own decision," his wife suggests and Burt nods again.

He is so grateful he met her because now he doesn't have to make decisions concerning his sons alone anymore. And speaking of sons.

"Did you try to talk to Finn about college again?" he asks and Carole sighs.

"He is still adamant that he won't go next year and refuses to tell me what he plans to do instead. Maybe he'll talk to Kurt when he comes home for Spring Break."

Burt doesn't like it, because Spring Break is still over a month away. He also doesn't understand what's going on with Finn. Ever since the baby incident and the break up with Rachel, his stepson has changed. Spends more time in his room and refuses to talk to him or Carole about the important things.

"Maybe I should tell him again that he doesn't have to college but needs a plan for what he wants to do instead," Burt suggests before heading to the kitchen to get a beer for him and a glass of wine for Carole.

Carole frowns when she sees his choice of beverage, but Burt shakes his head.

"It's only my second and I really need a drink right now. Couldn't your son have waited until after he moved out to turn into a moody teenager," he grumbles.

"At least they aren't acting out at the same time. Things with Kurt have been good, right?"

Burt nods before he follows his wife back into the living room. Loud rock music is coming from upstairs and Burt shakes his head.

"You don't think it's drugs, right?" he asks his wife, more worried than angry.

Carole immediately shakes his head.

"I really don't think so. Not after I told him how his father really died and how he reacted. I think he's just a little lost and doesn't want to admit it, especially not with how driven Kurt is. Must be hard to have a younger brother, who at sixteen has half of his life already planned out. I think all we can do is show him that we support him and are here to help him if he needs us."

Burt slowly nods his head. He didn't think so either, but who knew what went on in someone else's head. He hadn't expected to find his fifteen-year-old son hungover in bed with another boy either, but it had happened.

"So we just wait until he comes to us?" he sighs tiredly before he takes another long drag from his beer.

"The joys of parenthood," Carole replies, sounding equally tired.

* * *

After taking a brief break to celebrate Kurt's good news, Blaine's focus is back in his Tisch audition on Tuesday. He's chosen 'One song Glory' from 'Rent' for his audition song, and a short monologue Biff Loman does in 'Death of a Salesman'. According to Wes he is ready, but he still doesn't feel it.

Because even if he hasn't made up his mind yet about college, he needs to at least get into a college in New York.

Tuesday comes sooner than he wants and he drops by Kurt's dorm room in the morning for a quick kiss for good luck before he heads out. He is excused from classes today, so he can attend his NYU audition in the morning. His UCLA audition in a small off Broadway theater is the same afternoon and though he isn't religious, he prays that they both go well.

When he arrives in lower Manhattan and walks into the building where auditions are being held, a large group of students is already there – some doing vocal warm ups in the hall, others practicing dance moves. He spots Melanie, a fellow senior, a bit further down the hall already and smiles at her when she looks in his direction. She's a dancer, so at least she won't be competition for him.

His own audition isn't for another hour a guy with a clipboard informs him when Blaine approaches him and so he sits down next to a girl with dark brown hair, who's nervously tapping her fingers against the wall.

Blaine didn't intend to talk to anyone while he's waiting, but when he spots a WMHS sticker on the girl's bag he has to introduce himself.

"Sorry, but are you from Lima?" he asks the girls who looks surprised to be spoken to.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, do we go to school together? I think I would remember you," she replies and winks.

Blaine blushes, because while it happens often that girls flirt with him, he never really knows how to react.

"Oh, no. But my boyfriend is friends with the people in the Glee club there," he explains, to make it clear that he is neither available nor interested.

"I'm Blaine, by the way," he adds as an afterthought.

"Harmony," the girl replies and shakes his hand. "I'm actually in Glee. But like I said you don't look familiar." She shrugs.

As they continue talking Blaine learns the following. Harmony was invited to all Glee club parties but couldn't make it to the ones Blaine attended as well. Harmony knows who Kurt is, because they met at the homeless shelter in Liam. And thirdly. Harmony might dislike Rachel even more than Kurt does some times.

"So, I can't wait to get out of there. NYU is my first choice and I hope it works out," Harmony confides after she finishes a story about last year's Regionals.

Before Blaine can tell her about his own college dilemma – because for some reason it's really easy to talk to her – Harmony's name gets called and Blaine gives her an encouraging smile.

"Break a leg. And if you want some company before your next audition wait for me here until I'm done?"

Harmony nods and Blaine watches her walk away, shoulders squared and head held high. He doesn't know what it is about her, doesn't really have friends who are girls, but Harmony could be a good friend, he thinks. They have a similar sense of humor, they both listen to obscure indie bands and they both work hard for what they want.

Before long his own name is called and Blaine walks into a large classroom where applicants can warm up before they have to go on stage. There are nine other kids in his group, none that Blaine recognizes, and Blaine tries to focus on himself and not let them distract him.

He has talent – his teachers told him often enough – so now all he can do is give his best and hope for the best.

* * *

Quinn is lounging on a couch in the common room, music blasting through her ear buds. Christmas at home at had been uncomfortable and full of veiled criticism and even though she's been back in New York for a month now, she still feels slightly off kilter. Maybe because she can't shake the feeling that that wasn't it. That her family somehow had found out her secret and is just waiting for the right moment to strike. It's unsettling and not for the first time does she wish she had never gone to Lima the past summer.

When all of a sudden, someone gently touches her hand, Quinn nearly jumps a foot in the air and her eyes snap open. Nick is perched on the edge of the couch, looking startled by her reaction. He says something, but when she doesn't respond, he points at her iPod, lying on her stomach.

Reluctantly, she shuts the music off, because while she really likes Nick, she doesn't trust herself around him.

"Hey Quinn," Nick says, smiling at her. He is fiddling with his thumbs and Quinn wonders what he has to be nervous about.

"Hey," she replies, looking everywhere but in his eyes. "Did you need something?"

Nick inhales sharply and she notices that his hands shake slightly.

"Um, okay. So, ah, Valentine's Day is coming up and I don't think it's a secret that I like you and I think you like me too, so I was wondering if you want to go out with me Friday night? So that if all goes well we could have our second date on Valentine's Day," Nick stammers, a blush staining his cheek.

Quinn freezes because while secretly she was hoping he would ask her out, now faced with the reality, she is at a loss for what to say.

"I thought you are into guys," she deflects, but Nick just laughs.

"Yeah, I'm into guys and girls," he replies, shrugging it off as if it were an every day occurrence. "So, if that doesn't bother you, are you going out with me Friday?" he asks again, still looking hopeful.

And Quinn wants to say god yes, because it's been so long since a genuinely nice guy asked her out, wanted to take her to dinner to get to know her instead of using it to get into her pants. She's asked around about him, when she first noticed that she found him attractive and while no one was sure about his sexuality exactly, she did find out that Nick wasn't into casual hook ups.

But she can't. She wants but she can't. Her brain refuses to let her form the words. And in the end, she doesn't have to say anything, because Nick takes her silence as a rejection, causing his face to fall.

"Oh, okay. I let you get back to your music," he mumbles, before he pretty much runs out of the room.

"I'm sorry," she calls after him, but knows it's too late.

Her eyes quickly scan the room before she spots Kurt a few seats over, pretending like he hadn't just overheard their exchange. She sighs and beckons him to come over.

"Why didn't you say yes?" Kurt asks, after sitting down next to her. "I thought you liked him."

Quinn takes another look around. The common room is fairly empty and she doesn't think anyone else overheard her talk with Nick, but still. There are thing that can't be discussed out in the open.

"I, I," her voice refuses to work and she swallows around the lump in her throat.

"Let's go for a walk," Kurt suggests and Quinn nods gratefully.

"Is it really that obvious that I like him?" Quinn asks, as they walk down the street, snowflakes dancing around them. It's warm today so the snow melts when it hits the ground and Quinn is glad she is wearing her waterproof boots.

Kurt shrugs. "I wasn't sure but the way you looked at him when you thought he wasn't looking…" he trails off.

"I like him," she admits, " but I can't go out with him. He'll want sex and I could get pregnant again," she finally confesses her fear.

"But there's condoms and stuff," Kurt says, his face turning a bit red. Quinn's surprised he looks that uncomfortable, because she was certain he and Blaine are already doing it.

She nods though. "Yeah, but I looked it up. Some people get pregnant even though they're on the pill and use condoms. And I can't got through that again, I can't."

A tear trickles down her face and she quickly wipes it away. Shouldn't she be over it by now? It's been months, so why is she still feeling like this?

Kurt's gloved hand sleeps into her eyes, and the old Quinn Fabray would have yanked her hand back, because she needed no one's pity. But now, she is glad for the support, for friends who don't expect her to be perfect all the time.

"You know, going out on a date with him doesn't mean you have to sleep with him immediately. Or at all," Kurt remarks, but Quinn knows what guys want from her. Hasn't met one yet who wasn't after getting into her pants.

"He might be okay with it for now, but I'll have to put out eventually," she mutters, but looks up when Kurt squeezes her hand.

"Why don't you get to know him a bit better, before you condemn him? Because if you feel like you can trust him, you should tell him the reason why you are hesitant to be with him," her friend suggests.

They've arrived at Central Park and though it's pretty dark already, plenty of people are still walking around. Most of them seem to be couples, walking hand in hand and smiling softly at one another. Quinn kind of hates them.

"Why are you alone tonight. Shouldn't you be making ridiculous plans for Valentine's Day," she sneers before she can stop herself. Once a bitch always a bitch, it seems.

Kurt doesn't bitch back, though but just gives her a sad smile and squeezes her hand again.

"Blaine's in Boston because he has an audition for a school there, early tomorrow. And right now I'd rather be making ridiculous plans for you and Nick. You deserve to be happy too, Quinn."

But does she really? She knows it was her only option, but she feels guilty about it. Doesn't feel like she should be happy after she destroyed a life before it even had the chance to begin.

"Quinn, listen to me. I can't even imagine what you must be going through, but you deserve to be happy. You're only sixteen - you can't beat yourself up about this forever." Kurt's voice has taken on a pleading tone and Quinn nods numbly.

"I guess it could be fun to go out with him," she muses.

"So, you'll think about it?" Kurt prods and Quinn nods again.

"But could you tell him I wasn't saying no, I just need some time to think about a few things. I don't want him to think I'm an insensitive bitch." Even if you are her mind adds, but Quinn tries to ignore that voice.

Kurt's response is to hug her and Quinn just stands there and lets it happen, because Kurt gives ridiculously good hugs.

Snowflakes land all over her face as they stand there, arms wrapped around one another. She feels safe here, in her friend's arms, because she knows she can count on him. She has so many people in her life now who want to support her, and for that she is forever grateful, because she doesn't know how she would have survived the fall without them.

**AN: There will be one or two more parts. I didn't want to make you wait any longer and this episode is still not finished, so you are getting the part I'm happy with for now.**


	9. 2x08 Callbacks - Part 2

When Kurt returns from his walk with Quinn, he finds an envelop behind the door. It looks like someone had shoved it under the door while he was gone and when he sees his own name printed in bold letters on top of it, he quickly picks it up and opens it, not even bothering with taking off his coat or closing the door.

It's a Valentine's Day card with a huge red heart on one side and a poem printed on the other. Kurt recognizes it as a Shakespeare sonnet he read in his English class freshman year.

 

 

_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?_

_Thou are more lovely and more temperate,_

_Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,_

_And summer's lease hath all too short a date._

_Sometimes too hot the eye of heaven shines,_

_And often in his gold complexion dimm'd,_

_And every fair from fair sometimes declines,_

_By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd._

_But thy eternal summer shall not fade,_

_Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest,_

_Nor shall death brag thou wander'st in his shade,_

_When eternal lines to time thou growest._

_So long as men can breathe and eyes can see,_

_So long lives this, and this gives life to thee._

_Happy Valentine's Day, Kurt._

"What's that?" Jeff asks, stepping through the open door.

"Just Blaine proving again that he is lying when he says he isn't good at romance," Kurt replies, before he puts the card on his bedside table.

"You didn't help him with this, right?" Jeff shakes his head.

"Hm, maybe he came back after I went downstairs," he muses before he pulls out his phone and sends Blaine a quick 'I love you'. Blaine doesn't text back, but his boyfriend probably has his phone on silent while he is on the train.

"So, plans for V-Day?" Jeff asks after taking his coat and gloves off, reminding Kurt that he is still wearing his. "I'm assuming you've learned your lesson after the near kitchen fire."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Yeah, nothing big though. We're going to make dinner together and have a picnic on the floor of Blaine's room like he wanted to do last year. Only this time, I'm in charge of the food," he explains. "You?"

Jeff's ears suddenly turn pink and he clears his throat a few times.

"We're getting a hotel room, so we can … you know," Jeff admits.

"Oh," Kurt blushes as well. "I thought you already have…" there's no need to finish his sentence either. Why were all his talks with friends about sex lately?

"We've done stuff and I don't really consider myself a virgin anymore, but we haven't gone all the way yet and so we thought Valentine's Day would be romantic."

Kurt pauses for a moment because he hasn't thought about it like this before. He and Blaine did things as well, so does that mean he isn't a virgin anymore either? When did it stop being fooling around and became losing my virginity sex? Wouldn't he know it if he weren't a virgin anymore?

"So, you and Blaine?" Jeff interrupts his internal rambling. "You don't have to talk about it, but you can if you want to. I don't mind," his roommate assures him.

Before coming to NYADA, Kurt had never thought that a straight male friend would ever be willing to listen to him discussing his hypothetical sex life. He thought he would be considered disgusting and unnatural, but luckily the past one and a half years in New York have proven him wrong.

"At what point did you stop thinking you are a virgin?" he asks instead of answering Jeff's question. "If you don't mind me asking."

"The first time she made me come on purpose," Jeff replies bluntly. "But I guess it's different for everyone. Iris believes she is a virgin until we have real sex."

Kurt wrinkles his nose because for him straight sex is really unappealing.

And he wonders if Blaine thinks that they are virgins or not. Not that it really matters in the end. He's totally fine with what they've been doing so far and knows there are things he has no interest in doing any time soon. Still, he is curious about what Blaine thinks. Especially because he isn't really sure what he thinks himself.

"I'm gonna head down to the dining hall. Are you coming with?" he changes the subject, not willing to admit that he isn't sure whether he is a virgin or not.

"I'm starving," Jeff exclaims and Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Aren't you always."

In the dining hall, Kurt steers them over to a table where Nick is already devouring a huge plate of spaghetti and when Jeff gets in line for food, Kurt quickly passes on Quinn's message.

"So, you think I still have a chance?" Nick asks, immediately perking up.

Kurt honestly doesn't know, so he gives him the only piece of advice he can give at this point.

"Just give her time."

***

The next morning a bouquet of red roses is delivered to his dorm room, attached to it a card with another Shakespeare sonnet from his freshman class. He is a bit surprised by the choice of flowers because Blaine knows he likes white and blue roses a lot more than red, but his boyfriend does have an important audition this morning, so he is amazed that Blaine keeps sending him those romantic gifts.

Carefully he plucks the card from the stem, trying not to cut himself, and opens it again to read the full text.

 

 

_Let me not to the marriage of true minds_

_Admit impediments. Love is not love_

_Which alters when it alteration finds,_

_Or bends with the remover to remove:_

_O no! It is an ever-fixed mark_

_That looks on tempests and is never shaken;_

_It is the star to every wandering bark,_

_Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken._

_Love's not time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks_

_Within his bending sickle's compass come:_

_Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,_

_But bears it out even to the edge of doom._

_If this be error and upon me proved,_

_I never writ, nor no man ever loved._

_Your secret admirer <3_

Kurt rolls his eyes fondly when he sees the signature, because it has been a long time since Blaine had secretly admired him.

Still, he leaves his room for his first class with a spring in his step, counting down the hours till Blaine returns from Boston.

It's during lunch break when he notices that he forgot his sheet music for vocal class on his desk and he rushes over to the dorm building to retrieve it. When he reaches the second floor however, he skids to a halt when he notices a figure crouched in front of his door, apparently in the process of pushing another envelope under it.

Hoping to catch whoever is helping Blaine, he hides behind the corner, but when the figure straightens up and quickly looks around the empty hallway, Kurt barely manages to stifle his gasp of surprise.

***

"What are those?" Blaine asks when Kurt meets him in front of his room later that night.

"Youtoldmesocookies," Kurt mumbles and Blaine smirks.

"What was that?" his boyfriend asks, clearly having understood the first time, but apparently set on making him suffer.

"You told me so cookies," Kurt huffs, before he pushes past Blaine and unceremoniously dumps the plate of cookies on his boyfriend's bed.

"So how did you find out I was right?" Blaine is definitely enjoying this too much, in his opinion.

"He sent me Valentine's Day gifts – which for the record I thought came from you…"

"I didn't send you anything because we said…" Blaine interrupts briefly before Kurt continues.

"But I caught him during lunch break, when he tried to slip another card under the door."

"So, are you going to talk to him about this?" Blaine asks, before he snatches up a cookie.

Kurt shakes his head. "I remember how bad I felt when you turned me down. I figure if I just ignore it he'll get over it eventually. Adam knows I'm with you and I don't think he actually wants me to know that he likes me. He signed the cards with secret admirer."

"And you thought they came from me?" Blaine mumbles around another cookie and Kurt shakes his head, because sometimes, Blaine is such a boy.

"I don't know. I thought you were trying to be romantic," Kurt mock huffs, before he shrieks when Blaine pulls him down next to him and starts to tickle him mercilessly.

"I'm romantic, say it," Blaine teases and Kurt quickly surrenders and assures his boyfriend that he is super romantic.

"And as much as I would like to prove it right now, I still have my AMDA audition tomorrow so I probably should head downstairs and rehearse a bit more," Blaine says after they exchanged a few soft kisses.

Kurt pouts before getting off the bed and brushing a few crumbs off Blaine's comforter.

"It's just one more and then I'm all yours for the rest of the weekend," Blaine promises and Kurt lets him go, because truth be told he still has homework to do and Blaine's roommate will be back any minute now anyway.

* * *

Valentine's Day a few days later is much less chaotic than their first one the previous year. Luckily, most of the kids at NYADA aren't really into cooking, so he and Kurt have the kitchen to himself.

While Kurt had started on dinner, Blaine had spread a checkered blanket on the floor between his and Beatz' bed, surrounded it by pillows, and had put plates, cutlery and glasses on his desk.

Now, back in the kitchen he is allowed to help Kurt chop vegetable and taste the food cooking on the stove every now and then. He isn't the worst in the kitchen anymore, because Kurt teaches him dishes from time to time, but it's still safer this way, if they want to avoid food poisoning for Valentine's Day. Which he really does, because he has plans for later.

"So, where's your secret admirer tonight?" he teases his boyfriend, who gives him the finger. After his return from Boston, Kurt hadn't gotten any more gifts, but he was still enjoying having been right about Adam.

"You think you are so funny," Kurt glares at him, but Blaine knows he isn't really mad about the teasing.

"You don't think I am?" Blaine replies, clutching his heart dramatically.

They both burst out laughing because when it comes down to it, they are both drama queens. But what else do you expect of drama school students?

"Is everything ready upstairs?" Kurt asks after they stopped laughing and Blaine nods.

"Beatz is spending the night with his girlfriend and as far as the school knows I'm spending the night off campus as well. Did your aunt call the school to sign you out?"

His boyfriend nods. Kurt's aunt has been incredibly helpful in ensuring they won't be checked up on tonight. And now that he is eighteen he doesn't need his dad's permission anymore to spend the night off campus.

"You know, if the school thinks we aren't here anyway, we could have just gotten a hotel like Jeff," Kurt muses out loud, but Blaine shakes his head.

"I don't think we could have gotten anything we can afford last minute."

"Hmm," Kurt hums before he checks on the chicken again. "Can you finish the salad?"

Once everything is ready and packed into a picnic basket, they sneak upstairs to Blaine's room. Blaine lights a few candles before he sits down next to Kurt on a pillow. They take turns feeding each other food and Blaine knows Kurt must really love him when he spills food on Kurt's shirt again. Apparently he can't get through a Valentine's Day dinner without messing with Kurt's wardrobe.

Kurt just shrugs and takes his shirt off, revealing two more layers underneath. It's definitely an improvement and usually a sign that Kurt wouldn't mind fooling around.

For dessert they share cheesecake and strawberries. The strawberries are messy, but Blaine doesn't mind licking the juice of Kurt's lips.

Not long after, they abandon their food and end up kissing on Blaine's bed. After taking off Kurt's remaining layers, he starts trailing kisses down his stomach before he hooks his thumbs under the waistband of Kurt's tight pants.

"Please," Kurt moans and they keep undressing one another until they are both naked. It's not something they do often, always afraid that one of their roommates might come back early, but tonight they have all the time in the world.

"You are totally jail bait now," Blaine remarks after he surveys the fresh hickey on Kurt's hip. "You know, with me being eighteen and the age of consent being seventeen."

"Hm, I might have to find a younger boyfriend. You are practically an old man already," Kurt pants before he narrows his eyes.

"You aren't pulling that age crap again, are you?"

Blaine shakes his head. "Let me prove it to you?"

He places a kiss on Kurt's bellybutton before slowly moving down, making his intention clear.

Kurt's breath hitches, before he nods jerkily. "God, yes."

* * *

 _So that's what a blow job feels like,_ Kurt thinks as he tries to get his breathing under control afterward. Blaine's lying next to him, looking like the cat that got the cream. His boyfriend is still aroused and Kurt wants to do something about it, if he could move his limbs.

He wonders briefly if Blaine expects him to reciprocate, because while he wants to try, he is also afraid of screwing up. If talking about sex had gotten any easier, he would probably just asks Blaine what he wants, but he is still struggling with it.

Blaine saves him from having to make a decision by rolling back on top of him. They start kissing again while Blaine rubs against his hip. Once Blaine has finished as well, Kurt snuggles up against him, unconsciously stroking his chest.

"Are we still virgins?" he asks when he is on the verge of falling asleep, because the question has been on his mind since his talk with Jeff.

Blaine furrows his brows for a moment before he replies.

"Personally, I don't think so. Doesn't mean you have to feel the same way."

Kurt considers this for a moment. Considers if what they did tonight changed his opinion.

"In a way, I think I still am one," he shares his thoughts then, "because I always thought that losing your virginity would be this huge thing that would totally change you, but nothing we've done made me feel like that yet. Like, it was big and I was nervous about it, but it just felt like a natural progression of our relationship. I didn't think about it in terms of becoming a man, or whatever else bullshit people say about it."

"Do you think we're having sex?" Blaine asks after a moment of silence, allowing Kurt to collect his thoughts.

"Yes," he replies without hesitation. "So I guess I lost my virginity without even noticing it. Probably because when I thought about sex I thought about sex sex," he adds.

"Maybe it's more clear for straight couples, because what if you never want to go all the way, does that mean you are a virgin forever? Or what about lesbians?"

"Blaine," Kurt whines. " I really don't want to think about straight or lesbian sex right now. You might turn me off sex forever," he adds teasingly.

Blaine just rolls his eyes.

"Go to sleep, Kurt. We have school tomorrow morning."

Before Kurt can close his eyes, his phone chimes on Blaine's bedside table.

 

Feb 14, 11:43 pm

From: Aunt Kate

You owe me 'little brother'.

 

He wants to text back something snarky but in the end he settles on what he really wants to say to his aunt who has been nothing but supportive of his relationship with Blaine.

 

Feb 14, 11:44 pm

From: Kurt

Thank You

* * *

Feb 29, 4:01 pm

From: Harmony

Just got my NYU letter. I got in!!!!!!!!!

 

Feb 29, 4:05 pm

From: Blaine

Congrats!!! Heading upstairs right now to check my emails.

 

Feb 29, 4:07 pm

From: Harmony

Let me know what they say. It would be sweet to know some in New York who really knows the city already.

 

Blaine wishes he could be like Harmony and just know one hundred percent where he wants to go next years. Still, he runs upstairs, too impatient to wait for the elevator.

Kurt already left for rehearsal so at least he'll have a bit of time to think before he has to tell his boyfriend which colleges accepted him. And he is sure that at least one must have.

His email application immediately alerts him to two new emails, thankfully, and Blaine takes a deep breath before he opens the first. Both of them have attachments, so he assumes it's good news.

And it is. Both Berklee and NYU want him to attend their schools and Blaine lets out a sigh of relief even though it would probably have benefited the decision making if Boston hadn't accepted him.

He quickly texts Harmony that he got into NYU as well, but is still waiting to hear back from other schools before he makes a decision. An email from UCLA arrives while he is texting with his new friend, and suddenly LA is an option as well.

It's time to call in reinforcement because he feels like he'll never be able to make up his mind on his own. And he needs to talk to people that aren't Kurt, because his boyfriend keeps telling him to follow his heart, when his heart is with Kurt.

 

Feb 29, 4:31 pm

To Wes, David

Skype conference in fifteen? Need help with college.

 

Both Wes and David text back immediately and they agree to Skype in half an hour so Wes has enough time to drop by NYADA to talk to Blaine in person.

After putting his phone down, he flops back and tries to figure out what his heart is telling him. A fruitless effort it seems and when his computer alerts him to a new Skype call, he accepts without bothering to look who is calling him. To his surprise it's his brother's voice that echoes through the room.

"Why so gloomy, Squirt?" Cooper calls out from his back porch in L.A. When Blaine squints he can even see the ocean in the back, and for a moment is insanely jealous of his brother, especially when he looks out of his window. The rain of the last few days has washed away the rest of the snow and going outside is just awful at the moment.

"Why are you calling, Cooper? I don't have much time?" Blaine asks tiredly.

"My buddy's little sister is moving to L.A this summer and is looking for a roommate. Interested?"

Blaine immediately sits up straighter.

"How do you know I got into UCLA?" he demands to know, because what the hell – is his brother psychic now?

"I keep telling you Squirt, forget about college. Move out here and I'm sure I can get you an agent and auditions within the first week. You know I like Kurt, but you are way too young to tie yourself down. Plenty of hot guys in L.A."

Blaine glares at his brother. "Not all of us are happy with meaningless one-night-stands," he retorts.

Cooper raises his hands in surrender.

"Alright, alright. But about L.A. You should totally move out here."

A knock on the door saves him from replying.

"I gotta go, Cooper. Wes just arrived," he informs his brother before hanging up.

It's been a few weeks since he last saw Wes in person, so they hug each other for some time after he opened the door. After they separate, Blaine tells his friend about his dilemma and before long, David joins them via Skype.

"You know, as much as I want you with me in Boston, you need to figure out one thing. Do you want to be a performer or not," David tells him after they fill him in as well. Blaine furrows his brows because he doesn't understand what David's trying to say.

"If you want to compose, or major in music therapy or something like that, I think Berklee would be the perfect fit, but we don't have a performing arts mayor. If that's the way you want to go, you are probably better off in New York or L.A."

Wes immediately starts chanting 'New York, New York', and goes as far as handing Blaine an 'I heart NY' t-shirt to 'influence' his decision. How he has missed his friends' insanity.

"Guy, guys," he interrupts Wes' chanting. "You're not helping."

Wes and David both shrug. "There's nothing new we can tell you, Blainers. I'm afraid you have to figure this one out on your own," David tells him, his face gone for a moment.

Unfortunately, his friends are right – not that he hadn't been aware of that before calling them – and so he changes the subject to his friends' own college experiences.

Wes still is incredibly excited about Julliard even though he stayed in the city as well, and Blaine wonders if that isn't all he needs to know. That he doesn't actually have to move away to be happy in college.

* * *

Kurt sighs when Blaine cancels yet another coffee date. His boyfriend has been off all week, and Kurt had been looking forward to his night off so they could talk about whatever is bothering his boyfriend.

He is insanely busy now that rehearsals for 'Oliver!' have started, but at least he is making an effort to make plans with Blaine, plans Blaine seems to have no qualms cancelling or postponing.

What really irks him, however, is that he is certain than Blaine has heard back from colleges by now and apparently refuses to tell him about it. Even after Kurt has assured him countless times that they won't break up regardless of Blaine staying in New York or not.

It's because he is a bit angry that he agrees to go for coffee with Adam against his better judgment. Like he told Blaine, he didn't confronted Adam about the Valentine's gifts, but now that he knows Adam has a crush on him, it's hard not to notice Adam's heart eyes when he is around. Since Valentine's Day he has tried to keep his distance to make it easier for Adam to get over his crush, using 'Oliver!' as an excuse as to why he can't hang out with the younger boy. The way Adam's eyes light up, however, when Kurt agrees to join him for coffee, tells him that Adam is far from over him. Not that it matters. He just has to make sure not to lead the freshman on.

They do end up having a nice evening – Adam hanging on his every word when Kurt tells him about his first rehearsals. Of course, he'd rather talk to his boyfriend, but in the end, it's nice to have someone listen who is really interested in what you have to say.

* * *

"Dude, you have to stop hiding from Kurt and talk to him," Wes tells him, when Blaine shows up at his place again. "He's gonna be thrilled when you tell him you accepted your NYU scholarship."

"But what if he thinks I'm staying for him?" Blaine asks and slumps onto Wes couch.

His friend just looks at him incredulously. "I'd love to have your problems, Blainers. Go talk to Kurt, before you really piss him off."

Blaine crosses his arms in front of his chest and huffs. "I'm just practicing for next year. You stayed in New York as well and I still never see you anymore," he tells his friend who shakes his head.

"But we aren't dating. You and Kurt, you're going to see one another all the time. NYU really isn't that far away from NYADA, so stop being a drama queen," Wes nearly yells at him, apparently having lost his patience with Blaine.

Blaine scowls before he gets up from the couch and heads to the front door. "Fine, I'm going," he says petulantly.

He wouldn't act like a child if his friends would take his problems serious. Because no matter what they say, once he graduates high school, he and Kurt won't be able to be as close as they are now, and it's better to get used to it now, before they are in for a nasty surprise next fall.

And as for telling Kurt about staying in New York. He will, after making sure Kurt knows that that was not a decision he made lightly.

 **2x09:**  Regionals and Spring Break in Lima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but for once I have a really good excuse. I injured my right hand, and typing with just my left was a bitch. Now that I can use both again, I hope to get 2x09 up faster.


	10. 2x09: Silence is silver, talk is gold

**AN:** I'm not too happy with this one, but I didn't want another month-long gap between episodes so you get it now before I delete the whole thing for the second time.

**2x09 Silence is silver, talk is gold**

It's drizzling outside when Blaine sits down at a table in the half empty Lima Bean. After the short walk, his hair is curling in the back of his neck, defying the small amount of her hair gel he uses to keep it from going full Afro. He should have just stayed in one of the common rooms and he would have if the coffee on campus served another purpose than waking you up in the morning.

Because he apparently can't live without at least one decent cup of coffee a day, he'd pulled his NYADA sweatshirt over his head after his last class was over, shoved his notes for Regionals into his messenger bag and left the school just as it started raining. The plan had been to just grab a cup and head back to school, but it's nice and dry and most importantly, quiet, in the coffee shop, so he sat down on his and Kurt's usual table instead.

Once seated, he inhales deeply, the smell of coffee in the air relaxing as usual. Regionals was fast approaching and while finalizing the set list and organizing extra rehearsal in addition to classes provided a distraction and an excuse as to why he couldn't spend as much time with Kurt as before, it was quite stressful as well.

Unfortunately for his boyfriend, Vocal Explosion voted to give the solos for Regionals to the outgoing seniors this year and a certain senior reminded Kurt of his non solo status almost constantly, because he knew his boyfriend wanted to have a competition solo.

In regards to himself, Jesse had toned it down after the new term started. Probably because he realized that it was pointless to keep sabotaging Blaine when audition invites from colleges had already been sent out.

Now, four days before the competition, Blaine, sitting at a table in the Lima Bean, is rearranging the order of the songs for what seems like the fiftieth time.

The theme for this year's Regionals competition was anthems and Blaine's really happy with their song selection. Jesse – while a jerk – sounds great singing lead on 'Bohemian Rhapsody' by 'Queen'. He and fellow seniors Hannah and Kate will front 'Sing' by 'My Chemical Romance', while Jason and Tim will duet on 'Dream On' by 'Aerosmith'. They all sound amazing in his opinion but he hasn't decided yet with what song they should start with.

His current order is 'Sing' followed by 'Bohemian Rhapsody' and 'Dream On'. Before he can change it again however, Jesse suddenly sits down opposite him. Blaine sighs because he will never trust the other boy not to cause trouble and wonders how Jesse found him.

Instead of saying anything though, Jesse pushes an open envelope toward him, which he takes as his cue to open it and read the letter inside. He pulls the letter out and quickly scans the content.

"AMDA. Congratulations, Jesse," he tells the other boy honestly, because Jesse is talented and deserves to get into a good school even if he is a horrible person.

Jesse, however, smirks.

"Yeah, about that. As of Monday, I'll be back at Carmel. You understand why I can't do Regionals with you, right? Vocal Adrenaline needs me for another national championship title."

"What?!" Blaine gapes at Jesse.

"My transfer is all done. So you get what you wanted all along. I'm leaving."

And with that he does, while Blaine stares after him, before his eyes find his set list again. He quickly shoves his papers into his bag and texts Kurt to find out about his boyfriend's whereabouts.

Twenty minutes later, Kurt opens the door of his room for him and Blaine throws his bag across the room before he turns to face his startled boyfriend.

"Can you learn Jesse's part by Saturday?" he asks while he rubs the back of his neck, feeling like he might get a headache.

"What?" Kurt asks, brows furrowed in confusion.

"That fucking asshole Jesse," Blaine explodes because he really didn't need this right now. Kurt's eyes widen because he really doesn't swear much outside the bedroom.

"He's going back to Carmel right before Regionals so he can beat us with his old team. Apparently, now that he got into the college of his choosing he doesn't need NYADA anymore," he explains then - a bit more calmly – when Kurt's expression doesn't change.

"And you want me to take over Jesse's part?" Kurt repeats and Blaine nods.

To his surprise, Kurt frowns.

"What's wrong? That's what you wanted, right? A competition solo."

His boyfriend nods but he still looks unhappy.

"But not like this," Kurt says. "Not when I didn't earn it. I don't want people to think I've only gotten a solo because I'm sleeping with the team captain."

"Kurt," Blaine soothes. "You did earn this. If I thought someone else would be a better choice I would have given it to them. This isn't me giving you preferential treatment. I think letting you take it is what's best for us as a team. But I will call an emergency meeting and put it to a vote if it would make you feel better. As long as you're ready to start rehearsing the moment the group chooses you."

"Alright," Kurt concedes and Blaine lets out a sigh of relief.

"Let's get to work then."

* * *

 

To Kurt's surprise, Blaine was right. For one, no one else volunteered to take Jesse's solo so close to the competition because most of the other students were involved in the school musical and secondly, no one had a problem with Kurt taking over.

The last few days leading up to the competition were incredibly exhausting because of the extra rehearsals in addition to his work for 'Oliver!', but somehow he made it through in one piece.

Now, waiting in the green room behind the stage, Kurt finally relaxes for the first time in days, while all around him last minute preparations take place. Shirts get tucked in, buttons sawn on after being ripped off in rehearsals, and make up is reapplied on sweaty foreheads.

They are in a high school somewhere between New York and Atlantic City and their green room is nothing more than an empty classroom where some mirrors have been put up. In one corner of the room, Mr. Ryan, the faculty adviser for Vocal Explosion, is ironing wrinkles out of the jackets Kurt had picked together with Santana and Hannah.

The whole group is dressed in black and white including one splash of red on the girls' outfits in the form of accessories that differ from performer to performer. It's simple so the judges will really have to focus on the music.

While Kurt is waiting for their slot - calmly compared to some in the group - his phone chimes, alerting him to a new text message. After his dad and aunt Kate, Mercedes is the next one to wish him good luck. He quickly texts her back, telling her he'll call as soon as the competition is over so his best friend can finally vent about her own Regionals. All he knows is that they lost against a group from Dalton, the school his dad would have sent him to had they had the money.

Not long after, they are called on stage and Kurt takes his place next to Jeff for their first number. Blaine sounds amazing as he always does and for a moment he forgets all about his boyfriend being distant and acting weird.

The song is over in a flash and Kurt steps out on stage, the rest of Vocal Explosion behind him for the first time. He closes his eyes for a moment and centers himself. When he opens them again, he is Kurt Hummel the aspiring performer – not the bullied gay teen who found a safe haven in New York.

Apart from messing up a few steps of the choreography there are no major hiccups and Kurt beams when the auditorium erupts in applause.

For the final performance, they stand in a half circle in the back while Jason and Tim duet on 'Dream On' in the front. He barely pays attention though, still riding his adrenaline high.

Aunt Kate – representing the rest of the family again - meets him afterward, while they are waiting for the results, video camera slung over her shoulder.

"You were amazing," she gushes. "Your dad's going to be so proud of you."

Kurt blushes because that's all he ever wants – to make his dad proud of him.

"Thank you. I just hope the judges didn't notice that I screwed up a bit of the choreography," he replies, but aunt Kate just rolls her eyes.

"So, where's that cutie boyfriend of yours? Aren't you usually attached at the hip?"

Kurt keeps his face as neutral as possible because he doesn't think that airing one's dirty laundry is classy.

"He had to stay with the group because he is captain this year," he explains instead.

There's no reason to tell her that if Blaine had wanted he could have left as well for a few minutes.

"But enough about Blaine and I. Are you seeing anyone new?" he quickly changes the subject.

Kurt tries to pay attention while his aunt tells him about her latest awful dates, but keeps checking his phone every few seconds. Vocal Explosion has made it to Nationals for the past eleven years and he doesn't want to be the reason they break the streak.

When the announcement to return to the seats finally comes, he hugs his aunt goodbye, after she promises to email him the video as soon as she has transferred it to her computer.

Blaine takes his hand as they walk back on stage and Kurt calms immediately. When they are announced the winners, he doesn't hesitate and throws his arms around Blaine. He quickly kisses him while the rest of the group jumps up and down around them before he lets go of Blaine, so his boyfriend can retrieve their trophy.

That night, after the party celebrating their win, everything goes back to normal. He and Blaine excuse themselves after a few hours before they sneak upstairs to Blaine's dorm room where they take advantage of the fact that Blaine's roommate is gone.

When he wakes up the next morning, Blaine is still asleep and Kurt borrows his laptop to check if aunt Kate has emailed the video yet. He honestly had no intentions to snoop, but when he opens the laptop and sees an email from NYU in his boyfriend's open email program his curiosity gets the better of him.

Blaine had been tight lipped about college the past few weeks and Kurt understood that his boyfriend needed time to make a decision but when he reads the content of the email he gets pissed. Because it looks like Blaine chose NYU more than two weeks ago and didn't tell him about it.

So, instead of being over the moon that Blaine's staying in New York with him, he is mad at Blaine for keeping secrets and never having time for them anymore.

Hoping that this doesn't mean that Blaine changed his mind about being single in college, he puts the laptop down and shakes the other boy awake.

"What?" Blaine groans, hair sticking up in all directions.

"Why didn't you tell me? About Tisch," Kurt asks trying to ignore how adorable Blaine looks first thing in the morning.

"Did you go through my stuff?" Blaine frowns and Kurt glares at him because so not the point right now.

"I wanted to check my emails and you had one from NYU open," he explains before he repeats his question.

"I didn't want you to think I made the decision lightly or because of you. I thought if it took me longer to tell you, you wouldn't question my decision," Blaine replies between yawns.

Kurt's gaze softens but he hasn't forgiven Blaine completely for lying either.

"Did you?" he asks because while he wants Blaine in New York, he doesn't want to be the reason his boyfriend chose NYU.

"You were a factor," Blaine admits, "but in the end Tisch just was the best fit if I want to be on Broadway."

"Alright."

"Are we okay?" Blaine asks and Kurt nods before he pulls his t-shirt over his head and gets out of bed.

Because even if they aren't one hundred per cent okay now, he's confident that they will be. They just have to.

*+*

"About time, Kurt. You said you'd call me after the competition," Mercedes answers his call a few hours later.

"Sorry, Cedes. I was dragged off to our victory party as soon as we were back at school."

Mercedes squeals and he waits until she calmed down before continuing. His suitcase is open on the floor in front of him and he steps over it and sits down on his desk chair while Mercedes does her thing.

"So what happened at your Regionals? You didn't sound very happy in your text."

"Three guesses," Mercedes mutters.

"Mr. Schuester didn't listen to my advice and gave all the solos to Harmony?" Kurt suggests because that seems to be the McKinley teacher's M.O.

"Close. Because Harmony already got accepted into NYU she told him to let someone else shine for once," his best friend explains.

"Did you get a solo? You totally deserve one." She really does because Mercedes is amazing. And if Mr. Schuester would take his head out of his ass he'd see it too.

"No!" Mercedes scoffs. "He gave two solos and a duet with Finn to Rachel. I mean, they aren't even together anymore and she still gets to sing all duets with him. I know he's your brother and all, but he really isn't the strongest male performer in glee club."

Kurt frowns because it reminds him that he hasn't talked to his stepbrother for a while now and really needs to do so when he gets Lima tomorrow morning.

"I'm sorry," he tells her. "I'm sure you'll get one next year. And hey, maybe next time Mr. Schuester will let you write your own songs."

"Might have even won if we had," Mercedes mutters. "But with Harmony graduating, next year will just be the Rachel show because I don't see her sharing her solos with the rest of us like Harmony did. And Mr. Schue is already grooming Sam to be the next male lead, so next year I probably won't even get to sing with my own boyfriend anymore. Sometimes I really wish I could go to your school."

"Me too. I miss hanging out with you," Kurt assures her.

"So promise me at least one sleepover while you are in town."

"Definitely," he replies eagerly. "I'm hoping that Dad will let Blaine sleep over a night or two so I can actually spend time with him but I promise to save a night for you."

They end the call a few minutes and more gossip later, because he hasn't even started packing yet and their train to Columbus leaves in six hours. With a sigh he opens his closet and starts sifting through his clothes to find the perfect outfits for his four days in Ohio.

*+*

After his dad drops him off at the house it's only him and Finn who are home and Kurt thinks it's the perfect opportunity for them to talk.

So, after unpacking, showering and putting on a comfortable outfit, he prepares two mugs of hot milk. Upstairs he knocks on his stepbrother's door and braves the floor covered with dirty clothes, school books and empty chips bags, when Finn tells him to come in.

"What are you playing?" Kurt asks, after putting the mugs down and Finn keeps hitting buttons on his controller.

"COD," Finn grunts, eyes clued to the screen in front of him.

"Cool," Kurt replies to brake the ice, "but I was hoping we could talk."

His stepbrother sighs but pauses the game.

"About what?" Kurt shrugs.

"I don't know. Just, you know, what's happening with you right now. We haven't talked in a while. I didn't even know you sang a duet with Rachel for Regionals."

Finn shrugs as well before he replies.

"I'm good. There isn't much going on. Just school, you know."

Kurt rolls his eyes, because Finn is a terrible liar.

"So, have you decided on a college yet?" he tries next, because all the other seniors he knows, already know where they are going in the fall.

"I'm not going to college," Finn snaps and crosses his arms in front of his chest. His whole posture screams 'I don't want to talk about it', but this is too important to just let it go.

"Does that mean you're going to work for my dad until you have college figured out? There's nothing wrong with taking time off you know," he tries to assure Finn.

"No."

"Then what is your plan? You're graduating in under two months," Kurt reminds him.

Finn suddenly sits up straighter.

"You can't tell the parents, okay? I'm not ready to tell them yet."

Kurt nods because he is definitely curious now. What did Finn do?

"I signed up for the army after my birthday. Day after graduation, I'm leaving for basecamp."

Kurt stares at his brother in horror.

"You what?" he exclaims because what the fuck? "Have you lost your mind?"

He can see Finn withdrawing right in front of him, so he takes a few calming breaths before he continues.

"Okay, sorry. But please exclaim this to me. What were you thinking?"

"I want to petition the army to give my dad an honorable discharge. He was a good man who defended his country and he deserves it," Finn replies after a few moments of silence, his expression fierce.

"And you have to join the army to do that?" Kurt asks incredulously.

"I want to," Finn retorts, voice raised. "I'm not like you and Rachel. You have your whole life already planned out but I have no clue what to do with my own. I can still go to college after I fulfilled my contract."

"But you could die!" Kurt yells because this isn't sitting in front of the TV and shooting bad guys. Finn won't have three lives or however that stupid game works. There won't be a chance to start over if he got killed.

"I could cross the street and get hit by a car," Finn challenges.

"Yes, but then you wouldn't have gone out looking to get killed!"

They haven't even been stepbrothers for two years yet, but he really doesn't want Finn to die. Hence the yelling. Because he doesn't know how else to get through to Finn.

"It's going to be okay," Finn says and squeezes his hand. Kurt hadn't even realized he started shaking.

"What about Rachel? I thought you wanted to win her back?" Finn frowns.

"I still do. We've been talking a lot lately and I think she might be ready to give us another shot."

Kurt shakes his head because could Finn have worse timing?

"Then you have to tell her. She can't think you're staying in Lima with her – at least for another year – when you are doing this. I might not like her very much, but she deserves to know before she makes any decision about getting back together."

Finn doesn't look too happy, but he nods.

"And you have to tell your mom," Kurt continues. "She's going to need time to come to terms with this. You can't just wait till graduation."

"But I…" Finn tries to argue.

"No, Finn. Tell her! You want to wait till I'm back in New York, fine, but you have to tell her."

"Fine," Finn mutters, before he perks up slightly. "I'm gonna call Rachel now."

Kurt nods and gets up from Finn's bed. Before he leaves the room, he turns to face the giant teen again.

"Promise you'll be careful?"

Finn's shoulders slump but he still smiles in Kurt's direction.

"I promise."

*+*

"How did it go?" Kurt asks later that night, an hour before Mercedes is due to arrive for their sleepover.

He and Blaine agreed that his boyfriend should spend his first night back in Ohio home with his dad before coming to Lima around noon the next day. His dad has allowed Blaine to spend one night, because he and Carole insist on family night on Wednesday before Kurt has to head back to New York Thursday night.

"She wasn't happy," Finn admits and flops down on the couch next to Kurt. "Basically told me what you told me."

He turns off the TV because his trashy reality shows can wait right now.

"And…?" he prods when Finn doesn't continue.

"She doesn't want to get back together. Doesn't want to do long distance for four years if I can't promise to join her in New York afterward."

"I'm sorry," Kurt tells him and pats Finn's knee. "But did you honestly see a future for you beyond high school? You don't ever want to move to New York or another big city like it and she can't imagine living anywhere else. Neither of you would have been happy."

He doesn't say all this to be mean or because he doesn't like Rachel because if she made Finn happy, he would have learned to live with her. But he honestly doesn't believe either of them would be happy if they had to live some place they loathed.

"I know. I just wanted it to work out. I do love her, you know," Finn whispers.

"I know. And if it's meant to be then maybe you can figure it out in the future," he tries to cheer his stepbrother up.

"You think so?" Finn looks so hopeful when he asks so Kurt doesn't have the heart to tell him that no, he doesn't.

"Que sera, sera," he replies, hoping Finn will be satisfied with his cryptic answer.

"Cool," Finn replies, smile back on his face. "Thanks dude."

"Don't call me … You're welcome. I'm glad if I could help."

He leaves Finn to his video games and heads into the kitchen to prepare snacks for his sleepover. When Carole joins him in the kitchen a few minutes later, he hurries upstairs though, claiming he still has things to prepare, because he doesn't want to lie to her when she asks if he knows what's going on with her son. And he knows she will. Knows his dad and Carole worry about his stepbrother. 

* * *

 

March 18, 9:23 am

From Harmony

Hey :D Can we meet today instead of tomorrow? Need to visit family tomorrow. – H

March 18, 9:41 am

To Harmony

Going to Lima anyway. Let me just text Kurt about the change of plans. Meet me at Starbucks around noon? – B

March 18, 9:47 am

From Harmony

Sounds great. Can I have a hint though? What's the good news? – H

March 18, 9:51 am

To Kurt <3

Kurt. Something came up but I'll try to be at your place in time for dinner. Love you. – B xx

March 18, 9:53 am

To Harmony

Nope. My lips are sealed for now ;) – B

March 18, 10:13 am

From Kurt <3

You couldn't have told me earlier? Just sent Mercedes home so I had enough time to prepare a picnic for us. – K

March 18, 10:14 am

To Kurt 3

I'm really sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you. – B xxx

March 18, 10:16 am

From Kurt <3

You better ;) And love you too. – K xx

 

"You are popular this morning," his dad teases when Blaine finally puts his phone down.

"I guess. Harmony asked to meet me today instead of tomorrow and Kurt isn't too happy about it," he explains as he shoves his wallet into his overnight bag.

"Bring him flowers. That always worked with your mother when she was mad at me," his dad advises.

Blaine raises his eyebrows because it doesn't happen often these days that his mother is mentioned by either of them.

"And you are okay with me asking Harmony?" he changes the subject. His dad nods.

"I told you, it's gonna be yours. You can do with it what you want."

Blaine beams at his dad before he pulls him into a hug, surprising the older man.

"Thanks again Dad. This was the best surprise ever."

His dad pats his back a few times before he lets go.

"Okay, shoo. You need to leave now if you don't want to be late," he tells him, but Blaine knows by now that his dad isn't trying to get rid of him; is just not used to showing emotions.

"And say hi to Burt for me. I'll call him about the Buckeyes tickets," his dad calls after him as Blaine pretty much skips outside, a huge smile on his face.

When he arrives at the coffee shop a few minutes after twelve, Harmony is already sitting at a table by the window and so he quickly grabs his usual coffee before joining her.

"Do I get to hear your good news now?" his new friend asks the moment she spots him and Blaine chuckles.

"Fine. Here it is. My dad got me an apartment for graduation."

"No way! Wow, that's awesome," Harmony exclaims and Blaine bobs his head.

"I know, right? It's a two bedroom, close to Washington Square Park, and I can move in as early as May," he repeats what his dad told him.

"I'm so jealous. I mean, in New York, even the dorm rooms are super expensive and I'm not really into having to share a room. Call it spoilt only child syndrome but I like to have my own space," Harmony remarks, frowning slightly.

"Well, then I'm glad that I checked whether we have to live in the dorms the first semester. And we don't. So what do you think of being my roommate? You'd have your own room," he finally gets to the surprise part of his news.

Harmony just gapes at him.

"Really? There's no one else you'd rather live with?" she asks incredulously.

"Well, unfortunately, Kurt is still in high school for two more years so I doubt his dad would let him move in with me and my friend Wes is living at his parents' place close to Julliard. But apart from them, you are my first choice," he tells her honestly.

When his dad told him about the apartment he of course called Wes first, but he understood why his friend wanted to stay in his huge bachelor pad. But even though he and Harmony haven't known each other long, he thinks she would make a great roommate. They like the same crazy things and girls aren't slobs like some of his male friends, right? And it just doesn't make sense to live alone in a two-bedroom apartment until Kurt graduates.

"In that case I'd love to," Harmony tells him excitedly. "I'll have to talk to my parents about it still, but I don't think they're going to say no when I tell them you're gay. It's okay to tell them, right?"

Blaine nods. He is out and proud after all.

He is about to tell her that she would need to cover half of the utilities and would actually save her parents a lot of money, when he spots Kurt standing by the front door, glaring daggers at them.

"Shit!"

"What?" Harmony asks and Blaine nods in Kurt's direction.

"I haven't exactly told him about this yet," he admits as Kurt gets in line for coffee.

"I can go," Harmony offers but Blaine shakes his head.

"No, stay. You'll probably see a lot of him next year if he doesn't kill me for that," he mumbles before he sits up straighter and smiles at his approaching boyfriend.

* * *

 

When Blaine blows him off, he doesn't really know what to do with his suddenly freed up time. He doesn't know any of the other New Directions members well enough to invite them to a trip to the mall and Mercedes made plans with Sam after he basically kicked her out after breakfast. His dad and Carole are both at work and Finn is still asleep even though it's noon already.

Because this is Lima and there isn't much to do, he packs his sheet music for 'Oliver!' and drives over to the local Starbucks. The coffee there isn't as good as the one at the Lima Bean but it is still the best Lima has to offer.

To his surprise, Blaine's car is in the parking lot and Kurt frowns because he's pretty sure his boyfriend blew him off because something came up. And as far as he knows, Kurt is the only close friend who lives in Lima. Confused about his boyfriend's sudden appearance in his hometown he peers into the window while he walks to the front door and promptly spots his boyfriend sitting with … Harmony.

While Blaine had told him about his run in with Harmony before his NYU audition he hadn't been aware that they were good enough friends all of a sudden to warrant Blaine blowing him off for her.

They are smiling and Harmony looks like she just got the best present ever and Kurt has to admit, if she were a boy, he would be worried about Blaine cheating on him right now.

For a moment he considers just driving back home and waiting if Blaine will mention his afternoon excursion but then he squares his shoulders and approaches the front door with determination. Whatever's going on here, he's going to find out, because he had enough of being kept in the dark.

It doesn't help that Blaine looks incredibly guilty when he spots Kurt and Kurt glares at his boyfriend for good measure before picking up a well needed cup of coffee.

"Kurt, honey. You know Harmony, right? I told you I ran into her at NYU," Blaine greets him, his smile wide, while his eyes look around nervously.

"Hey, Harmony," he greets nicely, because even if he isn't too happy with his boyfriend right now, she's always been nice to him the few times they met.

"Can I borrow Blaine for a second."

Blaine follows him into the back of the shop like a kicked puppy, his eyes pleading with Kurt not to be angry.

"Alright, spill. What are you hiding?" he says, his tone sharper than planed.

Blaine winces before he starts his explanation.

"Well, I was supposed to meet her tomorrow - after I left your place- so I could ask her to move in with me, but she texted and asked if I could do today instead because she'll be gone the rest of the week," Blaine rambles and Kurt's eyes widen.

"Move in with you? Did you start looking for apartments without me? I thought you were thinking about moving in with Wes."

Blaine winces again and Kurt wishes he would just spill the beans so he could decide how angry he was going to be.

"Um, my dad got me a two bedroom apartment and I don't want to live on my own until you graduate."

So far, so good. He has no problem with Harmony moving in with Blaine. As long as Blaine's roommate isn't some hot, older gay guy or a homophobe he doesn't really care who Blaine shares an apartment with as long as his boyfriend is happy with his choice. But then he realizes that…

"When did your dad tell you?" And why didn't you tell me about it, he adds silently.

"Um, yesterday morning when I got home from New York."

"And you told her about it before you told me. Who else have you told? Don't tell me I'm again the last one to know." Don't raise your voice, his inner voice warns. He really doesn't need to end up as town gossip because he got into a gay fight with his gay boyfriend.

"I would have told you when I saw you today. I didn't do it on purpose," Blaine argues and Kurt huffs because Blaine's been doing a lot of things lately – not on purpose – that hurt his feelings.

"Well, you could have just called me when your dad told you." He knows he sounds about five when he says that but is it really so wrong to want to be the first one Blaine calls with any news. Blaine's always the first he calls unless it's something he needs to discuss with his dad first.

"Can we talk about this later, Kurt? I get that you're mad but I wasn't done talking to Harmony," Blaine actually snaps and Kurt nods because the middle of a coffee shop really isn't the right place to discuss their issues.

"Invite her back to my place. It's more comfortable and if she's going to move in with you I'll probably should get to know her better as well," he suggests causing Blaine to look back in surprise.

"What?" he shrugs. "I'm still mad and if it weren't for my dad asking questions I would probably make you sleep on the couch tonight. But right now I have a basically empty house and all the ingredients for mini sandwiches, so..."

Blaine's face falls and he takes Kurt's right hand into his own.

"Would you rather I didn't spend the night? Because I can go home after dinner."

Kurt immediately shakes his head.

"No. I barely get to see you outside of rehearsals right now, so I want to spend time with you. And this isn't me attacking you, just stating the facts," he adds quickly when Blaine makes a face.

Together they had back to Harmony who looks like she wants to be anywhere but here right now.

"So, Harmony. Would you like to move this little planning session to my house? I'd like to get to know the girl who's going to live with my boyfriend a little better," he suggests and after exchanging a look with Blaine she agrees.

Blaine's car stays behind in the Starbuck parking lot for now and after giving Harmony directions they are off to his house.

_Meanwhile in New York…_

"I'm not going to wear this Santana," Quinn huffs and hands the offending garment back to her friend. "I don't want him to think the wrong thing and – no offense – this screams 'you're getting laid tonight'.

Santana just shrugs and continues digging through the pile of clothing on Quinn's bed.

"Suit yourself."

When Santana heard that she finally agreed to go on a date with Nick – after he asked her again after they won Regionals – she and Brittany decided to help Quinn get ready for it. Why the two girls had to bring their combined wardrobe over to her room for it, was a mystery to her, but she was nervous enough as it was, so she didn't argue.

Now, she is starting to seriously regret that she didn't nip their insanity in the bud.

"Where is he taking you again?" Brittany asks as she holds up different dresses in front of Quinn.

"He got us tickets for 'Billy Elliot' because he knew I love dancing as well," Quinn beams.

She's been on dates before but no guy had ever been as thoughtful as Nick was. Back home, a date mostly constituted of having to cheer for the guy during a football game and ending up on a group date with the whole team afterward at some restaurant overrun with teenagers.

"Ooh, I love that one," Brittany coos. "Tana took me for our one year anniversary."

To Quinn's surprise Santana just smiles at Brittany, not even denying that they are in fact as much of a couple as Kurt and Blaine are.

"But he's still going to feed you, right? You are Quinn Fabray, you should make him work for it." And the Santana she knows is back.

"San, he waited a month for me to agree to a date. He's worked for it. And you know, I actually like him so I'm not going to act like a bitch."

Santana hums before she pulls a dress out of the pile Quinn actually deems acceptable. But…

"It's March, Santana, and I don't want to freeze my ass of."

"Pair it with a pair of black leggings and your ankle boots," Brittany suggests and Quinn quickly changes into the chosen outfit.

"Perfect," the pair declares in unison and when she sees herself in the mirror she has to agree.

By the time Nick knocks on the door, her room thankfully is cleaned up again and Brittany and Santana nowhere in sight.

"You look beautiful," Nick tells her as he hands her a small bouquet of lilies.

"Thank you."

She blushes and that isn't something she does often. And she doesn't even fight it when he offers to help her into her coat after she put the flowers in a cut of water bottle.

It can only mean one thing, and while it's scary that she likes him this much already, she is the happiest she has been in months. Determined not to screw up this date, she takes his offered hand and lets him lead her out of the door.

* * *

 

When Blaine tells him he is staying in Ohio till the end of spring break so he can hammer out the details of his future living arrangements with Harmony and her parents, Kurt is pissed to say the least.

Mostly because this is how things have been between them lately. Blaine does something to piss him off, acts distant and doesn't have time for him, but the moment he does clear his schedule for Kurt, Kurt immediately forgives him, hoping things are finally returning to the way they were.

And it's just … if Blaine had told him from the start that he was staying in Ohio for the whole week, he would have been disappointed, sure, but he wouldn't be mad at his boyfriend because of it. But the plan had been for them to go back to New York together and really spend time with each other. And he isn't the only one Blaine's blowing off. He knows David is town and had been hoping that he, Wes and Blaine would hang out.

It's probably good that his dad drives him to the train station before they can get into an actual fight because there are things he is afraid he might say in the heat of the moment, he is sure he would regret later.

So, back in New York, with Brittany and Santana spending time with their parents, Jeff back home and Quinn's parents having showed up for a surprise visit, there's really just one person interested in spending time with him and Kurt agrees, a little bit out of spite.

It's not because he wants to lead Adam on, but he doesn't actually discourage the boy either. The compliments are a balm for his hurt feelings and he soaks them up whenever Adam showers him with them.

Blaine doesn't notice at first, once he is back in New York, until Kurt takes a rain check on meeting Blaine because he already made plans with Adam and it's not fair to blow off the younger boy the moment Blaine decides he actually wants to spend time with Kurt.

And to his surprise they actually get into an argument about it when they do manage to spend some time alone a few days later.

"I thought you trust me," he finds himself yelling. "So what's the problem if I spend time with him. At least he wants to spend time with me."

"Because he has a crush on you and you are leading him on instead of telling him that you are aware of his feelings and that it's not going to happen," Blaine yells back, and wow his boyfriend can look scary when he is angry.

"Well, at least I don't have to make an appointment when I want to see him," Kurt snaps because it seems that's what he has to do now if he wants to see Blaine in private.

"I'm graduating in less than a month so excuse me for being busy. And it's not like you're any less busy. Only you choose to spend your free time with a guy that isn't your boyfriend," Blaine argues, and Kurt is certain that if the whole floor hasn't heard them before they definitely have now.

"You know what. I'm not going to fight about this with you. I haven't done anything wrong. You've been acting weird and distant since the start of the semester, so you don't get to be mad when I spend time with other people that I could spend with you if you didn't avoid me for some reason."

His storm out trumps even the ones he's seen Rachel do in middle school.

* * *

 

Blaine feels like shit the moment Kurt storms out of his room but he knows better than to go after his boyfriend when he is this mad. What he needs is a plan to make it up to Kurt, to prove to him that he is still his number one priority and that he didn't mean to hurt Kurt when he distanced himself to prepare for next year.

Because this is what next year will most likely be like. They are going to be on different schedules because he might have classes when Kurt is done with his and might still be in bed while Kurt's at in school.

There may be weeks when they don't get to see each other at all during the week because of rehearsals, homework and the like and all he wanted to do was prepare them for that future. Didn't want them to be caught of guard.

He realizes – only now of course – that it may have been better to just tell Kurt why he was acting weird – Kurt's word – instead of driving Kurt into the arms of another guy so to speak.

The rest of the night, he searches the Internet for the perfect song to assure Kurt that he is the best thing that happened to him so far. With prom coming up it will hopefully get him out of the doghouse and get Kurt to agree to be his date.

Kurt doesn't respond to any of his text messages the next day, so he is surprised when his boyfriend actually shows up in one of the practice rooms at the time Blaine asked him to come.

"Before you say anything – can you just sit down and listen?" he asks Kurt when Kurt opens his mouth.

The younger boy snaps it shut again and sits down in the chair Blaine has put next to the piano before he nods.

"Okay, here goes…"

_I never had no one_

_I could count on_

_I've been let down so many times_

_I was tired of hurtin'_

_So tired of searchin'_

_'Til you walked into my life_

_It was a feelin'_

_I'd never known_

_And for the first time_

_I didn't feel alone_

He makes sure to make eye contact with Kurt after the first few lines and to his relief Kurt is actually looking at him, a soft smile on his face.

_You're more than a lover_

_There could never be another_

_To make me feel the way you do_

_Oh we just get closer_

_I fall in love all over_

_Every time I look at you_

_I don't know where I'd be_

_Without you here with me_

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_You're my best friend_

_You're my best friend, oh yeah_

And it's true. They aren't just boyfriends, they are best friends even though Blaine has Wes and David and Kurt has Mercedes.

_You stand by me_

_And you believe in me_

_Like nobody ever has_

_When my world goes crazy_

_You're right there to save me_

_You make me see how much I have_

_And I still tremble_

_When we touch_

_And oh the look in your eyes_

_When we make love_

Kurt's blushing when Blaine looks over to him again and Blaine keeps eye contact when he repeats the chorus one more time, to make sure Kurt really gets what he is trying to say.

_You're more than a lover_

_There could never be another_

_To make me feel the way you do_

_Oh we just get closer_

_I fall in love all over_

_Everytime I look at you_

_And I don't know where I'd be_

_Without you here with me_

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_You're my best friend_

_You're my best friend_

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" Kurt asks when Blaine closes the lid of the piano.

"I wanted to say sorry for making you feel like I didn't care about you anymore. That's so not true and was never my intention. And I was hoping you'd agree to go to prom with me."

"Blaine, I was always going to go to prom with you, so while I appreciate the song, it really wasn't necessary."

Blaine swallows because he doesn't like where this is heading.

"As for the other stuff. I accept your apology but we really need to sit down and talk about what's going on here. You can't expect to just sing a song and everything is fine and dandy again."

Blaine nods because that's what mature adults do and because he doesn't want to admit that he thought a song would be enough to earn Kurt's forgiveness.

Talking about his feelings has never been his forte and though he knows that the reason they are fighting in the first place is that Blaine avoided talking about the difficult stuff, he hopes that it will take a while till they have time to sit down and really talk about next year.

**2x10** Prom and bad news.


	11. 2x10: Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on NYADA – Sophomore Year: Jesse leaving NYADA right before Regionals, results in Kurt's first competition solo – which he wasn't too happy about because he felt he hadn't earned it. Regardless of his feelings, they came in first place and secured a spot for Nationals. Kurt found out about Tisch and wasn't happy Blaine had kept it from him. When Blaine continued to keep college related things from him, Kurt had enough and started to spend more time with Adam, knowing Blaine didn't like it. To make it up to Kurt, Blaine invited him to prom through song and Kurt told Blaine that they needed to have a long overdue talk before things could go back to normal between them. And that's what you missed on NYADA - Sophomore Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm sorry for the delay. Work and RL got in the way. I'm trying to write the last two episodes before NaNo starts, but as always no promises.

It's a few days after Blaine's prom proposal and what Kurt calls their long overdue talk still hasn't happened because Blaine wants to wait until after his family's visit and prom. He hasn't told Blaine how much he doesn't like this plan because they are still not okay and he wants to avoid another fight.

So he vents to Adam when they meet up in the common room that afternoon.

For some reason the common room is empty when Kurt walks downstairs, his binder with clothing ideas for prom in one hand and a double espresso in the other. Adam is already waiting for him and his face lights up when Kurt enters the room. How he didn't realize Adam has a crush on him before, Kurt doesn't know, because the younger boy isn't exactly subtle.

"You wanted to see me?" he asks and Kurt sits down next to him and dumps the folder on the table in front of him.

"You have good taste in clothes so I thought you could help me choose an outfit for prom," Kurt explains, causing Adam to frown.

"You're going to senior prom?" he asks and Kurt nods because why wouldn't he.

"I don't know how enjoyable it will be with Blaine refusing to talk to me about anything more than 'nice day today, right?' but yeah I'm going."

"You deserve better," Adam suddenly blurts out and Kurt's eyebrows shoot up because he didn't expect that. When Kurt doesn't stop him immediately, the younger boy continues, apparently taking Kurt's silence as agreement.

"He's totally neglecting you. You wouldn't hang out with me so much, if he had time for you."

"He's busy with college," Kurt argues weakly, because it's true that he only started hanging out with Adam again because Blaine didn't have time for him.

"Yeah, but if he's this busy with college already, do you really think he'll have any time for you next year."

Kurt knows that things will be different next year and that it will be hard some times but they love each other so they'll make it work.

"If you were my boyfriend, I'd always make time for you," Adam mumbles and Kurt just stares at him because shit, he really should have had that talk with Adam.

Adam doesn't seem to get the memo that Kurt is quietly freaking out because he suddenly leans in. He stops him right before the younger boy's lips can touch his and lightly pushes him back.

When he looks up, Blaine is staring right back at him and his boyfriend doesn't look happy.

"Adam, you need to go. We'll talk later."

He pretty much shoves the freshman off the couch and when Adam spots Blaine as well, he runs out of the common room as fast as he can.

"It's not what it looks like," Kurt pleads as Blaine approaches him but instead of getting angry Blaine just sighs.

"I know."

* * *

"So you and lover boy made up?" Wes asks while they wait for his fancy coffee maker to finish brewing their coffees.

Blaine rolls his eyes but nods. Finally the machine beeps and he takes one of the cups of coffee while Wes takes the other. Coffee and a plate of biscuits in hand, he follows his best friend out into the living room, and sits down on the couch after putting the coffee and sweets down.

"There's still a lot we need to talk about because he wasn't happy I didn't tell him about Tisch and the apartment straight away but will be fine," he elaborates after taking a sip of his coffee.

Wes frowns and puts his own cup down.

"You still haven't talked. I'd smack you if I weren't afraid of you spilling coffee on my beige couch."

"Well, with prom in two weeks and his family coming up to visit in a few days I thought it would be best if we sat down together once all that was over. Once we could focus on just us," Blaine replies defensively, because it's getting on his nerves that everyone seems to think he is stupid or seems to know how to be a better boyfriend to Kurt than he apparently is.

"Blaine, you are my best friend, but you can't just keep ignoring the uncomfortable stuff if you and Kurt want to make it. So finish that coffee and go talk to him. You're officially banned from my apartment until I have confirmation from Kurt that the talk happened."

The look on Wes' face tells him that his friend is dead serious and Blaine puts his empty cup down with a little more force than strictly necessary.

"I hate you," he grumbles without much heat behind it though because he knows that Wes only has his and Kurt's best interest in mind.

"No you don't," his best friend replies before he pulls Blaine into a hug. "Now go and make things right with Kurt. Listening to you mope about him before you got together was enough for me, thank you very much."

Fifteen minutes and a cab ride later, Blaine arrives back on campus. It's Kurt's day off of rehearsals so his boyfriend should be somewhere on school grounds. He heads upstairs first but no one answers when he knock on Kurt and Jeff's door. After checking that his boyfriend isn't with the girls either, he goes back downstairs, cursing Kurt for turning his phone off.

He is about to head over to the rehearsal rooms when he hears Kurt's voice drifting through the open door of the common room. The smile on his face is quickly replaced by a frown though when he walks through the door and spies his boyfriend on the couch with Adam. Adam who in that moment leans in to kiss Kurt?

Before Blaine can make his presence known, Kurt pushes Adam back before he can actually kiss him and Blaine lets out a sigh of relief, causing Kurt to look up and meet his eyes over Adam's shoulder.

"Adam, you need to go. We'll talk later," his boyfriend tells the other boy before he pretty much shoves the freshman off the couch and when Adam spots Blaine as well, he runs out of the common room as fast as he can.

"It's not what it looks like," Kurt pleads as Blaine approaches him and Blaine sighs because he knows it's not but he still doesn't like that things went this far because both he and Kurt kept postponing the difficult talks.

"I know. And you were right, we really need to talk about the things going on in our lives right now and we need to talk about next year. I'm sorry I kept refusing to talk to you, kept my distance. I know you wouldn't have spent so much time with him if I had been available," he lays it all on the line, like Wes had ordered him to.

Kurt's face lights up and presses his lips to Blaine's to his surprise.

"I'm so happy you're finally seeing it this way too, but before we talk, I should talk to Adam. Because you were right. I was leading him on and that wasn't fair to either of you. I shouldn't have used Adam's feelings for me to get back at you. I apologize."

To be honest, the last thing he wants right now is Kurt going after Adam, but he understands why his boyfriend feels like he has to. Because Kurt has been in Adam's shoes. Liking someone and thinking there was no chance that that person ever liked you back until that person started sending you mixed signals. Things had worked out for him and Kurt in the end, but Adam needed to know that they wouldn't for him and Kurt – at least not as long as Kurt wanted to be with him.

So he tells Kurt to go after Adam and to call him once he is ready for them to have their talk. As he watches Kurt pick up his binders and walk out of the common room, he can't help but blame himself for everything that went wrong in their lives lately.

* * *

Adam runs as fast as he can the moment he sees Blaine and Kurt tells him to leave. Because while he doesn't think the senior would actually beat him up for trying to kiss his boyfriend, he also doesn't want to test that theory.

He doesn't even think about where to run to when he starts, but somehow he ends up in front of Trent's dorm room. His best friend pulls him inside the moment he sees Adam's tear streaked face and Adam's glad that Trent's room mate is gone, because he must be quite the sight – with his red rimmed eyes and tears running down his face.

"What did he do this time?" Trent asks, sounding exasperated, and Adam shakes his head, because it was his fault not Kurt's. He should have asked first instead of just trying to go for it.

"I tried to kiss him and he pushed me away," he confesses between sobs, as Trent holds him in his arms, so he can feel the other boy tense when he does.

"Oh Adam, why would you do that? I told you to wait until Blaine was out of the picture. And with the way those two were fighting constantly, it was only a question of when," Trent whispers causing Adam to cry harder, because now his stupidity and impatience has ruined everything.

"Why doesn't he like me?" he sobs against Trent's shoulder. "I'd be the best boyfriend he could ask for."

His tears dampen Trent's shirt and he knows he should pull away and compose himself but it feels nice being held, even if the person holding him, isn't the one he's pretty sure he is in love with.

A knock on the door startles them apart however.

"Trent. It's Kurt. Is Adam here with you?" Kurt calls through the door and Trent looks at him, the question clear in his expression. 'What do you want me to tell him?'

"Let him in," Adam whispers because NYADA isn't a large school and there's no way he can avoid the older boy for the next two years.

Trent doesn't look happy but complies after handing him a box of tissues. He cleans his face as best as he can while Trent goes to unlock the door, but he's certain that Kurt will be able to tell that he's been crying.

To his surprise, Kurt doesn't look angry – more sad than anything else.

"I know this is your room but can you give us a moment?" Kurt asks Trent who in turn looks plenty angry.

"It's okay Trent, but we can go to my room instead." Trent makes a face before he beckons Kurt into the room and steps through the door where he pauses and turns around to face them.

"You have five minutes. And if you hurt him even more, I will kick your ass, regardless of NYADA's policies."

Trent and Kurt share a look – one he can't decipher – and then they are alone. Adam sitting on Trent's bed and Kurt hovering awkwardly in front of the now closed door. Finally the older boy crosses the room and sits down in Trent's desk chair.

"I've come to apologize," Kurt starts and Adam's head shoots up because what?

"I found out you liked me a few weeks ago but didn't say anything because I didn't want to hurt your feelings. It was never my intentions to lead you on, but I didn't want to hurt you either by telling you that you and I, it's not going to happen."

The tears come back full force and he's certain he can actually feel his heart break.

"Why not?" Adam has to ask. "What's wrong with me?"

Kurt sighs and Adam can tell this conversation isn't easy for him either.

"You know I'm with Blaine, Adam. And we love each other. That's not something that changes just because we got into a fight. I'm going to be with him as long as he wants me and as long as I love him."

"But what if you break up?"

Because they have two more years before Kurt graduates. Plenty of time for him to fall out of love with Blaine.

"I'm sorry Adam. I think, you and I, we could be really good friends. You get my fashion sense, you are funny and I love the accent, but friends is all I see us being. I know it's not what you want to hear, but I'm really hoping we can still be friends."

He wants to tell Kurt that of course they can, but his heart is shattered to pieces and right now it hurts too much – just thinking about being in the same room as Kurt and knowing it's never going to happen.

"I need some time, but yes, I want to stay friends," he eventually gets out, but shakes his head when Kurt offers him a hug.

The moment Kurt leaves the room, Trent is back inside and Adam allows himself to fall apart in his best friend's arms once more.

"This sucks," he sobs. "I didn't think a broken heart would hurt this much."

"I know," Trent sighs and Adam wonders – for a moment – who his best friend is heartbroken over and how he doesn't know about it. But then Trent says Kurt's name and Adam starts sobbing again, mourning a relationship that never even started.

* * *

Blaine is pacing the floor while he waits for Kurt to come back from his talk with Adam. There's homework he should do while he waits – because college acceptance or nor he hasn't actually graduated yet –but his mind is filled with things he should tell Kurt.

His boyfriend looks sad when he lets himself into Blaine's room twenty minutes later – not that Blaine checked his watch – and Blaine immediately pulls him into a hug.

"I'm so glad you liked me back," Kurt whisper as they hold each other tight and Blaine agrees because while he isn't Adam's biggest fan right now, he doesn't wish a broken heart on his worst enemy. Because while it's indubitably part of growing up, it's the one thing he can do without.

"Me too," he replies before he lets go and leads Kurt over to his bed and pulls the younger boy down next to him.

"I'm sorry," he continues once they are both comfortable. "For being distant and not telling you why."

"So you were doing it on purpose," Kurt remarks and Blaine nods because Kurt deserves the truth.

"Why?" Kurt doesn't sound angry but the hurt is clear in his voice.

"I somehow got it into my head that I had to prepare us for the reality of next year. That maybe being apart would be easier if we'd already gotten used to it, knew what it was like," Blaine tries to explain, hoping Kurt understands what he's trying to say.

"I want to promise you that we'll see each other every day, but if we're being realistic, that won't always be possible," he continues when Kurt doesn't stop him and just keeps listening attentively.

"So I want to ask you again – if you really want to stay with me, knowing all that. I'd understand if you'd rather date someone still at NYADA. It would break my heart, but I'd understand," he concludes.

Kurt doesn't react at all for a few seconds but then he hits Blaine's arm – hard.

"You can be so dumb sometimes, Blaine."

"What?" Blaine asks because this is so not the reaction he expected.

"I was mad at you because we only have so little time left here together and instead of making the most of it, because we won't have that anymore soon, you disappeared constantly and made me feel like it was already next year. And next year will be here soon enough. I'd rather savor what we have now for as long as possible."

A huge weight is lifted from his shoulders as he listens to Kurt.

"So you want to be with me next year even if I'm an insensitive jerk sometimes?"

Kurt's expression softens.

"You aren't the only one who worries, you know? Because how do you know you don't want a mature, college boyfriend once you get there. Who knows if I will still be enough?"

Blaine has never thought about any of this because Kurt, well Kurt, but he understands where his boyfriend is coming from and in a way it's nice to know he isn't the only one dealing with those insecurities and feelings of inadequacy.

"You'll always be enough for me," he promises, regardless of how naïve it may be. Because he is madly in love and he doesn't see that changing – ever.

They may be young, but Blaine knows what he wants and that's Kurt. For as long as Kurt will have him.

His proclamation earns him a wide toothy smile, one of those rare ones that Kurt seems to reserve especially for him. The smile disappears as fast as it appeared though, and Blaine swallows hard, because has he messed up again?

"You know, we could have avoided all this," Kurt starts slowly. "So promise me please. No more running away from the tough decisions. We need to talk about things instead of letting them fester. I know we both don't like talking about the not happy things but we'll have to if we want to make this relationship work. So I propose total honesty from now on, " Kurt finishes and Blaine nods eagerly. Because his boyfriend is right, they can't let what happened, happen again.

"I promise, I'll try harder." He takes Kurt's left hand and places it over his fast beating heart as he promises to do his best, to try hard to do better in the future.

This time, Kurt tackles him before he smashes their mouths together for a heated kiss. They only break apart when the lack of air forces them to, both panting already.

"Beatz?" Kurt gasps when Blaine sucks his earlobe into his mouth.

"Play rehearsal. He won't be back for at least another hour," Blaine replies and Kurt pounces on him.

One of the buttons of his shirt goes flying as Kurt tries to undress him as fast as possible. Their elbows bump as Blaine tries to pull Kurt out of his tight sweater at the same time, but before long they're pressed together, skin to skin.

"Missed you, missed this," Kurt moans as he rocks against Blaine and Blaine nods furiously as his boyfriend's talented tongue renders him speechless.

It doesn't take them long to climax and after quickly cleaning up, Blaine pulls Kurt into his arms again, not ready to let go of him again. After all, they have a lot to catch up on.

* * *

They are enjoying their sweet lady kisses when a knock on the door forces them apart.

"Ignore it," Santana whispers against Brittany's neck, but unfortunately the blonde doesn't listen and instead grabs her top from the floor, puts it back on and opens the door just as Santana manages to put her own tank top back on as well.

"Ms. Carson," Brittany chirps and Santana relaxes. Because when it comes to teachers, Ms. C was one of the cool ones. And she had given Britt time to find a new home for Lord Tubbington – currently residing in her mom's apartment – instead of reporting her to the administration.

"Hello Brittany, Santana. I'm afraid I'm here on official school business," Ms. Carson greets them and Santana narrows her eyes because when has official business ever meant something good.

"It's come to the administration's attention that the two of you are in a romantic relationship," Ms. Carson continues and Santana freezes because it can't be. They've never acted like a couple in front of grown ups and if some of the other students have ratted them out, well she'll have to go all Bronx on them.

"They're, they are lying. I'm no dyke," she forces her voice not to quaver, ignoring the hurt look on Brittany's face.

The worst thing is the look of pity on Ms. Carson's face.

"No one is trying to put a label on you, Santana, but the fact is that you two are in a romantic relationship and that means you can't share a room."

"No," Brittany protests, but Santana knows she's not protesting what Santana tried to deny. Because Brittany isn't a coward, isn't afraid to let people know how much they love each other.

"I'm sorry, girls. But those are the rules. Students who are in a romantic relationship don't share rooms. I did manage to pull some strings for you however. Santana, you will move into Quinn Fabray's room and her roommate Christina Jacobs will move in here. Just don't let me catch you spending nights in rooms that aren't yours. I'm always on your side, but I won't condone you breaking the rules."

Santana knows that Ms. C is only trying to help them, but she still glares at the teacher, because this sucks. Not that she minds rooming with Quinn, but she's gotten very used to falling asleep with Brittany in her arms.

As soon as Ms. Carson has left the room, giving them the rest of the weekend to switch rooms, Brittany starts crying and Santana knows she should comfort her, but she needs to know who did this to them.

"I'll be right back," she tells her girlfriend after handing her a tissue, and storms out of the room.

There are ten rooms on their floor and Santana pounds on every door as quickly as she can. By the time she is back in the middle of the hallway, most of the other sophomore girls are standing in the doorways, curious expressions on their faces.

Quinn is frowning when their eyes meet and Santana guesses that she's already been informed as well.

"Who told on us?" Santana snarls once she has everyone's attention. "Who ratted us out to the teachers."

She's met with mostly blank faces but some of her classmates look at her like she is crazy and it makes her even angrier.

"You're all just cowards," she yells, tears suddenly prickling behind her eyes, because that's exactly what she is.

Before she can make matter worse, there's a tug on her hand and when she turns around, it's Brittany – eyes red rimmed from crying – who's trying to get her attention.

She follows her into their soon to be former room and locks the door behind them for good measure.

"I'm so sorry, San," Britt whispers as soon as they are alone again and Santana frowns because if anyone should apologize…

"What for? You didn't do anything wrong. I should be apologizing to you," Santana replies, feeling miserable all of a sudden.

"You wanted to know who told."

Santana stares at Brittany because this doesn't make sense. "What?"

"When you were sick, I told Mr. Meyers I could bring you your homework because you are my girlfriend. He insisted your roommate takes it. But that's me too. I'm sorry I told him I'm your girlfriend. You said we are girlfriends so I thought it wasn't a secret anymore," Britt rambles on as the puzzle pieces start fitting together.

Of course Brittany didn't think that girlfriends sharing rooms would be forbidden. Her girlfriend also thought that keeping pets in a tiny dorm room was okay. Britt was proud that they are dating and didn't hide it and it makes her feel even worse, when she thinks about her own reaction, how she tried to deny they are more than friends.

"Britt, honey. You didn't do anything wrong," she repeats because Brittany shouldn't feel bad about this.

"It's just this stupid school with it's stupid rules," she adds to make sure Brittany understands that Santana isn't blaming her.

"Maybe they'll let us stay here together if we break up," Brittany says and Santana feels like someone has a vice grip on her heart all of a sudden.

"We're not breaking up," she nearly yells. Even if the condition were that she told everyone about their relationship.

Brittany however just smiles. "Good."

She lets Brittany push her back on the bed and welcomes her soft lips on her own. If this is going to be their last night together for a while, she plans to make it a special one.

* * *

His family arrives in New York on a rainy Saturday morning in late March. Rachel isn't with them, but it doesn't surprise him, not after Spring Break. Thankfully, Mercedes got permission to visit though and his best girl nearly lifts him off the ground when she hugs him tight in front of NYADA's main building – both their umbrellas tumbling to the floor. She probably would have succeeded too, had he not had another growth spurt over the past few months.

As it is, he is now as tall as Blaine, his wonderful boyfriend who is greeting his dad and Carole while he and Mercedes hug it out, acting like they hadn't just seen each other not even a month ago.

"I can't wait to see the show. I'm so proud of you boo," Mercedes gushes causing Kurt to blush.

"I'm only part of the ensemble," he reminds her while he silently preens because of her compliment.

"It's a real show on a real stage with an audience willing to pay to see it. Who cares what your role is," his dad interrupts, eyes shining with pride.

"Dad, you haven't even seen it yet. What if it's really bad?"

He accepts his fallen umbrella from Blaine and quickly tries to fix his hair, soaked by rainwater.

"Impossible," his dad beams. "No with you in it."

It's all he ever wanted, his dad to be proud of him and it make him so incredibly happy to hear his dad say these things.

The rain starts coming down even worse and Kurt quickly leads his family into the main building where he finally greets Finn and Carole as well.

"This is where we have classes," he explains before he catches his reflection in one of the windows.

"Feel free to explore while I fix my hair," he tells his family before he grabs Mercedes' hand and pulls her along to the nearest restroom.

"Kurt, that's the boys' bathroom," Mercedes exclaims and digs her heels into the floor. "I can't go in there."

"Right." Back in Lima, he had avoided the boys' bathrooms at school like the plague, but ever since he came to NYADA, he hasn't had a reason to avoid them anymore and now he feels out of place as he lets Mercedes drag him into an empty girls' bathroom instead.

"I didn't want to ask out there, but how are things between you and Blaine? I mean, he showed up so I guess you made up," Mercedes asks once they are inside the bathroom and Kurt is attacking his hair with copious amounts of hairspray.

He's pretty sure he looks like a lovesick fool when he turns to face her but Kurt couldn't care less.

"They are amazing. We really talked about all the things that have been bothering us and we're definitely on the same page about next year," he beams, hair momentarily forgotten.

"Good. I was worried about you. Especially after what you've been telling me lately."

Kurt nods because he's been worried as well.

"And you and Sam?" he asks then.

"Great," Mercedes smiles back.

A tentative knock on the door makes them both look over to the door.

"Um, Kurt. In case you are in there, your dad wanted me to remind you that we have lunch reservations downtown in half an hour," his stepbrother calls out causing them both to giggle.

After checking on his hair one final time, he puts his hairspray and comb back into his bag and follows Mercedes out into the hall where Finn is waiting for them.

"Finally, dude. Won't they do your hair at the theater?"

Kurt huffs and decides not to answer a stupid question like that. They are heading to a nice restaurant so of course he has to look presentable.

He doesn't notice it until they're seated, but when he does he wonders why he didn't realize it the moment his family arrived in New York. Carole is quiet, the smile on her face obvisouly fake and she doesn't even chide his dad when he orders a bacon burger with extra fries.

"Dad, remember what the doctor said about your cholesterol level," he takes Carole's usual part, but his dad waves him off and reminds him yet again that he only just turned forty.

Kurt sighs because arguing with his dad about his junk food consumption is a lost cause and focuses on Carole instead. He tries to engage her in conversation but her eyes keep straying to Finn every few seconds and Kurt has a feeling he knows what's going on.

"Dad, Carole, why don't you head back to the hotel after lunch and relax for a bit. I promised Finn and Mercedes to show them around the theater before the show," he invents and swiftly kicks Finn's shin under the table when his stepbrother opens his mouth to protest.

He feel Blaine's eyes on him and hopes his boyfriend understands his telepathic message of 'I'll explain later'.

"Sounds good, Kurt," his dad tells him while Mercedes squeals. He'll have to try and get her backstage before the show somehow.

After a delicious meal – he and Blaine ordered two dishes to share - the four teens head toward the theater while the grown ups take a cab back to their hotel.

"Dude, no offense, but I don't want to see the theater. There's this huge gaming store that I promised the guys I would check out," Finn complains as soon as their parents are gone.

"We're not going to the theater. It's still closed for another two hours."

Mercedes pouts but Finn looks relieved.

"I just wanted to talk to you without our parents around," he explains to Finn.

"Oh, okay," Finn replies, looking confused.

"Do you want us to leave?" Blaine asks with a look at Mercedes who looks intrigued. Kurt shakes his head because if Finn goes through with his plan people are going to find out soon enough anyway.

"Did you tell your mom?" he asks Finn. His stepbrother furrows his brows for a moment before a lightbulb seems to go off and he nods.

"I told her before we left yesterday. I thought if she got mad she'd have the weekened to cool down and if she got sad, New York could cheer her up."

"So was she mad?" Kurt asks because it's pretty clear to him that Carole is sad. Finn shakes his head.

"Mom told me she doesn't want me to do it, but she's also not going to stop me if it's what I really want. She just needs some time to get used to the idea."

"Okay. What did you do?" Mercedes interrupts Finn's explanation.

His stepbrother shuffles his feet for a moment before he answers.

"I joined the army. I'm leaving right after graduation."

His best friend gapes at his stepbrother.

"Have you lost your mind? You can't even follow a simple dance routine and thinks it's a good idea to run around with a gun?"

"No one asked your opinion," Finn retorts and Kurt decides it's time to separate them before they get into a fight.

"Blaine, can you take Finn to that store. I feel better knowing he isn't running around on his own. Cedes, I need help picking my after show party outfit."

Fortunately, neither of his friends protests his plans and they depart to their separate locations after giving Blaine a quick kiss goodbye.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Mercedes asks as soon as Blaine and Finn are gone. Kurt sighs.

"I've said my peace but there's no changing his mind. I thought maybe his mom could get him to reconsider but if she can't then I don't think anyone can."

Mercedes nods.

"Finn and I are, we aren't close and most of the time I don't like him very much, but he's your brother, so I don't want him to get hurt," Mercedes offers as they walk toward the closest subway station.

Kurt nods in understanding because the truth is, if their parents hadn't fallen in love he and Finn would probably never have become friends.

"Just don't tell anyone until he's ready to tell them," he asks her and Mercedes promises to keep Finn's secret.

Back in his dorm, he and Mercedes pick the perfect outfit for him before he sends her back to the hotel to get ready and leaves for the theater.

He is not the first to arrive and it's already chaotic backstage with the parents of the younger actors milling around and fussing over their kids. As part of the ensemble, Kurt doesn't have his own dressing room but his heart speeds up when he steps into the room he shares with three other boys his age and there's a bouquet of roses waiting for him.

He texts Blaine a quick thank you, before he changes into his first costume and heads over to make up. To his surprise he is a lot calmer than he thought he would be and just prays that he won't get stage fright once he is supposed to go on stage.

Fortunately, nothing major goes wrong and before he knows it, Kurt is joining the rest of the ensemble on stage for their curtain call. The lights are still blinding him so he can't tell where his family is sitting but just knowing that they and Blaine are out there, that the witnessed his stage debut makes him feel like the happiest person on earth.

His dad allows him a glass of champagne at the after show party held backstage for the actors and their friends and family and Kurt is on cloud nine the whole time it's going on. Carole and his dad leave around midnight after Kurt promises to get Mercedes and Finn back safe and to stay sober and he, Blaine, Mercedes and Finn stay until the party winds down around two.

After making plans to meet his family for brunch the next day before they head back to Lima, they get Mercedes and Finn into a cab but when Blaine tries to hail one for them as well, Kurt shakes his head.

"Let's walk. I miss just walking around the city with you."

It has stopped raining hours ago and the school is informed that Kurt will come back late, so they intertwine their hands and slowly walk back to campus while the city that never sleeps watches over them.

* * *

"Blaine, can I open my eyes now," Kurt whines because his boyfriend is crazy and being led through New York pretty much blindfolded is scary.

"A few more minutes. We're nearly there," Blaine replies, his voice suddenly loud and clear now that they've entered a building.

They stop in front of what Kurt assumes to be an elevator and after a ding step on it. Kurt has no idea how far up they go but follows his boyfriend willingly once they reach their stop. It's quiet in the hallway they step into and Kurt still has no clue where he's been dragged off to.

In front of him, keys are inserted into a lock and when Kurt steps through the door, the warmth inside quickly warms him up.

"You can open them," Blaine whispers and Kurt snaps his eyes open.

They are standing in what appears to be someone's living room. Off to the left is a small open kitchen with a tiny table for two. The furniture looks well used, and while it's not Kurt's style, the apartment looks cozy.

"What are we doing here? Whose place is this?" he asks his boyfriend who's beaming at him.

"Mine. Ours when the time comes," Blaine explains with a huge smile on his face.

Kurt loves how invested Blaine seems to be in their future but he doesn't understand.

"How? I thought you won't get the keys until mid May." Blaine nods.

"I won't, but I told the tenants that my interior designer wanted to take a look at the place before I move in, so they let me come by today."

"You hired an interior decorator?" He tries to keep the hurt out of his voice, but doesn't succeed. Blaine however, just rolls his eyes.

"You, Kurt. You are my interior decorator. I want this to be our apartment once you graduate. So will you please help me decorate this place, so it will be truly ours."

Instead of a verbal answer, Kurt throws his arms around Blaine and pulls him into a tight hug before smashing their mouths together.

"I love you so much," he whispers into Blaine's ear because he can see it too. Can see them living here – just the two of them – in the hopefully not so distant future.

"But what about Harmony?" he asks a few minutes later when Blaine shows him around the apartment.

"Well, she can do whatever she wants with her room. And she doesn't have a problem with us taking care of the rest," Blaine assures him as he shows Kurt to what would be their bedroom.

It's a bit larger than the second room with a small walk-in closet and a tiny balcony overlooking the street below. There's a fire escape as well and Kurt can't wait to find out if it will lead them to the roof like apartment like Blaine's always seem to do on TV.

"There's only one bathroom but I figure that by the time you move in, I'll have plenty of experience with sharing with someone who takes his time," Blaine quips when Kurt inspects the bathroom, earning him a swat.

It's a bit strange, walking through someone else's apartment but Kurt can already see it in his mind, how he wants to change things for Blaine.

"I can't wait to get started," Kurt gushes once Blaine drops the keys into the mailbox in the lobby, "but don't think this little surprise will get you out of tux shopping with me."

Blaine hangs his head and sighs and Kurt laughs because he knew there was a reason why he absolutely had to see the apartment right now, when he wanted to take Blaine shopping for prom.

* * *

Quinn's former roommate is sitting on her former desk when Quinn returns from her run and Quinn rolls her eyes because apart from nights, it's like they never switched roommates.

"Santana kick you out again?" she asks while she strips off her sweaty work out clothes and picks up a fresh outfit for after her shower.

Christina just nods, apparently engrossed in whatever homework she's doing.

"I'm sorry. I'll go and get her after my shower."

Quinn thinks that Santana is lucky that her former roommate doesn't seem to care which room she is in as long as she has a space to study and to sleep. Hell, if she had a roommate that constantly tried to kick her out, that roommate would meet HBIC Quinn Fabray. It's probably why Santana is holed up in Brittany's room instead of trying to take over theirs.

She sends a quick text to Santana, before she steps into the shower and lets the hot water sooth her sore muscles. When she returns to her room, Christina is gone and Santana is sulking on her bed.

"Who knew you'd be the clingy one in a relationship," she quips, earning her a glare from her friend.

"Oh, come on, Santana. This isn't the end of the world. Blaine and Kurt are just as sickeningly in love and they don't get to share a room either," she reminds Santana.

"Yes, but they have roommates who help them with their 'secret' sleepovers," Santana whines. "Can't you stay at Nick's – at least after prom?"

She tries not to flinch, because she knows that Santana doesn't mean to imply that she's easy. She does however feel the need to set the record straight.

"We've been on three dates and have only kissed after the last one. Nick's only a junior so we won't even go to prom."

"Of course we are," Santana replies, clearly plotting something. "If Kurt and the hobbit get to go then so are we."

"Blaine's a senior, so of course he's going to go. And it's just prom," Quinn retorts, already bored with the conversation.

"You certainly changed your tune," Santana remarks, but the usual bite in her voice is gone.

"There are more important things in live than some stupid crown you can buy in every party store." She knows she sounds bitter, but it's the truth. After what she's been through this year, she doesn't give a fuck about prom.

Santana doesn't say anything and just pulls her into her arms briefly, reminding her why they are friends.

"You're right. Let's just have a girls' night in instead. I promise, Britt and I will behave," her new roommate whispers before kissing her temple.

"Okay," Quinn sniffles, because she's been an emotional wreck all year and it surprises her that Nick still wants to be with her, even after she told him the truth about the fall.

"And in two years, when it's our senior prom, people won't know what hit them," Santana continues and Quinn snorts.

"I'm glad you're my roommate," she admits, because while Christina was perfectly nice, they've never clicked like she, Santana and Brittany have. Santana smiles at her.

"If I can't room with Britt then I'm glad I got you as well."

* * *

When Kurt finally arrives at the ballroom rented for prom the party is already in full swing. He left the theater as fast as he could after the show and got ready in record time but it's still nearly nine when he gets there.

Blaine looks amazing in the tuxedo Kurt helped him pick when he rushes over to greet Kurt and hands him a glass of punch.

"Is it spiked?" Kurt asks because he is one of two sophomores allowed to attend senior prom and he really doesn't want to get into trouble for drinking.

"Not this one. I can get you some spiked one if you like though," Blaine yells over the music and Kurt accepts the glass gratefully, because he's always thirsty after a show.

For a while they watch how Blaine's classmates make fools of themselves on the dance floor and Kurt itches to join them. But apart from NYADA parties he has never really danced with Blaine and what if he just ends up stepping on Blaine's toes constantly. Just then the music changes to a slow song and Blaine steps in front of him.

"Will you dance with me Kurt?" he asks, hand outstretched in front of Kurt.

Kurt swallows his fears and puts his hand into Blaine's. He never thought he would get to do that in high school, dance with a boyfriend or just take a significant other to prom. But here they are, swaying slowly to the music in the midst of their peers and no one is giving them flack for it.

He has his arms around Blaine's neck while Blaine's encircle his waist and they are as close as is proper for a dance floor. And it doesn't matter when Kurt accidentally steps on Blaine's toes because they get to do this together, they get to have a normal teenage experience even though they are two guys.

"The seniors, we rented the last floor of a hotel for the after party. Do you want to spend the night with me there?" Blaine whispers while they dance and Kurt lifts his head to look into Blaine's eyes.

There's a shy smile on Blaine's face and Kurt understands what his boyfriend isn't saying but still hopes to convey. And he wishes he could say yes, even though the after prom thing is just a horrible cliché, but he can't, even if it would make Blaine happy.

"I'm not ready for more than what we've been doing," he replies watching Blaine's face for any sign of disappointment. If Blaine is disappointed he's hiding it well.

"But yes, I'd love to spend the night with you. I always do," he adds when he's sure that he and Blaine are still on the same page.

Before Blaine can reply, they are interrupted by the announcement of prom court. It didn't surprise Kurt when Blaine was nominated for Prom King and he keeps his fingers crossed that he'll go home with a king tonight.

Kurt cheers loudly when one of the girls from Vocal Explosion is crowned Prom Queen before he edges closer to the stage to support his boyfriend. When Blaine is announced Prom King his loud cheering earns him a few stares but Kurt couldn't care less.

The best part about a NYADA prom, he thinks a few moments later, is that Prom King and Queen usually don't dance with one another but with their respective dates – their princes and princesses.

And so who cares when some people are staring when Blaine calls him forward and they slow dance next to the queen and her prince while the rest of the NYADA seniors and their dates give them space on the dance floor.

The after prom party in a hotel in Soho is loud and Kurt is surprised the hotel even rented out a whole floor to a bunch of high school seniors. But this is New York and they've probably seen worse.

Even though they are away from the chaperones now, Kurt tries to limit himself to two classes of sparkling wine while he and Blaine celebrate with the rest of the class of 2010 who is getting drunker and drunker as the hours pass.

It's nearly four o'clock when he and Blaine finally retire to Blaine's room, too tired for more than hurried hand jobs in their shared shower before they both collapse on the large king size bed and fall asleep almost instantly.

Four hours later, he is woken by his phone ringing close to his ear. Kurt groans because while he didn't get drunk he did have more than two glasses in the end. He ignores his phone at first because it's barely eight and who the hell calls this early on a Sunday morning, but when it starts ringing again only moments later, Kurt rolls over to check the display.

It's his home number.

Kurt groans again because his father seems have a fucking sixth sense about Kurt doing something he isn't supposed to do. Because his dad had been clear – he could go to the after party but had to sleep in his room. And right now he was most definitely not in his room.

For a moment he debates letting the call go to voice mail again, but if his dad is really calling because he found out about the hotel, it's probably better to hear him out now before it gets worse.

It's not his father to his surprise, however, when he picks up the phone, but Carole, and she's crying.

"Carole? What's wrong?"

He feels nauseous all of a sudden; suspects the worst.

"It's your father, honey. He collapsed this morning and the EMTs are loading him into an ambulance right now," Carole sobs and Kurt nearly drops his phone.

"But is he, is he okay?" he stammers, praying for good news.

"He's unconscious and they suspect a heart attack, but they said I did the right thing in calling straight away and they are optimistic because he's still breathing, but other than that I don't know."

It's a split second decision and even when Carole tries to talk him out of it he doesn't change his mind. He has to go home straight away, because what if his dad doesn't make it and all he was doing was nurse a hangover with his boyfriend states away.

The moment he hangs up the phone he shakes Blaine awake. His boyfriend groans and looks a little worse for wear as well but Kurt keeps shaking him until Blaine finally opens both eyes and glares at him.

"I love you, but what the fuck are you doing Kurt?" Blaine grumbles and Kurt wraps his arms around himself while tries to keep the tears at bay.

"Carole called. My dad, he, he, he had a heart attack. I have to go home, to Lima," he sobs and lets Blaine pull him into his arm.

He doesn't know how long they stay like that but eventually Blaine picks up his own phone.

"Dad, I need to get me and Kurt on the next flight to Lima. His dad had a heart attack. Can I please use your miles."

If Kurt had the energy to argue he would because Blaine can't leave New York right now. His boyfriend has Nationals to organize and finals on top of it. He does however get Blaine to promise him on the ride to the airport that he won't stay longer than a day or two so he doesn't miss too much.

It's Blaine who calls NYADA and excuses them both and it's Blaine who calls the theater to let them know that Kurt can't do the Sunday matinee, while Kurt is busy trying not to fall apart before they make it to Lima and he gets any news.

When they arrive in Columbus it's not his dad who picks them up, but Blaine's and it feels so fucking weird, because his dad always picks him up, no matter what time or city he arrives in.

He makes it until he's in the backseat of the Anderson's car before he breaks down and soaks Blaine's jumper with his tears.


	12. 2x11 I Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on NYADA Sophomore Year: After Adam tried to kiss Kurt, both he and Blaine realized that they had to stop running from the uncomfortable conversations. After a long overdue talk the boys made up – just in time for the Hudson-Hummel family's arrival in New York for the opening night of 'Oliver!'. The following weekend, Blaine and Kurt went to senior prom but the morning after started with bad news. Kurt's father had collapsed and was on the way to the hospital. And that's what you missed on NYADA Sophomore Year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is a two-part episode to finish out the season. I've already written a bit for Nano so I'm hoping to finish 2x12 over the weekend.

Machines beep around him, but it's not their sound that has woken him from a fitful slumber on one of the hard plastic chairs in his dad's hospital room. Katy Perry's 'Teenage Dream' is blaring from his pocket and when Kurt removes his cell phone he is greeted by the smiling face of his boyfriend. He sighs deeply before he unlocks the phone because he knows how the conversation is going to go.

"Any changes?" Blaine asks predictably as soon as Kurt answers the phone, and Kurt sinks back into the chair next to his father's bed.

His eyes flicker over his dad's unmoving body. His dad isn't a small man and so he does look his size buried under stark white hospital sheets and a tasteless blue hospital gown, but he is pale, even paler than Kurt is during the coldest months.

It's been four days since he's gotten Carole's call and not much has changed since. By the time he and Blaine had arrived at the hospital, the doctors had finished the emergency surgery they performed on his dad to prevent a blood clot traveling to his brain and informed them that while everything had gone well, his dad was in a coma.

He, Carole, Finn and Blaine had stayed at the hospital until they'd gotten kicked out, but while Finn went back to school the next morning and Carole had to go into work for a few hours he and Blaine had gone back to the hospital.

Monday night they extubated his dad because he was able to breath on his own – with a bit of help from a oxygen tube going to his nose – but apart from that there hadn't been any changes by the time Blaine had to fly back to New York Monday night and his dad had been moved from the ICU to a regular, but fortunately private, hospital room.

"No. The doctors just keep telling me that he's going to wake up when he's ready to wake up. Well, I'm ready for it now," Kurt replies, his voice getting louder toward the end – but it isn't like he is disturbing anyone anyway.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I wish I were there for you," Blaine says, sounding slightly chocked up and Kurt is quick to reassure him that he understands why he couldn't stay.

"You're going to see me soon enough," he adds then because he needs to rant to someone.

"I don't understand. We already talked about you missing Nationals. And we all understand." Blaine sounds confused and Kurt cuts him off before his boyfriend launches into another speech about show choir not being that important in light of recent events.

"Carole's sending me back to New York on Sunday. Says I can't miss too much school this late in the school year. But who cares about school? What if something happens to my dad and I'll be hours away," Kurt vents because getting into a fight with Carole didn't seem right either. After all, he isn't the only one in his family affected by his dad's heart attack and subsequent emergency surgery and coma.

Blaine sighs and Kurt knows what he's going to say before his boyfriend even opens his mouth.

"You're on her side, aren't you?" Blaine sighs again.

"You know I'm always in your corner, even when you're wrong, but we both know what your dad would tell you if he could."

Kurt looks at his dad's lifeless face and squeezes the hand he is holding harder. Blaine is right; Carole is right. His dad wouldn't let him miss school, not after Kurt worked hard to get where he is today.

For some reason he suddenly feels choked up, feels like his skin is too tight for his body as his brain bombards him with images of him and his dad, when it had been just the two of them.

"I'll call you back," he tells Blaine before he hangs up and drops his phone back into his bag.

The lyrics are there all of a sudden and while he had no intentions of singing in a hospital, music is balm for his soul, music is how he expresses himself and so he doesn't fight it when the notes try to escape him.

_Oh please, say to me, you'll let me be your man. And please, say to me, you'll let me hold your hand._

There's his father who takes his small hand as they cross the cemetery after his mother's funeral. His father's hand who brushes off the dirt and checks over his knees after he fell learning how to ride a bike.

In reality, his father's hand lies limp in his own, and he can feel the tears making their way over his cheeks. He tries to think about the happy memories again.

_And when I touch you, I feel happy, inside. It's such a feeling that my love, I can't hide. I can't hide, I can't hide._

He's teaching his dad how to properly hold a teacup for their weekly tea party in the backyard. His dad pulls him into a tight hug the first time he manages to do an oil change on his own. His dad slams his fist down on the principal's table after he told them there was nothing he could do about the bullying situation in junior high.

_Yeah you, you've got that something. I think I'll understand. When I'll say that something, I want to hold your hand. I want to hold your hand, I want to hold your hand._

The arms that wrap around him aren't his father's strong ones, aren't the ones he needs to feel around him right now, but he doesn't fight it when Carole hugs him and collapses into her arms. He soaks her shirt with his tears trying not to think about the fact that if things go wrong, she'll be his one remaining parent.

* * *

Back in New York, Nationals is the last thing on his mind but he knows the rest of the group deserves more than an inattentive and disinterested group leader so he does his best to fake enthusiasm during the first rehearsal after his brief trip to Ohio.

"Hey guys," he greets the group who's already waiting for him when he arrives. He does a double take when he spots Wes in one corner of the room because he didn't think his best friend would actually show up just because Blaine sent him an SOS text.

"Some of you may have already heard that Kurt's dad had a heart attack this weekend. He's alive but in a come so Kurt won't come to L.A with us."

He and Kurt had agreed that it would be best if Blaine just told the group what was going on, especially after Jesse ditched them right before their last competition.

"So Blaine and I will redistribute Kurt's lines and reaudition the solo for the second round. If you audition remember that you only have five days to lock it down," Wes takes over and Blaine is grateful for his help.

"This is Wes," he introduces his best friend to the freshman of the group. "He graduated last year, was a member of Vocal Explosion and is in his first year at Julliard right now."

He steps aside while the rest of the group pairs off to discuss the news in hushed voices, assures Kurt's friends that his boyfriend is handling the situation to the best of his abilities and sends Wes a thank you text for coming by and pretty much taking over.

Together he and Wes listen to the hopefuls lining up to take over Kurt's solo, but nothing pops out to him and it's Wes who offers the solution.

"It doesn't say in the rule book that it has to be a solo."

Blaine nods before he asks the group if anyone wants to try a duet instead.

It's Santana, Quinn and Brittany who are giving the slot in the end for their flawless performance of 'Shake it out' one of Blaine's favorite 'Florence and the Machine' songs.

They come over to him once the rest of the group has left the rehearsal space and he and Wes have made plans to meet up again the next day for another extra rehearsal.

"How is he really?" Santana asks, after making sure they are the only ones left and Blaine's shoulders slump.

"He's scared of losing his dad." He didn't want to say it out loud before, too afraid of jinxing things and making the worst happen.

"Is there anything we can do to help? I don't like it when my friends are sad," Brittany asks and Blaine shakes his head.

"All we can do is let him know that we are here for him if he needs us."

If there were any other way to help Kurt, he would have found it by now. Because he loves fixing problems; loves helping other people and he's learned the last few days, that this isn't something he can fix, that there's nothing he can do but hold Kurt's hand and let him know he isn't alone in all this.

* * *

They are waiting for Brittany to come over so they can run through their song once more before rehearsal. Her girlfriend is ten minutes late and when she finally shows up, she is out of breath and has glitter stuck to her shirt. Before Santana can ask her what she's been doing, Brittany hands a handmade card over to her and Quinn.

"I know Blaine said there wasn't anything we could do for Kurt, but I always feel happy when people give me birthday cards," her girlfriend explains and Santana opens the card.

Inside, Brittany has drawn a huge heart, the edges lined with glitter and the middle filled with Brittany's lopsided handwriting.

"It's great," Santana tells her because the intention counts and she desperately wants to do something for Kurt as well. Because he's been there for her during her mom's parole hearing.

It comes to her then, that music might very well be the answer to showing Kurt that he can count on his friends, that he doesn't have to deal with it on his own.

"Let's get all his friends together. We'll sing to him after Nationals," she suggests and to her relief Britt and Quinn both like the idea.

Of course if anyone asks – she wasn't the one who came up with it. Because she has a reputation to uphold. Those closest to her will know anyway because they know that Santana cares about her friends, know that the only thing she cares about his her mom and her friends.

It makes tears well up in her eyes when she tries to imagine her mother as the one being sick. She wouldn't know how to handle it, but she knows Kurt would try to help her if the situation were reversed.

"So he knows we love him and have his back," she adds before she flees the room not ready to let them see her break down.

* * *

"… and I just wanted you to know that I got Mr. Schuester to allow us to sing songs to God this week in Glee. I figured we have a lot of different denominations in Glee so if we all prayed for your dad one of us had to be successful," Mercedes prattles on but it's only her last statement that has him look up and gape at his friend.

"You know I don't believe in God, Cedes," he reminds her tiredly because they've had that conversation before – years ago – and it had taken him forever to get her to acknowledge his own believes or lack thereof and stop trying to get him to go to church.

"And you can't do stuff like this at school. Did you even ask the people in the group if they were comfortable with your plans? Not everyone shares your believes and there's a reason why state and church are separated."

Mercedes looks at him like he ran over her kitten.

"Why are you acting like this? We are doing this for you. To make your dad better."

They have attracted quite a few stares now as they keep arguing in front of the hospital cafeteria and Kurt just wants to head back up to his dad and hold his hand until he finally wakes up.

"I don't want your prayers, Mercedes. I don't want the songs. Either medicine is going to make my dad better or it won't. There isn't anything more to it."

Maybe he's being too harsh, but he doesn't want to have a discussion about the existence or nonexistence of God right now.

"So you won't be coming to Glee and listen to us," Mercedes pouts and Kurt shakes his head, not understanding his best friend at all right now.

"You didn't think I would actually go inside McKinley. Not with what you know about the students going there."

"That was nearly a year ago and Finn could have protected you," Mercedes argues but Kurt can't listen to her anymore – not without saying some stuff he might regret when this horrible ordeal is finally over.

"It's nearly time for the doctors' rounds. I'll let you know if something happens," he tells her before he turns on the spot and rushes back to his father's side.

The doctors tell him the usual and after another exhausting day at the hospital he's actually glad when Carole forces him to go home for a bit in the afternoon. The moment Carole and Finn return from their own visit however, he drives back to the hospital for the evening shift.

To his surprise there are voices coming from his dad's room when he walks toward it even though the doctors aren't scheduled to come by for another two hours. His heart speeds up because what if he's dad's waking up and no one had time to inform him yet. He breaks into a run and nearly drops his bag as he tries to get the door open. When he does, his jaw drops.

Mercedes and Rachel are in his dad's room but they aren't alone. A group of strangers Kurt has never seen before is standing behind the two girls, heads bowed. But it's the candle in Rachel's hand to causes him to explode.

"Have you lost your mind," he yells, causing ten heads to look up. "You can't have open fire in a room where a patient is on oxygen."

Rachel startles and nearly drops the candle before she manages to blow it out.

"So-sorry Kurt. I didn't realize," she stammers, clearly caught off guard for once. Kurt doesn't pay her much attention after the candle is out. He turns to Mercedes instead.

"What's wrong with you?" he yells at her. "I told you I didn't want any of that and your answer is to bring a group of complete strangers into my dad's hospital room. I want them out – now!"

"They're from church," Mercedes huffs but at least her group files out quickly without saying anything.

It's that attitude, the not understanding what she's doing wrong, that makes him kick her out as well.

"Mercedes, I love you, but I can't be around you right now. Please don't come by until I call or text you," he tells her before sinking down into his chair next to the bed.

It's quiet in the room afterward and when he finally turns around again the room is empty. Exhausted he puts his head onto his dad's chest and lets the gentle rise and fall of his dad's chest lull him into fitful sleep.

* * *

Carole finds him like this and shakes him awake to let him know that visiting hours are nearly over. A quick glance at his dad tells him that again nothing has changed and for once he doesn't argue when Carole tells him it's time to go home.

The house is empty when they arrive back home and when Kurt asks Carole explains that Finn is over at Puck's house because the hospital freaks him out. It freaks him out as well – especially after his mom – but never enough to keep him away from his dad and he feels a bit resentful toward Finn for not spending much time with his dad.

Carole goes straight to the kitchen and fills a glass of wine to the brim before she puts a second down in front of him. She doesn't wait for his reaction before she fills his glass with white wine as well and sinks down into the seat opposite the one Kurt has sat down in.

For a while neither of them says anything and Kurt watches as Carole quickly drains her glass before refilling it.

"Are you okay?" he asks her when the second glass is emptied as fast as the first.

After her initial breakdown on the phone, Carole had appeared stoic, a calming presence in the midst of the chaos of the hospital and Kurt's own emotions. He should have known that she could only hold it together for so long before she broke as well.

"I'm scared," Carole admits after staring at him for a few second. "I'm scared of losing Burt like a lost Christopher. And on top of it, I'm scared of losing Finn. Because even if the war didn't kill Christopher, I saw what it did to him and how in the end it killed him after all, far away from the battlefield."

Kurt takes a sip from his own glass. It's no longer a secret – what happened to Finn's dad – and he understands why Carole doesn't want Finn to follow in his father's footsteps. There's nothing he can really say about the subject though so he focuses on his dad.

"He won't leave us. Not if he can help it." His voice wavers as he tries to assure himself as much as Carole.

Carole wipes a tear from her eyes and Kurt has to look away for a moment; busies himself with his wine glass instead.

"I really hope so," she finally says and Kurt looks up when he hears her chair scrape over the floor.

After refilling both their glasses, Carole sits down next to him and briefly pulls him into her arms. He doesn't fight her.

"I don't ever want to replace your mother, Kurt, and I hope you know that, but if something happens to your dad you won't be alone. You are family and that's not going to change, I can promise you that."

Carole sounds choked up and he can feel tears trickling down his own face.

"I love you," Kurt tells her after a moment of silence. He doesn't think he's ever told her before, but it's true. She's not his mother but he's still treated her like a mother for the past few years. And Carole treats him the same as Finn even when he had protested it in the beginning.

"You know I love you too, honey," Carole sobs and it's Kurt who pulls her into his arms this time around.

They must be quite the sight – clutching each other while tears stream down their faces, two half full glasses of wine in knocking over distance and the whole house dark apart from two lamps illuminating parts of the kitchen.

He doesn't know how long they stay like that but eventually Carole lets go of him, gets up and pours both their glasses down the drain.

"Your dad wouldn't be happy if he knew I'm using you as my drinking buddy," Carole tries to joke and for some reason it doesn't make him sadder, but laughs out loud instead as he tries to imaging his dad's expression.

"I promise I won't tell him," he replies and they share a look.

Because there's no way they are giving up on his dad until it's really over. Because this is Burt Hummel they are talking around, and Burt Hummel would never willingly leave his family behind.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now," Carole says once the nearly empty wine bottle is back in the fridge and their glasses in the dishwasher. "Are you going to be okay?"

Kurt nods, trying not to think about his fight with Mercedes on top of everything.

"I think I'm going to talk to Blaine for a bit, but I'll be heading to bed soon as well," he promises Carole who kisses the top of his head before she leaves the kitchen.

Kurt stares at his phone for a while once she has left, but it the end he just texts Blaine to let him know he's going to bed. He'll let Blaine try to cheer him up again tomorrow.

* * *

Because Nationals takes place in Los Angeles this year, the fly out Friday morning to make it in time for the first round taking place later that night. Instead of Kurt sitting next to him, Blaine ends up between an obese woman in her forties and a young woman with a baby in her lap. He usually likes babies, but predictably the one next to him starts screaming the moment the plane starts moving and doesn't stop until they've been in the air for about twenty minutes.

As soon as the fasten seatbelt sign is turned off he squeezes past the young woman and the baby with the impressive lungs and takes temporary refuge in an empty seat next to Ms. Carson, one of their chaperones for the trip.

"I've been meaning to ask you," the teacher says when she notices Blaine, "but how is Kurt doing with everything? I spoke to his stepmother a few days ago and there hadn't been any changes in his father's condition."

"He's doing as well as can be expected. And he's really sad about missing Nationals even if he didn't say it" Blaine tells her, because he knows she actually cares and doesn't just ask to be polite.

"There will be other national competitions for Kurt. I'm sure of it," Ms. Carson replies with a smile on her face and Blaine nods because she's right.

"And how about you? Ready for your last competition?"

After a moment of contemplating her question, Blaine shakes his head.

"Not really. I mean we are ready for it as a team, but I don't think I'm ready to say goodbye. I know we'll all sing together once more for graduation but Nationals is it. No more rehearsals afterward, just final exams and graduation."

"I heard about your acceptance to NYU, so I'm guessing we'll still see you around even after graduation," Ms. Carson teases and Blaine blushes because they probably will spend time together on campus until Burt feels comfortable with letting Kurt spend time in his apartment.

Before he can say anything else, a man in a neatly pressed suit reclaims his seat and Blaine has to return to his own where the baby thankfully has fallen asleep. The inflight entertainment is showing reruns of old 'Friends' episodes and Blaine falls asleep before they've even flown over Kentucky.

* * *

When they step outside LAX most of the group immediately sheds the coats they still needed in New York – it's quite cold there for mid April – and Blaine pulls a pair of yellow Ray Bans out of his pocket, which he purchased specifically for California.

Cooper had offered to meet him at the airport but as captain of the team there is no way he can leave them behind to stay with his brother instead of the hotel they've been put up in. So once their chaperones make sure that everyone made it through baggage claim all right, Blaine follows Ms. Carson to the bus that will take them to the downtown L.A hotel close to the performance space.

He runs into Jesse right after check in and as soon as he is sure that no teachers are listening in he leans in closer.

"We will kick your ass this year. And you will regret crawling back to the soulless robots called Vocal Adrenaline."

Blaine doesn't know what compelled him to even engage with Jesse, but the look on Jesse's face – like he's seeing Blaine for the first time – makes it worth it. He leaves the other boy standing there and staring at him before Jesse can actually respond and hurries to catch up with the rest of the group to drop off his suitcase in the room he's sharing with one of his fellow seniors.

Unsurprisingly they make it into the second round, but share the top spot with Vocal Adrenaline and a show choir from Georgia. The second round starts Saturday morning with the top ten teams competing to make it to the top three who will fight for the win Saturday night. After making sure the teachers are informed, Blaine heads toward the lobby to meet his brother who promised to take him out for dinner.

They end up in a sushi restaurant in West Hollywood with Cooper and his girlfriend of the week, where his brother tells him not for the first time that going to college for theater is a waste of time. Blaine ignores him as he always does, but at least Cooper distracts him from the fact that he hasn't heard from Kurt for hours.

It's only when Cooper drops him off in front of the hotel after dinner that his brother shows that he can be decent person.

"I'm sorry about Kurt's dad. Tell him I hope he gets better soon," Cooper says as they walk toward the front door, leaving Courtney to watch the car.

"Thanks Coop. Are you watching tomorrow?"

Cooper promises to be there and for once Blaine doesn't want to strangle him as they say goodbye.

Breakfast the next morning is a quiet affair as everyone is dealing with nerves and the freshmen just stare at their plates, too nervous to eat. Blaine briefly talks to Kurt who is already back at the hospital but again there haven't been any changes.

Quinn, Santana and Brittany don't disappoint and they get the result shortly before they are set to head to lunch. Apart from the choir from Georgia, Vocal Explosion and Vocal Adrenaline have made it to the top three, but unlike the previous year Blaine hopes that they'll finally beat Vocal Adrenaline.

Five hours later, Blaine lifts a massive trophy up in the air as the crowd gives his team a standing ovation while Jesse and the rest of Vocal Adrenaline sulk on the edge of the stage, having come in only third this year.

The win is bitter sweat because on the one hand he is ecstatic to have won Nationals his senior year but on the other hand he wishes he and Kurt could have achieved it together. Because while Kurt gets another chance at Nationals they'll never perform as a team again.

So he asks Ms. Carson to take a picture of them on stage, sends it to Kurt and tells him how much better the win would feel if Kurt had been there for it.

"I'm so proud of you," Kurt texts back a while later when the party to celebrate their title is already in full swing and after texting back and forth with Kurt for a while he finally tries to do what Kurt told him to and joins his friends in celebrating Vocal Explosions first national title in over a decade.

* * *

Finn is sitting in the living room blasting zombies when Kurt returns from the hospital Saturday night after another fruitless visit with his dad. For days now he's been meaning to talk to his stepbrother but Finn apparently has developed a six sense and has made himself scarce apart from the same few minutes they spent together in his dad's room.

"Can we talk?" he asks when Finn curses and his character dies on screen. Finn shrugs.

"About what?"

"You planning to leave in three weeks." There's no reason to beat around the bush.

"What about it?" Finn sounds defensive and Kurt knows he has to tread lightly.

"Can't you postpone it? At least until Dad's doing better. I'm sure they would understand. It's killing your mom to see you go especially with Dad in the hospital."

He knows the moment he mentioned Carole that it was the wrong thing to say because Finn squares his shoulders and sets his jaw.

"Don't tell me what my mom is feeling. I'm doing this for her as well."

"I don't understand."

"Do you know what it's like to listen to our parents?" Finn sneers. "It's always Kurt this and Kurt that. Kurt's so driven, Kurt's going to make something of himself, Kurt has ambitions. I'm just going to prove to them that I'm no Lima loser either."

Kurt takes a step back and wraps his arms around himself. He had no idea his stepbrother was feeling this way.

"No one thinks that of you. And no one's going to think you are a loser because you stay here a little longer," he whispers, his voice failing him.

"Isn't that what everyone said who got stuck here. I'm just going to stay a few more weeks, a month or two and suddenly it's been ten years. No, if I want to get out of here I need to do it as soon as I get the chance. This is my time to make people proud now."

Kurt understands, he really does, but the whole family has heard what the doctor said about his dad's recovery should he even wake up. His dad wouldn't be allowed to go back to work for quite some time and even then he would have to stay away from strenuous work until he was fully healed. With his dad's hospital bills they wouldn't be able to afford to hire someone to replace his dad, so it would fall back to the family to help out. And Carole already had a full-time job.

"You're being selfish," he says quietly because if the roles were reversed he'd stay behind for Carole in a heartbeat.

"Yeah? Well, I wonder who I learned that from," Finn shoots back before he switches off the TV and grabs his car keys.

"Tell Mom I'm staying at Puck's."

"Finn…" Kurt tries to stop him but the door slams shut before he can follow his stepbrother.

His phone chimes in his pocket and Kurt pulls it out hoping for a distraction.

"We did it, we won!" reads the text from Blaine and Kurt slumps down onto the couch.

At least some things went according to plan.

* * *

Five hours before he has to catch his train back on New York, Kurt arrives at the hospital for a final visit with his dad. Finn hasn't come home yet and he and Mercedes aren't talking at the moment so that only leaves his dad to say goodbye to.

He briefly stops at the nurses' station for an update before he walks down the familiar hallway to his dad's room. The room is quiet apart from the machines, which are a constant reminder of how bad things really are.

"You know, if I weren't so worried about you, I might actually be mad about your timing. Because Vocal Explosion finally won Nationals and I wasn't there for it," he tells his dad after taking off his coat and sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

His dad doesn't respond. Maybe he can shock his dad out of the coma.

"Blaine and I are totally having sex."

Someone clears her throat behind him and Kurt blushes deeply before he slowly turns around. His dad's day nurse is standing in the door, clipboard held in her hand.

"Don't worry. I understand," she tells him with a smile before quickly checking his dad's vitals.

He waits until she's left the room before he takes out his laptop. School has been accommodating this past week but there are assignments he has to finish before going back the next day.

For the next half hour he focuses as best as he can on his English assignment but when his phone alerts him to a new text, he immediately puts his laptop on his dad's nightstand.

"Get on Skype if you have your laptop with you," Santana texts him.

Kurt is intrigued, especially because he hasn't spoken to anyone in New York apart from Blaine for the past week.

He uses the Internet on his iPhone to start up Skype on his laptop and when he sees Santana's name pop up he clicks on the call button. His jaw drops when he suddenly faces all of Vocal Explosion crammed into what looks like a hotel room. Santana steps forward when she sees him online.

"Kurt, we're all really sorry about your dad and hope he's getting better soon."

Kurt involuntarily squeezes his dad's hand as he tries to hold back tears.

"And we all know how much you were looking forward to coming to L.A. So because you couldn't sing with us, we're going to sing for you."

The group starts humming softly before Brittany steps forward to take the first line and Santana joins her on the second.

_When you're down and troubled and you need a helping hand and nothing, nothing is going right.  
_

_Close your eyes and think of me and soon I will be there brighten up even your darkest nights._  
  
His whole choir sings the chorus together and Kurt is happy to see that Trent and Adam – who haven't spoken to him since the freshman tried to kiss him - are singing as well.

_You just call out my name, and you know where ever I am I'll come running to see you again.  
_

_Winter, spring, summer, or fall, all you have to do is call and I'll be there, yeah, yeah, you've got a friend._  
  
Quinn, Nick and Jeff are sharing the next verse and Kurt wipes a tear from his cheek as he keeps clutching his father's limp hand.

_If the sky above you should turn dark and full of clouds and that old north wind should begin to blow,  
_

_Keep your head together and call my name out loud. Soon I will be knocking upon your door._

When it happens for the first time, he's sure he is imagining things because stuff like that only happens on Lifetime movies. He only dares to look down to where his hand is holding his dad's on top of the sheet when the group repeats the chorus.

His dad's fingers are twitching lightly and Kurt nearly pushes his laptop on the floor in his haste to alert the doctors.

Suddenly the singing stops and Blaine's concerned face appears close to the screen.

"Kurt, everything okay?"

Kurt lets out a laugh that sounds more like a sob.

"Thank you so much, but I will have to call you back."

**To be continued…**


	13. 2x12 You are the Sunshine of my Life

**2x12 You are the Sunshine of my Life**

The second time he regains consciousness, he's a little bit more aware of his surroundings. He's realized that he's in a hospital the first time around – when his crying son launching himself at Burt had nearly pulled the IV from his arm – but he's fallen back asleep before the first doctor could even start poking and prodding him.

There's a hushed argument going on close to his bed and Burt strains to hear what's it about. He doesn't dare turn his head, afraid to alert his family in case they are discussing him.

"… just woke up. I can't go back tonight," he hears Kurt whisper and only now does he realize that his son is in Lima instead of New York where he should be.

"… already missed a week of school. You have final exams coming up. I promise I'll take good care of your dad and I let you come back as soon as you're done with exams," his wife replies, equally quiet and Burt thinks she sounds exhausted.

It shocks him to hear how much school Kurt seems to have missed because of him, especially because he has no idea what day it is, no idea what happened after he was short of breath during breakfast with Carole. All he can guess, thanks to the machines surrounding him, is that something was, is seriously wrong with him.

Burt wets his lips before he attempts to speak and he has to clear his throat a few times before his voice cooperates.

"You need to go to school, Kurt," Burt tells his son as his family slowly appears in his field of vision as he turns his head to the left.

Both Kurt and Carole look like they've been crying and Burt hates himself for putting them through this. At least he assumes it's his fault after ignoring his doctor's advice about changing his diet for over a year.

"Dad!" Kurt is next to him instantly, his hands reaching out like he wants to hug him but is afraid to do so. "You're okay. Carole's going to get the doctor."

Burt shakes his head. He doesn't want to deal with doctors. He wants to speak with his family.

"Finn?" he asks when he notices his stepson is missing. His son grimaces before he smiles widely.

"I left him a message. I'm sure he'll be here soon," Kurt tells him before he gives up on holding himself back and carefully puts his arms around Burt.

"I'm so happy you're okay. I was so scared to lose you too."

For a moment Burt thinks he's going to throw up because he did this to his son. It's also in this moment that he decides to do whatever the doctors tell him from now on, so he can be around to watch Kurt grow up, so he can see his sons getting married, can get grandchildren.

Carole returning with a young looking doctor behind her, saves him from having to respond to Kurt's confession and for once he doesn't argue while the doctor checks him over.

"We'll have to run more tests," the doctor explains as he draws blood, "but if nothing goes wrong, your husband should make a full recovery."

Carole nearly hugs the doctor before changing course and pulling Kurt into her arms. It soothes him, the knowledge that Carole would have taken care of Kurt had he not made it.

"So when does he have to leave?" he asks his wife once they are alone again.

"Dad," Kurt tries to argue but Burt shakes his head, his eyes on Carole.

"Two hours if he wants to catch his train."

"I don't" Kurt mutters under his breath and while Burt doesn't want to let Kurt out of his sight either, he has to be the grown up here.

"Kurt, you need to finish the school year. I'm not making you stay until the semester is over but you need to take your exams. You know we can only afford NYADA because of your scholarship." It's a low blow but an effective one.

Kurt's shoulders slump and he nods once.

Over the next two hours Carole and Kurt catch him up on what he missed and it's hard to wrap his head around the fact that he's been in a coma for a week. He thought he was invincible and instead nearly died at forty. Elizabeth would be so mad at him if she knew he broke the promise of always being there for Kurt, to always protect him.

There are tears in his son's eyes when Carole reminds him that they have to leave soon if Kurt wants to make it back to New York in time for Monday's classes and Burt gives him his most reassuring smile before opening his arms to his son, trying not to show that just raising his arms exhausts him.

Their hug is interrupted by a tentative knock on the half open door, left open by the last nurse to come check on him. To his surprise his son looks more apprehensive than happy to see Mercedes standing in the door and Carole motions to Kurt to go talk to her.

"Ten minutes, Kurt," she tells him and Kurt slowly extracts himself from Burt's arms.

"I'll miss you," his son whispers, tears trickling down his face and Burt has to resist the urge to ask Kurt to stay, because he has to do what's best for his family.

"I'll miss you too."

* * *

Mercedes is standing a few feet away from his dad's room when Kurt joins her in the hallway. She's fiddling with the sleeves of her stylish jacket – one Kurt had picked out for her the previous summer – and keeps avoiding looking straight at him.

"Cedes," Kurt greets her, tension thick in the air. He isn't unhappy that his best friend showed up, but he doesn't know what to say either.

"Carole let me know your dad woke up. I'm sorry I just showed up like this, but I wanted to talk to you before you left for New York."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Kurt tells her, because Mercedes had been coming over since before his mother had died. "I forgot."

"It's okay, I understand," Mercedes says at the same time and Kurt gives her a tentative smile.

"I only have a few minutes, but do you want to get a quick coffee?" Kurt asks, because he hasn't been sleeping well and he also doesn't want to have that conversation out in the hallway.

Mercedes nods and they take the elevator down to the cafeteria. The coffee there is atrocious, but if he wants to finish the rest of his homework on the train he has to stay awake for at least a few more hours.

They sit down at an empty table in a corner, two steaming mugs of coffee in front of them. It's fairly crowed, which isn't surprising for a Sunday afternoon and Kurt is glad they got a table away from the other people in the cafeteria.

Neither of them says anything at first, but then Mercedes squares her shoulders and looks him straight in the eye.

"Look Kurt. I'm really sorry about everything. I shouldn't have tried to force my faith on you when I knew it wasn't what you wanted."

Kurt nods but doesn't say anything, sensing that Mercedes isn't done.

"I just, I didn't know how to help you and instead of asking what you needed I just thought about what would help me," Mercedes explains and Kurt gets it.

He might never understand religious faith, but he knows that it helps some people; knows that Mercedes is one of them and didn't mean to hurt him on purpose.

"I just needed you to be there for me," Kurt tells her quietly and Mercedes' face falls even more.

"But I know you didn't mean to hurt me. I just couldn't deal with that when all I needed was a hug." His voice wavers and he wraps his arms around himself.

"Maybe," Mercedes starts, "can I give you a hug now?"

"I'd really like that." Kurt smiles before he gets up and lets Mercedes pull him into her arms.

"Are we okay?" she asks when they separate and Kurt nods, because no matter how mad he got, she's his best friend, was his first friend.

"Kurt," Carole interrupts them and Kurt sighs because that means it's really time for him to go back to New York. Back to where Blaine is waiting for him, but hours away from his dad.

"I'll call you," he promises Mercedes and hugs her again, because he has missed talking to her.

"You better, boo," his best friend smiles.

Mercedes follows them out, but declines a ride from Carole, still proud of her new driver's license, so they say goodbye once again in front of Carole's car.

"Ready to go back?" Carole asks after Kurt is buckled in and Kurt shakes his head.

"No, but we both know I could never say no my dad."

"He only wants what's best for you."

"I know."

* * *

Three more finals and he'll be done with high school. It's a good distraction because he's been feeling like a lousy boyfriend ever since Kurt came back to school the previous week. Because his boyfriend had been moping around and there had been nothing Blaine could do to cheer him up.

The good thing about finals – other than that they are his last – is that Kurt can finally go back home to Lima as soon as the week is over to see his dad who is still in the hospital because the doctors want to keep an eye on him. He had been present for a Skype conversation between Kurt and Burt so he understands why Kurt still worries so much. Because Burt looked exactly how he imagined a person to look who had been in a coma; pale and tired though according to Kurt he sleeps during most of the day.

He can tell Kurt is distracted as they try to study for next day's exam in Blaine's room because he keeps checking his phone every few minutes.

"I don't think I'm coming back once I'm done with finals," Kurt suddenly says and Blaine furrows his brows in confusion.

"To NYADA?" Please no, he adds in his mind. To his relief, Kurt shakes his head.

"Till next fall," Kurt clarifies and then Blaine understands.

"You're going to miss my graduation." Kurt looks apprehensive but nods.

"It's okay, Kurt. I understand," Blaine assures him because in the grand scheme of things, a high school graduation ceremony really isn't that important. Especially if it isn't your own.

"You're not mad?" Kurt asks like he can't believe Blaine doesn't mind.

"Of course not. I know how much your dad means to you and I think, even when my dad and I weren't getting along, I would still have done the same."

Because family is important to him as well. Especially after his mother walked out on them and he and his dad had to learn how to be a family. He may never have the relationship Kurt and Burt have, but things are good between him and his dad these days and he would be devastated if he lost him.

Kurt launches himself at Blaine and smashes their lips together. It's the first time they're exchanging more than a chaste peck on the lips and Blaine kisses back passionately because he has missed this too. Taking study breaks to make out in one of their rooms.

When Kurt nips on his lower lip, Blaine opens his mouth and curls his tongue around his boyfriend's, causing Kurt to moan. Kurt sucks on his tongue and pushes him back, right on top of his books, but Blaine doesn't care that his Italian dictionary is digging into his back uncomfortably, not when Kurt is kissing him like that.

Before things can get too heated however, Kurt's phone rings and his boyfriend smiles at him apologetically when he sees that it's Burt who is calling and takes the call.

Blaine rolls his eyes because Kurt's dad has a tendency to call just when things are heating up between them and if he said that he hadn't checked their rooms for hidden cameras he would be lying.

"Yes Blaine is here with me," he hears Kurt say before his boyfriend rolls his eyes as well.

"Dad, we're just studying." Kurt's faces flushes and Blaine can guess what Burt's response to that was.

"My dad says hi," Kurt turns to him, a faint blush still coloring his cheeks.

"Tell him I hope he gets discharged soon," Blaine replies because he knows it would calm Kurt down considerably if the doctors deemed Burt healthy enough to go home.

He tries to focus back on his books while Kurt and his dad talk a while longer, and he notices with relief that Kurt looks much happier once he hangs up the phone.

"They're definitely keeping him until the end of the week, but my dad is positive that he'll be allowed to go home soon," Kurt reports and Blaine's face breaks into a wide smile.

They go back to their separate books for a few minutes until Kurt puts his hand high up on Blaine's thigh, close enough to his crotch to make him drop his book.

"I think I'm done with studying for the day. You want to take another break with me?" Kurt asks while he closes his books.

Blaine's own books are on the floor before Kurt can even finish his sentence.

* * *

Aunt Kate picks him up in front of the school as soon as his last exam is done and Kurt throws himself into her arms. Aunt Kate had called him daily since his dad had been admitted to the hospital, unable to visit her brother herself because the owner of the gallery she worked for had been on vacation.

"It's okay. He's okay now," Kate whispers as Kurt holds on tight.

Together they load Kate's car with Kurt's possessions - three suitcases filled with all his clothes and four boxes filled with schoolbooks, his laptop and decorations from his door room. School is still in session for one more week, but luckily he has gotten permission to leave early this year.

He and Blaine have already said goodbye up in Blaine's room where his boyfriend has promised to try to make it to Ohio as soon as possible, so they pull out onto the street as soon as all his belongings are stowed away in Kate's car.

Traffic is slow until they get out of Manhattan but once they are on the interstate most of the cars are driving toward New York and they manage to cross into Pennsylvania before it gets dark.

They spend their time singing along to the radio until they can't find nothing but country stations and Kurt is grateful that his aunt isn't as tone deaf as his dad. Because both of them want to get to Lima as fast as possible they switch every few hours so they don't have to stop for the night.

If it were up to Kurt they would go to the hospital straight away once they reach Lima the next morning, but Kate pleads for a shower until Kurt gives in, not looking his best either.

When they both come back downstairs after freshening up, Carole has breakfast ready for them, and Kurt digs in, hungry after only eating a sandwich from a gas station the previous night. As always the pancakes are delicious and Kurt's happy he doesn't have to deal with the temptation every day because he likes his skinny jeans way too much.

Finn doesn't talk to him during breakfast and Kurt decides then and there that they will have to have a talk soon, in case Finn hasn't changed his mind and still plans to leave in two weeks.

Carole pulls him aside before they leave the house and for a moment Kurt expects a lecture. But Carole just smiles at him sadly.

"He's been moping around ever since Burt got sick. I think this is affecting him more than he lets on."

Kurt's smile is more of a grimace than an actual smile, but he can't tell her that the reason Finn is acting weird is that they got into a fight the last time he was home when he implied his stepbrother wasn't a good son.

It's nearly ten when they arrive at the hospital and to Kurt's surprise a doctor is with his dad. Thankfully, his dad is sitting up and talks animatedly with the doctor when they pile through the door and Kurt relaxes again.

"Guess who's getting discharged today?" his dad calls out as soon as they are all in the room with the door closed behind them.

"Oh my God," Kurt exclaims before he rushes over to his dad and hugs him. The IV in his dad's arm is gone making it easier for them to hug and Kurt doesn't let go until the doctor clears his throat.

"As I was just telling Mr. Hummel, he has an appointment with a dietician on Monday and he'll need to come in for a check up at least once a week for the next month. He should stay in bed for at least another week, but afterward a short walk every day will be beneficial to his health."

"When can I go back to work?" his dad asks after making a face when the doctor mentions the dietician. "I own my own business so I can't stay away forever."

"Come back in six weeks and we'll see if you are fit enough for some light work. No strenuous activity; but if your vitals are okay you can do some work in the office."

His dad's face falls and Kurt stares at Finn who fidgets and looks away. Because they all know what this means. That the family will have to pitch in as much as possible and that they may have to hire a mechanic until his dad is allowed to work on cars again.

"I can only stay for a week, but I haven't forgotten what you taught me, Burt. I can do the oil and tire changes this week," Kate offers once the doctor has left to get his dad's discharge papers.

Kurt, Finn and Carole are quick to offer their assistance as well but Kurt can tell that his dad is thinking what he is thinking. That it won't be enough – not if Finn leaves and Kurt has to go back to New York before his dad can go back to work full time.

He knows that he'll have to make a decision about his future this summer if his dad doesn't get better as fast as he wants to, and just thinking about it makes him sick to his stomach. But he'll be here if his dad needs him – no matter how much it would suck.

"Don't worry about it now, honey," Carole tells his dad. "You focus on getting better and we do the rest."

It's a testament to how tired his dad must still be when he doesn't argue and just nods.

To distract his dad, Kate entertains him with stories from her work and Kurt talks about his exams and his hopes that he did well in all of them even though he was distracted a lot during them.

Ten minutes later, a nurse helps his dad into the hospital-mandated wheel chair but his dad is so weak, Kurt thinks he might need it anyway. Kate sits between him and Finn on the ride back home, having picked up the weird vibes coming from them, but thankfully doesn't comment. Back at home, Carole makes up the couch for his dad and helps him on it while aunt Kate clicks through the channels until she finds a football game for them to watch.

Once he is sure his dad is comfortable and taken care of, Kurt excuses himself, suddenly dead tired, and heads up to his room for a long nap. He only takes off his shoes, too tired for anything else, and texts Blaine to let him know his dad is home before he passes out.

When he wakes up again a few hours later, his clothes are wrinkled and his hair is in disarray. After another quick shower, Kurt leaves his room quietly, just in case his dad is asleep on the couch downstairs. The door to the guestroom is closed so he assumes his aunt is asleep as well.

Finn doesn't answer when he knocks on his door and Kurt pushes it open slowly, just to find the room empty. His stomach rumbles and he figures he might as well go downstairs and make some lunch for him and Carole and something healthy for his dad.

He is about to announce his presence when he hears his name and stops in his track one foot still hovering above the last stair.

"… it's going to be hard, but we'll make it work. That school has done wonders for him," his dad says and Kurt creeps closer. After a moment of silence his dad continues.

"Have you spoken to the insurance people?" Carole sighs.

"Your insurance covers only about a third of the hospital bills but if we manage not to hire anyone until you can go back to work, we should be fine. I've looked through the books and it's not as dire as I first thought. Finn will understand why you can't give him a new car for graduation."

Kurt slowly walks back up the stairs, having heard enough. The decision isn't hard to make anymore.

He'll stay in Lima until his dad has fully recovered and if he loses his spot at NYADA over it, well, he'll learn to live with it.

* * *

Two days back home and Burt is bored out of his mind. Carole is at work, Finn at school and Kurt hovers while his sister is taking the morning shift at the shop, after his family decided he couldn't be left alone.

His son is also acting weird, constantly looking like he wants to say something but always stopping himself before he actually does. Until Burt has enough.

"Okay spit it out."

Kurt opens and closes his mouth a few times, before he squares his shoulders and sits down in Burt's usual chair.

"I'm not going back to New York. Not until you've been given a clean bill of health."

"Absolutely not." Kurt apparently doesn't hear a word he says because he prattles on.

"You know that McKinley is the last place I want to set foot in, but it's only two more years and I'd have Mercedes and…"

"Kurt, I said no. You are not throwing away your education because I couldn't resist cheeseburgers and red meat."

"You wanted to keep me in Ohio last summer," Kurt reminds him petulantly and Burt sighs.

"Cut me some slack. I wasn't thinking rationally after I found you in bed with your older 'best friend'."

Unfortunately, his son doesn't give up easily when he really wants something or thinks he is in the right.

"Aunt Kate is leaving Friday, Finn in two weeks and Carole has a full-time job so I'm the only one who can help out in the shop for free. You need me to stay here."

Kurt isn't wrong, Burt knows that especially after his talk with Carole, because they can't afford to hire a new mechanic right now and pay the hospital bills, housing at NYADA and the mortgage on the house. But they can't have no one replace him either, because with new and larger auto repair shops opening up all over Ohio, he can't afford to lose the business of those who come to him because at Hummel Tires and Lube they still take their time for the customers, still treat them like people instead of walking paychecks.

"Look Kurt, I'm not saying you can't work for me. In fact, I would have made you work in the shop anyway, because I'm not comfortable with you spending the summer in your boyfriend's apartment in New York, especially when you have no reason not to be home for the summer. I probably would have paid you a bit more, but I did expect you to help out. So I'm not refusing your help, but once the summer is over you'll be back at NYADA, okay?"

Most days, Burt admires how stubborn Kurt can be when it comes to things that are important to him but today he'd rather shake his son to make him listen to reason. Too bad he isn't only on bed rest because the doctor said so, but also because he still feels too weak to move around much.

"I can't dad. You might not be well enough by the time I have to go back to school and then I would burden you even more, because I know it isn't cheap for me to live in New York, even with the scholarship. I'll be seventeen soon. I know what I'm doing," Kurt informs him before he leaves the living room and runs upstairs.

Burt waits until he hears Kurt's door close again before he pulls out his cell phone and dials an already familiar number.

"Ms. Carson, who do I have to talk to about Kurt staying enrolled at NYADA?"

* * *

Kurt is lying under a large chestnut tree in the backyard, iPod turned up as loud as possible while he texts Blaine who has started moving his belongings into his new apartment, even though he won't be able to move in until after graduation. That's why he doesn't hear his dad approaching and only notices that he is not alone when a pair of worn down sneakers comes into his field of vision.

"Dad, you're not supposed to be up," Kurt exclaims and yanks the ear buds out of his ears. "You've heard what the doctor said."

His dad is leaning heavily on his cane, but apart from that he thankfully looks okay; not like he would collapse any moment now. Nevertheless, he quickly fetches a chair from the patio and helps his dad lower himself into it.

"I'm fine and he did say fresh air was good," his dad replies once he is seated before his expression becomes more serious.

"So I called NYADA and we've come up with a solution. You won't lose your spot as long as you return before midterms, practice on your own and either homeschool or go to school until you come back. Oh, and have filled out all the necessarily documents. I forwarded you the link, so please fill out the forms so I can sign them," his dad tells him and Kurt considers it for a moment.

"I could do homeschooling?" he asks because that would be perfect. He could work during the day and study in the evening. Unfortunately, his dad shakes his head.

"Neither Carole nor I are qualified for that, but you are missing the point. The point isn't to find a way to keep you here, it's to get you back to New York as soon as possible. So do we have a deal? If doctor Williams says I'm healthy enough to go back to work fulltime before your midterms, you'll go back to New York."

Kurt nods, because the only reason he wants to stay is to help out until is dad is better. He guides his dad back into the house before heading upstairs to his computer to fill out the forms his dad requested.

He does fill out his return form because he still wants to get out of Lima, but when he comes to his housing form he hesitates. Because living in the NYADA dorms isn't cheap and his scholarship doesn't cover them.

In the end he doesn't fill it out, because for one, another students who actually comes to school in August might need a room more, and it would be unfair to reserve one that he might not even get to use at all, and secondly, he'd save his dad some money if he could find a cheaper place to stay. Maybe at aunt Kate's if the commute was doable.

Before he carries the stack of papers downstairs for his dad to sign, he dials Blaine's number however, because this is a decision that impacts their relationship as well.

Blaine answers after the second ring and Kurt makes himself comfortable on his bed as he fills his boyfriend in on what's been going on since he returned to Lima.

"…so while it would suck a lot, there's a pretty big chance that I will have to finish high school in Ohio, or graduate a year late at NYADA. So if you want to rethink staying together, I'd understand."

He feels sick to his stomach just thinking about Blaine breaking up with him in addition to having to stay in Lima and going to school with Karofsky and his Neanderthal friends.

"I'm so sorry Kurt. It would make things so much harder for us, but I stand by what I said. I love you and I can't imagine my life without you."

Blaine sounds like he does when he's trying to hold back tears and Kurt guesses that's a pretty good sign that his boyfriend isn't lying and just trying to let him down gently.

He is still talking to Blaine about decorating ideas for the apartment when his dad calls from downstairs and Kurt promises to call back later.

Downstairs he hands his dad the filled out forms, but luckily his dad doesn't realize the housing form is missing.

"You look happy," his dad remarks while he puts the forms into an envelope, probably so he can mail them before Kurt changes his mind.

"Blaine called," Kurt replies, still smiling brightly.

"You should drive back to New York with Kate tomorrow. Go to his graduation. Because you won't see each other much if he's spending the summer in New York and you're here."

"But…" His dad doesn't even let him start.

"I'll be fine, Kurt. And I'd feel a lot better if you didn't miss your first boyfriend's high school graduation. Because I don't ever want you to resent me."

Kurt immediately shakes his head, because he could never hate his dad for something like that. But his dad also has a point. Blaine's plan had been to stay in New York over the summer to decorate and move into the apartment and to try to find a job and so far Blaine hasn't said anything about his plans changing. Who knew when they would see each other again if Kurt missed Blaine's graduation?

"Okay, I'll go. But you have to promise not to do anything stupid like walking around on your own before the doctor cleared it for you."

He holds out his hand for his dad to shake and his dad rolls his eyes before taking his hand.

"Deal. Now scram. 'Deadliest catch' is starting in a few minutes."

His dad doesn't have to ask him twice.

* * *

The green of his graduation robes brings out his eyes according to Kurt, but Blaine finds them just plain ugly. And the fact that they dwarf him next to the other graduating seniors doesn't make them any better. At least Kurt won't have to deal with that if he keeps growing the way he has the past year.

Cooper texts him while he as getting ready and once he is happy with his hair – not that you can see much of it underneath the cap - he hurries downstairs to meet his family. To his surprise Kurt's aunt is with them when Blaine arrives in the auditorium, highlighting Kurt's absence. He is still happy to see her, don't get him wrong, because she had been helping him and Kurt quite a lot, but she still isn't Kurt.

"Burt instructed me to bring my video camera so they can watch you get your diploma as well," Kate tells him after kissing him on both cheeks and Blaine is touched that Burt cares so much about him even though he is just the boyfriend.

His dad's graduation gift – in addition to the apartment – is to turn off his cell phone for the rest of the day, something that rarely happens and Blaine hugs his dad tight.

"I, uh, let your mother know about graduation, but she didn't call me back. I'm sorry," his dad tells him after Blaine releases him, and to his surprise it hurts less than before. He's gotten used to living without her and it would have been more of a shock if she had shown up.

"It's okay. I have the important family members here with me."

Cooper clutches his chest dramatically, causing him and his dad to laugh about his brother's antics.

Before long he is called behind the stage to wait with the rest of his class until the headmaster calls them onstage. He tunes out for a bit while the headmaster talks about responsibilities and the future but tunes back in when it's time for them to receive their diplomas.

He is the first in line as an Anderson and when his name is announced his head snaps up and he looks out into the crowd when Kurt's unmistakable voice cheers him on.

"Mr. Anderson?" the headmaster addresses him where he stands frozen on the stage and Blaine blushes before he hurries to accept his diploma.

He doesn't get a chance to talk to Kurt until after he joins Vocal Explosion on stage for their final song but once they are finally backstage again, he pulls Kurt aside immediately and smashes their lips together, only breaking for air when they absolutely have to.

"You came!" Blaine exclaims breathlessly before he pulls his boyfriend into a tight hug, knocking his cap off in the processes. All around them, the seniors are hugging their friends goodbye but Blaine can only focus on the feel of Kurt in his arms.

"Dad convinced me that I would regret not being here for this. And I missed you. I know it's only been a week but who knows when I'll see you again."

Blaine's face falls for a moment, because he hasn't figured his summer out yet, but right now he just wants to be happy about having Kurt back with him in New York. Even if it's probably just for the weekend.

"We'll figure something out. Do you want to come upstairs with me? I need to change because dad's taking us out for lunch."

Kurt nods. "I'd like to freshen up as well. Kate and I only arrived two hours ago and I know the places your dad usually takes us to."

Of course Kurt is right and his dad takes them to a restaurant in a side street off fifth avenue, one whose name he is sure Kurt has read in one of his magazines and told him repeatedly, but he forgot straight away.

The table is set for five people and Blaine looks at his dad in surprise.

"Did you know Kurt would be here?" His dad nods.

"Burt called me yesterday to tell me Kurt was coming and to make sure the two of you didn't play house the whole weekend. He was happy to hear that I plan to stay in your guest room."

"Bummer," Cooper teases and Blaine scowls at his brother.

"And where are you staying?"

His brother and Kate share a look and Kurt pretends to gag next to him.

The moment the waiter arrives they all at least act like grown ups and his dad orders a bottle of champagne for the table, before they all place their individual orders. When the waiter returns and their glasses are filled, his dad raises his glass.

"To Blaine and his future. I'm so proud of you, son and while I still think you would have made a great pianist, I'm sure you're going to take NYU by storm as well."

Kurt finds his hand under the table and squeezes it, when Blaine gets a little chocked up during his father's speech.

After that lunch passes without any incidents and Kurt and his dad ride back with him to NYADA to get his last boxes for his new apartment, while his brother and Kate leave to do god knows what. He didn't ask because he's sure neither he nor Kurt would like the answer.

His new apartment is still bare apart from the two beds that were delivered a few days ago, and the sofa and coffee table the previous tenants had left behind. Harmony isn't set to arrive until early August; plenty of time therefore to furnish the rest of the place under Kurt's guidance.

Together he and Kurt unpack his sheets so his boyfriend can take a nap while he and his dad go out to buy kitchen supplies. He had been surprised when his dad offered but his dad had shrugged it off and had mumbled something about wanting to spend time with him.

When they get back with the essentials, Kurt is awake and unpacking Blaine's suitcase, an iron board Blaine didn't even know was in the apartment standing next to the window.

"I hope you don't mind but I didn't want your clothes to get wrinkled."

Blaine wraps his arms around him from behind and kisses his cheek.

"Of course not."

For dinner Kurt makes good on his promise to teach the Andersons how to cook, because he won't allow Blaine to just live off junk food in his new apartment and who knows if Harmony is any less hopeless than Blaine.

They make stir fry rice with grilled chicken and an assortment of vegetables, Kurt ducks out and purchases at a store close to the apartment before he and Kurt sit down on the floor in front of the coffee table while his dad takes the couch.

His dad looks out of place with his chopsticks and colorful plate, but he also looks happier than Blaine has seen him in a long time. After dinner, he and Kurt take care off the dishes and it feels so domestic he understands what Burt meant by playing house.

Cooper calls just when they put away the last pan, inviting them out to a karaoke bar that would totally let Kurt in as well with three grown ups in tow. To his surprise his dad asks to join them as well.

"What? Let's just say that you didn't get your musicality from your mother," his dad pouts and Blaine shrugs because he's happy that his dad is taking an interest in the things he loves.

They have fun and his dad does have a surprisingly good voice, which he proves in a hilarious duet with Kate.

Sunday morning, he and Kurt head to Ikea, to his boyfriend's chagrin, to pick out more furniture for the apartment. Once they get to Brooklyn and inside the store, Kurt perks up however when Blaine gives him free reign to choose whatever he wants as long as he doesn't go over budget.

After making the arrangement to have the furniture delivered the next week, they meet his dad, Cooper and Kate for a late brunch, before it's time for his dad and Kurt to head to La Guardia. Kurt had protested at first when his dad had offered to take him back to Ohio by plane, but in the end his dad had convinced him, assuring Kurt that he had enough miles to fly to Europe and back for free.

Blaine is sure they attract some stares when he and Kurt pretty much make out in the terminal while his dad checks them in, but who cares. As much as he wants to follow Kurt to Ohio, he has to furnish the apartment, and he has an audition for an off off Broadway play the following Saturday.

But he isn't worried; not anymore. Sure not seeing Kurt all the time is going to suck spectacularly, but they are strong and as long as they keep communicating Blaine's certain they are going to make it.

"You know I'll never saying goodbye to you," Kurt whispers into his ear, when his dad returns to collect Kurt.

"Me too." It isn't as romantic as Kurt's proclamation but Blaine needs to return the sentiment.

"Call me when you're home?" Kurt nods and they hug and kiss once more until his dad clears his throat.

Blaine watches Kurt walk toward security, his shoulders slumping once Kurt is out of sight.

* * *

"So are you ready for this?" Quinn asks as they are packing up their room.

She hasn't stayed here long, but somehow she now owns even more stuff than she did before. Probably because sharing clothes with Brittany hadn't been practical anymore.

"I guess," Santana replies. "They're sending a social worker over first thing Monday morning to make sure I can actually stay with my mom for the rest of the summer. Which is fucked up. My mom was never a bad parent and I'm sixteen; I can take care of myself."

"At least you want to go home," Quinn scowls, throwing a pair of jeans into her suitcase with more force than necessary.

"I'm sorry Q. But you know; if it gets too hard you can always come stay with me. Screw social services."

Quinn nods but she looks resigned. It's not the first time Quinn has to go home, but Santana knows that she hasn't been home this long for a while.

"I can't believe my dad is making me go to a debutante ball. I've seriously considered telling him the truth just to get out of it. I haven't seen the guy who is escorting me since I was twelve." Santana frowns.

"Maybe tell them about Nick." Quinn shakes her head.

"Already tried that. My dad insists that I meet a proper gentleman, not run around with some 'sissy dancer'."

Quinn looks livid and Santana is tempted to punch Mr. Fabray in the face the next time she is forced to meet him.

Luckily, Brittany bounced through the door before Santana can make an actual plan to hurt Quinn's father.

"Can we go pick up Lord Tubbington now? Daddy just brought the last of my boxes to the car."

Britt had been disappointed that Santana wasn't going home with her this summer, but when Santana had offered to give up the cat, Brittany had been mollified. A genius idea on her part.

"Soon Britt Britt," she assures her girlfriend while she throws a t-shirt at Quinn.

"Don't be sad Quinn. You'll see us early August," Brittany pipes up again.

"Guys, I told you I'm not going this year. And it's way too late to apply now anyway," Quinn replies, not even looking up from where she's folding her shirts. They've had this conversation often enough.

"But San already signed you up and maybe we can cheer Kurt up as well," Brittany keeps going, ignoring the look Santana sends her.

To her surprise Quinn isn't mad. She's even smiling.

"You know what. If it gets me away from my family sooner, I'm in."

Brittany drags them both into a group hug and Santana holds on tight. Because for the first time in years, they are all doing their own thing this summer. And while she's going to miss Brittany, she can't wait to properly reconnect with her mother.

* * *

Finn's high school graduation is the week after Blaine's and the family piles into Carole's SUV to drive to McKinley together. Once they get there, Finn leaves to find the other graduates and Kurt makes his way through the high school in search of the guidance counselor, a Ms. Pillsbury. It makes sense to talk things over with her in case he has to go to McKinley in the fall.

Kurt immediately recognizes the petite woman from the homeless shelter and to his surprise she seems to know who he is as well.

"You must be Mercedes' friend. You have a lovely voice," she greets him, but doesn't offer him her hand to shake.

"Thank you. Um, like I told you when I called, there's a chance I might be going to McKinley this fall. I've brought my transcripts along for you to look through.

They left home early so they could find a good seat close to one of the exits because his dad isn't supposed to be on his feet too much yet, so there's plenty of time for him to work out his fall schedule with Ms. Pillsbury.

After looking through his transcripts she signs him up for mostly AP classes, which hopefully increases his chances of not sharing a class with a certain closeted bully.

"And of course Glee club. You'll have to audition but it's just a formality, especially in your case," Ms. Pillsbury continues and Kurt nods.

His dad texts him moments later, telling him to collect something of his.

He says goodbye to Ms. Pillsbury with a frown on his face, because his wallet, keys and phone are all in his pocket so he doesn't know what he supposedly lost.

Kurt nearly drops aforementioned phone when he spots Blaine sitting next to his family, animatedly chatting with his dad.

"But your audition," Kurt exclaims as soon as he reaches his boyfriend.

"I asked if I could do it one day earlier because I didn't want to miss my high school graduation and they agreed."

Kurt is about to go in for a kiss before he remembers where he is and that he may have to go to school with some of the people in the auditorium next year, so he settles on a brief hug.

Blaine frowns but thankfully doesn't comment on his unusual greeting and Kurt sits down on the empty seat next to Blaine. They hold hands however, because there are only parents in their row and he is certain none of those would say anything with his dad right next to him.

Both he and Blaine cheer when Harmony gives her valedictorian speech and before long the ceremony is over and Kurt climbs into Blaine's car for a little detour on the way to the house.

Once they reach the house, he pulls Blaine upstairs to his room for a few more minutes of peace and quiet before the McKinley Glee club arrives for his stepbrother's graduation party.

"So, have you talked to Finn yet?" Blaine asks while Kurt changes into something a little more comfortable.

"I've tried, but he's been dodging all my attempts. He's probably afraid I'll try to guilt trip him into staying," Kurt replies, as soon as his shirt is over his head.

"And you will you?" He shakes his head. Finn's mind is made up and if he is really joining the army where god knows what could happen, he'd rather they part on good terms.

"Okay. But tell me if I should give him the cold shoulder," Blaine offers and Kurt kisses him for his loyalty until they are both breathless and the doorbell rings.

Half an hour later, the party is in full swing. His dad is sitting in a chair on the patio with Carole next to him, both pointedly ignoring the alcohol Finn's friend Puck has brought along.

Mercedes and Harmony are singing a duet on the karaoke machine Sugar has lent them, and Tina and her boyfriend Mike are trying to dance along with Sam. When he spots Finn going inside, Kurt sees his opportunity. After making sure his dad is distracted, he grabs two bottles of beer – definitely not his drink of choice but it will have to do for the purpose of the talk – and follows Finn into the house.

Finn is refilling the chips bowl when Kurt finds him in the kitchen. Before he can bolt again, Kurt blocks the doorway and holds out the two beers.

"Open them for us?"

After a moment of hesitation, Finn puts down the chips bag and takes the beers from Kurt. Once they are open he hands one back and Kurt reluctantly takes a sip. He's never liked the taste when Blaine kissed him after drinking beer and it isn't much better straight from the bottle, but Finn smiles at him when he seems him drinking it.

After another sip he puts the bottle down however.

"Listen Finn. I'm not going to tell you what to do again. Just promise me you'll be careful."

Finn looks surprised but nods.

"I'm sorry too, for calling you selfish. You just did what you had to to get out of this town and I'm sorry for saying you didn't have a good enough reason," he adds to Kurt's surprise.

When Kurt doesn't say anything he quickly continues.

"And I'm sorry for ditching you, but I'll send some money."

"You know Dad would never accept that. But thanks for offering. And I still think that you have nothing to prove, but if this is really that important to you, I guess you have my blessing. Not that you need it."

"It means a lot to me. Thanks, du- ah, bro."

When Finn opens his arms for him, Kurt steps into them and they share a hug, something they rarely do.

After, Finn picks up his beer again, and when he sees Kurt's expression he chuckles.

"Do you want me to drink that? Puck brought some wine coolers for the girls. Not that I think you are a girl." Finn immediately backtracks but Kurt just nods gratefully.

In a corner of the backyard, away from their parents' eyes, they share a drink, toasting brotherhood, which had seemed unlikely not too long ago.

His dad and Carole say goodnight around nine – his dad exhausted from being off the couch for so long – but before they go in, his dad calls him, Blaine and Finn over.

"I want a picture of all my boys together. Because who knows when we'll all be together like this again."

Blaine tries to protest briefly but one look from his dad shuts him right up and he get in line next to Kurt while Carole asks one of the glee clubbers to take the picture.

He sets it as his background picture later that night with Blaine's already sound asleep next to him. Because after he came so close to losing parts of his unconventional family, he always wants to carry a piece of it with him.

With the future as uncertain as it is right now, he at least knows for certain that come what may, he has people in his live who love and care for him unconditionally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for season 2. As I've mentioned before this was Finn's last episode. He'll still be mentioned every now and then but he won't actually show up again.
> 
> Season 3 will come January 2014. If there are any characters you'd like to see as NYADA freshmen, let me know.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I'll be back with this once I've finished my other projects.


	14. Unaired NYADA pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before NYADA was NYADA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, this isn't the season 3 I promised for January. And it's going to be a while longer. To give you something until then I decided to share with you what NYADA looked like before it became NYADA. The show was called 'A New Direction' and would have focused on Kurt and Blaine in New York. The network aka a good friend of mine who usually gets to decide what I work on next told me to rewrite it and come back with a show that incorporated all Glee characters instead of saying goodbye to them in the pilot episode. This is also the format I wrote NYADA in to practice script writing before transcribing it.
> 
> Do you have to read this for your understanding of NYADA? No, you don't but if you are interested in my original idea, please go ahead.

1 EXT. SUMMER CAMP - DAY

Camera pans over a summer camp. Kids of all ages are getting into their parents' cars. Camera zooms in on a boy leaning toward another person, hidden in the shadows.

VO KURT HUMMEL

Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel. I'm the boy in front of the cabin, about to get his first kiss.

Camera zooms further in to reveal a dark haired, slightly older looking boy. Their lips briefly meet.

VO KURT HUMMEL

It was magical. Well. My dad didn't think so. That's him over there by the way.

Cut to a man in his mid forties, wearing a flannel shirt, jeans and a baseball cap, looking quite shocked in the direction of the cabin.

VO KURT HUMMEL

I know what you are thinking, but it's not like that. My dad didn't care about the boy. He told me later that he'd already known. Something about a toddler in heels. I'd like to stress that I don't wear heels anymore. At least not much. But I digress.

Cut to BURT HUMMEL marching up to the cabin.

BURT HUMMEL

Say goodbye to your friend, Kurt. Time to leave.

Burt Hummel is glaring at the other boy, while his son shoots him an apologetic look and follows his dad to a waiting truck.

2 INT. CAR – DAY

Burt Hummel is driving. Kurt is staring out of the window.

VO KURT HUMMEL

The problem wasn't me kissing a boy, but Blaine. That's the boy. Blaine's nearly two years older than me and worked as a camp counselor while I was a camper. It wasn't a pleasant ride home.

The car passes rows and rows of cornfields.

BURT HUMMEL

You are too young to date, Kurt. Especially a senior.

VO KURT HUMMEL

Damn. I shouldn't have told my dad so much about the people at camp.

KURT HUMMEL

I'm sixteen, dad and Blaine won't be eighteen until October. And I'm going to be a sophomore in the fall and most people my age have been dating forever.

BURT HUMMEL

I still don't like it, Kurt. Couldn't he find someone his own age at this fancy prep school of his?

VO KURT HUMMEL

My dad is talking about Dalton Academy for boys.

3 EXT. DALTON ACADEMY – DAY

VO KURT HUMMEL (CONT'D)

Blaine goes there and if it weren't so fucking expensive I'd love to go there as well. My school is called William McKinley High School, which is in Lima, Ohio. It's a hellhole.

4 INT. McKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY - DAY

Rowdy students in the hallways. A JOCK pushes a NERD into a locker. A CHEERLEADER elbows a frightened looking FRESHMAN out of the way.

5 INT. McKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – CLASS ROOM – DAY

Students throw pens at each other. Others are sleeping with their heads on their desks.

6 EXT. McKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – COURTYARD – DAY

A FRESHMAN in a wheelchair is locked into a port-a-potty while Spanish teacher WILLIAM SHUESTER greets the perpetrators with a smile.

VO KURT HUMMEL (CONT'D)

I'm starting my second year here this fall and if my freshman year is anything to go by – I don't want to come back.

7 EXT. McKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – PARKING LOT - DAY

Freshman Kurt is cornered by a group of jocks while walking toward the school bus and is pelted with pee balloons while the bus drives away.

8 INT. CAR – DAY

The Hummels keep driving past fields and lone farmhouses.

VO KURT HUMMEL (CONT'D)

My dad doesn't know about these things. Doesn't know Blaine attends Dalton because he got beat up at his old school.

KURT HUMMEL

He's really nice, Dad. You'll see.

BURT HUMMEL

You planning to see him again?

KURT HUMMEL

Westerville and Lima are only an hour and a half apart and his family lives only thirty minutes away from us. That's not too bad. Not after you gave me the Navigator for my birthday.

VO KURT HUMMEL

That immediately shut my dad up.

INSERT " A NEW DIRECTION"

9 INT. McKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – CHOIR ROOM – DAY

Camera looks in from the outside. Five teenager are performing a rendition of SIT DOWN YOU'RE ROCKING THE BOAT

VO KURT HUMMEL

That's Glee Club. The Spanish teacher Mr. Schuester just took over from some pervert who ran it before. Rumors are that he was touching his male students more than a teacher should and gave them all the solos. Rachel Berry,

Cut to a small girl with long brown hair yelling at the teacher before she throws her hands into the air and storms out of the room.

VO KURT HUMMEL (CONT'D)

That's the girl acting like a total diva, threw a fit and reported the creep. But not out of concern for the students. She just wanted their solos.

Camera focuses on the remaining teens who are alternately glaring at the teacher and the door Rachel left open after her storm out.

VO KURT HUMMEL (CONT'D)

The other people in the club are Tina, the Goth looking girl, Mercedes and Artie, the guy in the wheel chair. I like Mercedes, but when she asked my out because she thought we were dating and I told her about Blaine, she threw a brick through my windshield.

10 EXT. McKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL - PARKING LOT – DAY

Slow motion of the brick going throw the Navigator's windshield while Kurt watches in horror.

11 INT. McKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL - CHOIR ROOM – DAY

Back in the choir room, the remaining glee club members have surrounded Mr. Schuester and are arguing about song choices.

VO KURT HUMMEL (CONT'D)

My dad took my baby away from me for a month, which wasn't helping my new relationship. But I'll come back to that. And speaking of relationships - I wasn't the only one dating this year.

12 INT. ITALIAN RESTAURANT – NIGHT

Burt Hummel and CAROLE HUDSON, a woman in her early forties decked out in jeans wear, are sitting opposite one another at a table. They are holding hands like teenagers, forcing Burt to eat with his left hand.

VO KURT HUMMEL (CONT'D)

That's Carole. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me tell you a bit more about my sophomore year first.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

13 INT. KURT HUMMEL'S BEDROOM – DAY

Kurt is belting out the last note of MR. CELLOPHANE.

VO KURT HUMMEL

Sophomore Year started promising. The Glee Club had a new teacher and this year I was going to join. Also, I was finally a normal high school student. I was dating and instead of being annoyed by my class mates' relationship dramas, I now found it incredibly amusing.

Blaine is sitting on a chair in Kurt's bedroom. The door is open as far as possible. Blaine applauds when the song is over.

BLAINE ANDERSON

That was amazing, Kurt! Your teacher has to be tone deaf if he doesn't make you a lead soloist. And I wouldn't mind having some

real competition this year.

Kurt sits down on his bed and links his hand with Blaine's.

KURT HUMMEL

You really think so?

BLAINE ANDERSON

I know so. You're incredibly talented.

After checking that his dad isn't lurking outside his room, Kurt leans in and they share a brief kiss.

VO KURT HUMMEL

Unfortunately, others didn't share my boyfriend's opinion.

14 INT. McKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – CHOIR ROOM – DAY

Mr. Schuester is telling the students who is going to represent them for Invitationals.

WILLIAM SCHUESTER

I'm sorry, Rachel. But until I find you a male partner, you'll just have to sing a second solo instead of a duet.

VO KURT HUMMEL

While Mercedes complained about not getting a solo, Artie and I were pissed about not being considered as male partners.

WILLIAM SCHUESTER

… for any other song, I'd give you the part, but I need someone who can dance with Rachel for this number.

ARTIE ABRAMS

What about Kurt then? And why not choose a song we can all be part of.

VO KURT HUMMEL

Yes, what about me? Was I not male enough?

WILLIAM SCHUESTER

I'm not going to change the set list a week before Invitationals and this is final. And Kurt and Rachel sound too alike. You don't have to like it, but Rachel is our strongest performer.

RACHEL BERRY

And maybe we should wait for his voice to drop before we give him bigger parts.

Mr. Schuester ignores Rachel's rude outburst and writes his costume choice onto the blackboard.

VO KURT HUMMEL

Stronger performer my ass. Louder maybe. Yes I sound different than the other guys, but I spent all summer working on my technique. And insulting my voice – how original.

15 INT. McKINLEY HIGH – CHOIR ROOM – DAY

VO KURT HUMMEL

The next day, Mr. Schuester dragged the quarterback into the choir room. God knows what kind of blackmail material he had on him.

In the choir room, Mr. Schuester hands FINN HUDSON, an incredibly tall sophomore, the sheet music for YOU'RE THE ONE THAT I WANT and pushes him toward Rachel Berry.

VO KURT HUMMEL (CONT'D)

Finn Hudson had two left feet and not even years of training could guarantee he'd ever be more than a decent singer.

Rachel Berry bats her eyelashes at the newest member who tries to keep up with the choreography. The rest of the glee club is observing the rather disastrous performance.

VO KURT HUMMEL (CONT'D)

Rachel acted as if she was singing with John Travolta himself. I assumed she had a crush on the new guy, because Rachel Berry was many things, but tone deaf wasn't one of them.

Mercedes, Tina, Artie and Kurt reluctantly take their places behind Finn and Rachel and proceed to sing backup for them.

VO KURT HUMMEL (CONT'D)

Glee club was supposed to be my safe haven, my place to shine in this hellhole of a school.

16 INT. McKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – DAY

Kurt is walking toward his locker in one of his fabulous outfits when suddenly he is drenched in blue corn syrup. Two jocks walk away, high-fiving each other.

VO KURT HUMMEL (CONT'D)

I was surrounded by asshole bullies who thought they were creative when they called me Lady and queer, or spray-painted fag on my locker. If you're going to insult someone, at least do it right.

17 EXT. McKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – PARKING LOT – DAY

A group of jocks throw Kurt into a dumpster while Mr. Schuester walks by and Finn empties Kurt's bag into the dumpster so that the contents land on top of him. The edge of a book cuts his temple.

KURT HUMMEL

One day, you'll all work for me. Just repeat, c'mon, it's not that hard – Do you want fries with that?

VO KURT HUMMEL

Unfortunately, the jocks never really appreciated my wit.

A large, beefy jock slams the lid of the dumpster shut.

VO KURT HUMMEL (CONT'D)

At least I had Blaine, who my dad, unfortunately, still didn't like.

18 INT. HUMMEL LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Kurt and Blaine are sitting on the living room couch. Burt is walking up and down in front of them, glaring at Blaine.

VO KURT HUMMEL (CONT'D)

My dad is super protective of me and tends to forget I'm not his teenage daughter. Not that I think girls need more protection than boys.

BURT HUMMEL

During the week, Kurt has to be home by nine. Friday night is family dinner. If you go out Saturday night, return him before ten. You can go get dinner or watch a movie. You can take him to that teen club in town. However: You are definitely not allowed to take him back to your dorm or your empty house. The only acceptable reason for Kurt to be in the backseat of your car is for you to drive some other people around as well. If I'm not home, you're not here. If I'm home you're in the living room or Kurt's room with the door wide open. Are we clear?

KURT HUMMEL

I think you forgot seedy motels and school janitor's closets.

BURT HUMMEL

Don't get smart with me or you won't be dating till you're done with college. Understood?

KURT HUMMEL

Yes, Dad.

BLAINE ANDERSON

Yes, Sir.

VO KURT HUMMEL

Maybe my dad was just jealous that I was dating and he wasn't.

19 INT. McKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – NIGHT

Kurt is adjusting his dad's jacket. The hallway is filled with grown ups.

VO KURT HUMMEL (CONTD)

We both knew it was time. So I introduced him to Finn Hudson's mother during a PTA meeting. In terms of students with single parents, the Hudsons were unfortunately still the best choice.

Kurt is introducing his dad to Carole Hudson.

KURT HUMMEL

You both have dead spouses. Discuss.

VO KURT HUMMEL

If Broadway doesn't work out, I could become a professional matchmaker. I'm that good.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

20 INT. HARRIS HIGH SCHOOL – GREEN ROOM – DAY

VO KURT HUMMEL

Now that my dad was happy, I was getting ready for show choir Sectionals. Not that I had much to prepare. Swaying in the back wasn't that hard.

Rachel storms into the green room followed by the rest of the glee club.

RACHEL BERRY

I can't believe they stole our set list. Mr. Schue, are you sure you didn't tell anyone about it?

WILLIAM SCHUESTER

My wife and I talk about it of course, but I haven't mentioned it to anyone else. Don't you think it's more likely that one of you guys has let something slip.

VO KURT HUMMEL

There was silence because everyone knew how much Mrs. Schuester hated Glee club. Time for Kurt to save the day.

Kurt climbs onto a chair to get everyone's attention.

KURT HUMMEL

Guys! Guys! I have some ideas for what we can sing. We wouldn't even have to change the dance routine around much.

VO KURT HUMMEL

Rachel looked skeptical, but our newest members, Puck, Mike and Sam – all football players – and Quinn, Santana and Brittany – popular cheerleaders – encouraged me to continue.

Now that he has the clubs attention, Kurt climbs back down.

KURT HUMMEL

We wanted to do a Broadway solo and I have prepared a great song, one I've been practicing forever – wait for it – DEFYING GRAVITY.

RACHEL BERRY

Oh my God, yes! Great choice.

KURT HUMMEL

And for our second number we could do SOMEBODY TO LOVE by Queen. We sounded amazing when we tried it as a group number.

WILLIAM SCHUESTER

Thank you, Kurt. That might actually work. Rachel, Finn, do you know the songs? Great. So we have the solo and the duet covered. Mercedes, you take the last line in the Queen song, it's got a killer high note for you. The rest of you will sing back up.

Rachel pulls Finn aside while the rest of the club looks murderous.

VO KURT HUMMEL

I was gob smacked. I just provided Mr. Schuester with a new set list and not only did he give my song to Rachel fucking Berry, but I didn't get a single line. Apart from Mercedes the remaining nine members were going to be nothing but props swaying in the background, because our oh so great teacher turned a perfect group number into another Rachel and Finn duet. I wouldn't be surprised if Rachel blew Mr. Schuester for solos.

21 INT. HARRIS HIGH SCHOOL – STAGE – DAY

Final chorus of SOMEBODY TO LOVE. Mercedes brings down the house and finally rouses the audience.

VO KURT HUMMEL (CONT'D)

Of course we won, but with our competition being a deaf and an old people choir that wasn't hard. It wouldn't have been risky at all to follow my suggestions. Because the way I was treated in Glee club wasn't bad enough, there was a new guy on the football team who seemed to be personally offended by my existence.

22 INT. McKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – DAY

A tall, chubby jock, DAVE KAROFSKY, slams Kurt face first into an open locker. When Kurt turns to look after him his neck is bleeding. The other students are staring open mouthed at him but no one offers any help.

VO KURT HUMMEL (CONT'D)

From day one this guy, Dave Karofsky, made it his mission to make my life a living hell.

23 EXT. McKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – PARKING LOT – DAY

Karofsky slams Kurt into the dumpster. Kurt drops to the floor while Karofsky throws his keys, phone and school bag into the full dumpster.

DAVE KAROFSKY

That's where you belong, fag. On your knees in front of me. I bet you like that.

VO KURT HUMMEL

Wherever I went, I felt his eyes on me. He made sure to slushy me at least twice a day. I had to start an extra load of laundry on days my dad worked late.

24 INT. HUMMEL KITCHEN – NIGHT

Kurt and Burt are having dinner. Kurt looks on in disgust as his dad gets himself another burger dripping in fat.

BURT HUMMEL

You okay, kiddo? You've been quiet lately. Do I have to hunt Blaine down?

KURT HUMMEL

I'm fine, Dad. Just tired from school. Blaine didn't do anything.

VO KURT HUMMEL

In fact. Blaine was as nosey as my dad.

25 INT. HUMMEL LIVING ROOM – DAY

Kurt and Blaine are cuddling on the living room couch. 'Project Runway' is on TV but it's muted and neither boy is watching the show.

BLAINE ANDERSON

You'd tell me if things got worse at school, right?

KURT HUMMEL

Of course.

They share a quick kiss. You can hear pots and pans banging in the kitchen reminding the boys that they are not alone in the house. When they pull apart, Blaine doesn't look convinced.

VO KURT HUMMEL

I didn't want Blaine or my dad to worry

so much about me. I figured they needed a distraction.

26 INT. PUBLIC LIBRARY – DAY

Blaine and Kurt are sitting at a table. Papers are scattered everywhere.

BLAINE ANDERSON

I think it's sweet that you want to help me with my college applications but do you even know anything about it?

KURT HUMMEL

I just want to make sure you're fulfilling your potential.

BLAINE ANDERSON

You know I feel bad about leaving you behind for two years. Especially with how things are at school.

KURT HUMMEL

But Julliard is a perfect fit for you. And it's in New York. You have to apply.

BLAINE ANDERSON

Fine. But I doubt I'll get in.

KURT HUMMEL

I have to leave soon. The first Hummel-Hudson family dinner awaits unfortunately. Just promise you'll at least apply.

BLAINE ANDERSON

I will.

Blaine looks around before he quickly kisses Kurt. As Kurt leaves he stares at his already filled out Ohio State University application before starting on the one for Julliard with a sigh.

27 INT. ITALIAN RESTAURANT – NIGHT

VO KURT HUMMEL

The dreaded first Hummel – Hudson dinner was a mess, just like I had expected. When I hooked up my dad and Carole I forgot one important thing – Finn was still an asshole

even though we now had Glee together.

Carole and Finn Hudson walk up to a table where Kurt and Burt are already waiting. Finn looks like he wants to be anywhere but here. Carole sits down opposite Burt, which leaves Finn facing Kurt.

BURT HUMMEL

I raise my glass to the first official Hudmel dinner. I know how you kids coin these couples names today, with your Finchel and Klaine and we thought it was cute that we could do the same with our families.

FINN HUDSON

Who is Klaine?

CAROLE HUDSON

Kurt and Blaine, honey. You remember, Burt told us about Kurt's boyfriend. How long have the two of you been dating, Kurt?

VO KURT HUMMEL

Exactly four minutes and fifty seconds of peace before Finn showed his true colors.

KURT HUMMEL

Close to five months now.

FINN HUDSON

You've been dating someone longer than Rachel and me have been together. I thought you queers just got together to hook up.

BURT HUMMEL

Finn, I know this all new for you but don't ever talk about my son like this again.

FINN HUDSON

Sorry, Burt.

Finn looks contrite but the moment the parents look away, he glares at Kurt.

VO KURT HUMMEL

Kiss ass. Of course he apologized to my dad. The rest of the night all he did was suck up to my dad and when no one was looking he glared in my direction or insulted my voice, my clothes or told me I sung like a girl. Not that I thought singing like a girl was a bad thing. Actually, I could reach notes most girls couldn't. Why he was pissed I didn't get, after all, he was the one who had messed up in front of my dad. If my dad wasn't so happy with Carole I would immediately have devised a plan to break them up. For now I had to suffer in silence at least until I wrote my tell all memoirs.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

28 INT. McKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – CHOIR ROOM – DAY

Mr. Schuester puts the third place Regionals trophy into the display case. Santana and Brittany are flirting with Sam in one corner while Mercedes stares at him with heart eyes. Next to the piano Artie, Tina and Mike are arguing after Artie found out that Tina started dating Mike before she broke up with him. Kurt is sharing his Vogue magazine with Quinn.

VO KURT HUMMEL

Rachel and Mr. Schuester probably wouldn't like my memoirs. See, they blame me for losing against the Warblers at Regionals. As if telling them our 'secrets' would have made a difference. Everyone with eyes and access to the Glee club's YouTube channel can see that Mr. Schuester always follows the same pattern. Heavily feature Finn and Rachel and ignore the rest of the club.

Rachel storms into the choir room, Finn in tow. She stops in front of Kurt and snatches his Vogue out of his hand.

RACHEL BERRY

This is all your fault. Finn told me you dating the Warbler's lead soloist.

Finn doesn't look guilty about outing Kurt. There are a few gasps, but it's not clear whether people are shocked about Kurt being gay or Kurt dating the 'enemy'.

MERCEDES JONES

Finn Hudson, you did not just out your teammate and potential future brother.

FINN HUDSON

What? Everyone already knew he's a fairy.

The club looks to Mr. Schuester who pretends not to have heard anything. This really isn't his business.

MERCEDES JONES

Don't call him that! And Kurt never denied nor confirmed anything. You had no right to talk about his love life, especially to Miss 'I spill every secret if it helps me get ahead'.

RACHEL BERRY

Who cares? My two gay dads say it's important that people don't hide so people know being gay isn't wrong. What matters is that we lost Regionals because Kurt was so desperate for a boyfriend he fell for the guy pretending to like him for our set list. It's pathetic, but after the way he looked at couples last year, it doesn't surprise me.

VO KURT HUMMEL

Probably the same way Rachel stared at Finn and Quinn but I digress. Back to the drama.

RACHEL BERRY (CONT'D)

You think he's going to stay with you now that he got what he wanted? I mean, why would he. He's gorgeous and you look and sound like a twelve year old girl.

VO KURT HUMMEL

I was about to slap her. How dare she insult what Blaine and I had. But she wasn't worth getting suspended over. Also, Mr. Schuester finally seemed to remember he was a teacher here.

WILLIAM SCHUESTER

That's enough Kurt, Rachel. We'll try again next year. This was only our first year as a team.

VO KURT HUMMEL

Before anyone could insult me some more, I decided to leave. But that day just wasn't my lucky day.

29 INT. McKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – DAY

Kurt is walking toward the front entrance when he gets shoved into a locker.

DAVE KAROFSKY

Watch where you are going Lady!

VO KURT HUMMEL

Something snapped inside of me.

KURT HUMMEL

What the fuck is your problem?

DAVE KAROFSKY

You spreading your fairy dust around the school.

Karofsky starts to walk away. The camera follows Kurt as he runs after Karofsky into the empty locker room.

30 INT. McKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – LOCKER ROOM – DAY

Karofsky turns around when Kurt pushes open the door. He scowls. Kurt squares his shoulders, steps fully into the locker room and closes the door behind him. He looks calm but is anything but calm.

KURT HUMMEL

For someone who is so afraid of getting 'infected' you sure as hell spend a lot of time close to me. If we were in pre-school I'd think you have a crush on me with the way you're always shoving me and staring at me.

Karofsky advances on Kurt who tries to stay his ground.

DAVE KAROFSKY

Shut the fuck up! You disgust me.

KURT HUMMEL

Yeah? Well, you disgust me. As if I would ever date a guy like you.

DAVE KAROFSKY

Because your prep school guy is that much better?

KURT HUMMEL

How do you know about … Have you been following me?

Kurt realizes that this was a bad idea. He reaches behind for the door but is too far away to open it before Karofsky can figure out his plan. He takes a step back, but just when he finally touched the doorknob.

VO KURT HUMMEL

That's when he suddenly grabbed my face and leaned in. All I could think was hell to the no thanks Mercedes for that – no one but Blaine gets to kiss me.

Just as Karofsky who has Kurt's arms trapped over his head by now tries to press his lips against Kurt's, Kurt knees him in the crotch. And Karofsky goes down.

KURT HUMMEL

Stay the hell away from me and my boyfriend.

Karofsky glares at Kurt from his position on the floor.

DAVE KAROFSKY

You're going to pay for this!

Kurt runs out of the locker room.

VO KURT HUMMEL

I had no doubt that he meant it. I needed Blaine.

31 INT. KURT'S BEDROOM – DAY

Kurt and Blaine are sitting on Kurt's bed together. The door is closed clearly violating Burt Hummel's house rules. They are fully dressed however and Kurt looks like he'd been crying.

BLAINE ANDERSON

He tried to do what? That settles it. I'm going to OSU next fall. I can't leave you here on your own where you have a crazy, closeted stalker with a crush on you.

KURT HUMMEL

No. You can't. You got invited to audition for Julliard. You'll have to least try. You promised, remember. And I'll make sure I'm never alone at school again. He'll hopefully graduate next year or I can switch to another school. Anyway, you're not giving Julliard up for me.

BLAINE ANDERSON

I love you.

Kurt just stares at Blaine for a moment before he smashes their mouth together, tears still staining his cheeks be damned.

KURT HUMMEL

I love you too.

VO KURT HUMMEL

He loves me. Suck on that Rachel Berry,

KURT HUMMEL

You know, my dad won't be home for another hour. I know you shouldn't be here, but he'll understand that I needed you because I was upset. We should take advantage of the time we have alone.

BLAINE ANDERSON

I like the way you're thinking.

They start making out on Kurt's bed.

VO KURT HUMMEL

Yep, Blaine always knows how to make me feel better. At least temporarily.

32 INT. HUMMEL LIVING ROOM – DAY

Carole and Burt are sitting on the sofa together. Finn and Kurt are in an armchair each. The atmosphere is fraud with tension. It's the first time they are together like this since the dinner.

FINN HUDSON

You are what?

CAROLE HUDSON

We are engaged. Aren't you happy for me, honey?

FINN HUDSON

Sure.

BURT HUMMEL

What do you think, kiddo?

KURT HUMMEL

I'm happy that you are happy.

Neither of the teens looks happy.

BURT HUMMEL

I know this is surprising, but hey, we're already looking for a bigger house to move into after the wedding. You won't have to share a room for long.

Finn and Kurt jump up at the same time.

FINN HUDSON

What? No! I can't share a room with him.

VO KURT HUMMEL

My sentiments exactly. I can't have a homophobic ass with poor hygiene and terrible girlfriend in my room.

Burt gets up as well and positions himself between Kurt and Blaine.

BURT HUMMEL

Hey! We'll be a family soon so we'll make it work. It's just until the summer.

CAROLE HUDSON

And to ensure we are a real family, Kurt, Finn, your dad has appointed me your guardian should something happen to him and vice versa for Finn.

Kurt sinks back into his chair.

VO KURT HUMMEL

There was nothing I could do. It was a done deal. Only, who would have known how prophetic Carole had been.

Burt suddenly clutches his arm. He appears to be in pain. Kurt jumps up but before he can reach his father, Burt collapses.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

33 INT. McKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – CHOIR ROOM – DAY

Kurt is standing in front of the group, giving them an update on his dad.

KURT HUMMEL

He is in a coma and the doctors don't know yet if or when he's going to wake up. I just don't understand why. The ambulance arrived like ten minutes later.

MERCEDES JONES

God works in mysterious ways. I'm sure he had his reasons.

Kurt is visibly upset by what his best friend is saying and takes a seat next to the cheerleaders before he speaks again.

KURT HUMMEL

I don't believe in God. And please don't say thinks like that. You are just making me feel worse by implying my dad did something to deserve his heart attack.

Mercedes ignores Kurt and goes to stand in front of the Glee club.

MERCEDES JONES

Mr. Schue, I'd like to sing a song for Kurt.

WILLIAM SCHUESTER

Sure, go ahead.

Mercedes starts singing I LOOK TO YOU.

VO KURT HUMMEL

While Mercedes kept singing about her God, totally ignoring my wishes, all I could think about was my dad who had been in a coma for nearly a week now. At home, Finn kept glaring at me whenever I went down to our bedroom and Glee Club was trying to shove religion down my throat, I thought it couldn't get worse. I was wrong.

34 INT. McKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – DAY

Kurt is walking past the locker room when he is yanked inside.

35 INT. McKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – LOCKER ROOM – DAY

Inside, Kurt comes face to face with Karofsky.

DAVE KAROFSKY

Did you tell anyone?

KURT HUMMEL

About how you tried to kiss me?

DAVE KAROFSKY

I… I wasn't going to. I was just trying to show you your place.

KURT HUMMEL

No I didn't because nothing happened. But trust me, if it had, I would have told. Because feeling bad about yourself doesn't give you the right to assault me. I don't believe in outing, but if you hurt me I'm not going to keep your secret. You can't honestly expect me to.

For a moment it looks like Kurt has gotten through to Karofsky, but then his face hardens and he steps closer to Kurt, crowding him against the door.

DAVE KAROFSKY

Tell anyone and I swear, I'll kill you. Oh wait, now that dear daddy is gone who are you going to tell. Not that anyone would believe the school fag over a popular member of the football team.

Kurt shoves Karofsky away from him and runs out of the locker room as fast as he can.

36 EXT. McKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – PARKING LOT – DAY

Kurt is pacing in front of his car, his phone pressed against his ear.

KURT HUMMEL

I'm coming with you to New York this weekend. I need to get away. Please. See you in ten.

36 INT. BLAINE'S CAR – DAY

BLAINE ANDERSON

What about your dad?

KURT HUMMEL

There hasn't been any changes and it's been two weeks.

BLAINE ANDERSON

Okay. But what about Carole. You think she'll let you come with me?

KURT HUMMEL

I'll tell her I'm staying with Mercedes. Please, Blaine. Can't you use some of your dad's frequent flyer miles and take me? I don't want to be alone here. What if Karofsky finds me again?

BLAINE ANDERSON

All right. But you tell my brother he's hosting two people instead of one.

KURT HUMMEL

Fine.

37 INT. COOPER'S APPARTMENT – LIVING ROOM - DAY

Kurt is sitting on a black leather couch. A tall, dark haired man in his late twenties enters.

COOPER ANDERSON

What are your plans for today while Blaine's trying to charm the admission's people?

Cooper sits down next to Kurt. Kurt looks a little star struck. On the wall is a 'Days of our Lives' poster with Cooper on it.

KURT HUMMEL

I'm not sure. Some sightseeing probably.

Cooper hands Kurt a pamphlet.

KURT HUMMEL

La Guardia Art?

COOPER ANDERSON

It's a performing arts high school here in New York. They usually only allow 8th and 9th graders to audition but luckily my current girlfriend is a teacher there and after I told her a bit about you and your situation she agreed to let you audition this afternoon.

Kurt stares at the pamphlet for a moment. What he wouldn't give to go to a school like that.

KURT HUMMEL

Seriously? But I don't live here.

COOPER ANDERSON

But you could next year. This is our grandma's apartment and it was never meant to be lived in by just one person. Might convince Blaine to go to college in New York if you were here as well. Just think about it. I need to let Kristen know about the audition by two, otherwise she'll send the faculty home.

KURT HUMMEL

I guess it would only hurt my pride to go see if I'm actually good enough.

COOPER ANDERSON

If you are as talented as Blaine says you are, this will be a walk in the park.

38 INT. LA GUARDIA ART – STAGE – DAY

Kurt is standing on a darkened stage. Only a single spotlight is trained on him.

KURT HUMMEL

Hi, my name is Kurt Hummel and today I'll be singing a song I've always wanted to sing on a stage but was constantly told I couldn't because it's a girl's song.

Kurt sings DEFYING GRAVITY. Reaction shots of the audience, Cooper's girlfriend Kristen, two music teachers and Cooper. The main focus stays on Kurt though who is killing the song.

39 INT. PLANE – DAY

Kurt and Blaine are sitting next to each other on a plane heading back to Ohio.

KURT HUMMEL

They accepted me, can you believe that? And when you get accepted into Julliard – I know you will – we can move to New York together.

BLAINE ANDERSON

I'd love that but we have to be realistic here. When your dad wakes up he won't let you out of his sight.

KURT HUMMEL

I know. But what if he doesn't? I think I could convince Carole if I told her the truth about Finn and school.

BLAINE ANDERSON

He'll wake up.

KURT HUMMEL

Let's make a deal. They gave till the end of July to make a final decision. If he hasn't woken up until then I'm coming with you.

Blaine squeezes Kurt's hand and eventually nods.

40 INT. COLUMBUS AIRPORT – ARRIVALS – NIGHT

Kurt and Blaine are walking toward the exit when…

CAROLE HUDSON

Kurt Hummel!

Kurt freezes and drops his bag. Carole rushes toward Kurt and Blaine.

KURT HUMMEL

Carole. Oh my God, is it my dad. Did something happen?

CAROLE HUDSON

No, still the same unfortunately. But what the hell were you thinking, disappearing like that. I tried to surprise you with a shopping trip to cheer you up and when I get to Mercedes', she tells me she has no idea where you are. Thank God Blaine's parents told me you were in New York with him.

KURT HUMMEL

Can we talk about this later? I promise tomorrow after school.

CAROLE HUDSON

Fine. Blaine do you need a ride? Not that I'm not mad at you too.

BLAINE ANDERSON

I'm sorry Mrs. Hudson and no, I drove my own car.

CAROLE HUDSON

Come on, Kurt. Let's go.

Blaine hugs Kurt tightly not daring to kiss him in the crowded airport until Carole drags Kurt away.

41 INT. McKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – CHOIR ROOM – DAY

Rachel and Finn are talking next to the piano when Kurt enters.

RACHEL BERRY

Kurt, I heard about LaGuardia Art.

Kurt glares at Mercedes who mouths sorry.

KURT HUMMEL

Is the great Rachel Berry finally acknowledging that there are other talented people in Glee as well?

RACHEL BERRY

I understand they let you audition because they felt sorry for you. They probably only told you you got in because they know you can't actually attend.

KURT HUMMEL

You know what? I'm done here. You are just a spoilt little girl who's never learnt to share and as soon as someone is as talented as you you feel threatened and try to put them down. I feel sorry for you – cause with your attitude you'll never be more than the star of a high school glee club.

RACHEL BERRY

Oh please. By the time you have slept your way into a performing arts college, I'll have my first Tony.

Kurt slaps Rachel and Mr. Schuester decides to step in.

WILLIAM SCHUESTER

Principal now! I know you are going through a tough time but there's no reason to take it out on Rachel.

Kurt throws his hands in the air to show he's giving up before he picks up his bag says goodbye and heads to the door.

KURT HUMMER

Whatever Mr. Schuester. You are a joke and we all know it.

42 INT. McKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – TOP OF THE STAIRCASE – DAY

Kurt comes running around the corner and nearly crashes into Karofsky.

DAVE KAROFSKY

What's wrong? Did you break a nail homo?

Kurt finally has enough of the harassment.

KURT HUMMEL

Shut the fuck up! Don't look at me. Don't talk to me.

Karofsky pushes Kurt up against the wall.

DAVE KAROFSKY

I think you like it when I look at you. Touch you.

Karofsky holds Kurt's hands together with one hand while the other roams over Kurt's chest.

KURT HUMMEL

I'd rather die than have your sweaty hands near me.

A few students hurry past, keeping their eyes on the floor while Kurt struggles to get free. To an outsider it must look like Karofsky threatening to punch Kurt.

DAVE KAROFSKY

Is that so? Well your wish is my command.

Karofsky pushes Kurt down the stairs.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

43 INT. HOSPITAL ROOM – DAY

Kurt is lying in a hospital bed. He is unconscious and Carole is holding his hand. After a while he stirs.

CAROLE HUDSON

Kurt? Can you hear me?

Kurt slowly opens his eyes and looks around the room.

KURT HUMMEL

Carole? What happened?

CAROLE HUDSON

You are in the hospital. Your left arm is broken and you have a concussion, but your doctor said you'll be as good as new

in a few weeks.

Kurt looks away. A few weeks are not enough to make him feel whole again.

KURT HUMMEL

I can't go back there, Carole. What if he succeeds next time? If dad doesn't wake up soon, I'm moving to New York with Blaine.

Carole looks shocked.

CAROLE HUDSON

I know you're turning seventeen soon, but Kurt, you can't just move to New York. Your dad would never allow it.

KURT HUMMEL

Well, he isn't here, is he.

CAROLE HUDSON

I can't allow it, I'm sorry, Kurt. And what about your friends, school?

KURT HUMMEL

I told you I can't go back there.

CAROLE HUDSON

Kurt, I'm at a loss here. What's going on.

Kurt starts explaining things to Carole. They cry, they hug, they talk.

VO KURT HUMMEL

And so I told her. Everything. About Karofsky, the regular bullying, not feeling safe at home anymore because of Finn, Glee and how I was shoved down the stairs after having been stalked and having had my life threatened. I told her about LaGuardia Art and Blaine and Cooper's apartment. About how I wished my dad were here. In the end, Carole agreed to let me go as long as she stayed my guardian until my dad woke up or I turned eighteen.

44 EXT. HUMMEL DRIVEWAY – DAY

A grumpy looking Finn is loading boxes into Carole's car.

VO KURT HUMMEL (CONT'D)

She and Finn move back into their old house and Carole alternated between spending the night with me or Finn.

45 INT. HUMMEL LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Carole, Blaine and Kurt are watching a movie together.

VO KURT HUMMEL (CONT'D)

When Blaine stayed over, which he did quite a lot even though he had finals coming up at Dalton, he had to sleep on the living room couch. I didn't tell her that Cooper's apartment had only two bedroom and I didn't plan to sleep on the couch.

46 INT. HOSPITAL ROOM – DAY

Burt is lying in the hospital bed. He is connected to machines designed to help him breath and monitor his heart rate and brain activity. Kurt is sitting next to his father's bed, holding his hand while Carole is waiting next to the door.

KURT HUMMEL

I have to go soon if we want to make it to New York until tomorrow morning. I wish you would just wake up. I'd give up New York, I'd go back to McKinley if you'd just squeeze my hand right now. Please, dad.

Kurt stares at his father's hand but nothing happens. There's a knock at the door and Blaine pokes his head in after opening it.

BLAINE ANDERSON

Are you ready to leave or do you need more time?

KURT HUMMEL

I'm ready. If I don't leave now, I'm never going to be able to.

Kurt stands up and takes Blaine's hand after hugging Carole once more.

47 INT. HOSPITAL – HALLWAY – DAY

Together they leave the hospital room and walk down a hallway toward the elevator.

VO KURT HUMMEL

You may think I'm heartless but for me right in this moment, it's the right thing to do. It wouldn't do my dad any good to wake up and learn that I didn't survive Lima, Ohio. I was done barely living; I deserved a bit of happiness. It was time for a new direction.

48 EXT. HOSPITAL – PARKING LOT – DAY

Kurt and Blaine get into Kurt's navigator, which is filled with boxes and suitcases. The car drives out of the parking lot. The camera trails it until it loses it in the distance.

END CREDITS.

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, I don't think I will be able to update regularly. My newest gig is pretty much producing an independent movie on my own (which I've never done before), so I'm kinda stressed out right now. I'll probably be able to write more, once I've figured out the financing of that project :(


End file.
